


50 Years Too Early

by Gammer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Fantastic Racism, Fluff and Humor, Historical References, In Character, Love Triangles, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Other, Unrequited Love, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 143,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammer/pseuds/Gammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kagome falls down the well, she enters a time where Kikyo is still alive, the jewel is whole, and Onigumo is a crippled bandit with dark desires. With the aid of Kikyo and Inuyasha she must help protect the jewel from those who seek it, but will her presence help avert the fated tragedy or only bring more suffering?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boy Meets Girl(s)

50 Years Too Early

Disclaimer: Inuyasha obviously belongs to the great Rumkio Takahashi. If I owned it well...it would have been a lot shorter that's for sure, but that's beside the point.

Chapter 1: Boy Meets Girl Meets Girl(s)

Today was the day. Today was her fifteenth birthday. A huge smile covered Kagome Higurashi's face as she threw off her pink sheets and jumped out of bed. Her chocolate brown eyes took a quick look at her clock. 6:50, it read. Her grin widened. Not only was it her birthday, but she actually got up early today!

The teenager pushed her window open and allowed the crisp June air to hit her cheeks. A gentle breeze swept into her room, calming the usually frantic morning girl. Kagome took a deep breath and let out small squeal.

This was how all birthdays should start.

"Today is going to be great!"

OOOOO

It was still dark when Kikyo awoke. She looked across the small hut and saw Kaede still sleeping soundly. The priestess allowed herself a small smile at her dormant sister before preparing for her morning rounds.

As she dressed herself, she mentally called out to the barriers around the village. No disturbances so far. That would most likely change by mid-day at the earliest. If she took the southern route to gather herbs she'd return in time for a quick meal, something she had been missing for the past several days.

The young woman sighed. She'd known that protecting the Sacred Jewel would be a constant affair, but she had yet to adjust to the frequent attacks. At least so far the demons had been minor. Still, she couldn't lower her guard, not even for a moment.

She took a bowl of fresh water and splashed it on her face. With each handful of water she mentally put on her mask. Her mask of apathy. Every day it became easier and easier to put on, and harder to take off. One day, she feared it would permanently be her face. A shot of dread ran through her. Would she still care about Kaede should that day ever come to pass? Would she still be able to find solace in the children of the village and their simple purity?

She splashed her face again. It was much too early for such brooding. Whether she agreed with it or not, she had a duty to carry out and she would fulfill her role, no matter what.

She tied her hair and stepped over Kaede to the door.

"Kikyo..." Kaede whispered.

"Forgive me, Kaede," Kikyo said. "I did not mean to wake you."

"No...I...just..." the child muttered, sleep clearly winning the battle. But despite that, Kaede managed to utter a phrase that shattered the priestess's guard. "Happy Birthday."

Kikyo froze at the doorway. The single phrase brought up so many memories. Some pleasant, some better left forgotten. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Kaede had finally lost the battle. Her light snores echoed through the hut. The priestess allowed herself a smile. Kaede may not have known it but she had just saved her sister from an entire morning of brooding. Yes, she still had a way to go from being the ice doll every one perceived her as.

"Thank you, Kaede."

She walked out of the hut with a new vigor.

Perhaps today would be a pleasant day after all.

OOOOO

Inuyasha awoke with a start. Today was the day. Today he was going to take the Sacred Jewel from that priestess.

The Halfling stretched out on his high branch. A quick sniff of the air told him that the river was only a few yards away. Three leaps from this height would get him there. He rotated his ears, taking in every sound and rustle for potential threats. Nothing in the immediate area. Keh, there had better not be, he thought. After he killed those weakling ogre brothers, the lesser demons of this forest let him be. Probably because they were too busy throwing themselves at that priestess for the Sacred Jewel. Inuyasha scoffed. As if he would let a bunch of weaklings have his jewel. All he had to do was defeat the priestess Kikyo and the power of a full-fledged demon would be his. Inuyasha cracked his claws in anticipation. It would be easy. He just needed to take out that damn bow of hers before she could shoot. With his speed it would be simple.

"I wonder what I should do first as a full demon," he wondered aloud. The answer came faster than he thought. Punch that pretentious, pompous, asshole he calls a brother, right in his smug, prick face. Yeah, that would show him that Inuyasha was the real deal. Then he'd hunt down every demon that had ever given him grief in his days as a pup and show them why screwing around with him was a bad idea. After that, he'd challenge even stronger and stronger demons until he was the most powerful demon around. Yeah, that would be the life for him, all he had to was defeat the priestess.

A rustle in the bushes pulled Inuyasha out his daydream. The red clad demon quickly went on the alert. His ears flicked in every direction, trying to hone in on the possible threat. After three tries, he found the source. It was approaching from the west. It definitely wasn't human from the slow and heavy steps he heard. It also had a strong scent to it. Inuyasha crouched on his branch, ready to spring at whatever was coming.

The bushes parted to reveal a medium sized male bear. Probably fresh into adulthood. Inuyasha scoffed and leaned back against his tree. To think he got so riled up over one stupid bear. It wasn't even a demon. Still it was hard to argue with almost ten years of caution. But that would all change when he became a full demon. No more hiding, no more caution and definitely no more worrying about the new moon every month.

He sniffed the air to see if the priestess was out and about yet. Through all the smells, he managed to find hers. The strong smell of demon blood. She was still in the village it seemed like, but demons were already throwing themselves at her barrier. The fools, he thought with a smirk. If they were smarter they would realize there was a weak point near the eastern portion of the shield. It was still a bitch to push through, but it was better than hurling at the front end. The priestess also had a habit of wandering these woods, his woods, for more plants. She'd be easy enough to find, just like he said to her on his first attempt.

If he left now he could probably sneak up on her. Or at least catch her before she wore herself out fighting those minor demons. He wanted to face her at her best, so that there could be no debate over his victory. Inuyasha stood on the branch, ready to leap when he heard the bear scratch on his tree. The dog halfing growled. He had marked this tree as his territory the moment he had found it. Now this bear was trying to take that from him? Keh, the fool.

Inuyasha angled himself so that he was right above the bear's neck. He flexed his claws and took another sniff of the air. The priestess had begun to move. He would have to make this quick. It would make for a good warm-up anyways.

A single leap and a single swipe was all it took. The bear was a weakling after all. Not one to waste anything, Inuyasha began to gut the creature, the meat would last him a good while if he stored it correctly. He then took a dip in the nearby river to clean off the blood.

With a full stomach and a successful territory defense, he was on a roll. Now all that was left was the jewel.

Inuyasha leaped after the priestess, already feeling the full power of a demon flowing through him.

Today was going to kick ass!

OOOOO

Kagome all but flew down the stairs to the kitchen. Her mother Chihiro was already at the stove cooking breakfast. (Kagome vaguely wondered if she ever left the kitchen) Souta was glued to the TV watching his early morning cartoons. His school uniform and soccer ball long forgotten on the couch. Gramps wasn't in the living room, but she could him struggling with something outside. Kagome glanced at rows of boxes lined against the back door and rolled her eyes. It was probably more of those Jewel of the Four whatever replicas he'd been going on about for the past couple of weeks. Why tourists would come to their shrine for some glittery marbles was beyond her.

"Happy birthday, Kagome," her mother said, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Oh, thanks mom!" she replied, taking her seat at the table.

"Souta, come eat your breakfast."

"Ok, mom," he replied, not moving from the TV screen. Kagome grabbed the remote and switched off the TV, breaking the spell. "Hey!"

"Come on squirt, before it gets cold."

The boy sighed and made his way to the table, disappointed that he won't see the show's climax.

"Happy birthday, Kagome!" Gramps called from the door over the large box in his hands.

"Thanks gramps," she said as she rose to help the elderly man with the box. "Sheesh, what's in this box, rocks?"

Gramps' face beamed with pride. "Authentic Shikon Jewel replicas!"

"Seriously gramps?" she groaned as she placed the next box against the wall. "Don't you think you're taking this whole sacred jewel thing a little too far?"

"You watch your tone little missie!" Grandpa exclaimed. "I'll have you know those replicas are a part of an ancient history. In fact according to legend this entire area was a battle ground for the original Jewel of the Four Souls..."

"Pickles, grandpa?" Chihiro interrupted.

Gramps's face brightened. "Ah yes thank you!"

Kagome sighed in relief as the old man made his way to the table. The last thing she wanted hear was another one of grandpa's "you have no respect for tradition" lectures. Especially today of all days. Breakfast was the usual affair, with Grandpa mouthing off every now and then about how even the pickles were filled with history. She had to roll her at that one. What was next? The floor tiles? Gramps really needed to give it a rest.

Luckily for her before the old man could go off again, it was time to head out. She slipped into her brown shoes while Souta went on ahead. Her mom told her to double check to make sure she had everything before wishing her a happy birthday one more time. She was halfway across the grounds when she saw Souta frozen in front of the storage house.

"You're not supposed to play in there," she reminded him, making her towards the boy.

"I'm not," he said with an annoyed pout. "It's the cat." Kagome saw the bowl of cat food in his hands and figured he had been trying to lure the wayward creature out of the storage house without actually going in himself. He was such a little coward.

"Buyo…." Souta called meekly.

Kagome crouched next him. "So go down."

"But why do I gotta be the one?" he whined.

"Because, you're the one that's looking for him," she replied as if it were obvious.

A faint scratching echoed near the old well in the center of the room. Souta yelped and was behind Kagome in a blink of an eye.

"Something's down there!"

"Uh yeah, the cat." She resisted the urge to groan. There wasn't any time for this, she had less than fifteen minutes to make it on time for homeroom. If Souta was too chicken to go down and grab the cat, she would have to.

The old wooden steps creaked under feet. She unconsciously walked on her toes to avoid breaking them. As she descended she noticed the scratching sound getting louder and it was coming from the well. And that wasn't all. Something was calling her. It was faint, just barely above a whisper, but she defiantly heard it. Her legs seemed to have a will of their own as she approached the old well.

"What is it sis?" Souta asked.

"Something….from the well…." She muttered, not noticing the faint pink glow emanating from her chest. She passed her hand over the boards covering the well. A warm pulse ran up through her and for the briefest of seconds nothing seemed to move.

That all changed when a plume of white erupted from the well, blowing off the boards like an overflowing pressure cooker. Before Kagome knew it, she was dragged in. A sudden bump on her head at the bottom of the well broke whatever trance she had been under.

"Ow….That wasn't fun," She groaned. "I must have fallen in the well. Hey Souta, go get grandpa!" When no response came the young woman had to groan again. The little coward must have run off. Figures.

"Not exactly the best way to kick off your birthday," she said to herself as she climbed up the old vines on the stone wall. "But it's just a little bump in the road. Just climb out and pretend this little clumsy incident never happened."

She reached the top with an exhausted gasp. Her arms were already aching from the excursion. A bright morning sun was waiting for her, along with the chirps of several cicadas. Kagome looked up in confusion. Wasn't the well inside the storehouse? Instead of a damp gloomy storage house, her chestnut eyes saw lines of trees as far as she could see. Butterflies fluttered across her face while a few birds flew over head. But most importantly, the shrine and her house was nowhere in sight.

"I might be wrong, but Toto, I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore."

OOOOOOO

Kikyo had just finished surveying the Eastern portion of the village when she picked up a strange presence. It was faint, but very powerful for her to pick up on it from this distance. Kikyo closed her eyes and stretched out her awareness. From behind her eyelids the forest rushed past her in a green blur as if she were dashing through them. She saw familiar grounds such as the lake, and rice patties before settling near the Bone Eaters Well and the Tree of Ages. A singular figure, humanoid it seemed like, was wandering through the forest. Normally Kikyo would have just written it off as a false alarm. But the powerful spiritual energy told her otherwise.

Was it a dark priestess? Tsubaki, perhaps? No. As strong as Tsubaki was, not even she had the kind of spiritual power Kikyo was sensing. Whoever was out there had sprit power almost on the same level as hers. But it seemed so raw and untamed, similar to the half-demon's aura she had faced the previous day.

The priestess readied her bow and set off towards the disturbance. Only twenty arrows sat in her quiver, she hoped that would be enough.

OOOOO

Kagome wasn't sure how long she had been wandering the woods when he showed up. She wasn't sure how many times she had yelled out for anyone familiar to her to pop out and say it was all just a joke. She wasn't even sure if she was still in Japan. But all those thoughts came to a halt when she heard,

"Where do you think you're going Kikyo?"

A boy dressed in all red suddenly leaped out of the trees and landed square in front of her. His long silver hair, and amber eyes were strange enough, but those dog ears just took the cake. They were just too…..cute. She wasn't sure if she should be scared or curious about the strange boy in front of her.

"Uh…hey you live around here right?" she said, taking a step forward. Anyone who dressed the way he did had to know his way around this crazy place. "Can you tell me where I am or at least point in the direction of a phone?"

Dog boy raised an eyebrow. Confusion dipped into his features before shifting back to its original growling state.

"I don't know what kind of trick you're trying to pull, but it won't work on me Kikyo! Now hand over the Sacred Jewel!"

Trick? What trick? Was he on something? Who was Kikyo? Was he a schizophrenic?

"Look, can you please just get me to a phone or something; my mom must be worried sick."

"I told you to lay off the tricks, Kikyo!" he growled. "If you ain't gonna hand the jewel over, I'll just take it!" He cracked his fingers, showing his ridiculously long nails.

Her heart began to pound as her earlier curiosity gave way to fear. He wasn't seriously going to come after her was he? It had to be some kind of joke, a birthday prank. But when four golden arcs came her way that thought evaporated. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs and dove forward, narrowly avoiding the attack.

"Someone help!" she screamed, not sure who would hear. "This weirdo is trying to kill me!"

Dog boy whirled around. Annoyance was written all over his face. "I'm the weirdo? Says the woman in those clothes and acting completely different from yesterday! Did you hit your head or something Kikyo?"

"That does it. Kikyo, Kikyo, she's not me, because my name's Kagome, KA-GO-ME!"

"I've had enough your games, Kikyo! Prepare to die!" He leapt at her again, his claws beginning to glow that yellow light. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, too afraid to even move. At that moment, two arrows whizzed past her ears. A loud grunt, made her open her eyes. The dog boy was now pinned to a tree by two arrows in his sleeves. Before she could wonder what happened, she got her answer from a voice behind her.

"I thought I told you to stay away from here, half-demon."

Kagome turned around and nearly jumped out her skin. Walking towards her was a young woman who looked almost exactly like her. She seemed to be somewhat familiar with the dog guy, who was now cursing up a storm at her twin. Kagome stayed frozen in her spot as she watched her clone and the dog boy talk. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a dream or an extremely elaborate prank for TV. People don't just run into their exact twin out of the blue do they? And what about that whole idea where if someone met their doppelganger they would die? Did that mean she was going to die?

"You there," her twin said calmly, breaking Kagome out of her stupor.

"Y-yes…?" she replied meekly.

"Follow me, if you wish to live."

Kagome did as she told (as if she had a choice), but one thing was sure,

She was definitely going to remember this birthday.


	2. Compare and Contrast

Chapter 2: Compare and Contrast

Kagome wasn't sure what to think as she followed her twin through the forest. Her chocolate brown eyes were fixed on the figure in white. No matter how many times Kagome stared, it was still creepy. For the fourth time in under a minute, Kagome slapped herself. From the rising sting on her cheek, this definitely wasn't a dream. Kagome still wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

This place was scary. Ever since they had started the trek, Kagome had felt like there were a million eyes on her. As if creatures in the bushes around them were following her every move. With each step her anxious feeling only got worse. A rustle in the bushes from a squirrel made her jump almost eight feet and the slither of a snake passing by her foot caused a scream that seemed to shake the leaves. This place was terrible!

It really didn't help that her twin or clone or whatever, wasn't that talkative. None of this would be so bad if her twin just stopped and explained what was going on. But then again, what exactly was the protocol for conversing with your body double? If Soap operas were any indications most conversations involved the original accusing the twin of putting their fiancée in a coma or sabotaging some aspect of their lives. And the twin would retort that they've been neglected by the original since they were born and did it to get attention. Kagome looked up at her twin for what had to be the tenth time. Something told her the soap opera model wouldn't be of any help. But she had to say something, the silence was horrible. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat to catch her twin's attention.

"Um….so…." Kagome started, earning a glance from her twin. Kagome flinched when she saw even their eyes were the same color.

"Yes?" her twin pressed when Kagome failed to follow up.

Shaking off the shock, Kagome searched the sky for a topic. "Where…uh….where are we going?"

The twin turned back to the road. "My village." She said simply.

Kagome had to jog to keep up. "Oh! What's there? Your friends? Your family?"

"Answers."

"You mean like how I got here, what the deal was with that dog eared guy, and if I can get home?" she babbled.

Her twin answered with a simple, "Yes."

"That's good because, I need to get home, I'm sure my mom is worried sick, I'm sure my little brother Sota would love having an extra room in the house and Gramps of course would rant that I was spirited away by angry deities and all that stuff. Kind of funny when you think about it."

Kagome's forced laugh was silenced by a single look from her twin, deflating her false joviality. Crash and burn, Kagome thought. But then again babbling about random topics probably wasn't the best way to have a conversation. Maybe she needed a different approach. She jogged up to her twin once more so that they walked side by side, though Kagome was careful not to glance up at her twin's eyes again.

"So… what's your village like?"

The twin raised her eyebrow. Kagome inwardly smirked. Now her twin had to give her more than a simple answer!

"It's fine."

Or not. Was talking just something frowned upon here? Kagome opened her mouth one more time, but her twin stopped her with another look.

"Save your voice for the village," she said. "If you make too much noise here, you'll attract demons."

"D-demons? Real demons?"

"Yes, so please remain quiet until we reach my village."

Kagome bit her lip. Actual demons. That would explain that weird feeling of eyes on her. She shivered despite the June heat. Maybe questions would have to be saved for later.

OOOOO

Kikyo glanced over her shoulder as the girl jogged to catch up. The girl was almost an exact duplicate of her. But their appearance was the only similar aspect. Besides her strange clothes, the girl moved like a frightened child. She had jumped at the simple motion of a squirrel moving through the trees and Kikyo could swear that the girl alerted every demon in the area when a snake passed by her foot and she screamed with all her might. The girl also seemed to be in the habit of talking for no other reason but to fill the silence.

Kikyo had traveled with others before, but often times it was with other priestesses like Tsubaki or Kaede, both seemed to appreciate the need for silence on the road, especially during a mission. The quiet was useful to her. It allowed her to gather her thoughts, focus on her duty and plan out possible counter measures to any form of attack. That focus was currently in much need as Kikyo searched her mind for how such a duplicate could exist. The girl had no demonic aura around her or signs of sorcery of any kind.

She had been in the process of changing her theory when the girl began asking senseless questions. While Kikyo could understand the girl's curiosity, how did she expect to get answers if the girl kept interrupting her thoughts? Not one for rudeness, Kikyo answered the girl's questions as simply as she could. She couldn't distract herself with conversation at this point. She needed to figure out exactly what kind of power she was in the presence of. Yet the girl's chatter persisted. Kikyo held in the urge to groan when another question came her way. As before Kikyo answered as simply as possible to avoid breaking her focus, but that was not enough for the girl it seemed like.

It had been an easy enough task to silence her. She used a line she had seen mothers use on noisy children. A bit underhanded of her, but it served its purpose. She remained quiet for the rest of the trek to the village. But as the familiar huts came into view, Kikyo was no closer to an explanation than she was previously. This was proving to be more difficult than she first surmised. Kikyo sighed and turned to the girl.

"We have arrived," she announced, making the girl stiffen even more. "If any of the villagers question your presence here, allow me to answer them. Do you understand?"

The girl nodded and together they entered the village. Kikyo could only hope she knew what she was doing.

OOOOO

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled at the sky. Another bust! The Halfling struggled against the arrows that held him to the tree, cursing the priestess with each breath. That damn double had thrown him off. Kikyo must have created some kind of twin with her powers to distract him so she could pin him to the damn tree. And he fell for it! Damn it! He should have known better. The scents were completely different. The body double reeked with fear and bunch of other unfamiliar scents. The sound of the twin's step was nowhere close to Kikyo's either. The double's steps were quick and erratic like a scared rabbit or trapped prey.

He wasn't sure what made the priestess suddenly want to use decoys, but then again it really didn't matter. All it meant was that she too scared to take him head on. Keh, the next time he faced her, he'd get past that double no problem, then the jewel would be all his!

But first he had to get off this damn tree.

As he struggled against the arrows one thought drilled against skull with every move he made. Why didn't she finish him off? He was helpless. Just one arrow to the throat and he would be done, no questions asked. So why didn't she do just that? Inuyasha knew for a fact that he wasn't going to give up on the jewel and so did Kikyo for that matter. Knowing that should have made killing him all the more easier for her. Why keep him alive when she knew he would just keep coming?

Was it mercy? No it couldn't be. From the amount of demon blood that soaked her scent, it was fair to say that Kikyo spared no seeker of the jewel. So why was he the exception? Pity? Keh, that was just as ridiculous as mercy. He may be only a half-demon, but he was still a demon damn it! And demons didn't need pity to survive; they survived on power and their own strength! If pity was really the reason for his current survival then he was even weaker than he thought. His claws dug into his palms at the fact. A feral growl escaped his clenched jaw. His ears tucked back into his hair while his muscles tensed. "Weakling" floated behind his eyelids like a taunt, made even worse by the fact that he could hear his brother utter word as if he was right behind him. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and with one frustrated yell pushed off against the tree trunk ripping himself from the arrows.

A quick look over told him that he wasn't injured. Kikyo had good aim; he had to give that much to the priestess. She didn't even come close to his vitals. But even if she did, his Fire Rat robes would have protected him. That was only if she continued to use her normal arrows. If she used any of her spiritual energy he wouldn't be standing.

"I guess I should count myself lucky," he muttered. He growled and shook his head at the thought. Demons didn't need luck to survive either!

He sniffed the air and once again found Kikyo's scent. She was back in the village, which was well within her barrier and beyond his reach. Her body double or twin or whatever was with her too. He cracked his claws, imagining the satisfaction of taking both women down and getting his hands on the Shikon jewel. His frustration gave way to the more familiar confidence and gusto.

"Just you wait Kikyo," he swore. "I'll show you that leaving me alive was a big mistake."

OOOOO

Kagome stared at the village in front of her; her jaw had long since dropped. It was like stepping into one of Gramps's period movies or Sota's samurai shows. Everything was more or less exact from their simple kimonos to their soil stained hands. If she really was back in feudal times, she was definitely getting an A in history when got back home. If she ever got back home.

The villagers greeted her twin pleasantly but stopped to stare at Kagome. One look from her twin stopped them from asking any questions. The walk to her twin's hut only took two minutes but it might as well have taken two years.

The hut was a simple one, just like Kagome had seen on TV. There was a fire pit, bare hardwood floors and two sleeping mats around the fire pit. In the corner she saw several clumps of herbs that gave the hut a strong arbor smell. Kneeling next to the herbs was a young girl. She wore a simple orange-yellow kimono. Her hair was tied with the same white ribbon as her twin and she seemed to be humming a cheerful tune while she worked.

"Kaede, I've returned," her twin announced, slipping out of her sandals. Kagome followed suit.

The little girl, Kaede whirled around a bright smile on her face. "Sister Kikyo!"

Kagome wanted to slap herself one more time. Her twin not only had a little sibling too, but even her sibling shared the same eyes and general face as her. Was this some weird parallel universe where her face was the template or something?

Kaede's smile dropped when she glanced at Kagome, making the schoolgirl shift in discomfort. The hut was silent for several long seconds before her twin, Kikyo, interrupted.

"Kaede, you're staring."

The girl snapped out of her trance. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!"

Kagome waved her hands trying to appease the flustered girl. "No, no, it's fine. I probably look kind of strange anyways….." she said with an uneasy laugh.

"Kaede why don't you go make our guest some tea?" Kikyo suggested, setting her bow and quiver against the far wall.

"Oh right!" Kaede grabbed a kettle near the fire pit and pattered out of the hut yelling that she'd back with fresh water over her shoulder.

"I apologize for the villagers and my sister's behavior," Kikyo said as she began lighting the fire pit.

Kagome let out another small laugh as she sat across from her twin. "Don't worry about it, like I said, I probably look weird to them."

"Indeed," Kikyo said simply.

Silence fell between them once more. Kagome's hands twitched, eager for something to do. Her fingers found their way to her hair and began twisting at her bangs. Her other hand seemed eager to test how smooth the floorboards were.

"Um…." Kagome tried, catching the twin's attention. "So…is it ok to talk here, or will demons get us here too?"

The corners of Kikyo's lips twitched upwards but quickly shifted back down to their previous position. An attempt to smile maybe? "I can assure you, we are perfectly safe here thanks to the barrier around the village."

"Oh well… that's good I guess…"

"What is your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

Her twin mouthed her name silently as if testing it on her lips.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Higurashi," she said with a bow, taking Kagome aback.

"Um…you can just call me Kagome if you want. Formality really isn't my thing…."

"Very well, Kagome."

"And you're name is, Kikyo right?"

"That is correct."

"Do you have a family name?"

Kikyo looked down and Kagome knew right away she hit a sore topic.

"You don't have to answer; I was just wondering, you know." Kagome said frantically.

Kikyo answered anyway. "Unfortunately, my family is no longer a part of this world."

"So they died?" Stupid! Kagome hissed at herself. Of course they died what else could that mean!

"Correct," Kikyo replied not at all bothered it seemed. "It happened when I was no older than Kaede is now."

"You don't have to say anymore," Kagome said quickly. "I'm sorry; sometimes I have to play catch up with my mouth. Funny isn't it?"

Kikyo shook her head. "There's no need for apologies. I would not be much of a priestess if I allowed such a childhood event to still affect me."

I'm guessing this is before post traumatic stress disorder was discovered, Kagome thought.

The door slid open revealing Kaede with a full tea kettle of water. Another round of silence passed as Kikyo rose from her seat and helped her sister prepare the beverage. Every now and then Kaede would glance up at Kagome, making the schoolgirl shift her gaze to some other part of the hut.

"Kagome," Kikyo said as she poured three cups.

"Yeah?"

"I am curious as to how you came here," she said sliding the tea over to Kagome. "If that is a tale you feel comfortable sharing of course."

"No, no it's fine I just don't know how to put it in words actually…." Kagome replied with a weak laugh.

Kikyo took a sip of the tea. "Take your time."

Kagome scratched her head trying to find the right words. "There's not much to it honestly. My younger brother was looking for our cat Buyo, but he was too much a coward to actually go down into the storehouse. So I had to. Then next thing I know the old well springs to life, drags me to the bottom, I climb out, and well….here I am."

"Fascinating," Kikyo said. "And tell me, what was the name of this well you spoke of?"

"Um….I'm pretty sure Gramps called it the Bone Eaters Well or something like that. Not a very welcoming name if you ask me."

Kikyo set her tea aside and sighed. Her chocolate brown eyes met Kagome's, causing another flinch from the school girl.

"It's as I thought," the priestess muttered to herself. "I had my suspicions but I never thought something like this was possible."

"What suspicions? What's going on?"

"You are my reincarnation, Kagome."

Kagome nearly dropped her cup. "I'm your what?"

"My reincarnation," Kikyo repeated patiently. "Essentially I am you and you are me."

"I know what reincarnation is," Kagome said her voice shaking. "And the whole point of it is that a person soul lives on in another body after death. So how can we be talking if I'm supposed to be you? Am I dead! Is this some kind of near death experience?"

"Remain calm. The situation is not as morbid as you believe."

"How do you figure that?"

"What brought here was not death. It was the Bone Eater's Well. It is a well made from the wood of the Scared Tree, which is, in turn, a Tree of Ages."

"A tree of what?"

"It is a tree that transcends time," Kikyo explained. "It experiences different eras in time and with proper spiritual power, those experiences can be shared."

"You're still not making any sense…."

"It's basically an immortal tree," Kaede piped up. "It can't be chopped down or burned or anything. No matter what happens it endures."

Kagome couldn't resist smiling. Even in a different time and a different place, a smart younger sibling was unavoidable.

"Well put Kaede," Kikyo said with a more noticeable half smile.

"Ok, so the Scared Tree is immortal. I kind of get that, but how did it manage to bring me here?"

"The Bone Eater's Well is made from some of the wood from the Scared Tree. When it was built it must have made some sort of connection with the well in your world and brought you here when you fell in."

"But stuff has fallen in the well all the time before and it didn't get whisked away to another time. Why did it suddenly decide to bring me here?"

"Perhaps fate has a plan for you."

"And that still doesn't explain this reincarnation thing. How can you be so sure that I'm your reincarnation without some test like they do for the Dali Lama?"

"Do you have a better explanation for our similar appearance?"

Kagome froze. She really didn't, not without citing those stupid comic books Sota usually read. Today was definitely crazy if robotic twins or a parallel universe was a more logical explanation for her current situation than what Kikyo suggested. Kagome found herself losing strength in her body. It didn't take long for her to slump against the wall, her head light and spinning.

"This is… a lot to take in," she breathed. A cup of cold water floated in front of her face. Kagome followed the arm and saw Kaede offing a cup with a warm smile. Kagome managed a smile back as she accepted.

"I understand your aversion and your discomfort," Kikyo said placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "But I promise you I will do everything in my power to find a way to send back to your world."

"Thank you," was all Kagome could think to say. She gulped down her water wishing her head would stop spinning. "This isn't exactly what I wanted for my birthday though."

Kaede's eyes brightened. "Today is your birthday as well Lady Kagome?"

Kagome gave the little girl another genuine smile. "Yep, I'm officially 15 today."

"So a birthday is another aspect we share," Kikyo said.

Kagome straightened up. "Get out; it's your birthday today too?"

"Correct. As of today I am 18."

No way! Kagome thought. I thought she had to be at least 20 or something.

"Does my age surprise you?"

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. Could she read minds now? "How did you-!"

"It was written all over your face."

"Oh…sorry it's just-."

"You needn't worry. People are always surprised at my young age," Kikyo looked into the green liquid of her tea. A distant look began to flash in her eyes. "I suppose my duties have taken certain toll on me, hence my older appearance."

Time seemed to freeze as Kagome examined her other self. There was no denying that they looked the same at first glance, she realized the biggest difference between them. It was their eyes. Kikyo's were more rounded and for the longest time Kagome avoid looking to them because they held such a cold and apathetic look to them. But as Kagome looked into them now, she saw only sadness and loneliness in Kikyo's eyes. Kagome couldn't explain how she knew, but some part of Kikyo was crying out for someone, anyone, to ease a pain so long bottled inside. Was this why fate sent her here? To help this lonely form of herself?

"Sister Kikyo…? Kaede whispered, breaking the silence and Kagome's trance.

"My apologies," Kikyo said, snapping out of her gaze. "I must have gotten lost in my chain of thought."

Kagome waved it off. "Don't worry about it. Hey, what do you usually do for your birthday?"

Kikyo looked up, a blank look on her face. Clearly no one had ever asked her a question like that before. And from her lack of response, Kagome knew the answer already.

"I'm guessing you don't do much," Kagome said with a sigh.

A light shade red appeared on Kikyo's pale face. "I never have the time to properly celebrate-."

"That's stupid," Kagome interrupted. "You should always make time for your birthday!"

Kikyo tilted her head. "What do you usually do in your world?"

"Well my friends usually take me out somewhere like our favorite burger shop and my mom cooks a really nice dinner for me with all my favorite foods. Then we all have a toast…that's it!"

"What is?"

With a strange new vigor, Kagome filled their cups with tea and raised her cup to Kikyo.

"We can still have a birthday toast. Like this, Happy Birthday Kikyo!"

Kikyo stared at the cup in front of her then at Kagome. For the longest time the priestess didn't move. But soon the priestess raised her own cup and met Kagome's, with a look of warmth in her eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Kagome."

Kaede quickly followed suit. "Happy Birthday Sister Kikyo and to you too Lady Kagome!"

Kagome giggled. "I told you, just Kagome is fine."

With that, under the afternoon sun the three shared a warm carefree drink. Kagome looked over her cup and saw the corners of Kikyo's lips turn upward again, this time staying in that position.

Suddenly this strange place didn't feel so bad.


	3. First Impressions

Chapter 3: First Impressions

Yura of the Hair was bored. The last hunt had been disappointing. Those arrogant samurai never stood a chance against her. It had only taken a few stokes from her comb to take them out. The hair she collected from them had been a letdown as well. Far too many loose ends, strands and split ends, in such common colors too. Black or brown. At least she gained more hair this time. For the past several weeks all she had been catching lately had been foolhardy monks. Bald skulls were never fun. And with the death of so many monks, the humans nearby had branded her forest "cursed" which deterred any new prey and robbed her of any hair. Yura huffed as she leaned against her bed of skulls. It was time to face the facts; this hunting ground was growing stale and fast.

She combed the hair of her latest skull. Relocating was always such a chore. Finding the perfect area, ensuring that there were enough humans to prey on, and making sure that the hair she collected was up to par. Her last hunting ground, the mountains of the north had been a disaster. There was hardly enough room to move how she wanted, the air was far too cold, and to make it worse the hair was just too thin and meek. The southern regions were spacious but far too much competition from lesser demons and to the West were extremely powerful demons, like that arrogant dog demon upstart.

However, the west was home to some of the best hunting grounds and the hair of the humans was said to be of the highest quality. If she were to relocate to the western lands, she would need more power. The demons that roamed the western plains were not keen to share their hunting territory to newcomers. She would need some extra firepower in her corner to show her dominance. And there was only one object that would give Yura what she needed.

The demon stood on the bed of skulls and chuckled.

"I believe it's time I gave that priestess Kikyo a visit."

OOOOOO

It was about mid-morning when Kagome awoke. The early sun poked through the holes in the hut, giving the dim room some much needed light. Kagome rubbed her neck as she sat up, trying to locate an annoying knot that had formed during the course of the night. Sleeping on the hardwood floor wasn't for her. And her mother wondered why she never wanted to go camping as a kid.

"Good morning Lady Kagome," Kaede's cheerful voice said.

"Good morning Kaede," Kagome managed to yawn back as a hot bowl of miso soup was presented to her. She had spent almost the entire day talking to Kikyo before the priestess was called back to her duties. Kagome spent the rest of the time talking to Kaede who, much like Sota, seemed way beyond her years in smarts and unlike Kikyo seemed much more willing to talk about…well…everything. Especially about her sister it seemed. Most it involved recalling a great deed Kikyo did and how Kikyo kept her cool in the most dire of situations. At the thought of her twin, Kagome glanced around the mostly empty hut.

"Where's Kikyo?" she asked as she began to eat.

"Oh, she started her rounds already."

"Huh? This early? When does she wake up?"

"Right before sunrise," Kaede answered as if it were obvious. "She's usually out for the entire morning and eats lunch late. Sometimes not all."

That can't be healthy, Kagome thought. She had known a girl in middle school named Keiko who was rather obsessive with her grades. She had heard from Keiko's friends she pulled all-nighters regularly and routinely skipped meals. She got into one of the best high schools in the country, but not too long after the poor girl had a major breakdown. Last time Kagome checked, she was still trying to recover in an institution.

"Aren't you worried she might over extend herself?" Kagome asked, the image of a mentally ill Kikyo muttering to herself flashing in her mind.

Kaede stared at her bowl of rice. "Every day."

Open mouth, insert foot, Kagome growled at herself. How could she have been so insensitive?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-," Kagome started.

Kaede immediately perked up. "No it's fine don't worry about it." She took several mouthfuls of her breakfast to emphasize her content. "Anyways, Kikyo wanted me to show you around today and we would meet with her this afternoon in front of the sacred tree."

"Alright, sounds like a plan," Kagome replied, picking at her fish.

She finished the rest of her breakfast in silence while Kaede dominated the rest of the meal with information about the village. The various paths to the fields and the river, how far the scared tree was, the location of the shrine all passed in and out of Kagome's ears. The school girl mouth only opened when she began to eat, for fear of making another stupid comment.

When the meal finished, Kaede gather up the bowls and headed for the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot," the girl realized and turned to Kagome. "Wait right here."

Kagome watched as Kaede ran to the closet on the far wall of the hut and pulled out what looked like an extra set of Kikyo's priestess robes. She presented them to Kagome with a smile.

"Here, change."

"Huh?"

"Well, Sister Kikyo said that all day yesterday the villagers were making side comments about you and the way you were dressed, so she thought for now it would be best if you changed."

Kagome took the robes and titled her head. "Thanks but don't you have any regular clothes? Something she would wear off-duty?"

Kaede looked down. "She's never off-duty."

Kagome glanced at the robes and smiled at Kaede. "Maybe you and I can change that."

OOOOO

"Hand over the sacred jewel priestess!"

Kikyo held in a sigh and notched her bow. It took a single arrow to dissolve the crow demon. This was rapidly becoming routine. Sense the demon, move to its location, the demon would demand the Shikon jewel, charge, fire an arrow and kill the demon. Proceed to repeat the process until the sun set, then she would wake up the next morning for the ordeal resume itself. Was this really what her life amounted to? A path tainted with blood? The duty of a priestess did indeed involve bloodshed, however Kikyo was sure her particular path left more bodies in her wake than a samurai warlord. Would it ever end?

"Priestess!" the baritone of an oni shouted alerting her senses.

A quick overview of his aura told the weary priestess this one was nothing to worry about. The demon raised its weapon of choice, a kabano and let out its battle cry. A ploy to intimidate her Kikyo figured. Other than showing off the demon's poor dental hygiene, it was highly ineffective. The demon charged when it realized the priestess was inapprehensive.

"Hand over the sacred-!"

Its demand was cut short when four well placed arrows pierced into its torso. The oni collapsed at her feet before turning to ash. Kikyo stared at the rising ash. The addition of the oni placed her current count to eight demons for the day. She glanced at the sun, which told her that noon had not yet arrived. Her personal record was thirteen demons before the noon hour. Perhaps today she would best herself.

Kikyo shook her head. It was unwise to wish more demons on herself. Not too long ago, at the start of the new moon cycle, she had faced more demons than she could handle. She had defeated them but she had used more power than she had intended, leaving her drained. That was when she had sensed the half-demon. Not one to show weakness, she had displayed her usual cold demeanor. However her strength failed her and she collapsed. Yet the half-demon did nothing. He was in the perfect position to finish her off for good and take the Shikon jewel for himself, so why did he not take his chance? Was it a part of a grander stratagem? Kikyo shook her head at the thought. The half-demon's attack strategies had been no better than the oni's or the other demons she had faced. So why did he not just finish her off when he had the chance?

"Sister Kikyo!" Kaede's voice snapped Kikyo out of her brooding.

The little girl ran up the hill, a huge smile on her face, with Kagome in tow. Kikyo examined her reincarnation and had to hold in a chuckle at her attempts to keep pace with Kaede. Kagome clearly was not used to the robes of a priestess as she could barely keep her footing and caught her feet on the hakama. By the time Kagome had reached Kaede, the robes already had several smudges of dirt dotted around the torso.

"Good morning Kaede, and to you as well Kagome," Kikyo greeted, hiding her inner amusement as much as possible.

If Kagome did not look like her twin before, she certainly did now wearing her spare robes and her hair tied back. "I'm glad my clothes fit you Kagome."

Kagome dusted herself off with an embarrassed chuckle. "Do they come with an instruction book on how to walk in it?"

A small smile crossed Kikyo's lips. "No I'm afraid not."

"Doesn't Lady Kagome look pretty Kikyo?" Kaede asked.

"She certainty does."

Kagome face reddened slightly. "Thanks for the clothes and everything but...why exactly do I have to wear this? I'm already starting to miss my uniform."

"I apologize for your discomfort but it is necessary for the deception to be effective."

"Huh? What deception?"

"Yesterday the villagers all thought you were some kind of demon," Kaede said with a small giggle.

"You can't be serious. Me a demon?"

"It is not as farfetched as you believe," Kikyo said making her way towards a small lake. The familiar pulse of demon energy ran through her body. "Foxes and badgers can all change their shapes and pose as humans. In fact the most powerful demons are the ones that look the most human."

"You wouldn't want the villagers to ask Sister Kikyo to exorcise you, trust me."

Kagome's face paled. "I'll...take your word for it." She glanced at Kikyo. "So what did you do?"

Kikyo notched an arrow. The demon was coming. "I merely told them that you were my long lost twin sister."

"Heke?"

"We were separated from birth during an attack on our village ten years ago. A priest found you and took you to a shrine in the southern region where you were trained to be a priestess. Several weeks ago, you learned that I protect the Shikon jewel and traveled here to find me."

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Kagome staring at her with wide eyes. "Uh...when exactly did you come up with all that?"

"The day before, while we were sharing that cup of tea." Kikyo glanced at them. "The both of you step back."

"What's going-?" Kagome started, but Kaede grabbed her hand and led her behind one of the trees. Kikyo smiled slightly at her sister's obedience.

Her smile dissipated when the demon sprung out from the waters. A giant koi fish demon rushed at her, its crimson eyes intent to kill. Kikyo had to repress the urge to groan. Even the fish were after the scared jewel. The demon proved to be nothing more than size when a single arrow purified it. When the danger passed Kikyo turned to her two spectators.

"You two can come out."

"Are you all right Kikyo?" Kaede asked.

"Awesome," Kagome breathed.

"Come, let's go home."

"Um…Kikyo, it looks like you aren't done yet," Kagome said pointing over her shoulder.

Kikyo followed her twin's finger and saw the red-clad half demon, a confident smirk on his face. She felt herself twitch in irritation.

"It's you again," she said.

He presented his claws as a warning. "Kikyo, had over the sacred jewel."

"I thought I told you to stay away from me."

"And I thought I told you I wasn't going to give up so easily!" he snapped. "We are going to settle this today. Now get that kid and your weak twin out of the way!"

"Hey, who are you calling weak dog-boy?" Kagome huffed.

"Kagome, I'll handle this," Kikyo said, not taking her eyes off the half-demon. "Take cover with Kaede in the trees."

"But-!"

"Do as I say," Kikyo said with finality.

"Fine." Kagome muttered.

Kikyo eyed the half demon and met with his striking golden eyes. From his face down to his feet, he was indistinguishable from any other human. It was only until one noticed his dog shaped ears, sharp claws and great agility did his demon side reveal itself. A being that was neither human nor demon. A pitiful half demon, who was merely looking for his place in the world.

"There is something I wish to ask you," she said, when it became clear the half-demon was not going to attack first. Perhaps he finally learned from his previous attempts. "Why didn't you kill me that night? It would have easy enough given my condition."

The half-demon twitched as if he were offended. "I don't play dirty that's why."

A small chuckle escaped her lips, her first genuine laugh in ages. Honor. It was a word she had been sure demons were not aware of. "I see."

"Hey! What's so funny?"

He was an interesting one, that much was certain. "Let me ask you one more thing, half-demon what name do you go by? You must have a name even though your just a half-demon."

The Halfling growled. "Hey! Quit calling me a half-demon will ya!"

"Then tell me your name," Kikyo asserted. "And I shall never call you 'half-demon' again."

"It's Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha. I'll remember that."

Inuyasha sprang forward, the time for words clearly over. "Prepare to die Kikyo!"

Four well placed shots ended Inuyasha's charge and the half-demon once again found himself pinned to a tree at her mercy. Both his arms and legs were trapped by her arrows and his throat was wide open. It would only take one final shot end his attempts at the jewel. But was once again caught by his golden eyes. There was something about them that made her unable to release her arrow. Every ounce of her training and previous experience with demons told her to take the shot and end their little game. In the end however, whatever she felt overtook her training.

She sighed and lowered her bow.

"Will you stop that!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why do you never finish me off!"

Kikyo whirled around to face him. "Stop coming after the jewel. I have no wish to waste more arrows."

She signaled to Kaede and Kagome that it was safe to emerge. As they made their way back to the village, Kikyo found herself hoping to see the half-demon, or rather Inuyasha once more.

A strange desire.

But a welcome one.

OOOOO

"Sarohouziki," Kaede said as she moved through the field. "Lady Kagome, over here, I found some!"

Kagome smiled and approached the girl. The rest of the morning had passed without much incident. Kagome had tried several times to ask Kikyo about her encounter with that Inuyasha guy. After watching Kikyo take down a giant koi fish with a single shot, she wondered why she didn't do the same to Inuyasha. Kaede told her late that she wondered the same thing. Kikyo however was being as stoic as ever. When they had finished their meal, Kikyo asked Kaede to gather some more herbs for their dwindling supply and for Kagome to accompany Kaede while she went to cleanse herself of the bloody demon smell on her body. This seemed to catch Kaede off guard while Kagome was just confused. She really didn't smell anything from Kikyo. Then again, what did demon blood smell like anyway?

"She's never really cared about the demon smell on her," Kaede had noticed on their way to the meadow. "Why the sudden change?"

Kagome could only shrug. If her own sister couldn't figure out Kikyo, then she definitely couldn't.

"So what does this herb do Kaede?" Kagome asked looking over the plant. Despite her stoic nature, Kagome could tell Kaede had nothing but admiration for her sister. Then again if she had a sister that could defeat a bunch of demons with only a couple of arrows, Kagome would admire her too. But then, Kagome thought. Maybe that was the problem too.

"Kikyo told me it reduces swelling," Kaede answered, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts. "We could use some later."

Kagome was about to reply when she felt a strange run down her spine. Her body stiffened as the feeling slithered down her backside like a snake. A faint beat was coming their way. Something similar to a weak drumbeat but it was getting louder as it got closer to them. She wanted ask Kaede what was coming but she got her answer seconds later.

"The sacred jewel!" a shrill voice screamed.

Kagome looked up to see what could be described as the top portion of a woman and centipede mixture. The demon dived towards them, leaving little room to think.

"Run Kaede!" Kagome shouted.

"I shall take the two of hostage and force that priestess to give me the jewel!" the creature announced as it extended its multiple arms towards them.

"No! Stay back!" Kagome screamed. At that moment something seemed to explode from her hand. Whatever it was, it pushed the centipede monster several feet. The monster gave Kagome a confused looked before charging again.

"You have the same powers as Kikyo!" Kaede realized.

"I do?"

"Hurry, try to do it again."

Kagome extended her arms in front her and squeezed her eyes shut. "Stay back!"

But none of the power came.

"Stay back!" she tried again but still no response.

She peaked open an eye to see the creature was only inches away from her. She was about to scream in terror when she heard a coarse voice yell out:

"Get down you stupid girl!"

Kagome dove to the ground in time to see a red figure slice the demon into pieces with a single swipe of his claws. Inuyasha landed with a slight slide on the grass as he looked over his kill with smug smile. He cracked his claws with scoff.

"Keh, no way I'd let a weakling like you get the scared jewel from under my nose."

Kagome was frozen on the ground. Did he really just save them? But wasn't he after this jewel too? Wouldn't it be easier to go along with what the centipede demon wanted and kidnap them? Kaede approached their savior with a low grateful bow.

"Thank you, for saving us," she said her voice timid.

Inuyasha glanced at her before scoffing once more. "You got it all wrong. I just don't want anyone else getting the scared jewel, that's all."

"O-oh," Kaede muttered as he turned on his heels to go.

Kagome wasn't sure what is was, but seeing Kaede look so disappointed and crushed, shook off whatever remaining shock from the attack. The schoolgirl was on her feet in seconds, marching towards the departing demon.

"Unbelievable!" she shouted, making Inuyasha freeze in his tracks. "The least you can do is say 'you're welcome' you ungrateful dog!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched and whirled around to face her.

"What did you call me you stupid girl?"

"What are those ears just for decoration now?" Kagome shot back, now nose to nose with him and temporarily forgetting that he could easily do to her what he did to centipede demon. "When you save someone, the least you can do is accept their thanks!"

"I don't need your stupid thanks!" Inuyasha growled. "You should count yourself lucky I was even around at all!"

"Ha! Shows what you know, I had the situation under control."

"Really? I guess screaming out 'stay back' is powerful spell where you come from!"

"I have you know that I was a priestess back in my village!" Kagome exclaimed, hoping Kikyo's little lie would save some face.

"If that's the case I feel sorry for whoever had to put up with you for a priestess."

"Ugh you're such a jerk!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha took a few steps back as if he had been punched. Kaede covered her ears.

"Fine, if I'm such a jerk, don't come crying to me when your weak ass needs rescuing!" he shouted back and leapt back into the bushes in a huff.

"Don't worry!" Kagome yelled at his retreating form. "Next time I won't need saving!"

She let out one final yell of frustration. Never before had she met someone so infuriating. Not even Sota with all his annoyances pushed her buttons this much! If she ever saw him again it would be too soon!

Kaede tugged on her skirt. "Um…Lady Kagome…"

Kagome shook her head trying to shake off her anger. "Sorry about that Kaede. Let's go back to the village before demon crows start attacking or something."

"Uh…ok…"

Kagome stomped the rest of the way back, her mind still seething over her encounter with the half-demon.

Stupid, arrogant jerk! She growled. Where does he get off calling me stupid! He has some nerve!

Still…a small voice in the back of her mind muttered. His dog ears were cute.

OOOOO

"Inuyasha, you're there aren't you," Kikyo called out to the bushes behind her.

Inuyasha slinked back hoping he could escape, but Kikyo wouldn't allow him to.

"Why don't you come down," she said, more as an order than a request.

The half-demon leapt from his hiding place and landed near the sitting the priestess. He sat in a four-point squat, which made it easy for him to leap away in case she tried something. But her bow and arrows were on the ground and she seemed to have no hostile intentions. However, being too careful was what allowed him to survive this long.

"This is the first time we've spoken up close," Kikyo said breaking the silence.

What was she getting at? "Yeah…so what's your point?"

"I understand you saved my sisters Kaede and Kagome."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Oh that."

Kikyo inclined her head to him. "I wanted to thank you too."

"Trust me; the gratitude thing doesn't look good on you."

"I see," Kikyo said. She turned to him a small smile on her face. "However, according to Kaede there was a minor….disagreement between you and Kagome?"

At the sound of the twin's name, Inuyasha could already feel his earlier temper rise. "Tell your sister to be more grateful to someone who saves her life."

A small chuckle was Kikyo's response. "I'll be sure to relay the message to her."

Silence passed between them for a time. They sat on a hill that overlooked the entire village. Inuyasha's fingers fidgeted. Just sitting around doing nothing was never his style. He liked to keep moving, doing something. Just sitting around meant he'd be vulnerable to attacks. What was she waiting for?

"Inuyasha," she said finally. "How do I look to you? Do I seem human?"

Inuyasha reeled back. What kind of question was that? "Now what are you going on about?"

"I show my weakness to one," she continued unaffected by his confusion. "I must never have doubts. Or else demons would overcome me. I am human, yet I cannot be human. We're quite alike you and I. You, a half-demon, that is why I could not kill you."

Inuyasha stood up with a scoff. She'd just called him down here for a pity party. That he didn't need or had any interest in. "Is that supposed be an excuse? Doesn't really seem like you."

Kikyo looked up at him and he froze in his tracks. "You're right," Kikyo said. "I suppose it's not like me."

When he looked into her eyes any abrasiveness he had evaporated. She smiled at him, the first smile he had seen from her. It was small and easily missed at first glance but it was there. Yet her eyes were so sad and lonely. Like someone accepting an undesirable fate. As if she knew that loneliness would her only companion for the remainder of her life.

Like mother Inuyasha realized. Like me.

"Inuyasha…"

At the sound of his name, the Halfling closed his slacked jaw. "W-what is it?"

"N-nevermind. It's nothing," she said and began to walk off.

Kikyo…

"Kikyo! Come back here tomorrow!" he yelled before he could stop himself.

"Huh?"

"W-what I mean is…." He stuttered, his face turning rouge. "I-I…want to give you something."

"You want to give me something? That's good, because I have something I've been thinking of giving you."

Inuyasha's stomach jumped. "The sacred jewel?"

"No such thing," Kikyo chuckled.

"Keh, should have known."

Even as Kikyo disappeared down the hill, Inuyasha found it difficult to move. But it wasn't out of fear of an attack. There was lightness and strange warmth in his body. Something he hadn't felt since his mother was alive. It remained even as he leapt through the forest that was filled with demons that were willing to take a swipe at him.

He settled into his usual tree and realized he was oddly excited about tomorrow.

He wanted to see what kind of gift Kikyo would give. But more importantly, he wanted to see Kikyo again.

Sleep began to overcome him and for the first time in a while, he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

A weird feeling.

But he liked it.


	4. Gifts

Chapter 4: Gifts

It didn't take long for Yura to reach the village where the sacred jewel resided. The village had after all reached the point of legend among demons. Countless lesser demons crossed rivers and mountains to try their hand at defeating the ruthless priestess and snatching the sacred jewel as their prize. In a way the jewel had become a contest among demons with only the bravest or foolhardy willing to make the attempt. Yura was no different. Ultimate power after all was too tempting of a prize to pass on. She stood on one of the tallest trees that overlooked the area. Already her hair was the combing the forest for any potential threats and familiarizing themselves with other demons lurking around who would steal her prize.

She would have to tread carefully however. From what she could gather from her hair, the priestess' barrier encompassed the entire village and a good portion of the forest. And even if by some chance Yura got around it somehow, direct combat with the priestess was a foolish choice. During her journey, she had heard many tales of countless demons throwing themselves at the priestess only to be turned to ash by her sacred powers. Then again, direct combat wasn't Yura's forte regardless, which gave her some type of advantage. But there was still that cumbersome bow to get past. Even if she fought in the manner usual for her, that priestess could still pick her off with one shot of that bow. Destroying the bow meant getting close and that would be too risky. Attempting to use her hairs would be useless, the priestess would not only be able to see them but most likely knew countless defense charms against such attacks. Yura sighed as she sat against the tree.

"Oh my, quite the conundrum," she said A flick of her wrist shot hair to a nearby tree-branch allowing her to swing through the forest. "I guess I'll just have to be creative."

With each swing she left strands of her hair on every tree-branch and leaf until long strands of interconnected hairs filled her side of the forest. Yura looked over her marked territory with a smirk. It really didn't matter how she went about it, the jewel would be hers.

She leaped off the tree and continued to spread her hair, her mind going through various ways to take down the priestess. Another smirk crossed her lips.

She was enjoying this already.

OOOOO

Kagome all but collapsed the wall when she and Kaede returned to the hut at dusk. Kaede had proven herself to be quite the handful of energy. From showing her every herb and special plant around the village, to playing ball with the other village kids and picking flowers, there seemed to be no off-switch on the little girl. Kagome did her best to keep up but when they reached the hut, all her remaining energy gave out. Kaede had gone to fetch some more water to make their miso soup for dinner. Kagome leaned against the wall thankful for a break.

"I don't even remember Sota tiring me out this much," she muttered.

"You'll have to forgive her for that," Kikyo said as she entered the hut.

"Oh, hey Kikyo..." Kagome said, too tired to be surprised at her twin's sudden appearance.

"It would seem you and Kaede had quite the day together,"

"That's putting it lightly," Kagome said with a light laugh. "Is she always so energetic?"

Kikyo set down a small wooden box with strange purple beads on a nearby table. "Just the opposite, in fact. She's usually much more reserved and is often off playing by herself."

"She doesn't have any friends in the village?"

Kikyo looked down. Kagome had to kick herself once more. She really needed to stop bringing up sore topics.

"Often times, the villagers and the children treat her as another priestess," Kikyo replied, her voice dropping as well. "In several of the villages we've stayed in, the children seem afraid of her."

Kagome was taken aback. "Afraid? Of little Kaede? She's so sweet!"

"Yes but as a potential priestess herself, villagers often see her power or what she could be capable of prior to anything else."

"So they see a mini-priestess first before they see her as a kid?" Kagome reasoned.

"Exactly. In fact, I doubt she's made a single friend since I took my oaths as a priestess."

"Oh...I see..." Kagome replied, unable to think of anything else to say.

"That's why I believe Kaede has become so attached to you, so quickly," Kikyo said, her expression more or less brightened. "You see her as a child and not anything more."

Kagome rubbed her head, and could feel her face turning pink. Kaede liked her for something as simple as that? This place really was strange. "Don't mention it. If that's the case, I guess I can manage a bit more energy on my part."

"I'm sure Kaede would appreciate it," Kikyo said turning to the beads.

"So how was your day?"

"I spoke with Inuyasha today."

"Who?"

"The half-demon who saved you and Kaede from the centipede demon earlier today."

At the recognition, Kagome felt her skin grow hot from their encounter and the resulting argument. She gritted her teeth at the thought of it.

"You mean that red-clad jerk! Why would you want to talk to him? I'm surprised he didn't bite your head off too!"

"It seems he's made quite the first impression with you," Kikyo said with a small laugh.

"Ugh...I've never met anyone so arrogant and full of himself in my life!" Kagome huffed and folded her arms. "If I ever see him again it'll be too soon."

Kikyo shook her head with another small laugh. "You musn't be so quick to judge, Kagome. Inuyasha is truly quite...gentle."

"That guy? He wouldn't know gentle if it smacked him on his head."

"You would be surprised," Kikyo replied as she turned back to the beads.

Kagome examined her twin up and down. Something was different about her. There was a lightness in her face and her voice that wasn't there when they first met. Her eyes seemed less downcast, as if rays of sun had begun to poke through the bleak clouds in her mind. Was her encounter with Inuyasha really that great?

"I'm back!" Kaede announced.

"Welcome home, Kaede," Kikyo said.

When Kaede title her head and looked at Kikyo as if she hadn't seen her in months, Kagome knew she was right in thinking something was different about her normally aloof twin. Kaede looked over Kikyo's shoulder at the beads.

"Aren't those beads used for subjugation? Are you giving those to Inuyasha?"

"Yes I am," Kikyo replied. "It may be a little underhanded of me, but these will prevent Inuyasha from doing anymore wrong." She stared at the beads with a small smile, as if they held a secret only she knew. "Now then, what trigger word should I use for the beads to take effect?"

"Trigger word?" Kagome repeated.

"If I say a certain word, the beads will bind Inuyasha's spirit," Kikyo explained, though Kagome still wasn't sure what she meant.

"That's right," Kikyo said as if she had just remembered something. "That priestess Tsubaki put a curse on me." She shook of the thought with a light sigh. "The path I choose is a path of carnage so why should I fear an unnatural death?"

_Talk about a morbid thought,_ Kagome said to herself.

"Now for the beads, beloved, that's a good trigger word."

"Beloved? That doesn't sound very binding," Kagome said.

"Oh? What word would you suggest, Kagome?"

Kagome paused for a moment. She thought back to her encounter in the field with the dog-boy. His ears were the first thing she remembered about him.

"Well he's part dog right? How about, sit boy?"

Kikyo reeled back. "Surely you jest Kagome. That sounds rather demeaning."

"Oh come on, think about it," Kagome pushed. "It'd be pretty funny."

"You certainly have quite the imagination," Kikyo said with a fuller smile. "I'll consider it." She glanced over at Kaede who began chopping vegetables. "In the mean time, would mind helping Kaede with dinner?"

"Sure no problem."

As three settled into their tasks for the night, a long strand of hair slithered back to its waiting mistress.

OOOOO

For Kikyo, her morning rounds couldn't have ended sooner. It had been a slow morning. Only two demons had attacked so far, a crow demon and a newt demon. Their demon aura had been so weak Kikyo did not feel the urge to kill them. A simple repel charm cast on her bow was enough to make them pull back their assault. The lack of danger left Kikyo with a rather strange feeling. She was on edge, but not a in negative fashion. She would keep looking at the sun every second, hoping this time it would be at its noon position. She fiddled with her bows and arrows as if such tasks would somehow make the time go by faster She checked her sleeves for the prayer beads she tucked away every other second as well. The only other time Kikyo felt this way was back when she took her first oaths as a priestess. Since then her stoic demeanor had dominated almost every aspect of her life. But now a child-like excitement, one that she thought was long gone, had awakened inside of her and it was not diminish. Whatever was the cause of this, she did not want to question it.

When the temple bell rang, signaling the noon hour, Kikyo made her way to the meadow. Her pace three steps faster than usual. When she saw the red-clad half-demon on the hill, her pace increased to a light jog. She couldn't have been that late could she? How long had he been waiting?

"Inuyasha!" she called.

"So you came after all," he replied.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to keep you waiting."

Inuyasha scoffed and looked away. "Keh, who said I was waiting for you?"

Kikyo titled her head. "Did you not say yesterday that you wanted to meet here again?"

A shade of red that matched his robes crossed his cheeks. "Y-yeah well...I was just...on the look out for more demons. I don't want anyone else to take the Sacred Jewel after all."

Kikyo allowed herself a soft chuckle. "Of course."

"Anyway," he said, waving off the topic. He reached into the folds of his robes and presented a small clam shell with a crimson bow at the end.

"What is it?" she asked, the meaning not reaching her.

"No sense in me keeping it, so I might well give it you," he said. "Go ahead take it."

Kikyo examined the small gift, hoping her confusion was not too apparent. As he fingers ran along the surface she found that it opened. Inside was a small pool of rouge. She had seen several of the village girls and many noble women color their lips with it. Though she wondered why Inuyasha would carry around rouge in the first place.

"The only things my mother left me were that and the robe of the Firerat," he said answering her unasked question.

"Your mother was human?" Kikyo reasoned, she had never seen demons wearing rouge before.

Inuyasha looked away. "Yeah well..."

"This must mean so much to you," she said softly.

He still wouldn't look at her. "Don't worry about it, the robe of the Firerat is useful enough, it's all I need."

She had been so blind. She had known that she and Inuyasha were alike, but until now, she had never known the depth of their similarities. Both her parents had perished when she had been a child. The only thing she had found in the rubble had been the mirror her mother used from time to time. She cherished it. It was the only link she had to her life before her oaths. If anything ever happened to it she did not know what she would do. The rouge and his Firerat robes must have meant the same for Inuyasha. How could he so easily give it to her when she so mercilessly shot at his cherished robes? She glanced up at him and he seemed more content to stare at the nearby lake.

She took his hand, which finally caught his attention. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha," she breathed, squeezing on his hand through the sleeves of his robes. "I didn't know and I shot so many arrows at it."

He glanced down at her hand as if confused. He met her eyes before settling back into his familiar demeanor.

"Keh don't worry about it. This robe heals about as fast as I do," he said. "Oh, by the way what did you say you wanted to give to me?"

At the reminder of the prayer beads, Kikyo reached into her sleeve but stopped. Was it right of her to take advantage of Inuyasha like this? He obviously held no ill will against her for their previous encounters. For him to give her an object so precious to him as well only made her stomach sink at the thought of tricking him into the beads. Ever since their last talk, Inuyasha hadn't made a single attempt at the jewel. She had sensed his presence near her on a few occasions but he never attacked not even when she was cleansing herself, when she would be the most vulnerable.

Inuyasha didn't need the beads to keep him in check. All he needed was someone to care. A friend.

"Kikyo?"

She looked up at him with a small smile. "Oh, I'm sorry, I must have forgotten it."

Inuyasha groaned. "Oh come on, I've been waiting and everything!"

"Forgive me. I'll be sure to give you something even better at a later date."

"Keh, you better," he said, folding his arms and looking away.

Kikyo stared at the rouge. "Are you sure I can keep this gift?"

Inuyasha opened an eye and offered a genuine smile. "Sure thing."

"Thank you."

"So uh..." Inuyasha started. "When do you gotta go back?"

As if on cue the temple bell rang, signaling the end of the noon hour.

Kikyo sighed. "Now it seems."

"Oh..." he said his disappointment clear.

"However...today has been rather uneventful. I suppose there would be no harm in staying for a few more moments."

She sat down on the grass and indicated for Inuyasha to join her. He took his four point squat a good distance away but he was at least a good step closer to her than the last time they had talked. They exchanged brief but descriptive stories about their childhoods and experiences, careful to lighten or avoid particular topics. Inuyasha, she noticed, only spoke of his mother never about his father or if he had any siblings and she only spoke of various missions she had been part of, never about her training or her life prior. The omissions in their stories were left unacknowledged. For Kikyo there were certain aspects about her life that were...uncomfortable to discuss and Inuyasha most likely felt the same.

A few moments quickly turned into entire hour. When the second bell rang, Kikyo could not ignore it.

"I suppose I should be getting back," she said standing up.

"Yeah...I guess I'll see you," Inuyasha muttered.

Despite their parting words, neither moved. Kikyo's stomach felt as if it tied itself into a knot. She wanted to say something to him, but she couldn't fathom what it was. Was she looking for another excuse to stay? Did Inuyasha want her stay? If she asked him would he accompany her on her rounds? She opened her mouth to speak.

"Goodbye for now, Inuyasha."

"Y-yeah, later."

The half-demon gave her one last look before he leaped away into the trees. Kikyo couldn't help but watch him as he bounded away. There was a strange lightness in her stomach that seemed to extend into her steps. As she made her way back to the village, she found that it was harder for her to return to her expected apathetic demeanor.

"Hey Kikyo!" Kaagome called, starling her. How could she not have sensed Kagome's presence?

"Good afternoon, Kagome," she greeted as they fell into step. "Kaede is allowing you a time to rest I see."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, I convinced her to ask some of the kids to play with her. It seems to be going all right so far."

"If you're idle, some of the villagers could use some help with the rice paddies this afternoon."

"Um….All right, but I'm not quite sure what I can do to help."

"You'll do fine."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence I guess." Kagome glanced at her. "So what's your pocket?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You've been fiddling with something in your pocket since you got here."

"No I-," but when she looked down, her hand was indeed in the pocket where she had placed the rouge. Kikyo vaguely wondered exactly when that had happened.

"So what is it?"

Kikyo sighed. There was no point in hiding it at this point. "I will show you, but I would prefer if it is kept between us."

"Is it that serious? It's not anything dangerous is it?"

Kikyo chuckled. "No of course not. It's rather...nice to be honest."

She pulled out the seashell and revealed the rouge to her reincarnation, whose eyes brightened.

"Oh wow. Who gave it to you? A secret admirer?"

Kikyo's face grew warm. "N-no it's nothing like that." Inuyasha as an admirer? "It's merely a friendly gesture..."

"Riiiight, because guys just give girls lipstick when they just want to be friends."

"I never said it was from a man," Kikyo muttered.

Kagome grinned at her. "I don't see you denying it."

A small blush crept across Kikyo's face at being caught in Kagome' minor trap. "It's nothing serious I can assure you of that."

"So why are you blushing?"

"I am doing no such thing."

Kagome just shrugged, unconvinced. "Keep telling yourself that. So have you tried it on yet?"

"N-no-"

"So what are you waiting for?" Kagome grabbed her hand and lead her into their hut.

"K-Kagome, I still have my rounds to complete," she protested.

"Ah, you'll finish that later; this'll only take a second anyways."

Kagome sat her down in front of the table and pulled her hair ribbon, allowing her hair to cascade down her back. Kikyo allowed her hair down only when she slept. To have it down during the day felt strange, but Kikyo could not deny the freeing aspect of it as well. Kagome looked around the small table for something else.

"Do you have a mirror around here or something? Are those even invented yet?"

"The center drawer," Kikyo answered, passing her hand through her unshackled hair. "It was my mother's mirror so please, be careful with it."

Kagome withdrew the mirror and dipped her finger in the rouge. She turned to Kikyo with a bright smile that Kikyo could not help but mimic slightly. Her reincarnation was a strange one, but if Kagome truly was her from a different world, she did not mind.

"All right pucker up," Kagome said.

"I'm sorry?"

Kagome sighed. "Never mind, just hold still."

Her finger passed over Kikyo's lips. In only a few dabs the process was done.

"Wow! You look like a completely different person!" Kagome remarked.

Kikyo took the mirror and examined herself. Kagome had exaggerated of course. As a whole, she looked the same but the simple make-up created an air of sensuality that was not present beforehand. She touched her cheek as if to make sure the reflection she was seeing was truly her.

"I really am beautiful," Kikyo whispered. There had been many young men who had passes at her with compliments of her beauty, but it was only now that she believed it.

"I don't know why it was a question in the first place," Kagome shrugged. "Add in a little eyeliner and some mascara and every guy in a ten kilometer radius will be fighting to get your attention."

"Inuyasha would probably be the first in that line," she whispered.

"Inuyasha? Is he the one who gave you that rouge?"

Kikyo flushed. "I-that is…"

"You like Inuyasha?"

"N-no! O-or rather…I-I suppose…"

Kagome grinned at her. "I never thought I'd see your face so red."

"Kagome…."

"You really shouldn't be so wound up about things like this," she said as she made her way out.

"I have to," Kikyo replied, washing off the make-up. "It is a part of my duties."

"I suppose. I mean, I'm not a priestess or anything, but to me if feelings were meant to be left inside of us, then there would be no point having them right?"

"Perhaps. Although I'm not quite sure I understand."

Kagome just laughed. "Neither do I. Anyways, I'm going to help with the rice patties, so I'll see you later tonight."

When Kagome left, Kikyo remained still, left with only the lightness that remained in her stomach and a flushed face.

Perhaps Inuyasha's gift was more than just the rouge.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hair, Blood and Fights

Inuyasha stared at his hand as he lay in his tree. It was still warm. He traced his palm with his finger trying to simulate Kikyo's soft touch. He had known women were soft creatures. In the short time he had with his mother, he had learned how fragile and delicate women were. But when he had first encountered Kikyo, soft was not a word he would have used to describe her. Powerful, yes. Threatening, yes. Cold as ice, definitely. But never soft, at least until today. Save for a few callouses on her fingers from her bow training, her skin was like cotton or the silk of his mother's robes. From behind his eyelids, Inuyasha could still see her light brown eyes staring up at him, remorseful. Her smooth voice still rung in his ears when she apologized to him. "I'm sorry" were two words he hadn't heard in the longest time in earnest. From a human no less. In his experience if a human said "I'm sorry" to him, he was in danger. Either someone who allowed him spend the night was about to kill him for "the sake of his soul" or worse. But when Kikyo said it he didn't feel on edge at all. His stomach seemed to jump and his heart beat a little faster. Looking at her face then made Inuyasha for a moment forget about the Sacred Jewel.

At that thought Inuyasha growled and shook his head. Forget the Sacred Jewel? What was he thinking! He needed to be become a full fledged demon. The jewel was the only path to that power. As beautiful as she was, Kikyo was still in his way to becoming a full demon. The next time he saw her, he would defeat her. He sniffed the air, identifying her scent quickly. It was the smell of faint herbs, incense and...Water...? She must have been by the lake, most likely taking out another demon. He wouldn't be denied this time. This time the jewel would be his!

He leaped off the tree with his familiar smirk on his face. Just as before Inuyasha could see himself victorious over Kikyo with the Shikon jewel in hand and the powers of a fully fledged demon flowing through him. Nothing would stand in his way this time. But he made his way through the forest he felt his hairs stand on end. He felt a nudge in his stomach as if his instincts were trying to give him some kind of warning. Something wasn't right in the forest. A quick survey of the area showed no imitate danger but a lifetime of experience had taught Inuyasha that sight alone was not the best indicator of safety.

His ears twitched, taking in every sound while his nose searched for unfamiliar scents. He heard the simple chatter of the villagers a good 80 yards or so away. Four birds were nested in the tree to his immediate right with six others to his left. There was a demon spider perched not too far away from him. The demon was still but Inuyasha could feel its eyes on him. It was most likely trying to figure out if he was a threat to it. Inuyasha scoffed. Other than venom spider-demons of that size posed no real threat to him. He took another sniff of the air and took a human scent. But it was human mixed with a demon's scent. Another sniff revealed it to be the scent of various weaker human scents mixed together with a stronger demon scent. Inuyasha lowered his ears. While stronger than the human scent, the scent of the demon was too faded or weak for him to locate it. The demon scent wasn't moving but the human scents were. How was that possible? Was demon using some ability to mask its scent? But then why would a demon need to that? Most times if a demon sensed him in the area, it would just attack straight away. Why the need to hide itself? Inuyasha gritted his teeth. The danger was there but it was as if it was just out of reach. Like predator stalking prey, allowing the prey to believe it safe before striking. Inuyasha slammed his fist into his open palm. He was no prey for some lowly demon and he was going to show this bastard that he didn't know who he was messing with. He took another sniff. The weaker human scents were moving, towards the waterfall. Towards Kikyo.

Inuyasha sprang off the tree branch with a new vigor. The Shikon jewel moved to the back of his mind.

"You just picked the wrong guy to screw with."

OOOOO

"Aw man, that's cold!" Kagome squealed as she entered the river. She was only submerged up to her ankles and already her entire body was shivering. Her arms flew over her naked chest and rubbed her shoulders in a vain attempt to keep warm. She turned to Kaede who sat on the riverbank, washing the many mud stains off her robes. "How do you guys manage to do this?"

Kaede only giggled at her as she scrubbed the uniform. "Sister Kikyo warned you not to go in the water bare, Lady Kagome."

"Well how else do you expect me to take a bath?" She stared at the clear water and saw four fish begin to nibble at her toes. A new feeling of terror and revulsion ran up her spine. Her loud shriek scared them off. "Now there are fish in her too!"

"It's a river Lady Kagome," Kaede reminded her. "Fish are a good sign that the river is healthy."

"Says you…" Kagome replied. "What I wouldn't give for some hot water and shampoo right now…"

Kaede dipped the uniform into the water and continued her scrubbing. "The longer you wait Lady Kagome, the worse it's going be."

Kagome sighed and shook her hands, as if trying to shake off the cold. "All right, all right. Just think of it as the pool. Just dunk your head and it'll be fine."

Kaede began to rather stones and sticks. "I'll have a fire ready."

"Thanks, Kaede, you're the best."

Kagome took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. The image of the school pool formed behind her eyelids. Mind over matter, she thought. Mind over matter. After a mental count of three she dove head first. The cold ran up her skin making her shudder at first but after a few strokes under water, the cold seemed to roll off of her. Still couldn't replace the bathtub back home though.

Home…

She was starting to wonder if she would ever see it again. Kikyo and Kaede were great and really made her feel welcome but she had a home already. She had a life and a family who was probably worried about her. Plus school. Panic swept through Kagome as remembered the math quiz in three days. She could barely understand it before, now with this little break it might well be Greek on the board when she got back! Or rather if she got back. Then again, if it meant missing Math, maybe she could stomach being here for a little while longer.

Kagome swam up to the surface and took long breath of air. But was quickly reward with a harsh cold draft and that made goosebumps rise on her skin almost instantly.

"Yep…just like the pool…" she shivered. "Get used to the water, next thing you know the air is freezing."

Kaede waved her to the shore. "Lady Kagome, your clothes are ready."

Kagome spotted roaring fire, which gave her more than enough reason to return to the bank. But as she made her way in, she spotted something on the ledges above the river. Or rather someone…and he was in all red.

Kagome's shriek echoed through the area but the loud thwack of the rock she hurled at Inuyasha along with his plummet to the ground, echoed louder.

"OW!" The dog boy growled rubbing the new bump on his head.

Kaede turned to injured Halfling. "Are you all right Inuyasha?"

"What the hell did you do that for!" he yelled.

Kagome quickly took cover behind the bushes and began to dress. "Serves you right for spying on me you peeping tom!"

"Shows what you know!" Inuyasha shot back. "Like I really came all the way here just look at a dumb girl like you!"

"What did you call me, dog boy!"

"You heard me!"

Kaede stepped between the two of them as if she were a shield against their bickering words. "Inuyasha why did you really come here? Was to see Sister Kikyo?"

Inuyasha paused and looked away.

"Knowing him he wants to take a peek at Kikyo too!" Kagome called.

"I dare you to come over here and say that to my face!"

"You make it sound like that's challenge!"

"Well it is!"

"Challenge accepted!"

"Lady Kagome," Kaede piped up. "Perhaps that isn't such a wise…"

But Kagome, fully dressed, stormed out from the bushes, her face flushed with anger. Her harsh breathing drowned out Kaede's pleas for her to calm down. How dare this creep try to weasel out of peeping at her, and then try to do the same to Kikyo? In front of Kaede no less! She was nose to nose with him like in their last meeting and she could swear she saw the sparks fly between them.

"I said, you're just here to peek at Kikyo. Is this close enough to your face for you?"

"You really think I'd even think to do something like that?"

Kagome folded her arms. "Oh I see. Kikyo isn't good enough to peek at. Is that it?"

Inuyasha reeled back. "Of course not! I'd jump at a chance to look at her!"

Kagome shot forward, her finger inches away from his nose. "Aha! You admit it!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization. "T-That's not I what meant!"

"You heard it straight from the horse's mouth," Kagome said. "You heard him too, right Kaede."

"Um…yes….but…."

"There you go!"

Inuyasha nearly pulled out his hair. "You know I've never hit a woman in my life, but your ass is pushing it!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"That's enough from both of you," Kikyo's stern voice said.

Kagome felt herself freeze at her twin's voice. She approached them in her thin white robe with her wooden bucket in one hand. The bottom folds of her robe still dripped with water while the robe itself still clung to her body. Kikyo stared at the two of them the same way Kagome's mother would stare at her and Sota during their fights. That look that made Kagome stomach fill with shame and guilt. She glanced at Inuyasha who couldn't even bring himself to look at Kikyo.

"Would the two of you please explain this ruckus?" Kikyo asked, her voice all but daring them to lie.

The earlier fire that fueled Kagome's anger had diminished. She could only stare at her bare feet and kick the stones in a vain attempt to make herself invisible. But motion only seemed to catch Kikyo's attention.

"Kagome….please explain."

"Hey why are you singling me out?" Kagome said, suddenly reminded of the time she and Sota accidently broke a vase. "Ask dog boy over here….he was the one peeping at me."

"What did you say…!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha…." Kikyo warned.

At her warning, Inuyasha's growl lowered to small grunt. "I wasn't peeking…" he muttered.

Kikyo sighed. "Kaede..?"

"Um…I was washing Lady Kagome's robes while she bathed in the river. Inuyasha came by when Lady Kagome came up for air and I believe she got the wrong impression," Kaede said.

"A minor misunderstanding caused all this commotion?" Kikyo said, making Kagome's face turn red. She couldn't deny that when put in those terms it did sound kind of stupid.

"I wouldn't call that minor!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "She damn near cracked my skull with that damn rock she threw."

Kikyo only chuckled. "Inuyasha, I was under the impression you were a strong demon. Surely a rock thrown by a mere mortal girl could not have caused you such damage."

"I never said it damaged me…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Apologize, the both of you," Kikyo said.

"WHAT!" the two cried.

"Me apologize to this self-centered, arrogant, perverted jerk!"

"You really expect me to give this stupid, whiney girl an apology!"

"Yes and yes." Kikyo replied as she took her spare uniform from Kaede.

"BUT-!"

One stern stare from Kikyo was enough to make Kagome's skin feel as though she was back in the river. Any hang ups she over apologizing were vaporized in that one stare. No wonder the demons were so afraid of her. If Kagome had to fight Kikyo, her eyes alone would be enough to cry uncle. She glanced at Inuyasha who seemed to share the same sentiment since any anger in his eyes and voice were gone too.

"S-s-sorry…" he said between clenched teeth.

"Y-yeah I'm sorry too."

Kikyo emerged from the bushes fully dressed in her spare uniform. "There, that wasn't as difficult as you two made it seem."

"Speak for yourself…" Kagome muttered. Another stare from Kikyo quickly made her regret that. Kagome made a mental not to introduce Kikyo to her mother one day.

"What was your true purpose of coming here, Inuyasha?"

"My true purpose?" he repeated.

"Yes. I highly doubt you came here for the sole purpose of causing such a hassle." Kikyo straightened her uniform and offered Inuyasha small playful smile. "Besides, I believe if your true intent was to peek at me, you have done so at an earlier time."

Inuyasha reeled back and looked away a shade of red forming on his cheeks. Kagome glanced at Kikyo and saw the same shade of red forming. Kagome could only laugh to herself. Could these two be any more obvious?

"I smelled something weird," Inuyasha said finally. "Some demon smell mixed with human heading in this direction. I….wanted….to make sure you all were ok…."

"I-I'm sorry?" Kikyo said, her face an expression of surprise. Kagome had to admit she didn't expect that from the dog boy.

Inuyasha snapped back with his usual scoff. "Keh! Don't get the wrong idea. I just wanted to make sure no else defeated you, before I got the sacred jewel for myself is all!"

Kikyo sighed. Kagome raised an eyebrow. Was Kikyo…disappointed?

"I see. Well, I thank you for your concern."

"Don't thank me," Inuyasha said, turning on his heel. "This whole thing turned out to be a waste of time."

"Lady Kikyo," a woman said as she approached the group.

Kikyo bowed to the woman in greeting. "Ah, good morning Sayaka."

She was a middle aged woman in the same faded robes as the other villagers. She carried her infant son in a small sack on her back. "It's my daughter," she said. "We were working in the fields and she just suddenly collapsed. Could you please see what ails her?"

"Of course, I'll see what I can do," Kikyo said. "Come Kaede. This will make for good practice."

"Ok, coming."

As Kikyo began to depart she turned Kagome. "I'll return shortly. Try not to fight."

Kagome took a breath as Kikyo left and turned to Inuyasha. Maybe they just got off on the wrong foot. Kikyo managed to find a relatively decent side to him and Kaede certainly seemed to like him, so maybe she could do the same. From the way Kikyo described their encounters, Inuyasha was just a lonely spirit looking for his place in the world. His rough side was a result of growing up alone and being attacked at every opportunity. Maybe if she looked at him that way he wouldn't be as much of a jerk. All she had to do was try.

"Hey," Inuyasha said, catching her attention.

This was it. This was her chance to start over and get to know each other better. Maybe there was really was a nice guy underneath. "Yeah?"

"Get undressed."

Or maybe he was just a perverted jerk!

The fire ignited in Kagome's stomach once more and before she knew it she smacked Inuyasha over the head with the largest stone she could find.

"OW!"

"You're such a pig," she huffed. What the heck did Kikyo see in this guy?"

Inuyasha shot up to his feet, his face fuming. "I didn't say get naked stupid! I just can't stand seeing you in those clothes!"

"Why? Because I look like Kikyo?"

Inuyasha flinched as if he were just slapped. But looked away with usual huff. "That ain't got nothing to with it okay!"

Kagome gritted her teeth. There was no way one person could be this infuriating! Sota was more mature than this jerk! A thousand retorts sat on her tongue, ready to fire at this red clad dog boy but Kikyo's disapproving stare crossed her sight. Kagome bit her lip before she set off another fight and took another deep breath. Do this for Kikyo, she said to herself.

"Look, I don't want get in another fight with you, so why don't you come out and say what your problem with me is."

Inuyasha folded his arms and looked away. "I ain't the one with the problem."

Kagome twitched, feeling her anger beginning to boil. "Ok…fair enough. I'm sorry I hit you with those rocks. Now isn't there something you'd like to say to me….?"

"Keh, I got nothing to say to you."

That did it.

"You stupid, arrogant jerk! I'm just trying to nice here!"

"A demon like doesn't anyone to be nice!"

"Oh right, that's why you turn to mush every time Kikyo's around!"

"What'd you just say!"

"Don't try to deny it. 'I like Kikyo' is written all over your face every time she's around!"

"That ain't true! And who you to be looking at my face anyways!"

"It's only fair isn't it! You peeked at me earlier!"

"Like I'd really waste my time trying to peek at the likes of you!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Exactly what I meant you stupid girl!"

Kagome growled and smacked the dog with another rock. "That's it! I'm outta here!" She stormed off towards the bushes, smoke all but shooting out of her ears. Never before did she have to put up with an immature, self-centered, stubborn, asshole! Kikyo must have had the patience of a saint to be able to just tolerate him let alone find whatever microscopic soft side that existed.

"Hey, where you going?" Inuyasha asked, no doubt faking concern.

"I'm going home stupid!" Kagome stormed into the bushes, stomping every step. Kikyo had told her that the forest wasn't safe and that all kinds of demons could be lurking around, but she'd rather take her chances in there than deal with this jerk.

"Fine!" Inuyasha huffed. "Go home see if I care!" With that he leaped into the forest, not even bothering to look back.

Kagome gritted her teeth as she continued to fume. That jerk didn't even once use her name. Not once.

OOOOO

The hut in which Sayaka's daughter laid ill was the same size as all the others in the village. The girl was pale and still. Small rises and drops in her chest were the only indicators that the girl was still alive. Kikyo approached the girl with a basket of herbs to lower fevers. From the river to the village, Sayaka had gone on length about the ails of her daughter, to which Kikyo only listened with half an ear. Most likely the girl merely fainted from exhaustion. She had no fever or any other serious symptoms.

The rest of her attention was back at the river. The altercation between Inuyasha and her reincarnation was immature, minor but admittedly, amusing. She had never seen Inuyasha so flustered or Kagome so flushed. In her interactions with him, Inuyasha always seemed so reserved as if he were holding countless things back. At the river today, she saw glimpse of what laid beneath and it was both fascinating and amusing. She only wished she could have a chance to tease him in the same manor at some point.

But then….such a thought. It was so….childish, so immature of her. She was priestess. She had neither the time nor the leisure to think of such things. Yet here she was in front of a sick child with her thoughts lingering on such a childish notion. She closed her eyes to center herself as she had been taught, to push back against any worldly emotions. But even as she went through the breathing exercises and her mantras, that warm feeling, the same from when Inuyasha gave her his mother's rouge, was not being push down. Rather it was pushing back against her training. Why? What was wrong?

"Lady Kikyo? Is something the matter?" Sayaka asked.

Kikyo shook her head. This was a matter for a later time.

"Sister Kikyo…?"

"I'm fine Kaede," Kikyo said. "Go fetch some water while I grind these herbs please."

"All right, I'll be right back."

As Kikyo began to work, she felt something. A light nudge against her awareness. There was something in this room. Some hidden danger that was close by. Kikyo stretched out her awareness but felt nothing at first. But then there was flick. A small spike of demonic energy entered the room.

"Lady Kikyo look," Sayaka said. "My daughter is moving."

Kikyo looked up in time to see the daughter float up from the floor and hover seven inches off the ground. Her eyes remained closed, her head hung and her arms were extended as if she were being stretched out. Kikyo narrowed her eyes. This was not normal movement. The daughter raised her arm and Kikyo saw what was controlling her. Some type of string or wire had wrapped itself around the daughter's limbs and torso. Kikyo looked closer. It wasn't wire, it was hair. Human hair.

"Stay back Sayaka," Kikyo warned.

A nearby knife flew up to the daughter's waiting hand.

The daughter shot forward and swung.

In a single stroke, blood filled the hut.

OOOOO

Yura sat on her with a giggle. From the vibrations she felt on her territory hairs, all the pieces were in the place. The demon stood and swung towards the village.

"Time for the fun to begin."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: First Strike

Kagome stomped her way through the forest, her nostrils flaring like a provoked bull. Inuyasha's crass voice echoed in her ears. She gripped the hem of her crimson pants, imagining that her hands were around Inuyasha's throat. As she stomped, her foot knocked against a midsized rock, buckling her trudge of fury. The schoolgirl's temper flared to a boil. A single kick sent the rock sailing over the trees and crashed to the ground several yards away. But that still was not enough to wane her fire. That perverted, arrogant, immature, short-tempered asshole! The word, though rarely thought of by Kagome, was perfectly warranted when describing that dog-eared idiot. Kagome could think of no other word that better described his flippant attitude. Decency and respect were two things her mother made sure to teach her growing up but she just couldn't do it when Inuyasha was involved. He didn't even call her by her name, not once!

"Kikyo is a saint if she can find anything gentle about that guy," she growled.

She wasn't sure how long or how far she had been stomping but eventually the fire at the core of her stomach simmered, leaving her only mildly annoyed. She emerged in the clearing where the Bone Eater's well lay. On its face the rectangular structure was a simple design. Wood and stone made up its base and mouth with moss and some weeds as the only indicator of its age. But somehow this simple well had brought her here. Kagome approached slowly as if she were walking towards a predator. She passed a finger on the mouth of the well and quickly jumped back. When nothing popped out, she repeated the action with her entire palm. Nothing, it was only wood. At least for now.

"This where I came out, so by that logic it should send me back, right?" she asked the air around her. She peered into the mouth of the well. "I wish there was a way to test it at least."

The mid-afternoon sun peaked out from the clouds and its rays followed Kagome's gaze down the well, illuminating the dark bottom. Kagome's stomach dropped when she saw the height of the fall. It had to be at least several feet, or even a yard or two. Save for the vines and damp moss, there were no footholds or anything to hold on to that could slow her fall. At the bottom of the well was a bed of abnormal skeletons piled together in a disorganized manor. Kagome's stomach churned and bit down on her lips to prevent bile from escaping her mouth. She slid down to her knees unable to look at the sight any further.

"No way…." She muttered. "No way. I can't go in there now."

She leaned against the well staring at the afternoon sky as she weighed her options. Go back? Kikyo and Kaede were nice and they certainly did their best to make her feel welcome but Kagome just wasn't sure how much more of this place she could take. A summer wind blew through the trees, pushing out several leaves from their branches. Kagome watched in a lost gaze as the leaves floated to the ground without a care. But as one came towards her, it sliced in half as if it had passed through some blade. Kagome followed the other leaves descent only to see them get sliced as well.

"What the-?" she rose to her feet only to get nicked by something against her cheek. It felt as if she had just brushed by a knife. Warm blood trickled down her cheek as Kagome looked over the forest around her. Thin strands of wire covered the clearing from the top branches all the way to the grass. They crisscrossed at random points in their lines, covering not only the path she had taken to get here, but all the paths out of the clearing as well. Kagome could feel a strange pulse in the air. It wasn't quite a heartbeat but something of equal rhythm approaching her. She felt herself tense up and her hairs stand on end. Something wasn't right. She looked at the wires harder only to see that they weren't wires at all.

"That looks like…hair!"

"Oh my, oh me," a high pitched voice said from above her. "You can see them then. My net of hairs I mean."

Standing on top of the wires, or rather hair was a young man who appeared to be a few years older than Kagome. Other than a skin tight leather outfit with gauntlets on her hands, she wore nothing else. A medium sized sword was attached her belt. The newcomer looked down at Kagome with her strange magenta eyes and a sly smile.

"Pity, because seeing is not enough."

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, hoping she didn't sound too frightened.

"How do you do," she said, her fingers twitching. "I'm Yura of the Hair."

"Um…nice to meet you….?"

"You must be one of Kikyo's sisters," Yura said. "The resemblance is uncanny."

Kagome flinched. Kikyo had only come up with that cover story only a few days ago. How did this girl know about it already? She took a step back only for her heel to hit the stone base of the well.

"What do you want?" she managed.

Yura scoffed. "Please spare me the brave act. Your spiritual power is pathetic. But I suppose that makes things easier for me."

A flick of her wrist sent the hairs whipping against Kagome's body. The girl's arms flew over her chest and cried out in pain as the whips cut against her skin. Kagome dropped to a knee while tears formed at the corners of her eyes. Yura gestured again and the hairs flew up around her neck, hoisting Kagome into the air and pulling her towards the demon.

Yura grabbed Kagome by the cheek. "What I want is you little priestess. Once Kikyo hears her precious sister has been abducted, the Jewel of the Four Souls will be mine."

Kagome gasped as the hairs tightened around her throat. Her legs kicked in a vain effort to escape while her fingers blindly grasped at the hairs trying to find some loose end she could pull against.

"P-p-please let go…" she wheezed. "This…hurts…"

"Aw…poor baby," Yura mocked as she tightened the hairs. "Then again, I suppose I don't need you alive to draw Kikyo out. Would you like me to take the pain away?"

Kagome could only stare as the sword on Yura's hip floated out of its sheath and slowly pointed itself at her throat. Kagome's lungs burned, crying out for air. She could feel her body going limp and could see a haze beginning to form over her eyes. The blade seemed to move in slow motion as it inched closer to her throat. Kagome gritted her teeth, the last ounce of her strength coming to her. A strange warmth awakened her stomach, refilling her lungs and giving enough air for one last cry.

"Let…GO!" she bellowed. As if on cue, a purple blast exploded from her body. The blast hurled Yura back into the trees and snapped off the hairs around her neck. Kagome took a sharp breath filling her lungs with much needed air. But her relief was short lived once she realized one thing, she was falling. A shriek of terror escaped her lips. The mouth of the well got closer and closer with each second.

"No fair!" Yura said as she swung out from the trees. Her sword shot out from her hip, following Kagome on the way down.

All Kagome saw as she fell into the well was a bright light.

OOOOO

Inuyasha sprinted through the forest, his mind replaying the incident at the river. He could already feel his annoyance returning. The nerve of that stupid girl to call him a peeping…whatever that word was. He wasn't lecherous! And Kikyo…making him a demon or half-demon apologize to that human girl. Demons never apologized to anyone. He'd never seen his brother apologize to any of his victims. None of the demons that attacked him on a regular basis ever apologized. Why should he? The Halfling leaped into the trees, really not sure where he was going exactly. He needed to work off this mood. He needed a fight or something to gut open with his claws. He landed on one of the taller trees and took a long sniff in the air. A growl vibrated against his throat when he didn't smell any demons in the immediate area.

"Figures," he barked, punching the tree trunk. "Just when I need a bastard to fight me, they're all too chicken-shit to show up."

He sat on the branch in a huff. His fingers twitched against his sleeves, his knee bobbed up and down. He needed something to do, just sitting around was never a habit of his. He took another sniff of the air hoping he had missed some cowardly demon hiding in the bushes. But instead of a demon, he took the scent of something else.

"Blood," he whispered to himself. "Kikyo's blood…!"

Without a second thought Inuyasha leaped off the branch and bounded towards the village. In a matter of minutes the familiar brown huts and open fields came into view but when the half-demon slid to a stop the only people there to intercept him were eight young girls. They floated four inches above the ground, their heads hung low and their arms spread out wide with their wrists pointed downwards. In each hand was a knife, pick, or cleaver. Inuyasha glanced from one girl to another.

"Well…I guess I don't need to ask what you're up to." Something wasn't right, there was a faint smell of demon in the air but it was hidden among all the human scents.

The girls' arms jerked upwards presenting their weapons. Inuyasha scoffed and jumped back, raising his claws as well. This was exactly what he needed.

"All right, now this is what I'm talking about!" He cracked his claws and lowered himself, ready to leap at any moment. "Just don't expect me to go easy on any of you."

"Inuyasha wait…"

At the sound of her voice, Inuyasha turned on his heels to see Kikyo emerge from one of the huts. Her left hand clutched a wound on her right shoulder, the blood already staining her white uniform. Inuyasha could smell the sweat and fear on her. Her bow and arrow hung off to the side of the hut, most likely left there when she entered. She made her way towards him, her steps slower than usual but she still managed to close the distance between them rather quickly.

"Kikyo, what happened? Are you okay?"

"A minor slash wound," she replied, her eyes examining the girls. "Nothing you need to be concerned about."

The girls began to close in, their weapons ready to make their cuts.

"What's going on with these girls?" Inuyasha asked, positioning himself between Kikyo and their attackers..

"I can't say for certain, but something is controlling them. Some type of wire or string. If you cut them, perhaps they'll return to their previous selves."

A girl in a red kimono floated dangerously close to them. Inuyasha put his weight on his right foot, ready to leap. "I don't see any string,"

The girl shot forward her knife coming down towards Inuyasha skull. In the middle of its arc, the half demon released the weight on his foot and soared over his attacker, his claws instinctively going for her neck.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo exclaimed. "Do not hurt them; they are not in control of themselves!"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and slid to a halt. A twitch in his ears told him more were coming in from behind. He whirled around in time to see a cleaver swing towards his torso. He jumped back only to be caught in the path of an axe coming for his legs. Another leap and a flip brought him back to Kikyo's side, who had managed to retrieve her bow and arrows.

"I can't keep dodging them forever, I'm going to have to attack sooner or later," Inuyasha growled.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha," Kikyo said, notching her bow. "Whomever is behind this, I believe desires you to attack the girls."

Inuyasha cracked his claws again. "Well if you have a better plan I'd be happy to hear it."

"Stay where you are and observe."

Inuyasha huffed, more waiting around.

OOOOO

Kikyo's shoulder burned. She could feel her blood ooze out from her wound and begin to roll down her arm. If it reached her fingers her grip on her bow would weaken, making her shots inaccurate. Leaving the wound untended to also ran the risk of infection setting in later. She would need to settle this quickly. Her eyes ran across the controlled girls. A complex web of string had wrapped itself around their limbs which were what allowed them to float in the air. Cutting them with a dispelling arrow was the easiest way to free them.

She filled the arrow with her energy and loosed it. The projectile hurled towards its target, cutting every string in its path before coming to rest in a nearby tree. The girls, free of the control, dropped to the ground like stones. Their breaths were slow and steady but they were alive.

"Keh…well that was easy," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Yes…" Kikyo said looking over the still girls before her. A demon's presence was still knocking against her senses. "Perhaps too easy."

Something was wrong. Many of the strings controlling the girls had been cut, yet they were not awakening. The demon's presence she was sensing was not dissipating, in fact, it seemed to be growing stronger. And it was getting closer. Pain shot up her arm and shoulder as Kikyo went for another arrow in her quiver but she pushed through it. It wasn't over yet.

"Inuyasha, be on your guard. Whoever is behind this is not through with us yet."

Inuyasha turned to face her, no doubt with a question his lips, but a scream caught both their attentions.

"Kikyo, help!" Kaede's voice shrilled over the still village. From over the hill, came Kaede, running as fast as he short legs could from a group of ten armed and controlled village men. An axe swung at her neck, making Kaede dive to the ground to avoid it. But another controlled man thrust his spear at her exposed back.

"Kaede!" Kikyo instantly aimed her arrow at the man, but Inuyasha bounded into the fray.

With a loud yell he smashed his fist into the man's face, even from her distance away, Kikyo could hear the man's nose break from the blow. The injured villager flew back crashing into the three behind him. Four more attacked with their spear heads aimed straight for Inuyasha's throat. The half-demon's claw swung out in a golden arc, reducing the spears to splinters. Before the men could realize what had happened, Inuyasha placed four strong punches into their bellies, making them collapse. The remaining three attacked with their axes. Inuyasha dodged two of their swipes before grabbing the third man by the wrist and hurled him into the remaining two.

A small smile crept onto Kikyo's lips as she watched Inuyasha check if Kaede was all right. She could feel the same lightness she felt when Inuyasha had given her his mother's rouge. The warmth began to spread in her chest once more, overriding the tenseness that came from her senses and training. Kaede bowed to Inuyasha in thanks, only Inuyasha to huff and look away as he always did. A laugh bubbled in her stomach at the sight. Inuyasha was certainly in his own category.

But her moment of lightness was short lived. At that moment, the demon energy flared to life, slamming against her senses. The hair around the men Inuyasha had knocked out snaked off their victims and slithered around Inuyasha's body, slowly but surely overtaking his torso.

"Inuyasha, the hair!" she exclaimed, but she was a second too late.

The hair tightened around his body, trapping his hands against his chest and squeezing his legs to he couldn't leap away. The knocked out men were pulled out of their stupor by the hair and floated towards the entrapped half-demon with their weapons ready to cut.

"Kaede!" Kikyo said as she went for another arrow. "Run into our hut and remain there until it's safe!"

"But…Inuyasha…."

"Go, now!"

Kaede glanced at Inuyasha one more time before running towards the huts. The moment she was out of range, Kikyo took aim. Inuyasha struggled against his strange bonds while the men closed in ready to finish him. She narrowed her eyes, her blood beginning to drip to her wrist. The wires were so tight against Inuyasha's body that any attempt to free him risked killing him. But if she could find the main string that controlled it, perhaps it would break the other wires.

Kikyo felt her body tense when the demon's energy flared again. The wires around the girls began to grow at their cut ends until they were back to their original length. Something tugged on the newly grown wires, brining the girls into their floated position where they formed a wall in front of Kikyo's sight, blocking Inuyasha from her view.

Satsuki swung at her with a knife, making Kikyo jump back. She fired her charged arrow, but Satsuki was pulled into the air by the wires, opening the path for an axe to swing towards her head. Kikyo caught the blow with her bow but quickly realized her mistake. A spear thrust through her right leg. Pain ran up her body like a river flowing upstream. Her grip loosened on her bow, allowing the possessed girl to overpower her. The girl followed through with her axe and knocked Kikyo's bow out her hands. Overcome by pain, Kikyo dropped to a knee, her vision becoming blurred.

"Kikyo!" she heard Inuyasha cry out.

The village girls circled around her, but Kikyo had one last technique. It would take much out of her energy reserves but at this point she had little choice. Her spiritual energy answered her desperate call by filling her body with power. The girls floated closer, their weapons ready to cut her down. Kikyo's eyes snapped open and she unleashed the power she had gathered.

A blue sphere exploded out from her body pushing back her assailants and engulfing much of the village. When the light faded, Kikyo fell against the wall of a hut. Her body felt heavy and her could barely find the strength to even breathe properly. The girls lay before her, unconscious but alive. The technique was meant for demons and other impure creatures. The wires controlling them were once again cut short. Kikyo attempted to rise but her body screamed against it. Her bow was only a few steps away. If she could break the strings controlling the men, Inuyasha could escape.

Kikyo pushed herself to her feet and found that her speared leg would not support her weight. She was back on the ground after only two steps. The blood from her shoulder wound now seeped out from her sleeves and dripped from her finger tips. She wouldn't be able to properly hold her bow now.

"Kikyo, hold on!" he heard Inuyasha cry out.

"It looks like she's a little busy at the moment, little dog," a sultry voice said from above.

Kikyo tensed. The source of the demon aura now stood on a series of wires that crossed over the village. Her hands had knots tied onto to each finger and each knot connected to a wire. Her pink eyes stared down at Kikyo with a smug triumph that made Kikyo's blood boil.

"So this is the infamous Kikyo," the demon said with a chuckle. "We've only just met and already I've brought you to your knees."

Kikyo managed to sit up but standing was out of the question. "And just who might you be?"

The demon smiled at her. "I am Yura of the Hair, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

OOOOO

Inuyasha struggled against the strange wires. His arms were pinned to his chest and his legs were being squeezed together, making leaping nearly impossible. The village men all took their swings at him, but their movements were slow and telegraphed. It didn't take much to avoid them, even tied up, but he could only keep this up for so long. When he saw Kikyo go down, Inuyasha struggled even more, but there seemed to be no loose end to this weird string.

A strong pull made Inuyasha go flying backwards and slam against a tree. Stars danced in front of his vision but the half-demon shook it off. The wires only tightened more, especially the one around his neck.

"Damn…it…." He growled. If he didn't act fast he was a goner.

A flash of blue light caught his eye. Kikyo was in trouble! The Halfling tried to jump but that only made things worse. It was as if someone was strangling him from behind the tree. If that was the case, then there was only one option.

Inuyasha turned his right palm so it faced outwards. His right arm pulled against his bonds, looking for the slightest loose end, all he needed was enough room for one swipe.

"Kikyo!" he cried out. "Hold on!"

"It looks like she's a little busy at the moment, little dog," the demon's voice said from above.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and with a savage yell swung out his right arm tipped with golden energy.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" his golden claws swept downwards slashing through the bark of his bound tree. The unsteady tree rocked back and forth, loosening the wires. Seeing his chance, Inuyasha leapt as far as his legs could push him. He soared over the possessed village men and rocketed towards the female demon.

"Your pet is quite the spirited one," the demon quipped.

"I'll show you pet, bitch!" Inuyasha yelled, his claws drawn back. "Iron Reaver Soul-…"

The demon wagged her finger at him like a mischievous child. "Now, now, you wouldn't want to harm her would you?"

With that Kaede floated in front of Inuyasha's path, making the half-demon redirect his claws down to force a landing. Inuyasha shot out his left arm to absorb his fall. He pushed against the ground into a flip that brought him to Kikyo's injured side.

"Kikyo, are you all right?"

Kikyo's eyes never left the demon or Kaede. "Forget about me."

"And just who the hell are you supposed to be?" Inuyasha growled at the demon girl.

"She calls herself, Yura of the Hair," Kikyo answered.

"I'm flattered that you remember, Kikyo," Yura said.

"Release Kaede immediately," Kikyo said her voice a razor edge.

Yura chuckled. "It's rather difficult to threaten someone when you can't even stand priestess."

Inuyasha growled. Kaede by Yura's side, unconscious like the other girls. If he could just get her out of the way, he could attack this bitch and show he was no one's pet.

"What is it you want?" Kikyo asked.

"Isn't obvious? Bring the Sacred Jewel to me by midnight or…." The demon's sword floated out from her hip and its edge stopped inches in front of Kaede's throat. "Well, you know the rest." Inuyasha made a fist, his claws almost cutting into his skin. Just like that stupid centipede demon. Too weak to fight head-on so they resorted to these cowardly tricks. A real demon always fought his opponent face to face.

"Why don't you come down here and try to take it yourself!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Come now, Kikyo, surely the fate of your youngest sister means more than a fancy jewel. She is rather adorable. She almost reminds of your twin."

"What have you done with Kagome?" Kikyo said.

Yura just shrugged. "Does it matter? The jewel tonight or receive your sister's head. I'll be waiting."

Inuyasha launched himself towards her. He'd just have to mind where he swung.

"You ain't going nowhere!"

But he was moments too late. A single stroke of a red comb and Yura vanished in a wall of flame.

"Damn bitch!" he growled. He smelled the air trying to find her scent, but all he could get was the fresh smell of fire, blood and sweat. He looked over to Kikyo, who was using her bow as a crutch to bring herself to her feet. The spearhead was still imbedded in her knee and her shoulder wound had turned her pristine white robe, red. Her eyes seemed like they could close at any moment from exhaustion but still she pushed herself to walk towards him.

"Inuyasha," she said, her voice sounding as if talking took all her strength. "We need to move quickly to save Kaede."

Refusing crossed his mind. He had no obligation to the kid or Kikyo. Rescuing her would just lessen his standing even more among the demons. Yura already called him Kikyo's pet. No, a true demon wouldn't stop to help a human, especially one that had defeated him so many times in the past. He should just take his leave now and go after that Yura-bitch himself.

"What do you need me to do?" he said instead.

"Find Kagome," Kikyo said simply.

At the sound of her name, their encounter at the river earlier flashed before him. His temper sparked. "What do we need her for? She's just a stupid whiny girl. She'd be no help in a fight!"

Kikyo sighed. "She also has all my spiritual power. As I am now, injured and depleted of energy, I would no benefit to the fight either. Kagome will be fresh and at full power. We will need that to save Kaede and defeat this Yura demon."

Inuyasha growled. The feel of those rocks hitting against his head still fresh. But that was all forgotten when Kikyo took his hand and her warmth filled his hand.

"Inuyasha…for Kaede's sake, I beg you to please put aside whatever objections you have with Kagome. Without her, I fear that this fight will be in vain."

"Fine!" he barked. "Fine, fine, fine. But if she screws this up, it's on you."

"I appreciate it. I need to tend to these wounds and find a proper horse. I will meet you at the Bone Eater's Well, I believe that is where you'll find Kagome."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure she'll be there?"

"It is only speculation but I can think of no other place she'd be."

Inuyasha sighed. He could already hear that dumb girl's whining. "All right, fine, I'll go grab her. You just be ready by the time I get back."

With that he leaped into the forest with a huff.

He was positive his brother didn't have to put up with this crap.

OOOOO

Kagome awoke in darkness on a damp stone floor. She sat up slowly trying to recall what happened. There was some hair and a girl looking to kidnap her, and then she fell in the well. She rubbed her head but didn't feel any bumps or sores, so she must not have fallen as hard as she thought. But what now? If she went back up, would Yura still be up where waiting for her? What would she do if Yura was still there?

"But we've already been in here a dozen times."

"Grandpa, I told you, this is where she fell!"

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

A cone of light shined into the well blinding Kagome for a second, but she knew those two voices straight away.

"G-Grandpa? Sota?"

She was out of the well in a matter of minutes and standing at the top of the stairs of the shrine. It was all here, here house, the shrine, the wall of buildings that made up Tokyo. She looked up to see the never-ending web of power lines stretch across the horizon and the undeniable smell of fuel and smog from cars. Her lips quivered as the realization became clear. She was back, she was really back home.

"You've been missing for the past three days," Grandpa said. "You could have at least called."

"And why are you wearing those weird old clothes?" Sota piped in.

She was really back. Tears welled up in her eyes and she fell into Grandpa's arms.

"Grandpa!" she sobbed. "I was so scared!"

"Kagome…what in the world happened?"

OOOOO

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to find the girl's scent. It was one of the few scents that was vastly different than the other smells in the area. He arrived at the well as Kikyo had said and like she had guessed, Kagome scent was all over the well. Along with Yura's. He didn't see her around but her scent indicated that she was here. Maybe she was in the well hiding. Inuyasha scoffed at the thought, that was probably where was.

The demon leaped into the well.

"This better not be a waste of time!"


	7. Regroup

Chapter 7: Regroup

Kagome collapsed on her bed, the mattress folding around her body. She took in the sweet smell of her shampoo that washed over her pillow. Buyo leaped up and snuggled next to her with a flat purr. Kagome stroked the stout cat, her fingers taking in every bit of fur and skin. Her other hand felt around her bed for the remote on her dresser. A click of the power button brought reality TV booming into her room. Kagome buried her face in the pink pillow, ignoring MTV's latest Teen Mom confessional. She took another deep breath. Laying in her bed, waiting for her mother to call her down for dinner, the TV in the background, it all made it seem as if she never left. It was as if she had just woken up from a strange dream. Maybe that was all her trip down the well had been. On the way down, she must have hit her head and only came to when Grandpa and Sota came looking for her.

But the sensations she felt had all been so real. She remembered the lash from that Yura girl's attack and the feeling of those hairs slowly strangling her. Kagome shivered at the thought and passed her hand over her throat to make sure no hair remained. Last she checked dreams and hallucinations weren't that vivid, not the mention the fact that Sota and Gramps found her in Kikyo's spare robes. Kagome sighed. Ok, maybe it hadn't been a dream. So what else could it have been? There's no way she could have been in that strange feudal Japan with demons, sacred jewels and body doubles….right? At the thought of her twin, Kagome remembered the look on Kikyo's face when she mentioned her duties had taken a toll on her and when she tried on the rouge Inuyasha gave her. To Kagome she seemed so sad but beautiful in a weird way. She had wanted to help her somehow but what could she really do for her? Kikyo could already vanquish a huge demon with a single arrow. What kind of help could a normal girl like her give a priestess? Kagome groaned and sat up. There was no use in obsessing about it.

She clapped her hands together like she closed a book. "Chapter closed," she announced to no one. "As far as I'm concerned it was just a fairy tale."

"Kagome," Chihiro called. "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" Kagome sprang up from her bed, the scent of her mom's cooking almost allowing her to float downstairs to the living room. Already her mouth watered at the sight of the boiling bowl filled with potatoes, beef and vegetables. Her first full meal in how many days! She had no idea how Kikyo and Kaede could survive on a single bowl of rice and three fish each day.

"Real food! Real food! Real food!" she chanted.

"You don't need to worry about the well anymore Kagome," she vaguely heard Gramps say. "I've covered the well with the sacred sutras passed down our family's line for generations! No demon or specter shall enter our home. And if they do, I shall protect you with my last breath!"

Kagome grabbed her chopsticks and filled her bowl with beef and rice. "Sorry Gramps, were you saying something?"

Sota sighed. "I don't think she heard you Gramps."

Kagome only shrugged when Gramps went off about this current generation. If there was any doubt she was truly back….

She filled her mouth with her mom's cooking and nearly swooned.

"What a marvelous time to be alive!" she breathed.

She was about to go for more when a pair of footsteps caught her ear. The living room door slid open with a slam, revealing an all too familiar figure decked in red. Kagome's eyes met his scrunched up face and ever-present frown. Her family stared blankly at their unwelcomed guest unsure what to do. Kagome could only gape. There's no way he could be here.

"I-I-Inu…Yasha…?"

OOOOO

Yura lay on her bed of skulls with a huff. The full moon basked her lair in an annoying sliver light that left her exposed. From its position it was an hour before midnight and the priestess had yet to arrive. Her hairs covered most of the forest and some of the village and since she had taken the youngest sister, she felt no vibrations. She had been sure the priestess would ride to the rescue. But then there was no reason to worry, as long as she had the priestess's precious sister, Kikyo would arrive soon enough. She stroked her precious red skull with a sneer as the image of killing Kikyo crossed her mind. She would be infamous among the demon world and feared in the human world. With the power of the Shikon jewel, she would be unmatched. Her conquest of the western lands would be absolute and then she would move on to the lands in the north. It wouldn't be long now.

A pluck on one of her hairs brought Yura out of her daydream. The vibration rippled down its line until it reached her ring finger. The hairs attached to her index, middle and thumbs vibrated as well. The vibrations were out of sync and moved in different patterns and rhythms, indicating more than one person. Yura scoffed. She had hoped for the priestess but a little warm-up couldn't hurt.

Yura pulled on her hairs sending her swinging upwards through the trees and towards her prey. The closer she got, the stronger and more frequent the vibrations became. The intruders had heavy steps and walked without any grace. They were no doubt humans. And from the lack of reaction from her hairs, they had no spiritual power either. Yura huffed, normal human prey were no fun. The demon settled on a high branch that overlooked a moderate clearing. From the vibrations she felt, her prey would be approaching any minute. Now came one her favorite parts of the hunt, figuring out how to slaughter them best. Yura leaned against the tree trunk, weighing her options. She didn't want to use too much of her energy, not with Kikyo arriving soon. But some of her more fun techniques required more energy. Then again it was only some humans. She wouldn't have to take it too seriously regardless.

As Yura mused, she heard the bushes part below and the chatting of the prey. There were only 15 of them. Bandits based on the cheap and damaged brown armor they all wore. Yura had to resist the urge to laugh outright at their pathetic formation and quivering feet. The fear already present in most of them. Their leader however, walked with no fear present in his steps. He wore a full suit of armor with a mask over his face. Still the spider symbol on the back of his armor was difficult to miss.

"Come on you cowards!" he shouted over his shoulder, his voice the slimmest she's heard from a human. "The village can't be far."

"Chief," a foot soldier whined. "I've….heard stories about this place….it's supposed to filled with demons….And that priestess is said to show no mercy to any seekers of the jewel."

"Bah!" the chief scoffed, cuffing the frightened over his head. "I will not have my chance at ultimate power blocked by a mere woman! Her spiritual powers have no effect on humans. She'll be no match for us!"

If they were after the jewel, they were more foolish than Yura thought. The Sacred Jewel was hers and no one was going to steal it from her. The demon pulled out her crimson comb from her bosom and loudly cleared her throat.

"I'm so sorry boys….but I'm afraid there's been a little mix-up," she said announcing her presence.

"Who are you, witch!" the chief exclaimed drawing his sword. Yura barely contained a laugh when the chief's men pointed their arrows at her. Save for the chief, all of them were close to pissing themselves.

Yura twirled her comb. "You needn't bother to remember. You'll all be dead."

"Enough of this nonsense!" the chief said. "Men attack!"

Before any of them could take a step, the demon swung her comb as if it were sword, creating four jets of flame. The fire ran down the wires of hair surrounding the bandits and within seconds, the clearing lit up like a bonfire. Yura stood over the conflagration taking in their screams of agony. She watched as the skin and bones slowly gave way to the flames until they were nothing but ash feeding her flames. The demon smirked at the thought of what that little sweep could do when enhanced with the power of the Sacred Jewel. It would certainly make hunts like this one more akin to swatting flies.

"Y-y-y-y-you….witch…." she heard.

The bandit's chief, his armor and most of his skin long burned, attempted to rise. But his efforts only resulted in more pain. Yura huffed; some insects just didn't know when to die. She had half a mind to finish him but using more energy on such weakling was a waste of time. The bandit would be dead soon regardless. She pulled on her hairs again and swung back to lair to await her true prey.

All the while, she listened to the bandit's struggle to move.

OOOOO

Inuyasha could already tell he hated this world. The moment he stepped out of the well, his nose was raided by these strange smells. The smoke he picked up on had this stinging bitter scent that was all over. To make matters worse there was a faint but prominent smell of metal within every scent. It was as if a thousand swords had been melted into the air itself. But even through the chaotic scents, Inuyasha could still single out the dumb girl's scent. It was the usual weird scent of cherries and sweat. She wasn't too far away. The half-demon cleared the well house in a single bound and moved towards the white house, far larger than any hut he'd ever seen.

Another leap through an open window brought him into the house. Already he could hear the dumb girl with three others, a woman, a kid and an old man enjoying a hearty dinner. A growl vibrated against his throat. Kikyo was injured, Kaede captured and here she was, stuffing her face! He slid the door open, almost making it fly off its path and glared at the scene before him.

Kagome gaped at him, her eyes growing wider than usual. He heard her heart skip a beat in surprise.

"I-I-Inu…Yasha…?"

"Idiot!" he barked. "Who said you could go home!"

"B-But how did you-?"

"Through the well of course!" this girl was stupider than he thought. How else could he have gotten here?

"You lie!" the old man said. "I made those sprit wards myself, there's no way you could have-."

Inuyasha didn't need any spiritual sense to know this old guy had none whatsoever. "Hate to break it to ya old man, but they don't work."

"Impossible!"

While the old guy cried out in despair, Inuyasha grabbed the object of this little visit. "Come on, you're going back."

"No!" Kagome said as she struggled against him. She was no match for his strength of course but it was still annoying. "And you can't make me! Why should I go back to that crazy world?"

"Because some crazy demon-bitch took Kaede, that's why!"

Her struggling almost instantly stopped. "What? What do you mean? What happened? Is Kikyo all right? What demon are you talking about?" she managed to say in one breath.

"Some bitch who calls herself Yura of the Hair took the kid and wants the jewel in exchange. Kikyo sent me to get you cuz she thinks you'll be useful. Keh, she has more faith in you that I do."

"What about Kikyo is she ok?"

"She can still fight if that's what you're worried about." It would take far more than a few cuts to bring Kikyo down. Inuyasha knew that for a fact.

"That's not it-!"

"Kagome…what in the world is going on?" the old man asked.

"What's a…Yura?" the kid asked.

"Are you kids talking about some TV show?"

Kagome jerked back to her family and turned a faint shade of red. She grabbed his arm and shuffled him into the hallway. "We'll be right back ok?" She slid the door closed behind them.

"Come on!" Inuyasha said, grabbing her arm again. "We're wasting time."

Kagome pulled away. "Look, I appreciate Kikyo's faith in me, but what can I do against a demon that she can't? She's a trained priestess for crying out loud! I'm…just a schoolgirl! I don't have any special powers. What does she expect me to do against a demon? Throw my tiara at it or something? I can't-.,,,"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted. If he had to hear her whining for another second he was going to claw out his ears. "I don't give a damn what you think you can't do! This ain't even about you; it's about saving the kid! Are you really just gonna let that Yura-bitch have her way because you're too scared to do anything about it?"

She looked down and shifted her legs. It had to be only for a minute but it seemed longer than that. She was completely still, save for the quivering in her lips. Inuyasha groaned this was waste of time after all. He whirled around calling her a lost cause. He didn't need her. He could take on that Yura-bitch himself. He was halfway down the hall when she called out him. When she looked up at him again, Inuyasha saw the same fire in her eyes he saw in Kikyo when she was faced with another seeker of the sacred jewel.

"Let's go," she said simply.

Inuyasha looked at her up and down. From her eyes alone, she had the will to fight. But he knew first-hand that Yura wouldn't take it easy on her. No doubt, Yura would target her, the weakest of the three of them, first. If she got cut down, all this crap would be for nothing. Inuyasha pulled on his robes, shedding the torso portion of his fire-rat kimono. He tossed it to her before heading for the well house.

"Put that that on," he said over his shoulder. "It should give you some protection."

She offered him a small smile. "Thank you…"

"Yeah well if you weren't so weak you wouldn't even need it."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "You really know how to charm a girl don't you, dog boy."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go, Kikyo's waiting."

OOOOO

Pain shot up and down Kikyo's leg as she climbed off the mare. Despite the large quantities of herbs she had applied to her wounds, the pain and some blood still cracked through the bandages. If she hadn't, she imagined the pain would have been far worse and movement would have been impossible. Her current predicament was still less than ideal for a battle however. She had applied the bandages hastily and with only one fully capable arm, the process took far longer than it should have. The members of the village were still unconscious from Yura's control. Kikyo surmised that they would only awaken if Yura was defeated. With her current strength, or lack thereof, such a requirement seemed rather arduous.

Kikyo approached the well, using her bow as her crutch. Putting any weight on her right leg made her body scream. She had thought about putting her injured arm in a sling, but that would only hinder her archery. Her only option was to fight the growing pain as much as she would fight Yura. She managed to sit with her back to the well to observe her surroundings. Almost the entire forest was covered in Yura's hairs, making tracking her difficult. Every bit of Yura's demonic energy was in the strands. Kikyo was sure a main strand existed but too many of the hairs overlapped. The hairs also made any direct assault impossible. Any vibrations on the wires would alert Yura of her presence. Kikyo looked over the thick web of hairs for a time, straining her eyes to find some blind spot in them. As the priestess began to look upwards, a plan began to form.

"Aw man…I can never get used to all these bones," Kikyo heard in the well.

"Would you quit your whining, we have a job to do damn it!"

Within moments Inuyasha leaped out of the well with Kagome in tow. Kikyo raised her eyebrow at the fire-rat robes draped over Kagome, but it was a detail not worth exploring at the moment.

"Kagome, I'm glad you are unharmed," she greeted. "Thank you for coming back."

"No problem, although I wouldn't mind if my escort was a little more gentle," Kagome replied glaring at Inuyasha.

The half-demon just scoffed. "Do I look like a damn servant boy to you?"

Kikyo sighed. It looked as though getting over their objections would take more time than she anticipated. Time they didn't have. But before she could say anything, Kagome rushed to her side.

"But forget about me, Kikyo are you all right?" Kagome looked over her bandages and began to retie and readjust them with an expertise, Kikyo had not seen from her prior.

"There's no reason to worry," she said. "I've taken the necessary precautions against infection."

"Yeah, but you're going to need stronger bandages if we're going after Yura," Kagome replied, tying her bandages even tighter than Kikyo had. "These will tear with too much stress."

Inuyasha scoffed. "And just what the hell do you know about medicine?"

"Duh, my mom's a nurse," Kagome said. "You tend to pick up on a few things."

When Kagome finished, Kikyo found her bleeding had stopped completely. The bandages were far tighter than they were before, which cut down on the feeling she had in her shoulder and leg. But at the very least she didn't have to worry about them tearing over the course of the battle.

Kikyo attempted to stand but her injured knee still turned against her. Kagome offered her hand. Usually she was not one to take assistance from others in her injured state, but perhaps she could make an exception in this one instance. With Kagome's help she was able to stand and use her bow to keep her up.

"Now that that's settled, we can find that Yura-bitch and take her down," Inuyasha said cracking his claws.

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha. We mustn't approach too hastily. The entire forest is covered in Yura's hairs. If we trip any of them, she will know we have taken moves against her."

"So what the hell are we supposed to do? It's almost midnight and she said she'd kill the kid if you don't show up."

Despite everything, his show of concern was amusing. As before, Kikyo could feel the warmth in her chest, only this time it seemed slightly stronger. "Inuyasha, I was not aware Kaede's safety meant so much to you."

The half-demon flinched and reeled back like a child being caught in a forbidden act. He stammered a bit before scoffing and looking away. "Keh, it doesn't. I….just don't want that Yura-bitch thinking she can run her damn hairs all over my territory is all."

Kikyo could feel herself smiling. A small one, but one of the few she had been blessed with for a while. "Of course."

"Not much of a liar is he?" Kagome muttered to her.

Inuyasha growled at her. "I heard that you know."

"Our first priority," Kikyo interrupted before the two of them went off again. "Is locating Yura. These overlapping hairs make it difficult to sense her demonic aura. Kagome, I will require your assistance."

"What do you need me to do?"

"There should be some kind of main strand that connects directly to Yura. It should be a strand that allows her to project her demonic aura to the rest of her hairs."

Kagome looked around, her eyes move between every strand before letting out a frustrated groan. "There's too many. How am I supposed to find a single one?"

"Concentrate," Kikyo said simply, reiterating the same advice her teachers would give her. "Look with both your eyes and your spiritual sense."

Kagome took a breath and squinted. Kikyo could feel her twin's spiritual aura rise. It felt like the first jet of water of a broken dam. In only a few minutes Kagome let out triumphant cry.

"I got it!" she announced. "It's right there!" She pointed down the eastern pathway. Kikyo followed her fingers and noticed a strand of hair filled with more demonic energy than the others. It was hidden by countless strands crisscrossing each other forming almost a wall that initially blocked Kikyo's sense. The fact that Kagome could see through it was a good indicator.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Inuyasha exclaimed. His energy and eagerness was welcome but they still needed a proper strategy.

"Inuyasha, a moment," she said, halting him. "Can you smell Kaede's scent down that path?"

He took three strong sniffs of the air. "Barely. I'm getting mostly Yura's."

Kikyo nodded, she had expected as much. "I'll take the mare and go down this path. Inuyasha, Kagome I want the two you to take the path that runs parallel to this one. Inuyasha, be sure to stay high in the trees, where the hair is thinnest. Kagome, be sure to inform him of any hairs he is approaching."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "What for? We know where she is, what do we need to split up for?"

"Yura is expecting me to deliver the sacred jewel to her in exchange for Kaede. If I approach with the two of you in plain sight, she will no doubt know that I have no intention of following her demands…."

"And she'll kill Kaede before we even get there," Kagome finished.

"Exactly," Kikyo nodded.

"Ok…" Inuyasha groaned, the realization hitting him. "But why can't I trail behind you?"

"The path Kagome pointed out leads to a small valley. It's a wide open area, with plenty of room to maneuver, which is in Yura's favor. The path I've pointed you down, will take you and Kagome to cliffs that flank the valley."

Kagome's eyes lit up. "I get it. You draw Yura's attention by making your presence known and make her think you're doing the deal, while Inuyasha sneaks up behind her and takes her out."

"Yes. It would appear Yura does not have an affinity for close combat, something Inuyasha excels in. But while Inuyasha and I are engaging Yura, Kagome it will be your job to locate Kaede and get her to safety."

"Got it."

Kikyo approached the mare and with great difficulty managed to climb onto the saddle. From the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha inch forward but ultimately stayed where he was. Kagome hopped and his back, much to his obvious annoyance, and turned towards his path.

"Kikyo," he called out over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

He stood there frozen for a few moments. His mouth opened and closed several times before he just shook his head.

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"Same for you."

Their eyes met for a brief moment before Inuyasha huffed and bounded into the trees. He was a strange one without a doubt. But in her world of meeting expectations, rigid schedules, and strict training regimens, a little strangeness was always welcome. She took several breaths to regain her calm, focused center. The warmth she felt her in chest slowly died down, giving way to her priestess training. She ordered the mare forward but noticed that it was getting harder and harder for her to fully diminish that warmth. Inuyasha's golden eyes were becoming a constant presence in her mind's eye.

Not that she minded.

But for now she needed to be focused. Kaede was depending on her.

Their counterattack started now.


	8. Unity

Chapter 8: Unity

Kagome had always loved roller coasters. Ever since gramps to her to Osaka's Expo-Land and she rode the Orochi roller coaster, she was hooked. With each passing year she expected more out of the roller coasters she rode to the point where Eri, Yuka and Ayumi had once joked that the only way for her to get the thrill she wanted was to go skydiving. There had been times where she had given it some thought. But riding on Inuyasha's back through the hair infested forest made her reconsider. Even on the fastest, tallest rides, she had always been strapped in and felt safe in some manner. Here, the only thing keeping her from falling at least 3 stories were Inuyasha's arms. She could feel the strength in them but that didn't make her feel any better about it.

It didn't help that the half-demon bounded through the forest with speeds no roller coaster could match. The wind whipped against her face, making it nearly impossible to keep her eyes open. With each drop and jump it felt like stones were being dropped on her stomach. Every now and then he would bark at her to keep her eyes peeled for Yura's hairs, a task easier said than done. She allowed herself to crack open one eye only to see Inuyasha launch himself another six stories into the air to get past a rather tall tree. Kagome's stomach instantly dropped into her legs and her scream echoed to the heavens. She felt Inuyasha's body buckle at the sudden noise causing him to miss his intended branch. Kagome could only scream louder as they plummeted. Her arms latched onto the closest thing it could find, Inuyasha's neck. The moment his arms left her legs, she squeezed as hard as she could and let loose another scream, not daring to open her eyes.

"Would you stop screaming!?" Inuyasha yelled over her. "We ain't even falling anymore!"

Kagome allowed one eye to open and saw that Inuyasha's claws had dug into the bark of a tree. She took one glance down and quickly buried her face into his back. They were still several stories above the forest floor.

"Jeez!" Inuyasha said as he launched himself back into the branches. "I don't know what Kikyo was thinking sticking me with you. Alert the entire damn forest where we are while you're it."

Despite the intense speed, Kagome managed a glare at the halfling. "You're running faster than a bullet train and you expect me to be calm about it!? Not all of us can be Ms. Perfect like your girlfriend, Kikyo!"

"She ain't my girlfriend!" Inuyasha barked. "And what the hell is a bullet train anyways?"

"Ugh….! You're hopeless," Kagome said.

"And you're-!" Inuyasha halted before he could continue. A fire burning in a nearby clearing illuminated the dark woods in a flickering orange light. Kagome didn't have Inuyasha's sense of smell, but even she could smell the smoke, and worse in the air. She felt the nausea build in her stomach almost immediately and mentally cried for Inuyasha to turn back but she pushed it back down as best as she could. Kagome tightened her grip on Inuyasha and the half-demon made his way towards the fire. In only four leaps, he landed at the scene and the nausea in Kagome's stomach peaked.

Four burned bodies lay near the charred remains of what used to be the bushes of the clearing. Piles of ashes and dust dotted the space near them. Kagome could only assume the ashes were the rest of their friends. The intact bodies had burns that no CSI TV show could accurately replicate. She felt her knees weaken and the bile in her stomach threaten to enter her throat. She turned away and crouched down just in case.

"Bandits," Inuyasha announced, looking over what was left of their armor. "It doesn't look like they put up much of a fight."

"Did…Yura do all this…?" Kagome managed to say. Suddenly their chances didn't seem all that great.

"Looks like it. I smell her stupid scent all over this place." He glanced down at an untouched patch on the burned ground. Kagome heard him take a few sniffs around the patch. "Judging from this scent, one of them managed to get away. Keh, doubt he lasted long though."

"Terrific," Kagome said gulping down her remaining nausea.

"Now what's the matter?" Inuyasha groaned. "I better not hear you say that you're scared or you want to go home."

Kagome took a breath. Getting scared wouldn't help Kaede. If they didn't save her and fast, Yura would do to Kaede what she did to the bandits. She saw a bow and a quiver of arrows leaning against a tree and smirked. If Kikyo could do it, so could she.

"Actually," she said grabbing the bow and arrows. "I was going to borrow these."

Inuyasha glanced at her for a few moments, his expression unreadable, before merely scoffing. "Whatever you say."

It took a few seconds for Kagome to readjust herself on Inuyasha's back before they set off again. With each passing moment, Kagome could feel her heart race. By the time the rocks of the cliffs came into view, Kagome was amazed she could hear anything over the pounding organ.

"You know you're not going to hit anything right?" Inuyasha said. "So why bother?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, dog boy," she said.

Inuyasha raced up the top of the cliff, which gave them a full view of the valley below. "Have you even held a bow before?"

"No, but how hard can it be?"

"Famous last words…" Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome shot him a glare before a pulse ran through her body. It was as if spiders were crawling under her skin. She could feel Yura's presence straight ahead of them. She crawled to the peak of the cliff and looked down at the valley. A giant sphere made up of countless interlocking clumps of hair, skulls and bone stood in the center. Kagome could only gape at the strange aura she felt.

"A giant…hairball?" she said. "Yura isn't one for subtly is she?"

Inuyasha took a few whiffs of the air. "The kid's down there somewhere. But Yura's scent is so strong, I can't pin her down."

Kagome looked over the area as one thought began to nag her. "Inuyasha…I think we're missing one important element here."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What's that?"

"Where's Yura?"

OOOOO

When Kikyo arrived at the valley, already she could feel something amiss. The giant hairball that served as Yura's lair pulsed with her demonic aura. The mare's hair bristled against Kikyo's legs as they approached. She scanned the area, unable to pin down neither the demon's presence nor Kaede's. But she could at least detect Inuyasha's and Kagome's presence. They were in position; she just needed the proper lure for their target.

"Yura!" she called. "Show yourself. I'm here as you asked!"

She could hear the hairs around her screech like a sour note on a shamisen, starling the mare. Kikyo pulled on the reins to keep the creature steady, though she doubted its stillness would last. The mare's hooves stomped the ground, ready to gallop in the opposite direction at any unexpected sound. Kikyo grabbed an arrow from her quiver and aimed it into the valley. Pain ran up her arm from her shoulder wound. Kikyo bit down on her lip to keep herself from wincing. The last thing she needed was Yura knowing how weakened their previous encounter left her. Even now, after Kagome adjusted her bandages, her knee injury ached. She still wouldn't be able to put weight on it. With any luck, she wouldn't need to leave the mare's saddle. But in her travels, Kikyo had learned that luck was a fickle creature.

"So I see," Yura's voice echoed. "Yet, I do not sense the Sacred Jewel. Does your sister's life mean so little to you?"

Kikyo could feel a shift in Yura's demonic aura but she still couldn't trace it. "I give you this one chance. Release my youngest sister and perhaps I will spare your miserable life."

"You underestimate me, Kikyo," Yura said, her voice rising, making the mare even more unsettled. "I'm nothing like those primitive demons who threw their lives away in their pursuit of the jewel."

Kikyo stretched out her awareness, Yura was close. She only needed a few more moments to pinpoint her exact location. "Your current actions, suggest otherwise."

"Well then, allow me to demonstrate."

A sword flew out from the valley faster than Kikyo could spot. Instinctively, the priestess launched her arrow at the weapon, only for the sword to curve downwards, avoiding her attack completely. Kikyo reached for another arrow but was two seconds too late. The sword imbedded itself deep into the mare's chest, striking its heart. The mare's cries pounded against Kikyo's ears at it stood on its hind legs, thrashing about. The priestess attempted several soothing gestures but nothing could ease its pain. The horse's own weight became too much for it and Kikyo could feel it begin to crumble to the ground. As it made its final cries, she leapt from the saddle. But she regretted the action almost instantly as pain crippled her leg. The priestess could not resist the cry that escaped her lips.

"It's as I thought," Yura said. "Your fragile human body has yet to heal."

Kikyo took a knee, unable to stand for long. But already her bow was notched. "You dare call me fragile when you are too afraid to even show yourself?"

"Very well, I shall remedy that."

The hairs around Kikyo sprang to life, enfolding her limbs and waist, then dragging her into the center of the valley to the base of Yura's hairball. Dust and rock knocked against her trapped body, the hairs tightening their grip with each passing second. She felt a tug on the locks and like a pulley; Kikyo was hoisted almost eight feet into the air, to come face to face with Yura. The female demon stood on thick tendrils of hair like a tightrope, her demonic violet eyes smug and her sword sheath empty.

"Are you satisfied now priestess?" Yura asked. Another tug brought her sword flying back to her waiting hand. It was then Kikyo noticed the hair wrapped around the hilt. She managed a quick glance around her and saw Yura's back was to the cliff where Inuyasha and Kagome lied in wait. Despite herself she managed a smirk.

"Why yes, Yura, I am very satisfied," she said. "Inuyasha, now!"

"Finally!" she heard him exclaim. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Four golden arcs slashed through Yura's torso from her shoulder down to her hips. Yura's eyes widened at the sudden attack and the hairs immediately lost their grip. Kikyo dropped but did not get far before Inuyasha grabbed her and slid to ground.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he set her down.

"I will survive," she said simply.

Inuyasha scoffed, ready to berate her she figured, but Yura's voice cut through the air.

"Such a bad doggie you have priestess," she said from above them, her wound from Inuyasha's claws nonexistent. "I see it falls to me to teach your pet some manners."

Inuyasha's ears flattened, his face locked in a growl. "Who are you calling a pet, bitch!"

"Inuyasha," Kikyo warned. "Do not allow her to provoke you."

But the half-demon already sprang into the air, his claws poised for a strong swipe. Yura dodged the attack with little effort. Inuyasha grabbed one of the nearby tendrils to keep himself at her height but he realized his mistake too late. The tentacle quickly wrapped itself around his wrist, immobilizing his right arm. Inuyasha swung out with his left but another gesture from Yura made three more tendrils wrap around his remaining limbs.

"Too easy," Yura giggled. "Your little doggie has quite the temper Kikyo."

Kikyo grimaced. Yura surviving a direct attack from Inuyasha's claws complicated matters enough, now she had Inuyasha in her midst and still no sign of Kaede. How was it possible that Yura not only survived but managed to heal herself? The priestess brushed the thought aside for the moment. Freeing Inuyasha had to come first. She looked to her left, where her bow laid a good twenty paces away. She took one step with her injured leg and nearly crumpled to the ground. Curse this wound, she thought.

"Having a little trouble, Kikyo?" Yura said.

A surge of demonic energy was Kikyo's only warning before Yura's hair swept her up and bound her across from Inuyasha. Yura tugged on both their bonds cutting off the blood flow to her limbs and aggravating her shoulder wound. She saw Inuyasha struggle against the hair but to no avail. Kikyo could feel numbness setting into her arms from the elbows down, the only feeling that remained was pain in her shoulder. Yura seemed to sense her discomfort and swung in her direction. She passed a hand through Kikyo's hair, her smile of victory impossible to ignore.

"The mighty Kikyo, at my mercy," Yura said, looking over her hair. "I would have hoped that a priestess with your reputation would have given me much more a challenge, but alas. I can add your hair to my collection at the very least. As soon as I take the Sacred Jewel of course."

"Get your hands off of her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Although I must say," she said as she made her way towards Inuyasha. "It's rather sad when your pet has far prettier hair than his owner."

Inuyasha swiped his claws at the demon but Yura merely dropped to a lower hair chord. The hair absorbed her fall and allowed her spring back up, slashing Inuyasha's chest as she went with her sword. The demon licked the blood off her blade and smiled.

"Just for that, you shall be first half-breed."

"Yura, release him!" Kikyo said.

"Too late, Kikyo!" the demon replied and launched herself towards the trapped half-demon. She raised her sword over her head, ready for a decapitating swing when a single arrow whizzed into her path. The shot was wide and nowhere close to hitting its target but at the very least it took Yura's attention off Inuyasha. The only problem lied in who was now in Yura's focus.

"Yura!" Kagome called from below. "Let them go right now, or the next one is going through your head!"

OOOOO

That stupid girl! Inuyasha thought. She might as well have placed a large target on her face. Even with his Fire-rat robes, he doubted she could take Yura's full wrath. The halfling struggled against his bonds with a new vigor. With Yura's attention elsewhere, the hairs had loosened slightly. He could only free up his left arm but that was all he needed. He glanced over to Kikyo who returned his stare. She managed to move her hand, catching his attention and pointed downwards at the ground. He followed her fingers and saw her bow lying close by. Inuyasha nodded in understanding. If she could get to her bow, she could end this.

"I thought this girl fell down the well," Yura muttered. "But oh well, at least I get to see her die this time around."

"Sorry," Kagome said. "I'm not going anywhere!" She loosed the arrow but missed Yura completely. Instead the arrow shot straight towards Inuyasha's head. He ducked as the projectile whizzed over him and imbedded itself into the hairball.

"Oops…" he heard her say. Across from him he heard Kikyo sigh.

"Oops! That's all you have to say!" Inuyasha yelled. "You could have killed me with that you idiot!"

"Well excuse me for trying to save you!"

"I don't need saving!" he barked back. The last thing he needed was to feel indebted to her. Although even he had to admit she had guts for stepping into the fight.

"Says the guy tied up!" Kagome said, trying to notch another arrow.

He was about to retort when a surge of spiritual energy caught his eye. The arrow implanted in the hair formation flared with purple energy, breaking apart the walls of hair. Inuyasha glanced at Yura, who had been strangely quiet. Her eyes were locked on the skulls oozing out of the lair, her teeth grinding. As more skulls parted, Inuyasha managed to catch the scent of the kid. He squint his eyes and sure enough, he saw Kaede's round face among the skulls. She looked as if she were sleeping but whether or not she was alive was another thing.

"Kikyo!" he shouted. "The kid's in that stupid hair-ball thing! That's why I could barely pick up her scent!"

Kikyo nodded and turned to her twin. "Kagome!"

"I'm on it!" she said, running down the slope.

"You're not doing a thing!" Yura exclaimed. A swing of her comb brought four jets of flame shooting down the hairs and heading straight for Kagome. The girl froze and before she could take another step, she was engulfed. Kagome collapsed to her knees crying out for help.

"Kagome!" Kikyo cried.

"A pity your sister turned out so weak," Yura said. "But don't despair you'll all be joining her soon."

Inuyasha dipped his free hand into his wound, covering his fingers with his blood. "We'll see who's joining who! Blades of Blood!"

The attack slammed into Yura's exposed back, cutting off her sword hand and knocking her into the cliff. The hair slackened as he thought and Inuyasha took his chance. He dipped his claws again and turned to Kikyo.

"Kikyo, don't move!" he shouted. "Blades of Blood!" Kikyo's bonds were torn apart like paper. Inuyasha cut through his and pushed against the cliff, catching her before she fell completely.

"Kagome…" she muttered looking at the flames.

"She'll be fine," he said as they dropped to the ground. "She's wearing my Fire-rat robes."

"Inuyasha, behind you!" Kikyo exclaimed. The halfling quickly pushed Kikyo out of the way and soon had Yura sword imbedded in his chest, knocking him over. Inuyasha grit his teeth, it was a shallow wound, something that would heal in day or two. But that didn't stop the pain from flowing up and down his torso. A tug on the hairs around the sword brought it back to Yura's waiting hand, which had somehow reattached itself after his attack.

"Your demon powers are pathetic, little doggie," she said, floating to the ground. "I bet you want to jewel so you can become a full demon. However, a wish like that would be such a waste of the jewel's power."

"Keh, like you'd be any better," Inuyasha scoffed getting to his feet. "What would a demon like you want with the jewel?"

"Isn't obvious? I would declare my new power to every demon and human that dared to cross me. And I would rule over the western lands as its new empress with no demon daring to take my territory."

Despite his injures, Inuyasha could only laugh. He tried imagining Yura defeating Sesshomaru but the only image he could see was her being melted away by his poison claws. And demons taunted him for having ridiculous dreams. At least becoming a full-fledged demon was at least remotely possible. All the power in the world couldn't help this one against the western demons.

"What's so funny half-demon?" Yura growled.

"A weakling like you would have no chance in the western lands," he said. "Even with the Sacred Jewel, you'd still just be a fly to them."

"The personal pet of a priestess has no right mocking me!" Yura hurled her sword once more but before Inuyasha could react, an arrow pulsing with spiritual energy shot past his cheek. It cut through the hairs controlling the sword, making the weapon fall harmlessly to the ground. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see Kikyo notching another arrow. Good, at least now the field was even.

"Your head is next," Kikyo said simply.

"I don't think so!" Yura tugged on the hairs wrapped around her fingers, sending her flying back up. Kikyo loosed another arrow, cutting the four hairs and making Yura fall back to the ground.

"Inuyasha, we need to keep her on the ground," she said. "Without the aid of her hairs, she has no power."

"Got it. What about the kid?" he asked.

"Kagome has it handled."

OOOOO

Climbing had never been Kagome's strong suit in gym. She wasn't afraid of heights or rather not the heights in the modern world. It was just that the rock wall they practiced on, never sat well with her for some reason. The rope climbing exercise had always been a source of embarrassment for her too. She could only reach the first quarter portion of the rope before her hands gave out on her. Meanwhile, Eri reached the top in record time twice in the same year. But then looking back, she would much prefer climbing up the rock wall in gym class with her peers watching rather than climbing up a structure of demon hair with only human skulls for her footholds.

When the fire had hit her, she had been sure that she was done for. But after a few seconds she realized that not only was she not burning, she wasn't even hot. Inuyasha wasn't kidding when he said his robes would give her protection. No wonder he wore it all the time. Slipping out of the plume of flame had been easy once Inuyasha made his move and kept Yura's attention on him and Kikyo. The only downside was that the flames had burned her bow and arrows. If Yura somehow got past Inuyasha and Kikyo, she'd be defenseless. Kagome shook her head, forcing down the thought. Just focus on getting Kaede out of here, she said to herself.

The little girl was easy enough to spot, being that she was the only head with skin still attached in the structure of hair and bones. Just like when they found the remains of the bandits, Kagome gulped down her revulsion and scaled the demonic structure to the unconscious girl. At least Kagome hoped she was just unconscious.

"Kaede," Kagome said when she finally reached the child. "Come on, wake up." She was buried up to her neck in Yura's hair with skulls surrounding her. Kagome checked for a pulse on her neck and thankfully found one, it was steady but weak. She had to wake her up and fast. Kagome removed her fingers from the child's neck and as lightly as she could, slapped Kaede across her cheek.

"Ow…" Kaede moaned. "Wh-what's going….Lady Kagome…?"

"You're all right," Kagome breathed. "Come on, we have to get you out of here."

Kaede looked around trying to get her bearings and after a few seconds, recognition flooded her eyes. "Now I remember, that demon Yura captured me."

"That's right and your sister and Inuyasha are fighting her right now," Kagome said. "They sent me to get you to safety."

"W-wait. My sister can't win…" Kaede muttered.

Panic swelled in Kagome's stomach. "What do you mean?"

Kaede struggled against the hair. "Yura's body is different. Her heart isn't in her body…it's somewhere else."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw her. Before she put me in here, there was a red skull she had with her. I sense something different about it. It's the core of her demonic aura."

"So get rid of the skull, and we get rid of Yura," Kagome simplified as she began digging out Kaede from the hair. "Do you know where it is?" Her question was answered when Kaede freed her right arm, showing the crimson red skull in her hand.

"She put the skull in here with me," Kaede said with a smile. "I thought it looked important so I held on to it."

Kagome returned her smile. "Nice one."

"Get away from there!"

Kagome turned around to see Yura's sword heading straight for them.

OOOOO

Yura dodged another one of Inuyasha's swipes and she gave more ground. It was as Kikyo predicted, she had no close quarter's ability. Cut off from the hairs she was helpless. Yura's sword caught several of Inuyasha's claws, before the demon pushed him back and leapt to reconnect with her hairs. The moment she jumped Kikyo loosed her arrow, making the demon pull back and allowing Inuyasha to tackle her back to the ground.

"You would strike a woman?" Yura asked as Inuyasha raised his fist over her.

The half demon just smirked before his fist slammed into her face. "I would, got a problem with that?"

Kikyo glanced over her shoulder. Kagome was making good progress to Kaede. They only had to keep Yura occupied with them. Inuyasha jumped back when the demon stabbed at his chest. Seeing a moment's reprieve, she reached into her bosom for her comb, most likely to call on more hairs. Kikyo fired her arrow, reducing her hand to ashes. But rather than dispersing, the ashes gathered back together, reforming Yura's hand.

"Do you not see I am immortal!" she declared.

Inuyasha rushed in. "Let's see you survive this!" His claws plowed through her chest, striking her heart, or rather where her heart should have been. The demon merely took a step back as if Inuyasha had just stepped on her foot and stabbed his stomach before following up with a slash across his chest.

"You are a poor master indeed, Kikyo," she taunted. "Your pet would not only strike a lady, but fondle her bosoms with no second thought?"

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" Kikyo asked ignoring Yura's barb.

"I'll live," he said. "These scratches just give me more to work with. Blades of Blood!"

"Heads up!" Yura declared with a swing of her comb. A wall of hair converged in front of her like a curtain, blocking the crimson blades. The skulls trapped in the hairs shot out towards the half-demon. Kikyo loosed several arrows destroying them before they could harm either of them.

"This is going nowhere," Inuyasha growled. "No matter what we do, we can't put her down."

"Could it be that her heart lies elsewhere?" Kikyo said, destroying another skull.

"Well where else could it be?"

Before she could respond, Yura shot out from the hair curtain, her sword ready to slice her in half. But she suddenly froze. Her eyes darted to the hair structure and instantly filled with fury.

"Get away from there!" she shouted at Kagome and Kaede and hurled her sword their way.

Kikyo quickly notched an arrow but Yura was upon her before she could fire. A swift kick to her injured knee brought pain screaming up her leg.

"Blades of Blood!" The attack hit Yura directly, knocking her aside, but she recovered just as quickly.

"A good try little doggie, but you'll need more than that to kill me," she said.

"Inuyasha! Kikyo!" Kagome cried out. "It's this red skull! This is the core of her demonic aura or something like that!"

Kikyo looked up to see Kagome unharmed, not even bleeding, waving a red skull in her hands.

"That little bitch!" Yura hissed, launching herself at Kagome. "Why won't she die!"

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo began but he caught her meaning immediately.

"I'm on it!" he nodded and leapt after Yura.

OOOOO

"Hey Yura!" Inuyasha shouted in the air. "We weren't finished dancing! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

The four golden arcs were preempted by another wall of hair. Her sword came his way soon after, but Inuyasha knocked down with a punch. As he felt himself falling, he grabbed one of her loose hairs and began to climb after the demon.

Yura closed in on Kagome and Kaede, but an arrow from Kikyo struck her ribs. The demon paused to resister the projectile and pulled it out. But the brief pause was all Inuyasha needed. He dipped his claws deep into his wound. He flared his demon energy as much as he could before attacking, this had to work!

"Blades of Blood!" A storm of his crimson blades struck Yura from her head down to her torso, cutting her in every way imaginable. As she shook her head to recover, he turned to Kagome and the kid. "Quick! Throw me the stupid skull!"

"I hope you can catch!" The schoolgirl hurled the skull through the air. When it reached the peak of the throw, Inuyasha launched himself into the air. Yura jumped after him, her hairs ready to tie him up but an arrow from Kikyo dissolved them. His clawed hands grabbed the skull and he turned to face the ground.

"Kikyo!" he shouted holding up the skull. "You ready?"

Kikyo notched an arrow and aimed straight for the skull. "Yes!"

"Stop that!" Yura cried.

"Fun's over bitch!" Inuyasha declared and hurled the skull with all his might.

Yura flew past him reaching out for it but Kikyo's arrow, engulfed with spiritual energy passed through the crimson skull. The head froze in the air before the sacred energy began to break it apart piece by piece. In a flash of purple light and skull was nothing but ash. Yura's eyes widened, her body petrified in mid-air. In only a few moments her body broke apart to dust, leaving on her clothes and her cursed comb.

Inuyasha could only spit at her remains. "Try coming back from that one."

OOOOO

"Sister Kikyo!" Kaede cried as she embraced her sister. "I knew you'd come for me."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the scene. It was all over. "Is everyone ok?"

"Keh, these are nothing but scratches," Inuyasha scoffed. "Still, I gotta admit that some nice thinking with the skull, Kagome."

"Oh no, don't like at me it was Kaede….Did you just say my name?"

Inuyasha shrugged as he gathered his fire-rat robe. "Yeah…well don't let it go to your head. I still think you're pretty useless."

Kagome felt her temper flare but Kikyo interrupted before it could get worse.

"Inuyasha do not be so crass," she said. "She did help to save Kaede and defeat Yura."

"Yeah fine…whatever…" He glanced at Kikyo before jumping away into the forest.

"I actually think he's starting to like me," Kagome said. "Well…at least tolerate."

"Every step counts I suppose," Kikyo replied. "Come, let us return to the village."

Kagome was about to follow in step when a weak moan caught their ears. Her heart pounded against her chest. Yura still wasn't dead? Kikyo made her way in front of them, with her arrow poised to attack. It was a humanoid figure, walking slowly in the shadows its arms reaching ut for anything to grab onto.

"Stay where you are!" Kikyo ordered.

The figure ignored her warning and stepped into the moonlight, showing his features. It was a horribly burned man. From what was left of his armor, the only survivor of the bandits she and Inuyasha saw earlier. The man collapsed with a groan as if walking took everything he had. Kikyo dropped her bow and made her way towards the injured man.

"Kaede, get men from the village to help me carry him to a safe location, Kagome, I will need water and bandages to treat his wounds. Hurry, he does not have much time!"

"I'll be right back," Kaede said.

"What is your name sir?" Kikyo asked the burned man.

"O-Onigumo…."


	9. Downtime

Chapter 9: Downtime

Something didn't feel right to Kagome. She stood in a meadow a few miles away from Kikyo's village. The grass reached her ankles and the landscape was barren save for Onigumo's cave to the north. Thick clouds floated across the sky, shielding the sun on a few occasions. The resulting shadow over the world only heightened Kagome's unease. She took a few steps forward, her sandals stepping on dry grass, causing an ever present noise to accompany her walk. A bitter wind passed through the meadow, making the tall grass sway. The cold seemed to bypass her clothes and strike her skin directly. Kagome could already feel the goose bumps forming up her arm. The wind only grew stronger, blowing some of her hair into her eyes and mouth. Kagome reached up to adjust her hair, only for her hand to be caught in the long white sleeve that made up her priestess uniform. Kagome pulled the sleeve back but suddenly froze.

Priestess uniform? The schoolgirl looked down and sure enough she was clad like Kikyo, from the top down. When had she changed? She remembered facing Yura of the Hair in her home clothes with Inuyasha's fire-rat robes over her. She also remembered not staying long afterwards since she needed to get the first-aid kit from her house to help Kikyo's injuries and that burned bandit she had found. But Kagome's recollection only puzzled her more. None of it answered the question of why she was suddenly standing in the barren meadow in Kikyo's uniform or why she felt so uncomfortable. A stronger wind passed through, this time blowing several of the cherry blossoms off their branches. Kagome managed to catch one with her hand and paused once more.

Cherry blossoms? In June? By now they should have become leafs. What was going on? Was she losing her mind?

"Guys?" she called into the emptiness. "Kikyo? Kaede? Inuyasha?"

No answer, only more wind. Kagome rubbed her arms. Why was it so cold? Wasn't it supposed to be spring or summer? She glanced at the still rising sun.

"Maybe they overslept?"She took another step, unsure where she was headed. She must have taken only a dozen steps when she heard it.

Something was moving in the grass, something moving extremely fast. Kagome first passed it off as some animal, but that was before she heard that low guttural chuckle. Before she could even take another step, claws ripped through her back from the shoulder down to her hips. Pain careened through her body. All the air seemed to escape from her lungs, making Kagome unable to cry out. The world seemed to slow down as she felt her blood fly out from her body and her legs lurching forward unable to support her. Everything around Kagome became indistinct like a mist had suddenly formed around her eyes. She finally hit the ground but the pain from the blow numbed her to any other sensation. Even moving her fingers sent shockwaves up her arm and down her back. Kagome squeezed out a small cry, tears forming in her eyes.

"Someone….help…me….."

A bare foot crushed her exposed hand. "Fool." Her attacker taunted. He started talking, but Kagome couldn't understand anything he meant. But she did make out,

"But I shall take this nonetheless. Thanks!"

She tried to call out but no words came from her mouth. Kagome laid still, left with only pain both in her body and her heart.

///////

Kagome's eyes snapped open and immediately shot up in bed, throwing Buyo from her chest to her lap. The annoyed cat voiced his protest but Kagome could only hear her pounding heart. While annoying, Buyo's meowing did remind her that she was indeed in her room in the present era. She glanced down and saw that she was wearing her blue and white checkered pajamas. Her school bag was in the corner of her room, with her school uniform hanging over her window, washed and ready to wear tomorrow morning. The clock on her nightstand ticked away, set to go off at 6:30am. Everything was normal.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "It was just a dream." She slipped off her pajama top and felt her back. Only her skin greeted her fingers and no wound. "At least I think it was a dream. Last time I checked, dreams weren't supposed to hurt you."

The pajama top returned to its original position and Kagome lay back, unable to return to sleep. She could still feel those claws slash through her like it was nothing. And that laugh dominated her ears despite the quiet of her room. Just thinking about it made sweat pour down her forehead. She closed her eyes trying to get back to sleep but the laugh of her attacker persisted throughout the night.

By the time her alarm clock went off, sleep had not returned to the schoolgirl. Her eyes were heavy but every time she closed them, she was back in the meadow. As she dragged herself out of bed, she felt slow. Already the lack of sleep was present. She managed to reach the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face.

"This is going to be a long day." She muttered.

She was proven right when she reached the breakfast table. Just picking up her chopsticks took all her effort. And to make matters worse, she couldn't follow any of the conversation between her mom, Sota, or Gramps. All she could hear was her attacker as he stepped on her hand and mocked her.

"I shall take this, nonetheless. Thanks," she heard.

Her mom shook her shoulder, brining Kagome back to the present. "Kagome, are you all right?"

She shook her head and forced a smile. "I'm fine, mom."

"You look pale, dear; maybe you should stay home today."

"Maybe she got some weird disease from that crazy feudal world," Sota said.

"Evil spirits and demons have been known to cast spells of sickness upon their victims," Gramps said. "If my granddaughter has been struck with illness, an exorcism is in order!"

"No, everyone, I'm fine," Kagome insisted. "Besides I've missed enough school as it is."

"If you insist, but call me if you feel worse."

"I will, thanks mom."

The walk to school took far longer than usual. She struggled to keep herself moving and had to focus to avoid her eyes drooping. With every step, she was reminded of the meadow….and the claws.

"Kagome!" she heard behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin. Kagome turned, half expecting to see her attacker, but instead it was merely Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

Kagome sighed. "Oh it's just you guys. What's up?"

"What's up?" Eri repeated. "You've been absent for almost a week and all you can say is what's up?"

"Has it really been that long?" Kagome asked aloud. "It doesn't seem that way."

"Everyone thought you were sick or something," Yuka said.

"Or according to your grandpa, spirited away," Ayumi added.

Kagome smacked her forehead. Seriously Gramps? That was all he could think of?'

"So what's the deal?" Eri pressed. "Were you actually sick?"

"I wasn't sick; I was just at Kikyo's." Kagome's hand flew to her mouth immediately when she realized her mistake. But it was far too late to take it back.

"Who's Kikyo?" Yuka asked.

Kagome searched the sky for a proper answer. "She's…my….sister….?"

"You have a sister!?" they exclaimed in unison.

The bell went off, signaling the start of first period. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. At least now this gave her a good six hours to come up with a proper story. As she ran off to the school gate, Yuka called out to her.

"We're meeting up after school for burgers, you better tell us more then."

"Looking forward to it!" Kagome called back. "Not really…"

By the time the second bell rang, Kagome was in her seat and classes began. Normally school was a painful and prolonged experience with Kagome eager for the final bell to ring. But now she welcomed any opportunity to get her mind off her dream. Although she could have done without the sine, cosine gibberish her teacher was spewing. By third period, the dream was at the back of Kagome mind. Catching up on a week worth of material came to the forefront. When the final bell rang, Kagome could feel her brain was at the breaking point. Two papers, a unit test, and three quizzes all within the next couple of weeks?! Did the school not know the meaning of overbearing?

It wasn't until she reached the burger shop to meet Yuka, Eri and Ayumi did she break out of her academic stupor. They took their usual spot on the second floor near the window and once their burgers arrived, the trio swarmed around her like locusts.

"Ok, classes are over," Eri said. "So spill, since when do you have a sister?"

"Would you relax? It's not like I was hiding her or anything," Kagome said, sipping her diet Coke. "I just found out about her a few days ago."

"How'd you find her?" Yuka asked. "Did she just ring your doorbell one day?"

"No, nothing like that…." Kagome said. "I got a letter in the mail over the weekend. We were separated at birth and when she found out about me, she wanted to meet me."

"How did you guys get separated?" Ayumi asked. "Someone kidnap her?"

"Not quite. She was in the accident that killed my dad, so my mom thought she was dead. But in reality a bystander managed to get her to a hospital. The nurses had no way of contacting my mom so one of the nurses adopted her."

"Oh wow!" Eri breathed.

"Sounds like one of those movies on Lifetime," Yuka said.

Kagome flinched. In truth she had just described the same Lifetime movie she had watched with her mom last night. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Thankfully Ayumi jumped in before Yuka could press. "So where does Kikyo live?"

"In Hokkaido," Kagome said. "And you know going there isn't exactly a day trip."

"She must know great skiing spots!" Eri exclaimed. "Maybe we can plan a trip there for winter break."

"Uh….yeah sure…that could be fun."

"What's your sister Kikyo like Kagome?" Yuka asked. "Is she anything like you?"

"Oh no, she's my exact opposite. She's really quiet, frank, really focused, and can be kinda scary at times. But once you get past that she's really nice and gentle. She really cares about her little sister."

"Wait, there's another sister now?" Yuka said.

Kagome nearly smacked herself. How did Kikyo come up with these stories so easily? "Yeah…Kaede. She's the biological daughter of the nurse who adopted Kikyo. Kikyo thinks of her as her real sister."

"Oh that's so sweet," Eri swooned.

"Does she have a boyfriend or anything?" Yuka asked.

"No…or actually…maybe…I don't know, it's weird."

"What do you mean?" Ayumi asked.

"Well…from what I can tell, she likes him but she's too focused on her duty and studies to want to do anything about it. And he totally likes her but he's too full of himself and stupid to realize it."

"Sounds like they're both just afraid of their feelings," Yuka reasoned.

"Or maybe your sister just needs to relax a little bit more," Eri said.

"Trust me I've been trying to get Kikyo to relax," Kagome sighed. "All she does is work."

"Well what does she do?" Ayumi asked. "Maybe she just doesn't have time for a relationship."

"She works at a shrine like grandpa, but she takes it much more seriously than gramps does. Plus she's practicing archery and studying to be a doctor."

Eri gaped. "And I thought my workload was tough. How does she do it?"

"She sounds less like your sister and more like Wonder Woman," Yuka said.

"No wonder she won't act on her feelings, I wouldn't want to either if I had all that on my plate," Ayumi said.

"Yeah but she seems….I don't know…happier when he's around," Kagome shrugged. "But in the end it's not really my business."

"Are you nuts?" Yuka exclaimed. "You're her sister; of course it's your business."

"If he makes her happy, you should be encouraging her to go for it," Eri said.

Kagome took another sip of her soda, mulling over her friends' words. Encouraging Kikyo would mean getting more involved. But then again she was already involved; taking on Yura was just the icing on the cake. She remembered Kaede saying how Kikyo was never off duty and how flushed the priestess got just by the mere mention of Inuyasha. Maybe she could do something about it.

"Where do you think I should start?"

OOOOOO

Kikyo let out a small sneeze as she stirred the gruel in the pot. When the sensation passed she grimaced. She couldn't afford to get a cold in her condition.

"Are you getting sick, Kikyo?" Kaede asked, adding more wood to the fire pit.

"Unlikely. Perhaps it's merely the smoke from the fire."

Kaede smiled. "Or maybe someone is talking about you right now."

Kikyo chuckled. "I highly doubt that. Besides, who would think to talk about me?"

"Maybe Lady Kagome," Kaede said. Then added with a smile, "Or maybe Inuyasha."

Kikyo paused her stirring and considered the thought. She tried to imagine Inuyasha sharing some kind of gossip about her, but all she could see was the halfling cursing her as he planned his next attempt for the Shikon Jewel, or getting into yet another argument with Kagome.

Kikyo shook her head. "Inuyasha is the least likely suspect." But the more she thought about it, the more the light feeling in her stomach returned. "Still," she added under her breath. "It would be nice if he did."

Kaede glanced up from the fire pit. "Did you say something Kikyo?"

The priestess felt her face warm. She quickly looked down into the brewing stew, hoping the smoke hid her red face. "It's nothing."

The strong scent of the gruel filled the hut, telling Kikyo that it was ready to serve. Instinctively Kikyo reached out for a bowl with her right arm. Pain shot up her arm from her shoulder wound, reminding her that she was not fully healed. Kikyo winced, hoping Kaede didn't see her small lapse in judgment, but she was proven wrong when her younger sister came to her side and repositioned her arm back in its sling.

"You shouldn't overexert yourself, Kikyo," Kaede said.

Kikyo held in a sigh. The life of an invalid did not suit her at all. The frequent pain was one thing, but relying on Kaede to help her do minor tasks such as pouring gruel into a bowl, or gathering herbs, or merely moving from one side of their hut to another, was maddening. It had only been two days since their battle with Yura and Kikyo knew firsthand that healing was a slow process, but everyday Kikyo wished for her body to return to its previous health. And moreover she cursed her own carelessness. Never before had a demon injured her to this lasting extent. In the long term, these wounds were minor and could have been worse, but the idea that Yura's sneak attacks struck her not once but twice, infuriated Kikyo the most. It would not happen again.

Kaede finished the readjustment of her sister's sling and began grinding the herbs. "I hope Lady Kagome returns soon with the medicine from her world."

"As do I Kaede," Kikyo said with a nod. She took the crutch by the fire pit and with Kaede's help, rose to her feet. "But for now we'll have to manage."

Kaede sprinkled the herb bits into a small container and slipped it into a bag. "Are you sure you'll be ok going outside?"

Kikyo smiled at her sister. "For the fifth time today, yes. That bandit Onigumo needs care or else he will succumb to his wounds."

Kaede nodded and handed Kikyo the bag. But the priestess couldn't help but notice the disapproval in her sister's eyes.

Venturing outside of the hut in her condition was a risk. She couldn't afford to showcase her weakness or else the seekers of the jewel would take advantage. But remaining confined in her hut meant leaving both the jewel and the village unprotected. Her barriers that protected the village and the shrine where the jewel was held were strong. They could repel most demons, but as experience taught her, there were always those who managed to get through regardless. Those demons required a personal touch. And while Kaede showed promise, her younger sister was not ready to face demons on her own. Moreover, Kikyo refused to impart this burden onto another, especially her little sister. She would just have to take the risk.

The walk to Onigumo's cave was slow and arduous. The villagers often approached her asking if they could do anything to assist her, to which Kikyo frequently responded with an honest no. But their requests persisted, causing Kikyo become curter with her answers than she would have liked. The true test however came when they reached the forest. Kikyo could feel the countless demon auras on the fringe of her senses. They circled around her like crows near a corpse. She could feel their bloodlust ready to rip her to shreds. Kikyo did her best to maintain her apathetic composure but with every few steps, the pain in her leg or shoulder cracked the façade. She must have winced one too many times because once they reached the center of the forest, four demons broke from the pack and rushed their position.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes and went for her bow, but someone beat her to the punch. From a distance she felt his unique aura bound through the woods and attack the four demons. She heard him cry out his attack and claw through the demons in seconds. He paused, allowing Kikyo to spot his red-clad robes in the distance, but he leaped away, disappearing in the forest's canopy. But rather than move away, Kikyo could feel Inuyasha linger at their flank. As their walk continued, Kikyo felt Inuyasha's aura above them. He never ventured closer yet he never distanced himself either. It was only when a demon approached them that Inuyasha would move beyond her sense. After the demon was defeated, he would return to his perch above them.

It didn't take long for Kikyo to realize his pattern. It was his motives that perplexed her. Had he not willingly helped her defeat Yura just two days ago? Why did he insist on distance? Were they not allies or acquaintances at the very least? When they reached the meadow, Inuyasha withdrew back into the forest. Kikyo couldn't help but scoff. No place for him to hide in this open field. A talk would be in order when she finished with Onigumo.

The cave was a shallow and compact structure. The tight setting allowed for the various scents of herbs, bodily fluids, candle wax, and moss to fester together into one assaulting stench. Years of exposure to such smells allowed Kikyo to enter with no incident. Kaede, however, was not as fortune. The young girl's face scrunched together at the smell. Her hand flew to her nose and mouth as if she were entering an area infested with plague. She coughed several times before taking two steps back from the entrance.

"Wait outside for me, Kaede," Kikyo said. "I can manage on my own from here."

Kaede attempted a brave face. "N-no, I can handle it. I'm a priestess too."

"A priestess in training," Kikyo corrected. "You are not required to deal with this task just yet."

Kaede sighed, dejected. "All right, I'll be outside."

The priestess approached the stationary bandit. The white bandages that enclosed his body, made him easy to spot in the dim light of the cave. Kikyo lit a new candle and managed to kneel next to the cripple. His one exposed eye looked up at her, the veins surrounding his pupil reminded Kikyo of a spider-web.

"K-Kikyo….it's you…." He groaned.

"Yes, I've brought some gruel for you," Kikyo replied presenting the small bowl.

Despite his burned skin, Kikyo could see the beginnings of a blush across his cheek. "F-forget me. Don't even bother coming anymore."

Kikyo stirred the gruel and spoon-fed the bandit, ignoring his pleas.

He tried again. "Go away…."

When the bowl was finished, Kikyo began to change the bandit's bandages. A difficult task with only one usable arm, but she managed.

"Why do you take pity on me priestess?" Onigumo asked when she finished. "I am a bandit; most would have left me to die."

Kikyo placed the old bandages in the bag she had brought. "As a priestess, it is my duty to take the actions others would not."

"I see. But in doing so, do you not fear interrupting the world's natural order?"

Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "The natural order?"

"The Buddha said so himself, in his four noble truths, to be alive in this world means to suffer. It is only natural in this world of frequent war, famine, disease, and demons. Death is the only escape from this. By healing the ailments of others, are you not merely prolonging their suffering in this world?"

Kikyo allowed herself a chuckle. "It's rather uncommon for a bandit to quote the truths of Buddha."

"I have raided many temples in my time priestess….I've read their scriptures."

"And you use this fledgling understanding of the Buddha to justify your actions?"

"I only speak truth, Kikyo. This life is far too brief to waste it on the ailments of others," the bandit continued. "True nirvana lies in doing what you please with no worries of afterlife or the future."

Kikyo looked over the bandaged bandit. "Indeed, and look what you've gained through that worldview."

"I did not say it was without risk. I make no apologies, priestess."

"Nor do I," Kikyo said. "We agree on one matter, Onigumo, this life is brief. But it is because it's so brief that every life holds value. Even an unapologetic bandit such as yourself deserves the opportunity to enjoy all of what the realm of the living has to offer. As a priestess it is my duty to care, console, and protect those who wish to experience the peace and prosperity this world holds. And in that mission, I will never relent or yield."

"But what of your own happiness, priestess? Do you honestly see this selfless path ending with you dying of old age in your bed, surrounded by loved ones? No, in truth, you will be cut down by a demon finally getting the better of you, or a disgruntled feudal lord, or perhaps through one of the very diseases you strive to cure. You will die never knowing the touch of a man or what it means to love. Is that truly what you desire?"

Kikyo paused at the cave entrance. "If that is my fate, then so be it."

A light cough echoed through the cave. Onigumo's attempt to laugh, Kikyo guessed. "You are an interesting one, Kikyo."

"Same to you, Onigumo."

Kikyo blew out the candles in the cave and left the bandit to his thoughts as she climbed through the entrance.

"How is the bandit, Kikyo?" Kaede asked her.

"He's an unusual one, I'll admit that much."

Kaede cocked her head in confusion but said nothing else as they approached the forest once more. The moment they entered, she felt Inuyasha's presence nearby. Just as before he remained at the peripheral of her senses, taking out demons who dared to come close to her, yet not saying a word to her or coming down to converse. By the time she and Kaede reached the hill overlooking the village, Kikyo had enough of his behavior.

"Kaede, why don't you go to the village and prepare a meal," she said glancing at the tree line. "I shouldn't be long."

"All right, I'll try to make something great."

As the little girl jogged down the hill, Kikyo called down her "protector."

"Inuyasha, I know you're up there. Come down, we need to talk."

She sensed him attempt to move away.

"I insist."

He paused but eventually leaped down to the hill in his four point squat.

"So…what's up?" he asked. "Need help sitting?"

"I can manage. However, I do appreciate you holding off the demons for Kaede and myself today."

His ears twitched, before he scoffed and looked away. "Keh, oh that, who said I was doing it for you?"

Kikyo sighed. "You weren't?"

"Course not!" he insisted. "I was just cutting down the competition for the Shikon Jewel is all. You just happen to catch a break from it."

"I see. So is it safe to assume your assistance with Yura two days ago was for the same reason?"

"Of course it was!" he said. "Why else would I help you out?"

"So you consider us opponents still?"

Inuyasha flinched. He opened his mouth but only a stammer came from his lips. "W-well yeah," he said finally. "I still want the jewel after all!"

Kikyo sighed once again and stood. "Very well. If you're so sure that we are enemies, then strike me down."

"W-what?!"

OOOOOO

"If you're so sure that we are enemies, then strike me down."

Inuyasha buckled like he had just taken a blow to his chest. He glanced at Kikyo like she had just transformed into a demon. His jaw dropped and he sprang to his feet.

"W-what?!" Did he hear her right?

Kikyo stood with difficulty but the sternness in her eyes exposed no weakness. "It is as I said, Inuyasha. You believe us to be enemies correct? Then prove it to me. Strike me down, I'm helpless. Now is your chance to take the jewel."

Inuyasha gaped at the priestess. In reality, this was the ideal situation. He didn't have to kill her, just strike her enough to knock her out, or hit one of her wounds. Then he could easily take the jewel. But to strike an injured woman in cold blood like this? And not just any woman, the only woman he knew that would speak to him like an equal, who didn't see a monster or a demon that needed to be exorcised. She valued his help and actually wanted him around her. When he had seen her injured and walking around still, he knew the other demons would take advantage. In truth he just acted without thinking. He couldn't really say why he did it. But he knew he couldn't strike Kikyo.

The priestess must have sensed his hesitation because she closed the distance between them. She was at an arm's length. Her nostrils flared and her eyes held no hesitation or fear.

"Why do you pause?" she asked. "Strike me! You didn't hold back against Yura, why is this moment different?"

Inuyasha stepped back, unable to make his mouth form words. "I-uh…"

"Do you think I lie? Is that why you hesitate?" Kikyo said, her voice rising. "Do it!"

His hands were pinned at his sides, as if he were bound by an invisible rope. He couldn't even manage to move his fingers let alone build up an attack. The disgruntled priestess only drew closer until there were only inches between them. At this distance Inuyasha took in her entire face, something he only had a few occasions to do. Her pale face was flushed with anger and strands of her hair were falling out of place. But Inuyasha's eyes lingered on her lips. There was something captivating about them, something that made Inuyasha not want to strike but to take her in his arms. The half-demon shook his head, clearing himself of such thoughts.

"What's the matter?" she said, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Are you scared? Is that it? Are you a coward?"

Inuyasha growled. "Hey! I ain't no coward!"

"Then why don't you strike?"

"Because I can't ok! I could never hurt you, no matter what happens!" he blurted out.

Kikyo flinched and stepped back like she had been slapped. When his brain finally caught up to his words, the half demon felt his face redden to the point where he was sure it matched the color of his robes. He looked down with another growl and nearly pulled out his hair.

"Damn it! Now look what you made say!" he exclaimed.

Kikyo looked away, her eyes now soft and distant. "Did you truly mean that?"

Inuyasha looked up, unable to look at her directly. "Well….what do you think?"

The priestess's eyes returned to him, the sternness returning full force. "Inuyasha…."

Inuyasha wanted to scratch out his hair. "Damn it, you know I meant it! Now quit asking!"

He saw the corners of her lips curl upwards and soon her mouth parted, allowing him to hear the most pleasant fits of laughter Inuyasha had ever heard. It didn't last long but Inuyasha knew it would echo in his ears for the longest time.

"I see," Kikyo said when her laughter subsided. "You are….an odd one, Inuyasha."

"Me? You're the one who walked up to a demon and said strike me!" Inuyasha shot back, a smile tugging at his lips despite himself.

"A foray into the impulsive, I'll admit," she said, her smile not dropping. "But what choice did I have?"

Inuyasha folded his arms. "Keh, you're lucky it was me and not anyone else."

She looked up at him, her eyes soft, warm and inviting. Looking into them made it feel like a knot in his chest was being untangled. "Yes," she said. "I suppose I am lucky."

A comfortable silence passed between them and before Inuyasha knew it, they had fallen into step. They talked about nothing in particular, just minor stories about what they had been doing since the fight with Yura. Inuyasha lost all track time and soon they reached Kikyo's hut.

"So uh….I guess this you…." He muttered, scratching an invisible itch on his neck.

"It is," Kikyo said, not quite looking at him. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he answered quickly. "I-I mean if you want me to."

"Of course I do," she said just as quickly. "I-It would be easier to ward off demons with your assistance."

"Yeah…easier…" he muttered.

Silence again. It felt as though something was missing, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"So….until tomorrow Inuyasha," Kikyo said finally.

"Yeah. Uh…same spot?"

She gave him another full smile. "Yes."

"Then yeah, I'll be there."

Kikyo nodded at him before disappearing behind the straw door. The half-demon lingered in his spot. His ears picked up on the villagers walking around him and whispering to each other about the strange stationary halfling. He could smell several demons nearby, all of them ready to take a swipe at him.

But all Inuyasha could hear was the sound of Kikyo's laughter.

Even when he leaped away the sound lingered.

He didn't mind at all.


	10. Vicious Visions

Chapter 10: Vicious Visions

The embers of a wild bonfire lit up the night. The flickering orange hue revealed the charred remains of a village, with the bodies of its former inhabitants stripped of clothing and valuables. The inhabitants' houses were reduced to piles of wood and ash with everything of value either taken or burned. The scorched remains of those who had attempted to hide were in plain sight. Around the slaughter, the disproportionate sound of laughter could be heard from two miles away. Bandits dressed in old armor that could not hinder even the smallest of blades, sat before the wild bonfire. Their faces drenched in blood, sweat, and dirt. Their mouths filled to capacity with sake and pilfered food. Several stood before their comrades reinterpreting the anguished cries of their victims with smiles on their faces as if they retold a scene from the kabuki theatre. Rasetsu, the captain, sat at the head of the group. The plain faced leader took a long swing of the sake jug taken from the headman's hut as he watched the men's reenactment of the raid. Already his vision blurred and his words slurred together but that did not stop him from demanding another jug.

"Not a bad score men," he said, tossing the empty jug over his shoulder. "The women were disappointing but at least they had decent wine."

"Doesn't matter how disappointing they were!" one of the bandits yelled. "We still had our fun!"

Rasetsu gave his men a knowing grin. "I bet you did."

"Where should go next chief? North? South?"

The leader pulled out the cork of another sake jug. "It doesn't matter where; the world is ours for the taking!"

A rowdy roar erupted from the inebriated bandits.

"Chief! The scouts have returned."

"Bring them to me," Rasetsu said. "They will know the closest village to strike."

It only took a few minutes for two of his scouts to make their way to him. They were scrawny young boys, whose armor overshadowed their lanky bodies. The small daggers at their waists were the only weapons they carried. Rasetsu knew from personal experience that giving these two anything more was far more dangerous than attacking a camp of samurai. The boys' chests heaved up and down from their running. Rasetsu tossed them his water sack and the two drank heartily before speaking.

"Rasetsu…." The first scout said. "We have word of Onigumo."

The leader scoffed at the name. "What's that wretch up to now?" Onigumo had been his co-captain. They had founded the gang together and commanded equally. But it soon became clear to Rasetsu that all Onigumo wanted was to take over the gang. The despicable villain often set traps for Rasetsu, no doubt hoping that through this scheming; he would die, leaving Onigumo the logical choice for leader. Yet with each trap Rasetsu came out alive. A saner man would have killed the traitorous co-captain or at the very least, expel him from the gang. But it had become a point of pride for Rasetsu the amount of traps he had escaped. It gave him a thrill that years worth of raids could not. A week ago, it seemed Onigumo grew tired of his frequent failures and left the gang with a group of men in search of the fabled Shikon Jewel.

"We believe he is dead sir…." The second scout said slowly. "He was killed by some demon woman while in search of this Sacred Jewel."

Rasetsu raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well good riddance if you ask me. Anything else?"

"Yes sir, we managed to locate the Shikon Jewel. It is in the possession of a priestess named Kikyo."

"They entrust the key to ultimate wealth and power to a mere woman?" the leader snorted. "The fools."

"They say she is the best archer in the land sir," the second scout said. "And that she has killed far more demons than feudal lords have killed men!"

Rasetsu waved them off. "These are mere exaggerations to keep others from seeking the jewel. I'm confident my archery will be enough to rid us of this Kikyo."

The bandit smirked at the thought. Yes, it was possible. If he could survive Onigumo's traps, then he could no doubt finish a woman, who most likely earned this reputation through luck alone. All he needed was high ground and a time when Kikyo was defenseless. Then in a single shot, the infamous Jewel of the Four Souls would be his and his alone. He would be emperor of this vast land, no emperor of the world. All the wine, women, and wealth would be his in a single act. Rasetsu licked his lips at the thought. And with no Onigumo to get in his way, it was the perfect time to make the attempt.

"Fetch me a horse!" the leader commanded.

"Why sir?"

Rasetsu shouldered his bow and arrow as he climbed onto the horse provided.

"I'm going to pay this priestess, Kikyo, a visit."

OOOOOO

"I said come down!" Kagome yelled up at the red clad figure atop a barren tree.

"And I said, no way in hell!" Inuyasha barked back.

Kagome held in a grunt. She had only been back for three minutes and already she wanted to go home. But she couldn't in good conscious leave Kikyo and Inuyasha with their injuries. Although that's what she thought going through the well, now that she was here….

"You need medical treatment!" Kagome tried again. "It's not gonna take long."

"Get off me!" Inuyasha said. "You act like I'm the one who lost!"

"You were stabbed at least four times, stupid! Where I come from, that calls for medical attention!"

"Don't get mad at me because I'm not weak like you humans!"

"No, I'm getting mad at you because you're being an ass!"

"I'm a demon, not a donkey!"

"Well you're certainly being as stubborn as one!"

"Yeah well, there ain't nothing you can do to get me to come down there!"

Kagome gritted her teeth, her hands squeezed into the sides of the first-aid kit. It was times like these she wished Kikyo had given him those prayer beads. Even half demon dogs needed to know when to heel from time to time. She shut her eyes and slowly counted to ten, hoping for her temper to simmer down. She extended the count to twenty when the first attempted failed. By the time she reached fifteen an idea came to her. A sly grin crossed her lips as she looked over her shoulder and let out a false gasp worthy of the movies.

"Oh no, there's a demon heading towards Kikyo!"

The full sentence barely had time to be uttered before Inuyasha bounded out his tree and landed next to her, his claws at the ready. Kagome could barely stifle her giggle.

"Where? Which direction?" he asked, his head darting left and right for the imaginary adversary.

Before he had time to realize his mistake, Kagome smacked the white haired teen with biggest rock she could find, knocking him over, and leaving only a mild bump on his head.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for!" the half-demon shouted.

Kagome climbed on top of him and clawed at his robes. "You're so predictable. Now undress!"

He struggled against her, doing everything short of striking. "No!"

She pulled at his top robe. "Don't be such a baby about it!"

"You know to some people, what you're doing right now could be seen as rape!"

"Girls can't rape boys stupid!"

"What do you call what you're doing right now?!"

"Aggressive medical attention," Kagome said simply. "It wouldn't be so aggressive if you would just chill out!"

"I don't even know what that means!"

"It means relax! It'll be over before you know it!"

"Get off!"

"It would seem you two have conquered your differences far sooner than I expected."

Kagome froze at the sound of Kikyo's voice. She slowly turned her head to the right and sure enough, the priestess stood over them with Kaede taking refuge behind her sister's leg, her face slightly flushed. The schoolgirl's heart raced. Her current position must have looked terrible. What if Kikyo got the wrong idea? Kagome wouldn't be able to live with herself if her twin thought she wanted Inuyasha for herself. That would ruin everything. She glanced down at the half-demon, whose slacked jaw and bewildered eyes mirrored her own. He took matters in his own hands with a single shove that had Kagome skidding against the ground. She shot him glare as she nursed the new cuts on her bottom. When he merely huffed, Kagome turned back to her curious twin.

"K-Kikyo! Uh….well….this isn't what it looks like….you see…uh…."

Kikyo let out a genuine and surprisingly, vocal laugh, which made Kagome's jaw slacken once more. Did a demon replace the scarily stoic Kikyo she knew?

"You needn't explain, Kagome," Kikyo said in between her attempts to control herself. "I am aware of the situation."

"Y-you are? How long were you behind us?"

"I approached you around the time of the 'donkey' remark," Kikyo replied, her laugh subsided but the smile on her face remained. "You were so engrossed in your….activity that I did not have the heart to interrupt."

"Next time, go into the bushes if you want to do something like that," Kaede said from behind Kikyo's leg.

It was Kagome's turn to flush. "It's not like that! I just swung by to apply some first-aid, but Mr. Tough Guy over here would have none of that."

At the sound of her nickname for him, Inuyasha scoffed and pulled at his robes. "I thought you would have figured it out by now!"

The right side of his robe slipped down to his upper arm, giving Kagome a full view of his torso. Like the rest of his exposed skin, there was a slight tan, though it was milder than the tan on his face and neck. Lean muscles rippled up and down his body from what Kagome could see. His pectoral muscles looked to be hardened squares that a man could break his fist against. Kagome could see beginnings of his abs as well and could already tell the term "washboard abs" didn't do them justice. Kagome felt her face grow warm. She must have stared longer than warranted because it took Kikyo clearing her throat to remind Kagome of the true reason for the free show.

"The wounds are gone…." She said finally.

Inuyasha huffed and readjusted his clothes. "So you can keep your first-aid. I don't need it."

Kikyo sighed. "Inuyasha, you should, at least, thank Kagome for being considerate of you."

Inuyasha glanced at the priestess, making Kagome tense and ready for another bout of barking. But instead the halfling just groaned like a child being forced to apologize.

"Fine," he said, the added eye roll made Kikyo glower at him. "Thanks!"

At the sound of the low guttural word, Kagome felt the temperature in the air drop. Her body quaked as if she were trapped in her own personal earthquake. She found herself back in that open meadow, claws slashing into her back. Pain shot up her back as that evil voice spoke in her ears.

"I shall take this nonetheless….thanks!"

Kagome took a breath, but the air refused to enter her lungs. Her chest heaved up and down, trying and failing for respiration. She closed her eyes trying to will the voice away but instead it merely brought her back to the meadow. Back to the claws, the blood, and the laughter. That sickening laughter. Kagome gripped her forehead as if she attempted to keep her brain from melting out of her skull. She opened her eyes again to see Inuyasha nose to nose with her, his arms on her shoulders, shaking her and yelling. But no words seemed to come out of his flapping mouth. She gripped the sleeves of his robes and tried to mutter out a cry but her voice failed her as well. Panic gripped her already overworked chest, making her heart ram against her ribcage. Was she going to die like this?

"Kagome!" she heard. "Listen to me. Listen to my voice and my voice alone."

"K-Kikyo?" Kagome managed. The priestess appeared next to Inuyasha and placed two fingers on her forehead as she spoke.

"Whatever it is you're seeing, whatever you hear, it isn't real," Kikyo said, her fingers glowing with familiar purple light. "Latch onto my voice, use it as your tether to this world."

Kikyo's voice flooded her ears, muting the wicked sound. The amethyst radiance blinded her almost. Instinctively Kagome flinched away from it but it was warm and soothing. The light seemed to wrap her up and pulled the frightened schoolgirl towards Kikyo voice. By the time it subsided, she was back in the forest with Kikyo, Inuyasha and Kaede. She glanced between the three of them unable to speak at first.

"Breathe in through your nose and out your mouth," Kikyo instructed. "Slowly."

Kagome did as she said, inhaling as much air as she could and slowly passing it through her mouth. Kagome repeated the process for what appeared to be an hour but in reality had to be only a few minutes. When her lungs recovered, Kagome felt faint like she had just finished running around all of Tokyo. Her legs lost strength and darkness overtook her. The ground came closer and closer to her, but before she could hit a strong pair of arms engulfed her. With her eyes buried in Inuyasha's chest, the crimson red of his robes was all she could see.

The demon carefully laid her down and used his lap as her pillow. He looked down at her, his amber eyes filled with concern.

Kagome had to admit, he was actually cute when he wasn't being obnoxious.

OOOOOO

Kagome's eyes shut, causing alarm in Inuyasha at first. But the gentle and constant rise and fall of her chest informed them that the girl was merely sleeping. Kikyo let out a sigh of relief but despite the ideal resolution, this incident brought up countless questions.

"W-what the hell was that?" Inuyasha said.

"It would appear Kagome had a….." Kikyo searched the sky for the proper word to describe it. "A vision. And from her reaction, it was not a pleasant one."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "A vision? Priestesses have stuff like that?"

"It is rather uncommon and the few who do have them seldom have any so vivid. They mainly occur during times of deep meditation and fasting, when mind, body, and soul are cleansed."

"Will she be all right, Kikyo?" Kaede asked as she made her way towards Kagome's side.

"For now yes," she said. "But I will need to know more about this. Inuyasha, would you carry Kagome to our hut?"

The half-demon scoffed. "Keh, do I look like a pack mule to you?"

Kikyo sighed. "Inuyasha, please," she said, undeterred by his abrasive nature. "This is serious."

"Fine." Without another word he carefully placed the sleeping girl on his back and offered Kaede a ride as well. Kaede glanced at Kikyo for her permission. Kikyo nodded and before she knew it, he scooped up her little sister and bounded away, leaving Kikyo to her thoughts.

Visions were no simple matter, Kikyo learned as much at the monastery where she trained. Commonly, visions were out of focus and deliberately indistinct. Her master described them as streams that led to only one of countless possibilities within the ocean of fate. Too often however, visions persisted driving the seer into insanity without proper guidance and control. One of Kikyo fellow pupils, Yukina, had been blessed, or in her view, cursed with such visions. They occurred only when she slept but frequently brought her into the same state of shock as Kagome. But Yukina's visions were of the distant past. Kikyo could not be sure what Kagome saw until she awoke.

But that merely led Kikyo to another question. How could Kagome have these visions at all? The girl was her reincarnation but Kikyo did not have any proficiency with visions. Was it perhaps from her family? Kikyo recalled Kagome speaking about her family their first day together and from what she described; her grandfather had no spiritual power. So she could not have gotten this gift from him.

Kikyo carefully made her way down the hill, her leg and arm still aching from the battle with Yura. She glanced at Kagome's white box with the red cross on the front. A first-aid kid, she had called it. The priestess shrugged, believing it would useful at a later date, and took it under her arm and to the hut.

When she arrived, Inuyasha was waiting on the roof with Kagome already inside and lying down. Kaede was by her side wringing out a cloth of water. Kikyo sat the first-aid kit near the entrance and attempted to kneel. The wound made it difficult, but she managed.

"How is she?" Kikyo asked when she settled into the position.

"She's still sleeping. Will she be ok?"

Kikyo placed her palm on Kagome's cheek, checking her temperature. Slightly warm, but nothing to worry about, for now. "That remains to be seen, Kaede."

"Oh….Is there anything more I can do?"

"Why don't you take Inuyasha with you and gather some herbs for some tea. I imagine Kagome will need something to ease her stomach."

Kaede nodded and called down Inuyasha. To Kikyo's surprise it did not take much for Kaede to convince the half demon to accompany her. As their footsteps faded from her ears, Kikyo delicately shook her sleeping twin's shoulder. Kagome groaned, muttering something about five more minutes. But finally her eyes eased open, confused at first but quickly focused on Kikyo's face.

"Uh…what happened?"

"I was about to ask you the same."

"I'm…not really…sure. I was going to give Inuyasha first-aid and then….I don't really know."

Kikyo nodded, short-term memory loss was a common side-effect. The few times Yukina had a vision while she was awake, she would forget what had occurred beforehand.

"How long was I out for?"

"Merely a few minutes. Has this ever happened to you before?"

"No. Well….I mean I've never passed out like that. But I've had that dream or whatever that was, a few nights ago. It felt so real. I haven't had a good night sleep since."

"I see. Would you mind recalling what you saw?"

Kagome sank deeper under the covers. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not. What if it happens again?"

Kikyo took the frightened girl's hand, in the same manner she did when Kaede had a bad dream. She rubbed the top of her palm, hoping the added warmth would add some measure of comfort. "You have no reason to be afraid. I'm here with you and together I'm sure we can figure out this phenomenon."

Kagome looked down, still unsure. "I don't know. It's pretty weird…."

"I'm currently speaking to my own reincarnation," Kikyo reminded her. "I'm positive that 'weird' is no longer a deterring factor for me."

"Good point," Kagome admitted. "There really isn't much to tell. I'm walking in a meadow by myself. I'm looking for you guys and then suddenly something attacks me from behind. The guy takes something from me, thanks me for it and just laughs before fading away. That's it."

Kikyo tapped her chin, taking in Kagome's brief tale. It didn't sound like much but visions were often layers upon layers of hidden meanings and silent riddles. "Do you remember any other details?"

Kagome shrugged. "Like what?"

"The time of day, what you were wearing, the color of the leaves, or the angle of which your attacker came?"

"I remember seeing cherry blossoms, so I guess it was supposed to be spring."

"Were there many cherry blossoms?"

"Just the one that fell on my hand."

Kikyo looked down and tried to recall the few lessons she had pertaining to deciphering visions. Every detail of the vision was relevant information. The cherry blossoms and spring could symbolize the start of new life, or how fleeting and brief life could be. Was it the future Kagome was seeing? Or some kind of memory they shared? Kikyo attempted to recall any significant event that had happened to her in a meadow but no incident she remembered seemed worthy of being shared with her reincarnation.

"The one who attacked me, sounded like Inuyasha though," Kagome said.

Kikyo bit the inside of her cheek. "Truly?"

"Yeah….but he wouldn't do something like that. Right?"

"Of course not," she said with far more edge than she intended. "He has his abrasive moments but he is no villain."

"I didn't think so," Kagome said with a nod. "So what now?"

Kikyo sighed. "This is beyond my training," she admitted. "There is very little I can surmise from what you told me. But without the proper spiritual guidance your visions will persist until you cannot discern fantasy from reality."

"It'll be that bad?"

"I'm afraid so."

"There isn't anything else you can do? You can't like recommend me to another priestess or something?"

"It is as I told Inuyasha; very few priestesses have this gift. I do not know many who would be able to tell you more. Unless…."

"Unless what?"

"Atsuko," Kikyo said. Just saying the woman's name put Kikyo at unease. "She is a priestess. A rather…unorthodox one."

"How so?"

"Well in general priestesses, once they complete their training, wander the countryside to wherever they are needed. They battle famine, demons, disease, and aid wounded soldiers. Others take refuge in a temple in order to teach those who come to them. Atsuko took a….different path."

"Are you actually going to explain or just keep trailing off like that?" Kagome asked.

"My apologies, Kagome," Kikyo said as rose to pack a bag. "My dealings with Atsuko have never been smooth transactions. My last encounter with her resulted in my hanging over a cliff with my bow and arrows destroyed and a giant spider-demon ready to devour me."

Kagome flinched. "That's comforting…."

"Trust me, I would rather not have any further contact with her," Kikyo said. "But she is the only one I know of who can help you. She dwells deep in the mountains to the north of here. If all goes well it should be a week's journey."

Kagome sat up. "You're coming with me right? I mean you know this stuff."

"I cannot. The Shikon Jewel requires my constant protection. And my injuries have yet to fully heal. I would only be a burden on the road."

"So I'm going by myself to this crazy lady?!"

"Calm yourself, I will make sure you have an escort."

"Who?" But after a brief pause, annoyance flooded Kagome's face. "You can't be serious!"

Kikyo sighed. It would be long trip for both of them no doubt.

OOOOOO

"You want me to what!?" Inuyasha shouted.

When he and the kid returned to the hut with fresh herbs, Kagome was already up and moving around helping Kikyo pack a bag. After a while, Kagome said that she had a bigger bag back in her time so she had run back to get it. Kikyo then asked him to accompany her on one of her rounds. She was still injured of course, so there would be no doubt that demons would try to attack her. It was when they reached an open meadow with a tall cliff overlooking the area did she spring this request on him.

"Escort Kagome north to a priestess that dwells there," Kikyo said for the fourth time.

Inuyasha jogged to catch up with her. "You can't be serious!"

"Surely it cannot be that outrageous of a request. It is merely a week's journey."

Inuyasha growled under his breath. A week worth of her whining and arguing, and Kikyo wanted to know what his objections were. Clearly she didn't know her sister very well. "It's one week longer than I would like."

"You saw her today did you not?" Kikyo said, annoyance dipping in her voice. "You saw what those visions did to her. If she does not go, it will only get worse."

Inuyasha had to admit that seeing her like that, so scared and helpless, was jarring. He knew all too well what that felt like. His first day on his own in the wilderness, not even a day had passed since his mother died, and his grandfather had him banished from the castle. No doubt his face that day was the same as Kagome's today. And the idea it could get worse made his stomach churn in ways he did not expect.

"I'm surprised by your reluctance, Inuyasha," Kikyo said her voice growing lighter. "You seemed rather….comfortable with Kagome earlier today."

At the reminder of the incident Inuyasha instantly felt his face grow warm. "That was an accident! You saw!"

"Truly? It seemed as though you were enjoying yourself."

"You really think Kagome clawing at my robes is something I would enjoy?"

"As I understand it that would be a fantasy come true for most human men."

"Yeah well I ain't fully human now am I?"

Kikyo turned to face him, a smile fully plastered on her face, making his heart skip for a moment. Her hand covered her lips as she turned away, preventing him from seeing more. "Calm yourself Inuyasha, I am merely teasing you."

Inuyasha reeled back. "Since when do you do stuff like that?"

Kikyo glanced at him ready to reply but instead looked away and continued to walk. Inuyasha tilted his head but decided not to press the issue. It wasn't as if he didn't like her teasing anyway. It was a much better change than that icy stare she gave everyone.

Their walk took them past the cliff and overhead, Inuyasha picked up on a horse approaching them from above. He took a whiff of the air and the scent of blood, sweat, and mud filled his nose. Inuyasha's face scrunched together at the repulsing combination. Whoever was up there hadn't bathed in how many months. Kikyo was a few steps in front of him, her bow and arrow with her as always but with her injuries, she would not be able to react to their visitor as fast as she would like. The pulling of a bowstring caught his ears. Inuyasha had no doubt who this guy's target was. The arrow loosed and whistled through the air. Inuyasha's hand flew up, grabbing the arrow by the shaft with ease.

A growl vibrated in his throat as he leapt up the cliff in a single bound. His sudden appearance startled the horse. It threw off its rider and sped into the bushes, leaving the armor-clad attacker on the ground and confused.

"Who are you?" the man asked. "What do you want?"

His shoddy armor and worse-for-wear weapons marked him as a meager bandit. Inuyasha's nose sensed no demon aura or any demon-possessed weapons on the man either. He was a full human, a small fry.

"You're just a human," Inuyasha scoffed. In truth he was disappointed, after Yura there hadn't been any good fights recently. His claws were inching for something to cut. A human who stood no chance against him just didn't fulfill him. Inuyasha snapped the arrow in his hand like a twig. Still, fulfilling or not, this human tried to kill Kikyo and there was no way he was going to let that stand. "You got some nerve trying to cut Kikyo's life short you pathetic human. I bet you're after the Sacred Jewel too!"

The bandit scrambled to his feet and drew his sword. Inuyasha had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Like that puny sword would do anything to him.

"I've heard enough of this demon!" he exclaimed and swung at the halfling with an overhead strike, no doubt trying to cleave him in two with a single stroke.

The blade met Inuyasha's forearm protected by the Fire-Rat robes. The metal snapped in two, sending the point flying upwards. The bandit looked up at the metal in awe but that proved to be a mistake. The flying metal plummeted to the earth and imbedded itself, point first, in the man's left eye.

The man fell to his knees in pain, gripping his blinded eye socket with blood seeped through his fingers. Inuyasha cracked his claws. It wouldn't be honorable cutting him down like this but Inuyasha had learned that where there's one bandit, there bound to be fifty more hiding somewhere. He was probably some scout sent to take out Kikyo so that the others could ransack the village for the jewel. Keh, not on his watch.

"You're just lucky I'm not a full demon," Inuyasha said. And it was true. Had this bandit picked a fight with a full demon like Sesshomaru, there'd be nothing left of his body. At least Inuyasha would give his fellows something to cremate when they found him. "Prepare to die."

"Inuyasha…" he heard Kikyo call.

The half-demon let out a groan. Kikyo wouldn't approve of his taking a human life, even if that life was the lowest of the low. It wasn't as if the bandit would survive for long anyways. If he returned, his boss would punish him for his failure with death or dismemberment. Or if his boss didn't punish him, he would go into battle later down the road. With that blinded eye his fighting ability would be hindered, making it far easier for an enemy to finish the job. Inuyasha just shrugged, guess this vermin just wasn't his to kill today.

"Count yourself lucky this time," he said as he jumped onto the bare tree below the cliff.

"Did something happen up there?" Kikyo asked. "I heard screaming."

He heard the bandit scramble away, bumping into the trees as he went. He wouldn't be bothering them again. "Keh, nothing I couldn't handle."

"I'm confident you wouldn't do anything violent while I'm in your presence," she said, this time her smile in full view.

Inuyasha leapt out of the tree and to her side, his hands folded in his sleeves. "Yeah yeah. So what's the deal with this Atsuko priestess?"

"She can communicate with the Baku."

Inuyasha froze. A smirk appeared on his lips.

This trip just got interesting.

OOOOOO

Rasetsu stumbled through the forest, pain gripping his skull at every turn. Damn that sliver haired demon! That monster robbed him of his destiny! How could he rule now? How could he even lead his men being a one-eyed cripple? Damn him! The bandit slammed his fist against a nearby tree, only resulting in more pain. He crumbled to his knees both in pain and despair. There was nothing left for him.

"No," he said to himself. "There is one thing I can live for. Revenge. Revenge against that half-demon for what he did to me. And revenge against that priestess Kikyo! I'll have all their heads and the Sacred Shikon Jewel will be mine! Even if it's the last act of my pitiful life!"

"In that case, I believe I can be of some help to you, Rasetsu," a seductive voice said from behind him.

The injured bandit followed the voice to see a young woman dressed in dark lavender robes. Her ebony hair allowed her to blend into the darkness of the brush almost perfectly. A crimson tint flashed in her blue eyes for a moment as she approached him. A snake twice the length of his arm slithered past Rasetsu and coiled itself around the priestess.

"W-who are you?"

"I am called, Tsubaki."

Glossary:

Baku: A tapir spirit within Chinese/Japanese mythology that is said to have the ability to devour dreams and nightmares. Its presence is believed to help ward off evil spirits and helps to ensure that the first dream of the New Year holiday is a good one.


	11. Alliance of Blood

Chapter 11: Alliance of Blood

Rasetsu's remaining eye never left the black robed priestess. Her back was to him as they made their way deep into the forest, the deepest the bandit had ever gone. Among humans it had always been common knowledge to never venture too far into the woods. Demons often lurked in the shadows ready for mischief, ambush, or both. For his bandit gang, the adage had a far more practical reasoning. Moving seventy or so men through the narrow and confiding roads of the forest was often a difficult and frustrating process, especially with horses bogged down with loot. Open fields and highways always proved to be better for both movement and potential victims.

But with this dark priestess, demons and a complicated landscape were the least of Rasetsu's worries. Save for her name and the order to follow, the priestess called Tsubaki had not uttered a word to him. Rasetsu had wondered if she was even aware he followed behind her. He had attempted to ease himself away from the priestess but her snake had let out a loud hiss, whether as a warning to him or its master, the bandit could not be sure. Either way, the priestess halted in her steps until he returned to his original position before continuing their stride into the treacherous woods. Rasetsu had tried again only for the snake to alert Tsubaki once more. Since then, the snake's crimson eyes never left the bandit. Its slightly raised head swayed like a pendulum taking in every motion of the trapped bandit.

Did the priestess mean to kill him? If so, why bother with the promise of revenge? Why not kill him when she first encountered him? Perhaps she intended to use him for some kind of sacrifice to the gods? Sacrifice was neither a tenant nor a practice of the priesthood, but with dark priestesses, anything could be possible. From what Rasetsu heard from rumors on the road, the dark types specialized in unholy curses that would make any demon or human quiver in fear. Maybe this Tsubaki intended to try out some kind of new curse, with him as her target. Or maybe she would drop him into some cauldron for a spell that required human blood. Rasetsu growled under his breath. No, he wasn't going to die as some ingredient for some bitch's concoction. The bandit's hand passed over the knife in his belt as he eyed the priestess up and down for the best spot to imbed his weapon.

The snake followed the motion of his hand and flicked its forked tongue as a warning. Rasetsu bared his teeth. He wouldn't be intimidated by some legless creature. The snake seemed to share the sentiment and exposed its long venom soaked fangs, making Rasetsu stumble over a large root. Damn thing, Rasetsu thought. Taking it out would be his focus, then without her familiar, he could easily overpower the priestess. Dark curses or no, she was still a woman. A smirk crossed his lips. He hadn't had a good lay in a while. Who knew what treasures laid underneath that robe of hers?

He pulled on the knife slowly; stepping on every dry leaf and twig he could to muffle the sound of the weapon leaving his belt. He tucked the blade behind his wrist, hoping the fading sunlight would not catch on the metal. All the while, the snake's eyes never wavered. Its tongue flicked up and down with every passing second. Without any spiritual power, the bandit could not tell if the familiar was sending out some kind of warning to its master, but he had to take the risk. He wasn't going to die because of the empty promises of some dark priestess bitch!

It would have to be fast. Eight paces separated them, and with the snake, he would only have seconds before the dark priestess became aware of him. He would slash off the head of the snake first, then in the same motion stab the priestess between her shoulder blades. Rasetsu shook his head. He wouldn't be able to have any fun with a corpse. Some of his men could, but not him. He needed the shrieks, the frantic but futile kicks, and that final cry of acceptance. So rather than stabbing the priestess, the bandit resolved to tackle her to ground after killing her familiar. Then he would flip her on her back, pin her arms above her head, and then stab his knife through her hands to keep them in place. He would then rip off her robe and the fun would begin in earnest. Rasetsu licked his lips in anticipation. He could already hear her cries of surprise and terror.

The only obstacle lied in that irksome snake, whose fangs and tongue were on full display, as if it sensed his intentions. Rasetsu scoffed. The reptile didn't matter. It would dead soon regardless.

It was now or never, the bandit resolved. Who knew when the priestess would have her back to him like this again? The sooner he acted, the sooner he could retrace his steps back to civilization.

His feet moved carefully. The snake let out a loud alerting hiss. But the priestess paid it no mind, lost in her thoughts it seemed. Rasetsu was only four paces away, two more and he'd be in striking distance of the snake. This would be far easier than he thought.

At three paces Rasetsu drew his arm back, gathering as much strength he could before he took the final step. But at that moment a wave of heat shot up his arm. Suddenly what felt like a vast conflagration that could burn down an entire forest, flared up in the limb. Rasetsu bit down on his lips to prevent his cries, but it was a vain attempt. His anguished cries filled the forest but that only seemed to allow the internal fire to spread down his arm and into his chest.

The bandit gripped his heart as what felt like lava seeped into his organs. His blood seemed to be boiling. It became impossible for him to remain on his feet. The bandit dropped like a rock to the forest floor writhing like a seizure victim. His vision became saturated with red, like a volcano had passed over his body. Drool and other fluids oozed out the corners of his mouth as his chest buckled like it would burst at any moment.

But despite his immense pain, his ears were untouched.

And he could hear the laughter of the priestess very clearly.

What have you done to me?! He wanted to exclaim, but the words only came out as a gargled mess of gibberish.

"Amazing isn't it?" the priestess said, finally turning to face him, revealing her left hand to be in some odd sign. "What a few drops of blood and some spiritual energy can do to a man."

She held up her right hand, displaying a straw doll with no distinguishing features other than his name written in kanji on the doll's torso. Through the red hue over his eye, Rasetsu managed to squint and saw that his name had been written in blood. His blood. It was then the bandit realized just what kind of doll the priestess had in her possession. It was a curse doll. Or wara ningyo as he had heard it called once before. They were dolls of spite. Created and used when one despised another with such fervor that he or she demanded the spirit world kill them or cause them agonizing pain.

To kill him all the priestess had to do was drive a nail through the doll.

Sweat filled Rasetsu's brow.

Tsubaki approached him, her smug smile flaunting her enjoyment. "I see you are familiar with this doll. Good." Her left hand flowed into yet another sign. The heat in his body receded only to be replaced with what felt like an invisible boulder being dropped on his chest, pinning him to the ground.

The bandit gritted his teeth as the new pain bore down on his chest. In only a few moments his torso would give way, killing him in an instant.

The dark priestess stood over him holding the doll cruelly just out his reach. "Your life is mine now, Rasetsu. You are no longer a bandit lower than most vermin, motivated only by your perverse lust and greed. You are my weapon, the spearhead for me to use at my pleasure to dispose of my enemies. If your services are satisfactory your pathetic existence will be free of pain and for a few precious moments I shall allow you to rape and pillage as you see fit. If not well….I believe you know the rest. Do we understand each other?"

A wave of her left hand and the pain disappeared as suddenly as it came. Rasetsu immediately shot up, his lungs hungry for air. His hands ran up and down his body to check for permanent damage. Fortunately there were none, but as he looked into the eyes of the dark priestess towering over him, he wasn't sure just how fortunate he was anymore.

Tsubaki held up the doll again, her left hand already shifting into another sign. "Do we understand each other?"

Panic gripped the bandit. "No please! We understand each other. I'm yours to use as you see fit!"

The dark priestess paused; her eyes boring into his soul it seemed like. Finally, the priestess stored the doll into the folds of her robe and lowered her left hand. Rasetsu allowed himself to breathe, not sure when exactly he began to hold breath in the first place.

"You're trash Rasetsu," Tsubaki said bluntly as she walked passed. "A vapid, ignorant, waste of human life motivated only by your base desires. And you are exactly what I need to finally kill that self-righteous priestess Kikyo."

Rasetsu slowly climbed to his feet, unsure what could set off his captor. "Why do you hate her so? It cannot be mere rivalry."

Tsubaki glared, making the bandit flinch. "No questions. I tell you to accomplish a task, you do it, and that's all, understand?"

"U-understood."

"Good. Now look sharp, we've arrived."

Rasetsu glanced over the priestess's shoulder to see a moderate cave standing over then. Moss hung over the entrance like a natural curtain with jagged slash marks on the sides. Tsubaki entered the dark structure with no hesitation. The bandit stood at the threshold of the darkness, his foot wavering over the separation of the surface and the abyss before him. He could no longer see the priestess from where he stood and no doubt she could not see him either. If he ran perhaps she wouldn't be able to use that doll. She would not be able to track him either, unless that snake somehow caught his scent. Then he would have to jump into the nearest river to cleanse himself. It was all possible.

The bandit turned on his heel, ready to dash into the bushes when his injured eye ached. The pain gripped his skull, reminding the bandit of the half-demon who had blinded him. The red-clad monster who regarded him no better than a fly that needed to be squashed. Rasetsu tightened his fist as the pain slowly regressed for the moment.

The bandit faced the darkness once more and entered without a second thought.

The dark priestess awaited him.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"My apologies," he said simply.

Tsubaki looked over him but said nothing more. The pair ventured deeper into the cave, the walls closing in with each passing moment. Eventually the light could no longer reach them. Tsubaki reached into her robes to pull out a talisman. A quick wave of her hand and a small flame over the paper flickered to life. But even with the soft orange light, Rasetsu could still barely see. Despite his resolve, he could not help but wonder just where the dark priestess was leading him.

His question was answered when candle light came into view at the end of the path, along with sound of deep guttural growls.

Rasetsu gulped before following Tsubaki around the corner. A round, hollowed-out chamber was their destination. Torches hung over the rotund chamber giving Rasetsu a full view of the oni demons that occupied the space. The oni had always been distant ghost-like creatures used to frighten small children, in his experience. He never would have imagined he'd be seeing one up close, let alone nearly twenty of them. The nine feet tall creatures were just as monstrous as the stories described. Their bodies were unnatural crimson or cobalt colors with no clothes save for loose tied loincloths. The lack of garments allowed for their massive muscles to be put on full display. Horns protruded out from their heads at various angles and lengths. Their claws were twice the length of his arm and even with their mouths closed, their fangs still overlapped.

But the small legion of ogres was not even the strangest sight.

It was the woman sitting in the center of them on a make-shift throne made of stone. She was at least three times taller than human women but still barely reached the armpits of the ogres around her. Her long ebony hair extended down her back and her bangs hid her eyes. An affluent kimono draped over her body. Its design was a simple natural green color with no other patterns or decorations. The odd woman crossed her legs as she readjusted her position on the rocks, giving Rasetsu a full view of her cream-like skin. But as he looked her over, there was one feature that gave the bandit a moment of pause. It was the curved horns that projected out of her skull. The woman downed a dish filled with sake before finally acknowledging her guests. Or at least, Rasetsu hoped they were guests.

"So you are this dark priestess, Tsubaki?" the oni-woman said, her voice as crass as any other demon.

"Indeed, Lady Moriko," Tsubaki answered with a bow. "I have come to you with a proposal."

Lady Moriko motioned for her dish to be refilled. "You have one minute. If you cannot convince me in that time you two will be a much needed meal for my starving friends."

Rasetsu's heart skipped a beat. Already the ogres reached for their clubs. Drool began to form at the corners of their mouths. The bandit glanced at Tsubaki, his face pale enough to be spotted even in the low light. But Tsubaki seemed undeterred. In fact, she smiled.

"A few moon cycles ago, three of your followers were killed by a half-demon were they not?" Tsubaki said, her certainty making Rasetsu wonder why she bothered to ask.

Lady Moriko merely scoffed. "If you've come here believing I would avenge the death of two fools weak enough to be killed by a half-demon, you're wasting your time."

The hungry demons closed in, but again Tsubaki did not appear concerned.

"It's not the ones who died that should be your interest; it is with the one who killed them. He is a half-demon who goes by the name, Inuyasha."

"You say that name as if it is of consequence to me," Moriko said, downing another full dish of sake. "I believe you are merely stalling, priestess."

Tsubaki's smile grew. "And I believe you should be more interested in the brother of the demon who killed your clan leader, usurped your territories in the western lands, and banished the rest of you to this pitiful human-filled region."

Moriko paused, the dish still in-between her lips. Cracks began to form on the saucer, quickly overcoming the object before it shattered into countless pieces. Without the buffer of the dish, Rasetsu could see the demon woman's nearly endless row of fangs that made up her mouth. She pulled aside her bangs, revealing her crimson soaked eyes and odd green irises. A feral snarl that echoed throughout the entire cave reverberated in her throat. Her claws made short work of the stones she sat on as she rose to full height.

"How would you know about that, human?"

Tsubaki shrugged. "We humans have our ways, my lady."

"What do you want from us priestess?"

"I want you to kill this Inuyasha. If you do, you will not only strike a blow to your usurper's bloodline but I will, as a reward, give you the Sacred Jewel of the Four Souls. The jewel will no doubt give you enough power to take back your lands."

"And what stake do you have in this priestess?"

"The half-demon has grown close to one of my rivals," Tsubaki explained. "She guards the jewel but they have grown closer, far closer than a priestess should become with any man. Killing the half-demon will unbalance her, allowing me to take the jewel."

"I see. You are not powerful enough to challenge this other priestess yourself, so you seek to use us as an indirect attack like a cowardly badger demon."

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes. "My powers are more than adequate," she insisted. "It is merely bad form for two priestesses to combat each other so openly."

Moriko scoffed. "It doesn't matter to me how you wish to justify it, priestess. Just tell us where we can find this…Inuyasha…."

Rasetsu saw a flicker of crimson flash in Tsubaki's eyes. He wondered if he should warn the demon just what she was getting herself into.

"So we are in agreement then?" Tsubaki said.

Moriko extended her claws and slashed open her own right palm. As the blood oozed down to her wrist, the female oni held out the injured hand. "Yes, we have a deal."

Tsubaki's snake slithered down to the priestess's palm and bit down hard enough to draw blood. Their bloodied hands met in a firm handshake, sealing their arrangement. But there was one question nagging in Rasetsu's head.

"What exactly is my part in all this?" he whispered to her.

"All in due time, Rasetsu. All in due time."

OOOOO

"Are you sure I have to wear this?" Kagome asked for the fourth time as Kikyo adjusted the priestess uniform. "It feels like I'm wearing an oversized pillow-case."

"It is unwise to stand out in any fashion while you are on the road," Kikyo replied. "If you travel in your usual garments demons, bandits, and worse will be upon you in a matter of seconds."

"What could be worse than a demon?" Kagome asked, afraid of the answer.

Kikyo shook her head. "It is better you never find out, hence the uniform."

Kagome sighed, unable to counter her twin's reasoning.

The early morning sun peaked through the windows and small cracks in Kikyo's hut as the injured priestess continued to make final preparations for the trip. Kagome's yellow bag sat near the door, filled with supplies she had spent all of yesterday gathering in her time. She had been tempted to bring her bike as well, but just trying to think of a way to get down the well and out again with it gave her headache. And knowing this crazy place, it would be destroyed the second Inuyasha got into a fight anyways. Kagome shuttered when she imagined trying to explain to her mom why she needed a new bike.

"Something tells me 'a demon ate it' isn't exactly the best of excuses," she muttered to herself.

"Did you say something, Kagome?" Kikyo asked as she presented a white ribbon for her hair.

Kagome yawned while she took the ribbon. The early sun only reminded her of just how much sleep she was missing on a Sunday. When Kikyo had told her to return early, she had no idea she meant crack of dawn early. Did the weekend not exist in the feudal era? When Inuyasha had knocked on her window at 4:30 in the morning, Kagome got her answer.

"Nothing important," Kagome said, tying back her hair. "Just starting wish I had time to pack some coffee or something…"

"Coffee….?" Kikyo repeated, the word sounding clumsy.

"Just think of it as a magic potion that keeps you awake," Kagome said, finalizing the knot. "It works wonders when you have to be awake at the crack of dawn against your will."

"I apologize for the hour, but you must maximize the sunlight during your travels," Kikyo said, dropping three herb stalks into the yellow bag. "Never travel at night, unless absolutely necessary."

"I got it, mom," Kagome said with giggle. "What are you going to tell me next, don't talk to strangers?"

"How did you guess?" Kikyo replied with a small smirk.

Kagome slipped into the sandals near the door when Kaede entered with three containers of water and a small green bag wrapped around her back.

"I have the water, Kikyo," the little girl said. "And I checked out the main roads too, they're clear for now."

"Good, the three of you should encounter no difficulties for today," Kikyo said.

Kagome paused. "Wait, the three of us? I thought it was just going to be me and dog-boy."

"I heard that!" Inuyasha shouted from the roof.

"Oh no, I'm coming too!" Kaede said with a wide smile.

Kagome glanced at Kikyo. "You sure about this…? I mean with the demons and stuff…"

Kikyo sighed. "She insisted. Besides, I believe Kaede will provide much needed stability for the two of you during this journey."

"Plus I've always wanted to see the baku," Kaede said. "They're a rare sight even for priestesses."

"Speaking of which, Kagome, remember to decline any request or favor Atsuko asks for you to do in return for her help," Kikyo said, as she handed Kagome a bag of gold and silver pieces. "Give her this money and this money only. No matter the circumstances."

"I got it," Kagome breathed. This was worse than the first time her mom dropped her off to preschool. Then again preschool wasn't filled with human-eating demons.

Kikyo presented a bow and a full quiver of arrows. "Take this as well, just in case."

"You sure? Don't you need them?"

Kikyo waved off her concern. "I have several, no need to worry. You would be surprised how many bows I have gone through in one week alone."

"You girls done yet?" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm growing mushrooms up here!"

"A gentleman always waits for a lady!" Kagome yelled back.

"A half-demon ain't no gentleman!"

"Inuyasha is correct," Kikyo interrupted. "We are wasting the sunlight. Everything is in place; you should set off before it grows later."

Kagome scoffed. The words "Inuyasha" and "correct" were two things she never imagined would go together.

"If you say so."

"And please listen to him on the road," Kikyo said as if reading Kagome's thoughts. "He is abrasive yes, but he has more experience surviving on the road than you do."

"Fine, fine," Kagome said with a sigh. "Just don't blame me if he comes back with a little wear and tear though."

"You know, funny thing about having my ears," Inuyasha said as he landed in front of the hut. "You tend to hear every crappy thing people are saying about you."

"That must be such a burden for you," Kagome said with an eye roll. "Come on Kaede. We'll see you in a week, Kikyo."

Kikyo replied with a bow. "Take care."

OOOOOO

Kagome and the kid walked past him, already chatting about all the fun things they were about see. Inuyasha could barely hold in a groan. A creepy priestess even Kikyo was wary about didn't exactly sound like fun to him. Though he had to admit, a part of him was excited to see someone able to communicate the baku. They were elusive creatures, content to remain on the Other Side until the New Year or when someone summoned them. How this Atsuko was able to commune with them was anyone's guess. He doubted even Kikyo knew the answer to that one. He glanced over at the priestess who slowly made her way out the door, to watch her sisters leave, he assumed.

"Inuyasha," she said softly. "Promise me you will look after them."

"Do I look like a babysitter to you?" he barked. "Jeez people, I'm a demon damn it!"

But when she looked up at him, he immediately regretted his tone. There was a pleading look on her face. It was similar to the one mother gave him when she told him to always be safe when he went out to play. And again when she was on her death bed. Inuyasha looked away, not wanting to relive those memories.

"I promise," he muttered. He opened his mouth again, but no words came, as if his body did not want him to say the next few words. He took a small gulp and this time the words came. "But to be honest, they're not the ones I'm the most worried about…"

"I'll be fine," Kikyo said, somehow getting his meaning right away. "This is not the first time I've been injured."

"Yeah but what about the demons? You're still guarding the jewel; any sensible demon would attack you now when you're injured."

Kikyo glanced at him with a full smile. "You worry too much."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as well. "Me? You're one to talk. You could practically fill an entire sutra with the stuff you were telling Kagome to watch out for."

Her smiled dropped. "You and I both know what is out there. I just don't want her to be caught off guard."

"Yeah, I guess so," he said, scratching a non-existent itch on his cheek. "What happens if that vision-thing pops up again? What do I do?"

"I've placed three special herbs into her bag," Kikyo said. "When ground up and mixed together with water or tea, it should induce a state of drowsiness. Have Kagome drink that and she should be asleep for, at most, 30 minutes, allowing the vision to run its course."

Inuyasha nodded. "Sounds like you've thought of everything."

Kikyo looked up at him. "Hardly. There are still a great many things I cannot foresee."

Inuyasha felt his face grow warm. For some reason he drew closer to Kikyo. "Like what?" he asked, his voice soft.

"Well…" she said a flush of pink running up her face. "I-.."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted from at least a mile away. "Are you coming or not?"

Inuyasha quickly straightened himself and cleared his throat. The need to jump in the river was suddenly a very overwhelming urge. "A-anyways….I'll…um…see you in a week."

"Y-yes…of course….." Kikyo mumbled. "I-I should probably…..gather some more herbs for the coming day…."

"Yeah you should probably go do that," he said.

"Be safe," she said.

"Same to you."

He glanced at her one last time before leaping off after Kagome and the kid.

This was going to be a long week.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Turbulence at the Tea House

Moriko paced the cramped chamber, her long kimono dragging at her heels as she went. The growl building her throat echoed through the cave. The wound in her hand had already closed but the trail of blood that remained flowed down to her wrist. It was the only physical indicator of her pact with the priestess. A nagging voice in her head questioned if she had made the right decision, willfully allying herself and her horde with a smug priestess. Most deals with humans were for shallow promises of power, prestige, and other concepts that humans were always so willing to forgo their souls in exchange. It never took much effort to distort these desires to suit a demon's needs. Humans were never the ones who benefitted from these deals, yet there never was a shortage of fools believing themselves to be the sole exception.

But this Tsubaki was different. She was neither a desperate peasant longing for power nor a lord seeking some meager advantage over his rivals. The dark priestess seemed to know exactly how poorly these deals fared for humans and positioned herself to have the primary advantage, the promise of power and revenge. Moriko would be a fool if she turned down the Shikon Jewel. With it fueling her horde, taking back their territory in the west would a simple matter. Not even that dog demon upstart would be a match for her! But she was also a fool if she blindly accepted this deal and did not expect Tsubaki to betray her at some point.

Moriko turned on her heels to begin another lap of her pacing, her mind racing with potential outcomes. Even if the priestess betrayed them, what could this Tsubaki possibly do to them? Dark priestess or not, she was still another weak human they could easily overpower. More importantly, revenge could not be ignored. She could still remember when that dog-demon had strolled into their lands, his irritating toad servant at his flank, claiming their territory for his own.

Naturally their leader had attacked to protect them but that dog-bastard didn't seem to flinch. In one blow from his light-whip, the master was decapitated and his body vaporized by the dog's poison claws. The upstart had then tossed their leader's head to her as a warning.

"Stay out of my territory," the usurper had said.

Moriko slashed at the wall of the chamber. HIS territory!? The nerve of that arrogant bastard! She shut her eyes and could clearly see the bastard dog as clearly she had seen Tsubaki. At the mental image of her nemesis, Moriko's growls soon overtook her throat and exploded out of her mouth in the form of a savage roar that echoed through the entire cave. The deep wave of sound shook walls of their small enclosure, forcing the pebbles to trickle down like a small storm. Her chest heaved as the tantrum began to fade while her body was still hot with her rage. Despite that, Moriko could see that the path forward was clear. She would hunt down this, Inuyasha, and bring his head to his usurper brother!

But the only question was how. The oni mistress took a breath as she returned to her damaged stone throne. Already, one of her oni brandished a replacement sake dish, while another was in the process of refilling it. Moriko held out her expecting hand and within seconds her lips tasted the primitive but effective wine. It took six mouthfuls of the beverage for the alcohol to serve its purpose. She could feel her temper wane, allowing her mind to shift through her options without interference from her more basic instincts.

Killing this, Inuyasha, would be a simple matter. A half-demon stood no chance against her horde once they were fully committed to a task. Moriko downed another full dish of sake as her memories began to catch up to her racing mind. The half-demon had already killed three of her ogres. Weaklings of course, but all the same, in this instance perhaps overwhelming force was not the proper method. Her ogres, while formidable, were all rather simple-minded and unable to ignore their instincts. Dispatching them all to this Inuyasha would result in one of her ogres becoming either frustrated or impatient. No doubt they would kill the half-breed before it could be brought to her.

The Halfling creature's fate ultimately would be death, but Moriko wanted her claws to be the ones to cut him open. She wanted her claws to tear away his flesh and bone while he helplessly begged forgiveness for his elder brother's conquest. More importantly however, the half-demon could know information about his brother's movements and where he was most likely to strike next or even where he laid his head for the night. The ogre mistress swallowed another full gulp of sake as she nodded to herself. The half-demon had far more uses alive than dead, at least in this stage of the game.

"Now, how do I capture a half-demon alive?" she muttered to no one. Live captures were rare for her and the horde. Very few of their targets held anything of value to them, other than the meat that came from their flesh. Her followers could not be trusted with this task. They only knew how to maim, kill, and devour. Anything other than that was beyond them.

Moriko tapped her club against her throne as she ran through her options. She could always make the attempt herself, but fighting blind was what caused the master to lose his head and their lands. She dare not repeat that mistake. If she fell to that half-demon, however unlikely that outcome was, the horde would be mindless and their lands forever out of their reach.

The demon felt another growl building. This was becoming far too complicated. No horde, no direct involvement, so what she left with? Outside help? There were already too many claws in this pot. But what other options were there? Moriko held in a groan at the thought of finding a demon strong enough yet intelligent enough to capture the Halfling alive rather than slaughter him outright. According to the priestess, the half-demon was travelling northwest. Moriko scoffed. The northern regions did not have much to offer in terms of formidable demons. It was mainly bloodthirsty wolves, centipedes, and the occasional bird demon clan. None of which had the mindset or the restraint to capture their prey alive. Then again it had been sometime since she had dwelled in the north. Perhaps someone more suitable to her goals had muscled their way in by now.

She turned to her oni who had waited patiently for her orders. "Any one of you knows who's up north nowadays?"

Her oni glanced at each other, searching their brethren's faces for the answer. Moriko often sent them out to scout the area for prey and information, surely at least one of them heard rumors of new demons in the north. The ogres growled amongst themselves for a time, sounding less like a discussion and more like an approaching thunder cloud. Finally a red oni stepped forward and bowed at her feet before speaking. His words slow and deep but Moriko picked up on the ogre's meaning.

"A member of Taigokumaru's clan dwells to the north mistress…"

Moriko felt another growl coming on and quickly downed the rest of the wine from the bottle to prevent her temper from overcoming her. But even with the sour taste of the wine smeared inside of her mouth, the ogre mistress could still feel the heat of her rage broil inside her stomach.

First a devious priestess and now this!

This deal was getting worse all the time.

OOOOO

"We're here!" Kaede announced gleefully as she jogged passed Inuyasha.

"Hey, slow down will ya!" the half-demon called after her.

Kaede paused when she was only a few feet ahead and turned on her heels to address their straggler. "Hurry up Lady Kagome! We made it!"

Kagome let out a huff as she climbed the relatively moderate hill before her. It had barely been half a day and already her feet were swollen. She could feel the blood from the various cuts on her toes and heels tickle her skin through the tobi socks she wore. The added weight of her backpack didn't help matters either. She had told her mother and grandfather she needed 'just the basics'. This to them seemed to translate in packing an entire month of supplies for her to lug around the feudal era. Some food like the instant ramen noodles and rice balls she could understand. But did gramps really need to shove an entire bottle of "holy sake" in there too? Plus there were her textbooks sitting at the bottom, silently remaindering her of the classes she'd be missing for this trip. Then again, slowly going insane due to visions of the future was no excuse to fall behind on her class work. At least that's what her instructors would tell her anyway….

"Coming….coming…." Kagome muttered, even her voice straining itself.

"Would you speed it up?" Inuyasha yelled. "We ain't got all day you know!"

"Let's see you drag this stupid thing around!" Kagome shot back.

"Fine," the half-demon said. In a single leap, he cleared the distance between them. At the sight of his red robes overtaking her vision, the school girl stumbled back, but his hands latched onto her shoulders keeping her firmly in place. He slid off the straps from her body and hoisted the backpack to his shoulders with one arm.

"There," he said as he continued on without any problems. "Better?"

Kagome stretched out her arms and rotated her shoulders to alleviate the stiffness she had built up. Her muscles and joints all but screamed in relief at the absence of the weight. "Um…yeah actually. Thanks…"

"Keh… weakling."

Kagome's face scrunched up at the remark. "Well forgive me, not all of us have the privilege of being born a half-demon!"

Inuyasha froze in his tracks. Kagome saw his usually lively ears, flatten onto his skull, to the point where they were nearly invisible underneath his mane of silver hair. His free hand curled into a tight fist. He turned on his heels and faced her with a glare that immediately made Kagome feel as if she were his prey in the wilderness.

"You have no idea what you're talking about! There ain't no 'privilege' in being a half-demon!"

"S-sorry….." Kagome whispered, taking a step back. She was suddenly reminded of the first day they met, when Inuyasha was about to attack her for looking like Kikyo. She watched his claws as he constantly clenched and unclenched them. A small quake of fear ran up her spine. She had left the bow and arrow Kikyo had given her in her backpack, it had been way too much to carry at once. If Inuyasha really did attack…..

No! He wouldn't do something like that. Not with Kaede with them. And especially not when Kikyo asked him to escort her. But there was something in his eyes, an anger that could possibly overcome all of that. A small bead of sweat began to form at the base of her neck. Kagome couldn't bring herself to move.

She blinked and when she opened her eyes, she found herself back in the treacherous fields. The sole cherry blossom fell into her hand and from behind her she could hear her attacker dashing towards her.

"No…." she whispered. "Not again!"

But rather being slashed, a small but strong pair of hands grabbed her wrist and began to guide her past Inuyasha and up the hill. Kagome snapped out of whatever fear-induced trance took hold of her and saw Kaede leading her away.

"Come on Lady Kagome, we don't have time to stand around," she said with a smile. "Inuyasha, I think I sensed a demon a few yards to the west. It could be following us."

Inuyasha shook his head, as if snapping himself out of a trance as well. "What kind of demon? How big is it?"

"It looked like an oni. Maybe even a tengu," Kaede replied. "Could you check it out for us please? We'll be right here."

The Halfling scoffed, but nodded regardless. He set down Kagome's bag before leaping off into the bushes.

It was only when his red-clad figure left completely, did Kagome allow herself to breathe. "Thanks Kaede. It was getting kinda of tense for a second or two back there," she said as she gathered up her backpack.

"Don't worry about it," the little girl said. "I'm sure killing a demon will help Inuyasha cool off."

"Oh, there really was a demon out there?"

Kaede could only shrug. "There are demons everywhere, Lady Kagome."

"I guess that much is true," Kagome said, returning the shrug. She really hadn't seen any evidence to suggest otherwise. She wouldn't be surprised if there were tree and mountain demons out there at this point.

The pair reached the top of the hill to their destination. It was a modestly built tea house just off the main road. Four benches were placed near the entrance of the small house, two of which were already occupied by two farmers. Kagome noted the small dishes near the occupants and the cups of green tea they were nursing. She raised an eyebrow at Kaede as a slender middle aged woman emerged from the tea house to greet them.

"So what is this place exactly?"

"It's Ms. Nami's tea house," Kaede said.

"And why are we here?"

Kaede smiled at her. "It has the best Mitarashi Dango* you can find in the province."

"Oh Kaede-chan, you exaggerate," the woman known as Nami said. "All the same, I always do enjoy your visits." She turned to Kagome and bowed. "I hope things are well with you, Lady Kikyo."

"Oh! Um…I'm not…!"

"Actually, this is my other sister, Kagome," Kaede jumped in.

"Truly?" Nami said as she scanned Kagome head to toe. "The resemblance to Lady Kikyo is uncanny. You must be her twin sister."

"Uh…yeah," Kagome said meekly. "Something like that. So…about those dumplings…."

"Oh, of course! Listen to me babbler about. Take a seat. How many would you like?"

"Just six is fine," Kaede answered.

"Coming right up."

When the woman disappeared back into the tea house, Kagome managed to take a seat at one of the vacant benches, dragging her backpack all the while. Kagome let out a relived sigh, her body rejoicing at the prospect of just sitting down for a while. She removed her sore feet from the sandals and removed the socks to examine just how bad the scrapes were. She could only groan when she saw the results.

"Next long distance trip, I'm wearing my regular shoes," Kagome muttered. "Or hiking boots."

"So what's in your bag Lady Kagome?" Kaede asked, leaning over.

"Good question, let's find out."

Kagome heaved the bag onto the bench and saw that a small flea market awaited her inside. "I've got….hairspray, a giant bottle of 'sacred' sake, ten packs of instant ramen noodles, some rice balls, sleeping bag, soap, some herbs, Kikyo's bow and arrows, flares, a holy bell for some reason, and my textbooks. Geometry, Biology, Pre-Calculus, History of Japan from the Tokugawa era to the Meiji era….."

"Meiji?" Kaede repeated. "I've never heard of that warlord."

"And you won't for a while," Kagome replied. "But let's not get into spoilers ok?"

"Um…Ok….But how did all that fit in there?"

Kagome only shrugged. Her mom had packed most of it, and Kagome couldn't figure out how she did it either. The teenager eased back onto her seat and watched Kaede swing her short legs over the edge of the bench as they waited for their dumplings.

"So how did you know about this place?" Kagome asked the idle child.

"Sister Kikyo saved Nami's mother from being possessed by a demon. Nami was so grateful she promised to give us free dumplings whenever we were in the area. I actually have been longing to happen by here for a while now, but ever since Sister Kikyo received the jewel…."

"It must be tough…" Kagome said. "For both of you."

"It can be at times," Kaede muttered. "I do miss travelling the country-side. But Sister Kikyo is doing important work. And when my time comes….I'll be doing the same…."

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about it," Kagome noted.

Kaede sighed, her shoulders sinking due to some invisible weight. Kagome saw the child's swinging feet halt and her fingers drag across the wood of the bench. Kagome mentally scolded herself for hitting another nerve. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Kaede spoke first.

"Sometimes….I think that I don't want to be a priestess…." The child whispered, though loud enough for Kagome to hear. "Please don't tell Sister Kikyo I said that."

Kagome wrapped her arms around Kaede's small shoulders. "No, of course I won't."

"Thank you."

"But if you really feel that way, you should tell Kikyo, I'm sure she would understand."

"No…I….it…just wouldn't feel right…."

Kagome patted her hair and offered her a bright smile. "Well if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always talk to me, all right?"

Kaede returned the smile. "Right!"

The two sat in silence for a while, Kaede's chipper behavior soon returned and she began to ask questions about Kagome's world. Moments later Nami emerged with their dumplings and tea.

"Inuyasha has been gone for a while," Kagome said as she took a dumpling. "You think we should go look for him?"

"If you talking about your companion, I'm afraid he's lost," one of the farmers said over his shoulder. "He has entered the forest of Royakan, the mad guardian."

"Royakan?" Kagome repeated. This wasn't sounding good.

Kaede shook her head. "You must be mistaken. Royakan is a gentle guardian of the forest. He guides and protects travelers who provide him offerings. And only punishes those who harm the forest."

"Aye," the farmer agreed. "A month ago you would have been correct girl. But lately the guardian has become a butcher."

"Now he attacks anyone who enters his forest," the second farmer added. "His hounds of the underworld are relentless. Just a week ago they slaughtered an entire unit of samurai. No one dares enters that forest now."

The first farmer turned to Kagome, making the schoolgirl return to her dumpling to avert his gaze. "But now that you're here priestess, you can slay Royakan for us!"

Kagome lurched forward, the dumpling nearly going down her windpipe. She pounded her chest to force the bit of food down and gulped her green tea for good measure. "Umm….I'm sorry what was that?" she asked when she regained control of herself.

"You are the twin sister of the famed priestess Kikyo are you not?" the farmer pressed. "I heard you admit it to Ms. Nami."

"Yeah but….we're in the middle of our own journey," Kagome attempted though even to her the excuse sounded flimsy.

"Nonsense!" the second farmer said. "What could be more important than coming to the aid of the common man? Is that not what priestesses do?"

"Of course sir," Kaede said, finishing off her dumplings. "We'll be sure to look into this."

Kagome could only nod in agreement, allowing the two farmers to breathe a sigh of relief.

The school girl on the other could only groan under her breath.

What had she just gotten herself into this time?

OOOOOO

"Not all of us have the privilege of being born a half-demon!"

Inuyasha could feel his temper grip his chest as he soared over the forest canopy. It didn't take him long to realize there was no demon in the area, but time away from that stupid girl was best for everyone right now. The Halfling came to halt on a rather tall tree, with thick enough branches to support his weight.

"A privilege she says," he growled as he plopped down on the branch. Keh, he should have told her to go rely that message to his brother and his grandfather. The only "privilege" he had as a half-demon was the privilege of running and hiding for most of his life. He had the "privilege" of spending a good portion of his formative years scared and alone.

And he had the "privilege" of seeing mother shed tears over his fate.

"Mother," he had said to her. "What's a…half-breed?"

Inuyasha jolted to his feet and slashed at the trunk of the tree to keep those memories at bay. He wouldn't have to worry about that crap once he got the Sacred Jewel and became a full-fledged demon. Then he'd show everyone the privilege of his claws! They would all keep their distance out fear of him, just like his brother!

Even Kikyo? A small voice in his head whispered to him. Even Kagome? When he had snapped at Kagome for what she said, she had a look on her face no human or demon had given him before.

For those few seconds, she was afraid of him.

Keh, she should be! He was a demon after all. Human women like her should be fleeing at the sight of his presence or offering him gifts in exchange for letting them be! The fact that Kagome was afraid of him meant that she was one the few smart humans he had encountered!

But it didn't feel right, the small voice said again.

Inuyasha let out an aggravated growl and leaped off the branch. His claws twitched as he surveyed the forest for some demon, any demon, to fight. Maybe the rush from a fight would shut up that stupid voice in his head.

At the apex of his next jump the smell of human blood caught his noise, mixture together with a strong smell of a demon. Inuyasha smirked and immediately followed the scent. Eventually he came upon a small moss filled cave, settled between two great trees. Human remains were scattered near the entrance as some crude warning, he guessed. Inuyasha cracked his claw. It didn't matter to him, as long as this demon was big and tough.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Anyone actually live in this pathetic shit hole!"

Silence was his only answer until a loud powerful voice echoed from the depths of the cave.

"WHO DARES INTRUDE ON THE TERRITORY OF ROYAKAN!"

Keh, a dramatic one, even better. "Why you come out here and find out!"

The ground quaked causing smaller rodents to scurry away for cover. A massive furred hand emerged from the darkness, griping the sides of the cave in order to support the body attached to it.

A large demon in the shape of an armored wolf towered over the red clad half demon. The creature's round head seemed to overtake a good portion of his body. His oversized crimson irises glared down at Inuyasha with the usual scorn most demons gave him at first glance. Drool oozed down the corners of the demon's mouth. Its wide tongue flicked out to catch the liquid only making the problem worse. Its fur stood on end, signaling that he was already for a fight. Inuyasha smirked, he shared the sentiment.

"I AM ROYAKAN! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END HALF DEMON!"

Inuyasha dashed forward, his claws ready to slice. "That's funny I was about to say the same to you! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Blood colored the air around him, and the fight was on.

The small voice was silent.

OOOOO

Deep in the forest a young demon hung upside down on a branch. Her leather wings were wrapped around her slender body, blocking the details of her figure. Her long white hair hung below her while her lips stayed focused on the flute she was playing.

Her eyes snapped open when a new scent reached her lips. She ceased the sound of her flute for a moment to allow herself a smile.

"New prey," she whispered.

This would be fun.


	13. The Demon Puppeteer

Chapter 13: The Demon Puppeteer

"I AM ROYAKAN! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END HALF DEMON!"

Inuyasha dashed forward, his claws ready to slice. "That's funny I was about to say the same to you! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

The four golden arcs sliced through the air like flying blades. With Royakan's massive bulk and oversized torso, a hit was guaranteed. But the enraged monster halted its charged and slammed its massive hands into the ground, sending a wave of dirt, rock, and dust into the attack's path. The debris blasted its way into Inuyasha's eyes, obstructing his vision for the briefest of seconds. The half-demon launched over the dust cloud. But he quickly realized his mistake.

"FOOLISH HALF-DEMON!" the mad guardian exclaimed from above.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and barely had time to form a feeble defense before Royakan's claws dug into his flesh. The sudden weight of the monster killed what was left of Inuyasha's leap and brought the half-demon back to the hard earth below, smacking his head into rocks in the process.

The red-clad demon growled, already feeling the blood ooze down the side of his face, and the sore bump that would follow. Royakan stood over him, his right claw holding the half-demon in place, while his left poised over his neck, ready for the finishing cut.

"Let's see you try and use those feeble dog claws now, half-demon!"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Fine, but you asked for it! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" At close range, dodging was impossible. The four golden arcs tore through the creature's armor, cutting upwards diagonally until reaching the creature's neck. Royakan jumped back before the technique could finish its path. At the loss of the weight, Inuyasha sprang to his feet and launched towards the stumbling Royakan. A desperate swipe was only attack Royakan could manage. In mid-air, Inuyasha tumbled forward, avoiding the blow and landing squarely on the monster's forearm. With the added boost, the half-demon pushed off against the limb and the met the creature with a front kick to his chin. Inuyasha swung his body to the side, the force giving him the power to knock the creature off its feet with a powerful roundhouse kick.

The trees around them quaked as Royakan met earth. Inuyasha smirked. Despite the new wound in his torso and bump on his head, it always felt good to knock down an arrogant demon like this one. He walked over to the defeated guardian, surveying the damage he had inflicted. The four slash marks from his claws had made short work of Royakan's armor, easily reaching the flesh to create a deep blow. Fresh blood oozed out from its wound while the wolf's now vacant eyes stared at nothing.

Inuyasha nudged the demon with his foot for good measure. When no reaction arose from his opponent, he nodded to himself and turned towards the pathway.

"Back to babysitting," he muttered to himself. The half-demon was ready to spring away when something caught his ears.

A groan was behind him was his only warning.

Inuyasha whirled around in time to see Royakan's claws lurch in his direction. The half-demon sprang back and saw his formerly dead opponent rise to his feet. The blood from its wound receded back into its body while the wound closed completely. The claw marks within the armor quickly stitched itself back to its previous form. Royakan's previously vacant eyes now focused squarely on the lone red-clad half demon before him.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"ROYAKAN IS IMMORTAL!" The demon declared to the heavens.

Inuyasha slid back from his opponet. He had never seen any demon heal that quickly. Demons of course healed much faster than humans. But he'd never seen one heal only a few seconds afterwards. Was it some kind of illusion? Or some type of spell Royakan knew? Inuyasha struck down the latter thought. A beast like Royakan was all brute strength. Magic never came naturally to those types. But that sill did not explain what he had just witnessed. The half-demon scoffed as he noticed Royakan prepare for the next round.

"Keh, all that means to me is that I get to cut you up in more ways than one!"

Royakan growled before taking a deep breath. A substantial circular bulge enveloped his throat. The pressure shifted upwards, filling his cheeks with whatever technique the creature was ready to unleash.

"Prepare…yourself…half demon….!"Royakan exclaimed, despite his full mouth. "To…be devoured…by the Hounds of the Underworld!"

Wolves erupted from the mouth of Royakan like waves. The vermin quickly swarmed around Inuyasha, their fangs on full display and their three lime green eyes taking in every inch of Inuyasha.

"Not a bad trick," Inuyasha said. "Let me show you another one of mine, Blades of Blood!"

The crimson blades easily cut through the impromptu wolf pack, creating a brief pathway towards their leader. Inuyasha dashed through the path, slashing at any remaining wolves as he went. The half-demon drew back his claws, preparing for another slash, but Royakan seemed a step ahead of him. The wolf-guardian leaped to the side, avoiding Inuyasha's attack and exposing his backside. Royakan wasted no time in exploiting the opening. More demon wolves exploded from his mouth. Inuyasha slammed his heels into the ground in an attempt to slow himself down, but the wolves closed the distance faster. The red clad half demon was quickly overtaken by the wolves. A seemingly endless crowd of creatures bit and slashed at his robes drawing blood.

Inuyasha growled at his current plight. The wolves seemed to be coming from every direction, gnawing at whatever part of his body they could find. He slashed to his right, creating a small hole in the wall of wolves. But the small opening was quickly closed by another ten wolves replacing the vanquished.

"No way am I going let myself be mauled to death by you bastards!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he kicked out both legs from the fray. He could already hear Royakan create more wolves to replace the newly vanquished. With that in mind, the half-demon gathered as much power as he could in his legs and launched himself into the air, the sudden uptake of wind knocking off any remaining wolves.

The half-demon settled on a high branch, overlooking the scene below. The wolves already swarmed the tree, scratching at the bark in a vain attempt to intimidate him. Inuyasha's ears pressed down into his hair as he growled back at the four-legged creatures. Damn vermin, he thought. At the wolves' flank Royakan paced, his eyes not leaving the tree. Inuyasha cracked his claws. Taking out the wolves was a waste of time. Royakan would just make more. The bastard would probably just keep hurling wolves until he was too tired to fight back, then Royakan would cut him down in an instant.

The halfling could only scoff, like hell that was going to happen. All he had to do was slash Royakan until whatever was healing him just gave out from the frequent cuts. Or slash open the bastard's throat. Inuyasha grinned; yeah he liked the second option much better.

The half-demon sprang from his tree branch, soaring over the pack of wolves with ease. Royakan's mouth immediately swelled up, ready to unleash more hounds. But gravity was on Inuyasha's side. He shot through the air like a tinted red arrow, his surroundings a blur save for the massive target that was Royakan. Inuyasha's claws met Royakan fur-covered flesh and slashed across the creature's wide neck.

A fountain's worth of blood burst from the new wound, soiling Inuyasha with more red than usual. The white-haired demon kicked the dying creature away from him to prevent more its blood from reaching him. Royakan convulsed on the forest floor. His throat filled with his own blood. A coughing fit struck the former guardian as the blood entered its windpipe. With each labored and desperate cough for air, more blood burst from his mouth, trailing down the corners of his mouth and joining the growing river on the forest floor.

After only a few seconds, Royakan became still. His wolves vanished in a blue puff of smoke.

Inuyasha could only scrunch his face in disgust. "Damn it, now I gotta wash this stupid wolf smell off me."

"YOU SPEAK AS IF YOU HAVE WON HALF-DEMON!" Royakan growled. The wolf guardian rose back to his feet. The three deep slash wounds in his throat had already closed. The only indicator that Royakan had been wounded at all was the blood that still remained on the forest floor.

Inuyasha took a step back and gritted his teeth. "Damn it! What does it take to kill you!?" There had to be some kind of trick to his rapid healing. That Yura-bitch could heal from all the wounds he had inflicted on her but only because she had that weird comb thing. Without it she had withered to nothing. Royakan had to have something similar nearby. In his cave maybe? Was that why he had made this area his territory? There was only way to find out.

"I am about to win, you furry bastard! Blades of Blood!" The numerous crimson blades easily found their mark, Royakan's eyes. The beast's hands immediately flew up to its eyes, stumbling about in pain.

Seeing his chance, Inuyasha dashed towards the temporarily blind creature and took a sizable leap over the guardian. But Royakan, despite his blindness seemed to be one step ahead of him again. His giant hand latched onto the half-demon's ankle, halting the leap instantly. Royakan swung him like a club, bashing him against a nearby tree before slamming him back down to earth.

Inuyasha rolled back, putting some distance between them. Stars danced at the edges of his vision and as he stood he felt unsteady. The half-demon merely growled and mentally willed the pain away, for now. He had a fight to finish damn it!

"Is that all ya got, ya over-sized throw rug!"

"NAY, HALF-DEMON! I HAVE SPECIAL TECHNIQUE FOR THE LIKES OF YOU!"

Inuyasha puffed his chest. "Well, bring it on! I ain't got all day!"

Royakan replied with an ardent roar that seemed to make the forest quiver with fear. The over-sized wolf's body tensed as his exposed fur began to stand on end. His chest armor quickly gave way to the fur. Before long, Royakan was a walking mass of spike-like fur. Inuyasha cracked his claws ready for anything, but still could not help but roll his eyes at the creature's "special technique".

"Keh, what are you going to do with a move like that?" he chided. "Poke me to death?"

Royakan responded by curling himself into a ball, fully exposing the new fur-spikes on his back. Inuyasha took a step back, slowly piecing together exactly what Royakan's "special technique" was.

"DIE HALF-DEMON!"

The new boulder-like form of Royakan began to spin at a speed Inuyasha could barely keep up with. The demon's new form barreled towards Inuyasha, ripping apart the ground with ease as he went. Inuyasha dug his feet into the ground, unwilling to let the monster force him to yield.

"Blades of Blood!" The blades struck the rolling Royakan but did nothing to deter the impending collision. Inuyasha barely had time to register his surprise before the creature was only inches away from him. Shelving his pride for now, Inuyasha shot into the air. As he hovered, he saw Royakan's new form annihilate every tree, rock, branch, and creature in its rolling path as if they were all rice paper. A long and thick trail of debris and destruction followed the new form.

Inuyasha landed on a branch and watched as the boulder form of Royakan continued its path of destruction. The lack of adjustment and direction in the monster's rolling made the half demon figure that Royakan could only go in a straight line in that form. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the demon's own stupidity and lay back against the tree trunk. It was only a matter of time before Royakan went over a cliff or ran into an even bigger demon that would make short work of him, his faster healing rate be damned. Pursuing the fight further would be pointless.

All things considered it hadn't been that bad of a fight. Inuyasha only wished it hadn't ended so abruptly. Inuyasha shrugged at the thought. At least that damn voice in his head had been silent the entire time. Now with that out of his system all he needed was a river to wash off the disgusting wolf scent from his body.

He smelled the air and easily caught the scent of a river nearby. But there was another scent in the air, Kagome's along with Kaede's. What the hell were they doing? Weren't they eating dumplings? Maybe they were just out for a walk? That thought quickly fell by the wayside when the scent of Royakan struck Inuyasha's nose.

Realization jolted through Inuyasha's body making him leap off the branch and soar towards the girls.

Royakan was heading straight for them.

Despite the urgency, Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk. Looks like their fight wasn't over just yet.

OOOOOO

"Man this thing is tough to pull!" Kagome exclaimed as she tugged on the bowstring of Kikyo's bow. It took most of her strength just to make the stupid thing budge. She could feel the strain run up and down her arm and tendons. The skin on her fingers quickly became irritated and Kagome could tell that soon the skin would break. The school girl slung the bow back on her shoulder to give her arm a break. "How does Kikyo manage to do this all the time?"

"Sister Kikyo always insisted on bows with heavier resistance in the draw string," Kaede said with the quiver on her back.

Kagome massaged her wrist, wishing her mom had packed some ointment as well. "Why?"

"The arrow's impact is usually greater that way," Kaede explained. "Most demons are able to resist and even ignore most arrows loosed from normal bows. So Sister Kikyo learned to create her own specialized bows and arrows in order to properly combat demons."

Kagome took the bow in her hands again and looked over the weapon. It didn't seem all that different from bows she had seen before. Then again she was the furthest thing from a master archer. "What kind of Shinto shrine teaches its students how to craft their own weapons?"

Kaede shook her head. "Sister Kikyo didn't learn that from the shrine. Our Uncle Arima taught her everything she knows about archery."

"Uncle Arima? Who's that?"

Kaede froze. Her hands flew to her mouth as if she had just blurted out a series of curse words. The little girl quickly looked down and shuffled past Kagome. "It's nothing, never mind, forget I said anything."

Kagome was taken aback by the child's sudden shift in behavior. But soon realized soon that Kaede was already well ahead of her. "Kaede, wait up!"

"If we don't hurry, we won't reach Royakan," Kaede insisted.

"That's true but we might get separated," Kagome said, jogging to catch up with the suddenly swift child. "Besides, we don't know what else lives in this forest."

That was when Kagome heard it. It was music, a strange kind of music. A flat and slow tune seemed to drift its way into the forest. The sound seemed to alert the birds and rodents to scurry away for safety. Kagome tensed. She glanced around her for the source of this noise but all she saw was foliage. With each passing second the music grew louder and faster. Kagome gulped. Whatever was coming wasn't going to be good. She took hold of the bow and reached for an arrow only to grab air.

"Crap…" she muttered, remembering where the quiver was. "Kaede! Get back here!"

Kagome wasn't sure whether or not Kaede heard her when the small child stopped in her tracks. Kaede looked left then right as if she was trying to cross an imaginary road. As Kagome jogged to reach her, she heard Kaede let out a gasp. The child turned on her heals and sprinted towards Kagome.

"Lady Kagome we have to leave this area at once!"

"Why? What's going on?"

Kagome received her answer when a massive ball of fur and armor bulldozed its way through the trees and straight towards them, ready to do the same.

Kagome grabbed Kaede's wrist and bolted down the already narrow forest path. The sandals she wore slapped against her feet and seemed ready to slip off at any moment. And the long hakama pants trailed on the ground behind her like dress. Kagome stumbled when her feet got caught on the cloth.

"Darn it!" she exclaimed, recovering quickly. "How do you run in this thing?!"

Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw the thunderous ball was very quickly gaining on them. It tore through the ground giving Kagome a preview of their fates if she didn't act fast. With a speed she didn't know that she had, Kagome scooped up Kaede and dove to into the side bush off the main path.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she skidded across the ground, pebbles, branches, and friction all gnawing at her body. Kagome's grip on Kaede never wavered as her body took the full brunt of their dive. When they finally came to a stop, Kagome laid still. The world seemed to be a series of spirals and pain. Her stomach churned and pumped, ready to dispel its contents at any moment.

She felt Kaede shake her, crying for her to get up. Kagome attempted to do so, but her stomach said otherwise.

"Wh-what happened….?" Kagome managed.

"When you dove us out of the way of the demon, we ended up tumbling down the hill behind me," Kaede explained.

Despite her dizziness and nausea, Kagome peered over Kaede's shoulder. Just as the little girl had said, a pretty steep and sizable hill was behind her. Skid marks from their fall were leftover along with most of the contents of her bag and the quiver Kaede had.

"Did we lose that….thing at least?"

"Yes you did," a coy voice said from above them. "But unfortunately, priestess you will now need to deal with me."

The pulse of a demonic aura ran through Kagome's tattered body. The schoolgirl sat up despite a strong refusal from her stomach and glanced around them. No demon was within their sights. She was about ask where the voice came from, but Kaede tapped her shoulder and motioned for her to look above them.

Hanging upside down was a female with long white hair and strange mauve eyes. Her body was slender in a way that most super-models starved themselves for. Black leather wings draped around her like an odd organic coat and her long talons dug into the tree branch. A wooden flute was close to her lips, making Kagome wonder how this strange girl could play upside down.

"What kind of demon is that?"

"A demon bat," Kaede answered, slowly stepping back. "They're usually found in the mountains to the far north."

"What's one doing down here then?"

"I must congratulate you priestess," the female bat said. "No one has ever found my hiding place so easily and quickly. Your helpless act, along with your false argument with your half-demon companion had me deceived for quite some time."

Kagome glanced at Kaede hoping the young girl could somehow translate what the demon meant, but the girl shook her head. She had no answer for the befuddled schoolgirl. Kagome gulped and slowly got to her feet. "Um…I'm not really sure what you're talking about Miss…."

"I am called Jun, but my name is of little consequence to you priestess," the bat demon said.

"OK, look Jun, I don't know what you think you know but we just came here by accident," Kagome insisted. "And we were just about to leave, so if you'll excuse us…."

"You can drop the act priestess!" Jun snapped. "I know you sent that half-demon into my territory in order to do battle with my pet Royakan and then while my protector is away, you used that as an opportunity to track me down to my true hiding place!"

"I don't know where you're getting your information from, but I think there's been a slight misunderstanding here."

"There is no misunderstanding, priestess."

With that Jun brought the flute to hear lips and began to play a slow high pitched tune that forced Kagome to cover her ears. With each passing second the music became louder and faster in its beat. Kagome dropped to her knees as the sound became like a needle being gouged deeper into her ear drum. Kaede seemed to be feeling the same. The little girl cried out as the noise persisted but she seemed dead-set on reaching the hill where they had tumbled.

"What's she trying to do?" Kagome yelled over the torturous composition. "Make us go deaf!?"

"My music is beautiful to demons, priestess," Jun said, giving the schoolgirl a brief reprieve from the white noise. "When they hear it, they are compelled by its graceful melody and enduring beats. But to your pure ears I'm sure it's merely noise."

"Noise…is…putting it lightly…." Kagome shot back, despite the new ringing in her ears.

"Lady Kagome!" she just barely heard. "Catch!"

The bow landed at her feet with three arrows following afterwards. Kagome scrambled to pick up the weapon and notch the arrow. Her face scrunched together in effort trying to pull back on the drawstring. Kagome could feel the muscles in her arm nearly tear at the exertion. The bow refused to stay straight. The constant shifting made aiming nearly impossible. Kagome shut one eye like she had seen in the movies and loosed the arrow when her arm couldn't take much more.

The swift wind of the flying projectile whizzed past her ear. The arrow soared down its path directly into a tree thirty feet to the right of her opponent.

Kagome could only stare blankly at the missed shot, her mouth agape.

"Kaede…." She said finally.

"Yes?"

"I think we're in trouble here…"

Jun stared at the off-the-mark arrow and slowly turned back to Kagome. A giggle passed through her lips as the demon raised her flute once more. "I believe I may have overestimated you priestess. But still, better safe than sorry."

The screeching music made its encore, making Kagome drop the bow as she covered her ears. But this time the music was accompanied by a thunderous rumbling that seemed to be making its way towards them. In only a few seconds the brush nearest Jun gave way to the massive boulder-like object from earlier.

The object ceased its rolling and unfolding itself to reveal an over-sized wolf demon in full armor.

"Royakan!" Kaede identified. "Jun must be controlling him with her music! That's why he went mad!"

Kagome stepped back, the sound of her pounding heart overtaking the demon's flute. "I think how she's doing it is the least of our problems right now…"

"Royakan," Jun said to the mad guardian. "Be a dear and kill these two intruders for me."

"What's wrong, too weak and lazy to do your own dirty work?" A crass voice scoffed from above them. A voice that Kagome recognized instantly.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed.

The red-clad demon hopped off his branch and landed by her side, a smirk present on his face. "What do we have here? An over-sized wolf and a rat with wings pulling his strings. I guess today is my lucky day. I get to slaughter my two least favorite species of demon in one fight."

"No half-demon," Jun said. "Today is my, lucky day."

With that the music continued but it wasn't the screeching sound that had come before. This one was much smoother and softer with a quicker tempo. Kagome looked over to Kaede who did not seem affected by the music either. The little girl shrugged at her and Kagome returned it. Whatever Jun was doing didn't seem to be aimed at them.

But her ease was quickly replaced by terror with Jun's next statement.

"Half-demon, finish off those priestesses!"

Inuyasha whirled around, his eyes crimson and his expression feral.

Kagome froze.

Inuyasha attacked.


	14. Kagome's Voice and Kikyo's Trust

Chapter 14: Kagome's Voice and Kikyo's Trust

Kikyo felt a tremor roll down her body. The air was suddenly cold and her heart began to pulsate. The voice of the headman in front of her seemed non-existent, despite an echo emphasizing her every short breath. Her hands shook and the priestess placed them on the floor to control the spasm but to no avail. Something wasn't right. She felt…scared…on edge, and tense. Emotions she had not felt since her girlhood. Was it a demon? No, she had checked her barriers this morning as she always did. There had been no activity. Moreover, this was not the same sensation she felt when a demon approached. It was too foreign. As if the fear originated from someone else.

"Lady Kikyo!" A strong voice exclaimed.

Whatever trance Kikyo had been locked in, shattered when her ears picked up on the voice. She took a breath to regain her center. She would have to research whatever happened to her at a later date.

"Are you all right, Lady Kikyo?" the village headman, Hisashi asked. He looked at her intently, placing his shaved head and growing wrinkles on full display.

"There is no need to worry Hisashi-san," Kikyo reassured him with a wave of her hand. "I was merely in a…deep meditation."

The older man raised an eyebrow before letting out a small chuckle. "I have spent some time in the temple, Lady Kikyo, but never have I seen anyone go into such a deep trance mid-conversation."

It was Kikyo's turn to chuckle, albeit, humorlessly. "It is…a rare talent."

A silence passed between them while Hisashi took a sip from his lukewarm tea. The headman's home was a modest structure. The tatami mats and shoji screen doors were trappings that would not be found in her home or the other villagers. A scroll of calligraphy hung on the far wall with several sutras and texts beneath it. Kikyo returned her gaze to the headman before her. The older man had been recently appointed head of the village by the Hojo clan several months ago. Never one for politics, local or otherwise, Kikyo had provided him with the greetings and blessings that were expected from her. With that accomplished, Kikyo had been content to allow Hisashi to do his work as long he did not attempt to meddle in her affairs of protecting the jewel and the village. For his part, the headman seemed to oblige her. The two never had an extended conversation beyond fair-weathered topics such as the current day or minor happenings in the village.

It was only when an Imperial messenger descended upon the village this morning did Hisashi break their unspoken arrangement.

The letter laid spread out in the center of Hisashi's small table. The calligraphy beautiful and well practiced. The language, verbose and more akin to poetry. It took three readings for Kikyo to fully understand the letter's message.

The Emperor wished for all prevalent monks and priestesses to travel to the capitol, Kyoto, for the time of Obon.

Kikyo held in a sigh. Obon, for many it was the most important tradition on the calendar. For her it was the busiest time of the year. From the thirteenth day of the seventh month to the fifteenth day of the seventh month, souls of departed ancestors returned to this realm from the spirit world. It was a time for families to come together, clean their homes, and attend to the graves of their loved ones. She was a priestess and a follower of the various kami in the world and Obon was a tradition found in the teachings of the Buddha. Still, the two faiths agreed that the souls of the departed, especially those of the ancestors, needed to be guided and protected during this time.

As a result, Kikyo often found herself overrun with requests to purify grave-sites, offer prayers to every departed family member, provide advice for the best grave offerings, share the location of the best incense, pacify every wronged spirit in the family tree, and so on. Naturally humans were not the only ones who enjoyed Obon. With so many spirits and humans gathered in one place, the Obon festivities were the perfect target for demons. Demons she would, of course, be expected to deal with. By the time Obon concluded with the floating lanterns, Kikyo had always found herself completely drained of energy and vigor. Such an experience was exhausting enough in her modest village. To experience Obon in the capitol….

"I do not like this idea," Hisashi said, somehow voicing her own thoughts. "I know the Emperor wishes to protect his people yet…"

Kikyo wanted to scoff at the idea. Only during Obon does the Emperor recall having subjects to protect? Where was this "protection" during these seemingly endless times of civil war and strife? Where was this so-called Living Kami when villages must endure yet another raid from bandits or from poor samurai seeking their heads for prestige? Where was the power of this "Son of Divinity" to attend to the countless cases of disease and famine that plagued this land?

"For our village, you are the main source of protection from demons and worse," Hisashi continued. "Without you here, Lady Kikyo, I fear for the safety of the villagers. Especially with the cursed jewel still present."

"The Jewel of the Four Souls," Kikyo corrected.

Hisashi inclined his head. "Yes, of course."

The jewel did present her with some difficulties. Protecting the Sacred Jewel was her priority. Nothing, not even the Emperor, should be enough to take her away from that. Yet it was also her duty to protect the souls of the departed. With so many demons failing to gain the jewel it was likely that they would change their targets to the vast array of humans and souls that the Obon festival provided. Taking the jewel with her was out of the question. It would not only bring even more demons to the festival but also expose the jewel to the collective darker desires of the humans present. In the village the jewel was isolated and surrounded by villagers who were, thankfully, ignorant of its malevolent power.

"Both the villagers and the jewel shall be safe here," Kikyo concluded. "The Obon Festival is tempting enough for demons to, temporarily, overlook the jewel."

Hisashi sighed. "Then I assume you will be attending then?"

"That is correct."

It would be an exhausting ordeal, but protecting the souls of the dead and the living, who prayed for their safety, was of far more importance than her own comfort. If she only thought of herself, she would be a rather poor priestess.

"Very well, I shall respond with your agreement."

"I thank you Hisashi-san," Kikyo said with a bow.

Kikyo rose to take her leave. Since Kagome applied the medicines from her world on her wounds, her recovery speed had increased. Today for instance, she was able to get around without the need of a crutch. Her limp however still remained, but some progress was better than none. She saw Hisashi rise in the corner of her eye. He most likely wished to provide assistance on her way out, but the priestess motioned that it was not necessary.

The headman nodded in understanding and produced a fresh parchment in order to write the reply. Kikyo was nearly out of the room when she heard him clear his throat.

"Lady Kikyo, can I also assume that you will be taking the half-demon with you?"

Kikyo immediately halted. She felt a twitch in her eyebrow as the spark of irritation surfaced inside her stomach.

"If Inuyasha wishes to accompany me," she replied, emphasizing his name. "He is welcome to do so."

She heard the headman sigh. "I understand that he is your ally in protecting the jewel, but I am not comfortable with you traveling with such…an unpredictable being."

Under her sleeves, Kikyo's hands curled into fists. The dark-haired priestess took a deep breath, reminding herself of Hisashi's status as the village headman and his connections with the Hojo clan. If she alienated the elder man or insulted him in any way, he had the potential to make her life and Kaede's life by extension, far more difficult than it was already was priestess or no.

She turned to face the headman, her face impartial, she hoped. "I am afraid that I do not understanding your meaning Hisashi-san."

"There is no need for you to feign ignorance with me Lady Kikyo," the headman said, rising to face her. "I know the boy may look human but we both know that the treacherous blood of a demon still flows through his veins. You cannot expect me to believe you would be safe around that…creature."

"Inuyasha has been instrumental in the defense of this village," Kikyo said, her voice dangerously low and the edge blatant even to a deaf man. "When Yura of the Hair attacked and took the people as her puppets, he helped to defeat her. He kept the demons at bay while I recovered from the battle. And he has saved my sisters on more than one occasion. He is more than just a mere ally. He is my friend."

"Lady Kikyo, tell me you are not that naïve," Hisashi muttered. "Demons do not make friends. A demon who claims otherwise is a fox or worse in disguise. We are nothing but food and playthings to them."

"Inuyasha is half-human."

"The point still remains, my lady," Hisashi pressed. "Do not think of me as a distrustful old man. In my previous service to Lord Hojo and in my short time as a temple monk, I have seen all manner of demon. Not once did I see one capable of even understanding the notion of friendship. And I am sure you have experienced the same."

"Do you truly believe I would entrust Inuyasha with the lives of my sisters, Kagome and Kaede if he were anything like the demons you and I have encountered previously?"

"I believe you are mistaking pragmatism for friendship," Hisashi said frankly. "You informed me, several months back, that the half-demon was merely interested in that jewel you are so keen on protecting. And now you expect me to believe that suddenly, he has lost all interest? If I were in his position I would be biding my time as an ally to learn your weaknesses and then strike once your guard has been lowered. That is how Lord Hojo regained the Musashi province after all."

"If that is case then I am glad that I am placing my life in Inuyasha's hands rather than yours," Kikyo said, her evenhanded tone long gone and her impartial expression replaced with a venom-filled scowl.

"I do not mean to offend, Lady Kikyo," Hisashi said, holding up his hands in defense. "I am merely attempting to give you insight into what the half-demon is thinking."

This time, Kikyo allowed herself to scoff. "So you are able to read minds then? Tell me did the mighty Lord Hojo impart this great skill onto you as well?"

Hisashi narrowed his eyes. "Lady Kikyo…."

Kikyo looked away, ashamed of herself. This back and forth was of no benefit to her or Inuyasha. She allowed herself to take a step back and took a cleansing breath. The fire that had taken hold of her abated. She felt her lips move out of a scowl and back into their neutral position.

"I apologize for my outburst Hisashi-san," she began slowly. "You have brought valid points to my attention. I will work to ensure that even if you cannot trust Inuyasha, you and the villagers are able to trust my judgment in regards to him."

Hisashi nodded. "I accept your apology Lady Kikyo. Please understand, I only speak with your safety and the safety of the village in mind."

"I thank you for your concern headman, but I give you my word, Inuyasha would never harm humans."

OOOOO

"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome cried, stumbling backwards. The harsh wind of his swipe passed over her face, taking a few strands of her hair with it. Another swipe with his left came immediately after. Kagome ducked as low as her body would take her. The attack passed over once again, giving Kagome the chance to somersault to her feet and dash down the dirt path. She heard Inuyasha snarl. She peaked over her shoulder and all she saw were four golden arcs heading her way.

"Lady Kagome, get down!" Kaede shouted.

Kagome dove forward without a second thought. An arrow whizzed overheard, wide of its mark. The crazed Inuyasha whirled his body around, striking down the projectile as if it were paper. His crimson eyes left Kagome, and followed the path of the arrow. Kagome wasn't sure how to feel when she saw Kaede holding Kikyo's bow and fumbling to notch another arrow. But the moment she saw the feral Inuyasha smirk and crack his claws, she knew exactly how she felt. She panicked.

"Kaede! Run away now!" the schoolgirl exclaimed.

"I won't leave you Lady Kagome," Kaede said, closing one eye to aim.

Kagome saw Inuyasha inch forward, wary of the bow. Time was running out. "I'll be fine!" she lied. "Just get out of here now!"

"Sister Kikyo wouldn't run," Kaede whispered. "I won't either."

Kagome scrambled to her feet, throwing herself between the half-demon and the girl. "Inuyasha if you're in there, I need you to listen to me!"

A snarl was his only response.

"You don't want to do this! This isn't you!"

Inuyasha crouched, his fangs on display.

Kagome gulped.

"It's useless girl," Jun said from above them. "He belongs to me now."

"That isn't true!" Kagome shouted. "Inuyasha, you're in there, I know it! We're your friends! Kikyo asked you to protect us! Remember that!"

Inuyasha flinched. His snarl died down to a small grunt. The crimson in his eyes flickered as if a light switch was being switched on and off inside his skull. Kagome's stomach jumped at the sight. He was half-demon after all, maybe Jun's music only affected half of him. It wasn't much, but it was more than what she had to work with a few seconds ago. She took one step forward, despite every instinct screaming at her to run.

"Inuyasha…." She said slowly and softly. "You recognize me…right?"

A series of low growls behind them, forced Kagome to look over her shoulder. A pack of ten or more three eyed wolves were inching towards them. Drool oozed out of their mouths in anticipation of the kill. Kaede whirled around, pointing her arrows at the approaching wolves. Despite the distance between them, Kagome could see the sweat and trembling in the little girl's hands. Royakan, at the flank of the wolf pack, got down on all fours. He licked his lips and shifted his weight on his back legs, ready to pounce at the command of Jun.

"Face it priestess," Jun chuckled, preparing the final note. "I've won."

No, this couldn't be it. It couldn't be. What would Kikyo do if she were here?

"Half-demon, Royakan…..finish them."

"What would Kikyo do? What would Kikyo do?" Kagome muttered to herself at inhuman speeds. Knowing her twin, she would probably have some super purifying technique that would work on both Inuyasha and Royakan. And she would unleash it perfectly without a single hair out of place. But Kagome didn't have anything like that. Did she? Kagome could remember using some power to blast back that centipede demon and some of it to fight Yura, but those were all accidents. She could never remember how to activate them.

A final loud and sour note screeched through the air. The hesitation in Inuyasha's eyes vanished and the crazed half-demon sprung towards her. The wolves circled around Kaede and charged, their fangs ready to tear her apart. Kagome grit her teeth, Kaede's cries filling her ears. A fire ignited in her stomach and spread up to her throat, into her heart, and into her lungs. The burning seemed all consuming. Inuyasha's claws came directly for her neck and as she looked into his eyes, Kagome could only do one thing.

"INUYASHA SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Bright purple light exploded from her body with the intensity of her scream. The light consumed everything around her. Inuyasha, Jun, Royakan, Kaede and the wolves. The trees were torn from their roots and snapped in half like dry twigs. The grass vaporized into nothing, leaving only dirt and rock in the wake of the light. As the power faded, Kagome felt strength leave her body. The schoolgirl fell to her knees and was met with silence. The remaining purple light sparked around her like small lightning bolts. Around her it looked as if a bomb had gone off in the area. Kagome took a deep breath, only to be caught in a coughing fit from the intense heat in the air.

Once the fit ceased, Kagome looked in front of her and saw Inuyasha laying flat on his back some distance away. His fire-rat robes damaged and near tatters. His eyes were blank with unconsciousness. Panic gripped her chest, but she found herself unable to walk. She looked over her shoulder and saw Royakan in the same position. But someone was missing.

"Kaede…." She called her voice hoarse. "Kaede…are you here?"

"I'm here…." Her little voice said. The younger girl emerged from a pile of ashes, which Kagome could only assume used to be the wolves. She rushed to Kagome's side, helping the schoolgirl to her feet. "That was…incredible Lady Kagome….! I've only seen spiritual power on that level from Sister Kikyo. How did you do it?"

"I…wish I could tell you…" Kagome replied. Her gaze fell to the still unconscious half-demon. "Inuyasha…"

She left Kaede's assistance and slowly made her way his still form. She took his arm and felt for a pulse. Thankfully there was one. It was slow and steady. Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

"Is he…?" Kaede asked.

"No, he's alive," Kagome said. "Just knocked out."

"But…do you think that Jun demon still controls him?"

"A very good question little priestess," a sly voice said from above them.

Dread overtook Kagome when Jun swooped down from the air, her body none worse for wear after the blast. The demon must have taken to the air to avoid the more severe damage.

Jun darted forward before Kagome could blink. Her talons wrapped around her throat, cutting into the skin. A single flap of her wings took them airborne. Before Kagome knew it, she had an aerial view of the entire forest, with a very angry demon as her guide.

"You destroyed my territory priestess!" Jun growled. "Do you have any idea how long it will take to find a better hunting ground?"

"Not…really…"

Jun just smirked. "It's just as well. At least I can say I killed the sister of the infamous Priestess Kikyo."

"No…please…."

"Don't despair. The child will be joining you."

"Don't you touch her!"

"You don't have a say in the matter priestess. Any last words?"

"How about four! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

OOOOOO

For Inuyasha it was hard to describe the experience of being under Jun's music. All he knew was that when he arrived to take on Royakan again, he saw the bat demon pulling the strings. The next thing he knew he heard some weird music that seemed to awaken…something that had been sleeping inside of his soul. After that, all he could see was red. It was as if a haze had overtaken him. Nothing seemed real. He couldn't feel, he couldn't think. The only sense he still had was his hearing. And Jun's music was all he could hear. A part of him was content to remain in this haze.

That is until he heard Kagome's voice.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how or why, but he heard her. She said 'friends' and 'Kikyo'. The haze surrounding him, for a moment, lifted. When he saw Kagome approach him the haze or whatever yearned for him to slash her open with his claws. Inuyasha pushed back against that urge, forcing himself to stay still if it was the last thing he did. But when she looked over her shoulder at the approaching wolves, whatever power she had over him vanished and the haze returned. He felt himself lunge towards her, willing to cut her to pieces like the music wanted.

"INUYASHA SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Inuyasha couldn't be sure if it was the immense spiritual power or her voice or both, but either way the moment she screamed and unleashed the wave of spiritual power, the haze shattered. Inuyasha felt himself burn with the sacred energy. Through the blinding light, he saw the wolves of Royakan reduced to ashes and Jun hastily retreating to the air. For a few moments everything went black.

When he came to, the world was still fuzzy. His ears were ringing and the scent of burning wood overwhelmed his nose. When he sat up, dizziness and nausea met him. Kaede sat next him but her eyes were fixed on the sky. Inuyasha looked over the young girl for injuries but other than a few scrapes and dirt on her robes she was fine. Inuyasha allowed him a sigh of relief, which quickly caught the girl's attention.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, causing him to wince. "You're all right!"

"Yeah…sort of…." He groaned. "Where's that damn bat-demon bitch?"

Kaede pointed into the sky. "She took Lady Kagome into the air! I can't shoot that high up!"

Inuyasha growled. Suddenly his unease vanished. The image of Jun being sliced to bits by his claws filled his eyes. "That damn bitch! This fight ain't over yet!"

"Inuyasha…."

"Stay here kid."

A number of trees strong enough to support him still remained despite the blast. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to find them and launch himself towards the two figures hanging in the air. The wind howled past his face while his claws twitched in anticipation. That bitch had some nerve using him as her puppet! He'd show her!

With each leap Jun came closer and Inuyasha already knew the best way to attack the wicket bat demon.

"It's just as well," Inuyasha heard her say to Kagome. "At least I can say I killed the sister of the infamous Priestess Kikyo."

Inuyasha scoffed. She was just another glory-seeking blowhard. Even if Jun killed Kagome, Kikyo would not let that stand. Neither would Inuyasha.

"No…please…." Kagome's hoarse voice reached his ears, making him pick up the pace of his leaps. With Kagome so close and so high in the air, his attack would have to be swift so Jun couldn't keep him too occupied.

"Don't despair," Jun said. "The child will be joining you."

Inuyasha pushed himself even further. One more leap and he would be close enough to strike. He landed on a rather weak branch. He felt the branch bend to his weight, bringing him back down to the ground below.

"Don't you touch her!" Kagome managed.

The branch nearly reached its breaking point and Inuyasha sprang off, soaring higher than he could on his own. As the aerial figures came into view, the half-demon realized he would end up behind Jun, just as he had hoped.

"You don't have a say in the matter priestess. Any last words?"

Inuyasha could barely hide his glee as Jun finally came within striking distance of his claws. Golden energy laced his fingertips, allowing him to pull back his arm.

"How about four!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Four golden arches slashed into Jun's back. Inuyasha could feel his claws slice through the sensitive membrane that connected the bat's wings to her torso. The leather-like material stood no chance against his steel-like claws. In one pass, Jun's leather wings flew off their home covered in her blood. Time seemed to slow down for Inuyasha. Jun's face was frozen in shock. She lingered in the air for a few extra seconds before she dropped like a rock. Her grip on Kagome loosened to nothing.

Kagome shifted from relieved to terrified in only a few seconds. Her shrill shriek stabbed his ears like a needle to his eardrum. Inuyasha allowed himself to fall in her direction. The distance easily closed between them, allowing the half-demon to scoop Kagome into his arms. He felt the girl grip onto his robes (or what was left of them) as their fall slowed. Inuyasha reached the top of a nearby tree and easily hopped his way back to Kaede.

Inuyasha set her down as Kaede rushed to meet them. Kagome stared at him, her face unreadable. Inuyasha took a step back fully expecting her to go off on him with that temper of hers. She took a step forward, her chocolate-brown eyes not leaving his face.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he asked.

Without any further word, Kagome flung herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Inuyasha could barely let out a grunt of surprise.

"You're back to normal!" she exclaimed. "Thank goodness!"

Like Kikyo, Kagome's body was extremely soft. But unlike Kikyo there were certain…features on Kagome that were much more…developed. And those twin features were pressed firmly on his body. Inuyasha felt his face grew warm at the realization. His heart sped up to levels that weren't healthy. His thoughts even more so.

"Uh….Kagome…." he muttered.

Kagome let out bashful squeak before pulling back to a safer distance. Her face just as red as his, he couldn't help but notice.

"Sorry…." She said looking down. "I'm just glad you were able to shake off that freaky music."

Inuyasha brushed himself down. "Yeah well, thanks to you I probably went deaf. What kind of technique requires you to scream you lungs out like that?"

Kagome frowned. "The kind that saves the life of your companion who was dumb enough to fall under the spell of a bat demon sorcerer…"

Inuyasha looked away. "Yeah well…about that…..Thanks…you know…."

Kagome's eyes widened but a smile quickly formed on her face. "You're welcome. See, was that so hard?"

Inuyasha scoffed. But there were still a few more blows his pride had to take. "And…for attacking you two like that…it's not easy for me say…so…..you know…."

"Apology accepted, Inuyasha," Kaede said, dragging Kagome's bag at her heels. "Lady Kagome, I managed to re-gather your bag for you."

"Thanks Kaede! I was worried about it for a while."

"So what happened to that Jun demon?" Kaede asked.

Inuyasha smirked at the memory of cutting down her wings. "If she survived that fall, she won't be bugging anyone else anymore."

"And Royakan?" Kagome asked.

At the sound of his name, the wolf demon emerged from the bushes. Inuyasha immediately jumped in front of his charges and growled. To his surprise, Royakan flinched and cowered away.

"Oh no, please!" the demon cried. "I mean you no harm half-demon!"

"What the hell?"

"He was under Jun's control too remember?" Kaede said. "That's why Lady Kagome and I entered this forest to begin with. Some villagers asked us to find out why their guardian went mad."

"Keh, wasn't there for that part."

"Probably because you stormed away in a temper tantrum," Kagome reminded him.

"Yeah? And whose fault was that?"

"Not mine."

"Keep tellin' yourself that."

"Anyway," Kaede said cutting in. "Royakan had something he wanted to say you Lady Kagome."

Inuyasha saw the massive demon approach Kagome who gulped but held her ground. The wolf took a knee and lowered his head to her feet.

"I owe you my life Priestess Kagome," Royakan declared. "Without your assistance I would have remained under that witch's spell for the rest of days. I offer you my most humble of thanks."

Kagome blinked before waving off the strangely modest demon. "Err…don't worry about it. We were just passing through after all…"

"If you or your allies are ever in need, you are welcome to call on me. I will provide you with any assistance I can muster."

"Thank you…." Kagome replied, glancing at Inuyasha for help. The half-demon just shrugged. A demon prostrating himself to a human priestess was a new experience for him too. "We'll be sure to take you up on that someday."

Royakan nodded and rose to his feet. "I must now make amends to the villagers for my wrongs. Farewell for now Priestess Kagome."

"Can you believe that guy?" Inuyasha spat as Royakan made his leave. "What kind of demon makes a promise like that to a human?"

"He called me 'Priestess Kagome'," Kagome whispered. "I…kinda like the sound of that."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah it almost sounds like you did something important. Almost."

Kagome glared at him. "Must you ruin everything!"

"Lady Kagome, may we return to Nami-san's tea house?" Kaede asked. "I don't think we ever got to finish our dumplings."

"Sounds good to me," Kagome said with a smile. "I could use another snack." She turned to Inuyasha before heading back on the trail. "Are you coming? Or are you just going to have another tantrum when we get there again?"

"Get off my back, I'm commin'" Inuyasha scoffed, falling in step with them.

As they walked, Inuyasha constantly brushed his robes.

He could still feel Kagome's soft touch on his skin.

OOOOOO

From the top of her head to the soles of her feet, all Jun could feel was pain. Her body laid sliced and broken. Her back ached for the wings that despicable half-demon took from her. Her arms and legs broken beyond use. Her demon blood would soon repair what it could but her wings would not return. To lose one's wings was like taking the fangs from a wolf or taking the fins from a fish. Without them she was nothing. She was less than nothing. She was grounded.

"That…disgusting…worthless…mongrel….!" she growled. "How dare he….!"

Inuyasha was that half-demon's name. She would have to thank that novice priestess for frequently yelling it out for Jun to hear. When she healed, if she healed, she would track down this Inuyasha and slaughter him with all she had.

"Beware…. Inuyasha! My vengeance will know no quarter…!"

"It would appear we share an enemy then," a crass voice said from behind her.

Unable to turn her head, Jun could only stare at the sky until the newcomer entered her field of vision.

A female oni with a lose fitting human robe and red bowl of sake looked down on her. A rather satisfied smile on her face.

"Who are you?"

The oni took a sip out of the dish. "I am Moriko. And you and I are going to make a deal."

OOOOOO

From her scrying bowl, Tsubaki witnessed the scene unfold between the two demons.

The dark priestess could only smile.

"All according to plan."


	15. Under the New Moon part 1

Chapter 15: Under the New Moon part 1

A thick heat prevailed through the air. It was only the hour of the rabbit* and already Rasetsu could feel sweat build at the nape of his neck. It would seem that the gods were eager to inform mortals that the easy summer months were ending and they were entering the long heat filled heyday of the season. Rasetsu wiped his neck with a cold cloth and let out a groan as the cold offered him a brief solace from Amaterasu's* early assault on the mortal world. The bandit tucked the cloth away in his belt, hoping the cold water would remain so after he completed his task. Fresh dew slicked the grass beneath his feet and the rising sun peaked through the tree branches, blinding his good eye occasionally. Rasetsu's fingers drummed against the hilt of his sword as he mentally repeated the task assigned to him. Defeat the priestess' six shikigami warriors.

Rasetsu had laughed at the task when the priestess presented it to him. Surely it was some type of jest or ruse, he had thought. He had survived over three hundred battles with many more to come! He had slaughtered men and women by the thousands! Defeating six conjured pieces of paper would be a simple task for a fighter of his caliber! Or so he had thought.

After ten defeats in a row in only an hour's time, Rasetsu began to understand how much was set against him.

First and foremost was his eyesight. A man could survive in this world with only one working eye, a fighter however could not. Both eyes were needed to keep all opponents in view and to take in the surrounding area in case the gods granted good fortunate in advantageous terrain. It was a task that a sole right eye could not accomplish. To compensate, Rasetsu was forced to keep his head in motion to prevent the shikigami from attacking on his blind side. Yet another task that was easier in speech than in deed. The shikigami often moved faster than the bandit could keep up with. The puppets seemed to be aware of this and constantly broke off into two groups. Three would attack on his good side to keep his attention while three would approach from his blind side and rain blows on his exposed left. Even with his foreknowledge of the tactic, Rasetsu could do very little to counter it. Each time he was brought to his knees hatred filled Rasetsu gut. Hatred for this half-blind condition and hatred for that disgusting half-demon who had caused it! He would decapitate that pathetic creature and use its skull for his sake!

The bandit shook his head and took a deep breath. Hatred was a powerful tool, he was beginning to learn, but it could easily be turned into a distraction. Many of his losses could be attributed to his frustration which led to him attacking wildly without any hint of strategy or technique. His hatred for the half-demon would power his strokes but not blind him further. He needed all his wits to fend off the six puppets.

The shikigami stood in a semi-circle, their weapons already drawn. Three held the standard samurai sword, two wielded the yari, and the final one had a bow and arrow. Their six eerily pale faces stared back at the bandit, unmoving. Rasetsu inched forward, recalling yet another challenge inherent in the task. The puppets held no emotion. They were blank parchment with only what the priestess ordered of them as their desires. Without any desire, they had no intent in their faces. And with no intent, Rasetsu could not read them or anticipate them. But after three days of attempts, stopping only to eat and sleep, Rasetsu was beginning to, at the very least, understand his puppet foes.

Rasetsu raised his sword and dashed forward, a mighty yell shaking the leaves from the tree branches. The two yari shikigami charged to meet him, their long pikes lowered, ready to skewer him like a wild boar. The three sword shikigami quickly shifted to his blind side while the arrow puppet jumped back to notch an arrow.

The bandit brought down his sword, deflecting a thrust to his feet. Rasetsu rammed the attacking puppet with his shoulder, the power of his charge granting extra strength. As the first puppet fell, the rest were quick to cover their first loss. The second yari puppet thrust high, forcing Rasetsu to block upwards to avoid losing his final eye. The bandit realized too late the true purpose of the attack. With his sword caught, Rasetsu had no means of blocking the sword shikigami's stroke to his belly. The bandit's blood sprang from his flesh, soaking the yari puppet in crimson red. Rasetsu planted his foot in the red puppet's chest, knocking it back, freeing his sword to pursue his second attacker.

The sword puppet moved like water as it avoided Raestsu's first two strokes. The bandit pressed his offensive going for a downwards stroke but the puppet slid backwards, allowing his two fellows to swing around him. The two puppets cut into Rasetsu's exposed side as they past, causing the battered bandit to stumble forward and into the path of the final puppet's arrow.

The arrow hammered into his knee like a kick from a horse. Before a cry of pain could leave his lips, the yari puppets came in for the final blow. Two swift blows to his head.

Darkness overtook Rasetu's vision in an instant.

The bandit awoke to a powerful wave of warmth overtaking his damaged body. His vision cleared to see Tsubaki standing over him, her hands in an odd seal, and her lips moving quickly through some chant. A burning sensation passed through him, making the bandit cry out, but the moment the pain eased, he found his wounds to be healed.

"Yet another loss I see," chided Tsubaki.

Rasetsu shot her a glare. For the past three days the only time he would see the priestess was when he was rendered unconscious and she arrived to heal him. Then she would return to her lair to continue plotting whatever she had in mind for him. What was the witch getting out of this? Pleasure? Were her loins arid except in the presence of another's torment?

"Can you read?" the priestess asked suddenly, snapping Rasetsu from his brooding.

"What?"

"Can you read?" she said again, annoyance building in her voice.

Rasetsu scoffed. "What purpose would reading serve me? I can read and write my own name but that's only to carve my name in the heads of my enemies so others know it was I who took their head! Reading marks on paper holds no other value to me."

Tsubaki nodded and tossed a roll of parchment in his lap. "Excellent. Take a horse and deliver this message to Lord Hojo to the east."

Rasetsu stared at the paper and could only scowl. "I'm a bandit, not a messenger!"

"You're whatever I tell you to be," Tsubaki replied. "Now get moving. I expect you to return by tomorrow morning."

"Return to what exactly?" Rasetsu growled. "Being your puppets' personal sandbag?"

The priestess glowered at the bandit, but said nothing as she rose to her feet.

"Answer me, damn it! What's the point of all this! Why am I subjecting myself to this torment!? You promised me revenge against that disgusting mongrel of a creature! For the past three days you have done nothing to honor that promise! And now you make me your personal messenger!"

"I made no such promise," Tsubaki said. "Our agreement was you do as I say, without question."

"Well that's not good enough anymore!"

The priestess turned to face him, her eyes flashing crimson, making Rasetsu's skin crawl. "I believe we both know how this chain of thought will end Rasetsu."

Rasetsu stepped back, despite the priestess being nine paces away from him. His chest tightened at the memory of the doll tucked away in her robes. The sweat near his neck began to flow like a river, while his eye lingered on the priestess' hands hoping she did not reach for the cursed object. Her pale hand rose to her chest and to his horror she began to chant.

"No, please!" Rasetsu exclaimed, falling to his knees. "I understand. I'll do as you ask." The bandit let out his breath when the priestess ceased her chanting. But his relief was short lived.

In a single instant, the priestess formed her hands into the seal and resumed her chant. Rasetsu's cry for her to stop immediately became a wail of misery as the spell worked through his body. The bandit gripped his chest; his body became wrought with spasms. Air would not reach his lungs and his chest felt as if a boulder bashed against it each second. The world fell away from him. Rasetsu only knew pain.

Finally after what seemed to be years, the pain melted away into the ground. Movement was beyond Rasetsu's body. He gasped at the air, greedily grasping for as much air as possible. His limbs and chest ached as if he had just come from a raid.

Tsubaki stood over him, her face filled with a smug superiority. Rage gripped Rasetsu but the bandit had no energy left to indulge it.

"Never raise your voice in my presence again. Do you understand?"

Rasetsu attempted to speak but his throat could not function.

At his hesitance, Tsubaki narrowed her eyes. She placed her hands into the seal again. "Do you understand?"

Cold panic coursed through the bandit's body. With all his might he forced himself to rise to his knees and push the words from his mouth. "I…..under…stand…."

"Then get on your feet and deliver that message."

Tsubaki turned on her heels and walked to her lair. As she left, Rasetsu allowed something to slip past his lips.

"I…..hate….you…!"

"Good," Tsubaki replied. "Then you're finally progressing."

OOOOOO

Inuyasha's leg bounced against the ground as he sat in the meadow. His fingers drummed on his thigh while his ears twitched every which way. He licked his lips for tenth time in only a few minutes and shook his body for the fourth time, trying to ward off an imaginary itch. Tonight was the night of the new moon and his body was already on edge. He should be scouting the area for a secluded place to hold out in or the highest tree he could find so he could overlook the entire area around him. Instead, he sat in an open meadow with Kagome and the kid as they ate their fill of some noodles Kagome called "ramen". Inuyasha had to admit the weird yellow food smelled good, but now wasn't the time to stuff his face. The sun was already nearing its peak in the sky and it would be all downhill from there.

He wanted to growl at the girls and force them to get moving. But then they would ask him why and Inuyasha had no desire to tell them. Not even the old flea Myoga knew for sure when his time of weakness was and that's how Inuyasha wanted to keep it. Keeping his night of weakness a secret was the only advantage he ever got out of life.

"Inuyasha," Kaede called. "Why don't you join us, this… ramen Lady Kagome brought is really good!"

"Keh, no thanks!" Inuyasha shot back. "I'd rather get moving before the day's over!"

"It's only the hour of the snake*, Inuyasha," Kaede said gently. "We have plenty of time to cross these meadows."

You have plenty of time, Inuyasha grumbled to himself. No way they would get it.

"Well if you're not gonna eat anything then would you mind stop fidgeting," Kagome said, half of her face obscured by one of those textbook-things. "Watching you is making me exhausted."

"Then quit gawking at me and keep those stupid eyes on that book-thing!"

Kagome sighed and closed the book with a slam. "I would like to, it's just that there's this red fidgeting figure in my vision that keeps distracting me!"

"Well maybe this red figure will just go on without your slow asses!"

"Go right ahead!" Kagome yelled back. "I'm sure Kikyo would love to hear how you left her two sisters out in the middle of the wilderness!"

Inuyasha flinched. He had never seen the reserved priestess truly lose her temper before but leaving Kagome and Kaede here would definitely be enough for her expressionless mask to break. The image of Kikyo extremely cross with him entered his mind and he could feel all the color leave his face. The hairs on the nape of his neck immediately stood on end and the daunting summer air suddenly became much colder. She could always pin him to the trees no matter how fast he went or what angle he came at when she was calm. If she were ever truly enraged…..an imaginary noose wrapped around the half-demon's neck at the thought, making the young man leap to his feet to escape.

The sound of Kagome's giggling snapped the halfling back to reality. "Did you see the way he jumped Kaede? I had no idea you were that scared of Kikyo!"

The little girl, despite having a mouthful of noodles didn't attempt hide her amusement either. "You can't blame him, Lady Kagome."

The half-demon scoffed and looked away, his face warm. "Wh-who said I was scared? I ain't scared of nothing, especially not Kikyo!"

"I'm sure your soiled robes say otherwise," Kagome sniggered.

"Just shut up, and finish eating!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome opened her book again, the satisfied smile on her face annoying the hell out of the half-demon. "You certainly change your tune fast."

Inuyasha merely growled at the schoolgirl who only giggled behind the book. In the end, it took them another hour before they got moving again. Inuyasha took the lead, grumbling all the while. Behind him Kaede was chatting Kagome's ear off about previous missions Kikyo had been on, while Kagome kept her nose in that ridiculous book. Both of them going on with nothing to fear from the coming night. Inuyasha wondered how he would be able to keep this long night a secret from them. It was impossible not to notice when his hair went black and his fangs and claws receded. If they could find a forest to camp in, he'd be able to stay high in the trees for the rest of the night and stay out of sight. With any luck, Kagome would stay out of trouble. Inuyasha paused and thought back on the last month with Kikyo's newfound "sister". As the memories replayed in his mind, from their first encounter to now, the thought of Kagome staying out of trouble for a single night seemed all the more unlikely.

They were nearly out of the meadow when a strong scent struck Inuyasha's nose. It was a crisp, burning scent. The scent of blood and burning wood was mixed together in the air as well. From the strength of the scent, there were a lot of bodies.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Why did you stop moving?"

"It's nothing," he said quickly. "We need to keep moving."

"Look! Over in the distance!" Kaede exclaimed.

Inuyasha cringed as his eyes followed the girl's finger. A column of smoke arose out from the hills on the far horizon. Based on what his nose was telling him that was source of the burning scent.

"Looks like something is on fire, we should go check it out," Kagome said, closing her book.

"We ain't gotta do nothing!" Inuyasha barked. "Now let's go!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Kagome shot back. "People could be trouble!"

"Well it ain't got nothing to do with us, now does it!"

"Of course it does! We can probably do something to help!"

"Hey! My one job is to get you to this creepy priestess in one piece!" Inuyasha growled getting nose-to-nose with the frustrating girl. "Going off and checking out every little problem is not what I signed on for!"

"What the heck is your problem? It probably won't even take that long, right Kaede?"

But the little girl wasn't present. She was long gone, off the road and running straight for the pillar of smoke. Inuyasha nearly pulled out his hair at the sight.

"Kaede wait up!" Kagome exclaimed and ran to keep pace with the girl.

"Hey, get back here stupid!" When neither girl seemed intent on returning, Inuyasha could only growl into the sky at his plight, and bound after them. He could already smell disaster in the air.

He soared over the girls, thankful that his strength and agility had yet to decrease. It only took him a few bounds to reach the site of the scent. As he expected, the source wasn't pretty. A village lay in ruins before him. Huts were either soot or still burning. The rice paddies had been trampled over by what looked like a hundred or more horses. At this close distance, the stench of burning flesh overpowered the scent of burning wood and straw. The bodies strung about with deep slash wounds and their blood staining the earth, told Inuyasha how little of a fight the villagers had put up. No one was spared from the looks of the bodies. But as Inuyasha examined the carnage a small irregularity stuck out to him. There were no women present.

In most bandit raids one could find as many female corpses as male. Most of the time the female corpses were stripped naked and physical markings of being ravished remained. In this village, Inuyasha could see no females. It was possible they had been burned along with their huts. But another irregularity stuck out to his nose. The scent of a demon was in the air. It was faint but still present. Any other day, Inuyasha would have been able to sort out the scent no problem, but already his senses were getting dull. A small gasp from behind him caught the half-demon's attention.

Inuyasha whirled around, ready to face whatever monstrosity had caused this massacre. The half-demon presented his claws and let out the most feral growl he could muster. To his surprise the newcomer was a boy-monk. From his awkward and gangly body, the boy was fresh into his adolescence. His dark grey apprentice robes were smudged with dirt and dark circles of sweat covered his armpits. The kid's round plain face was slightly hidden by an over-sized straw hat but his fear was still easy to spot. The boy slowly stepped back, his hands shaking and his voice locked in an eternal whimper it seemed.

"I-I-I-I-I…..!"

Inuyasha withdrew his claws and titled his head at the boy. "What the hell are you doing here kid?"

"I-I-I-I-I…I am…a monk…..!"

"Yeah…I'll be sure to tell that to your soiled robes," Inuyasha replied.

"Matahatchi!" a powerful voice exclaimed from the distance. "Away from there!"

The kid dove to the side and before long, Inuyasha quickly realized why. A staff about the length of his arm spiraled in his direction at the speed of one of Kikyo's arrows. The half-demon bounded back, the staff striking the ground where he once stood. A blast of spiritual energy exploded at the contact, nearly knocking the half-demon off his feet. The kicked up dust and dirt prevented Inuyasha from seeing his new opponent. He sniffed the air but only received the scent of dust and blood.

The half-demon soared over the obstruction and landed face to face with the new monk. Like most monks he was bald. His oval face and striking dark blue eyes would have given him a lot of female attention, Inuyasha figured. A small mole under his right eye was the only blemish in his looks. A set of purple prayer beads dangled in his left hand and in his right, his staff. The staff's head it appeared to be a brown claw of some sort. Maybe taken from a demon the monk had slain? Inuyasha scoffed. Where his staff came from didn't matter.

"Hey!" Inuyasha barked. "Who the hell are you and what's your deal?"

"It is as I suspected, Matahatchi," the monk said to the boy. "A demon is behind these savage raids."

"Don't ignore me you damn monk!"

The monk lowered his staff. "I had heard that half-demons were rather feral creatures, but I never expected to find one so vicious."

Inuyasha reeled back. "You think I did this?!"

"Do not attempt to deny it, beast," the monk replied. "I know not your motives and I do not care to know. My only request is you release the women you have taken captive, and then you may prepare yourself for judgment from above."

"I ain't preparing for nothing!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I ain't the one dying today!"

"Very well."

The monk reached into his robes and produced four talismans, the papers burning with a strong spiritual aura. Maybe as strong as Kikyo's even. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. This monk was the real deal. Inuyasha cracked his claws and put weight on his left leg, ready to leap when the monk hurled those things. For the longest time neither moved. Inuyasha knew and the monk seemed to know as well, that the loser would be the one who moved first. If Inuyasha attacked first, the monk would have a clear shot with his talismans. If the monk attacked first, Inuyasha could easily dodge the talismans and slash the monk with his claws. Inuyasha inched forward wanting to break the stalemate but not willing to fully commit to an attack just yet.

"Inuyasha!" he heard Kagome shout. "What the heck is going on?"

Inuyasha turned his head to see the girls finally make their way into the ruined village. But that seemed to be the opening the monk was looking for. The moment Inuyasha returned his new foe; the talismans had found their mark. The charms attached themselves to his torso and exposed hands and sent a powerful shock wave of spiritual energy though his body. It felt like lightning was striking him from the inside out. The half-demon's wails filled the silence as the pain forced him to his knees. Inuyasha gripped the ground and bit down on his lips to prevent more screams from escaping. A task harder than it seemed.

"I'll ask again, demon," the monk said, his voice eerily calm. "Where did you hide the women?"

"Fuck you monk!" Inuyasha managed.

"Then, may Buddha find mercy for your troubled soul."

"Hey! Leave him alone!" The red hamaka pants of Kagome's robes blocked Inuyasha's sight of the monk. Kaede's tiny feet quickly accompanied her.

"Lady Kikyo….?" The monk gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Master Muso," he heard Kaede say. "Please stand down; this half-demon is our friend!"

"Kaede-chan? What in the world is going on?"

Kagome's face filled his vision and the girl quickly removed the four talismans from his pained body. She glanced at them with confusion before tossing them to the ground. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I didn't need your help."

"Seriously?" Kagome said, exasperated. "You being brought to your knees with talismans covering your body is your definition of not needing help?"

Inuyasha scoffed and slowly rose to his feet. The monk reached into his robes for more talismans but Kaede stood in front. The monk named Muso, scowled.

"Kaede-chan, I am asking you to please remove yourself from that half-demon. He must be removed from this world at once!"

"Master Muso, Inuyasha is my friend and our escort," Kaede said calmly. "I will not allow you to engage any further."

Muso turned to Kagome. "Is this true Lady Kikyo?"

Inuyasha wanted chuckle at Kagome's confused expression.

"Err…I'm not…."

"This is Lady Kagome, master," Kaede interrupted. "Kikyo's twin sister and she vouches for Inuyasha as well, right?"

"Uh…right! Of course!" Kagome said. "Yeah, Inuyasha is with us."

Inuyasha cracked his neck. "Forget that crap! Come on monk! I'm just warming up!"

A rock smashed against is skull, knocking the half-demon off his feet. "Would you shut up for once?" Kagome hissed. "We're trying to defend you here!"

"Kaede-chan," Muso said as he lowered his talismans. "I believe an explanation is in order."

"Later master," Kaede replied. "I believe we have some bodies to purify and bury."

Muso nodded. "Agreed."

Inuyasha growled. "We don't have time to play grave digger!"

"We do now OK!" Kagome shot back.

Inuyasha glanced into the sky and could see the sun inch its way down.

It was going to be a long night.

OOOOOO

Kagome ducked her head in the nearby river, her body no longer bothered by the sheer cold. Her clothes hung on a nearby branch soaked with river water as well. The schoolgirl only wished she had some soap with her to complete her cleaning ritual. Never before had she been so close to corpses, let alone touching them. She was no stranger to dead bodies. Back when she was a kid, her mom would take her to the hospital while she worked the late shifts. Very often she would see her mom rush into a patient's room when the EKG went haywire. From behind the window, she would see someone struggle to breathe or just shut their eyes never to open them again. Her mother would always try to shield her from such sights of course, but death was something every one needed to see at some point.

Moving dead bodies into freshly dug graves however, was something she'd rather not do again.

There was nothing to fear from the dead logically. But logic had very little comfort for her nerves. There had been so many. Their wounds were atrocious and many weren't even whole. Much of the day had been spent trying to figure out which limb went with which corpse or trying to make heads or tails of a charred body.

Kagome's stomach churned at the memory. Her hands flew to her mouth to prevent the bile from rising further.

There had been so many kids. Too many kids. Their small bodies mangled, burned, slashed, or all three. Each time they found a small body, Kagome's heart felt like it weighed forty tons. Kagome could only just barely hold the tears back as the monk known as Muso lowered the children's bodies into the graves. It had been a grim task but it needed to be done. If they had just left the bodies out there to rot and be pecked at by the crows, Kagome knew she would have felt a thousand times worse.

Inuyasha had been a huge help. Being part dog allowed him to dig the graves rather quickly. The image of the half-demon crouched down and digging into the dirt as per his namesake, brought a smile to Kagome's weary face. Still she wished his attitude had been as appealing. Throughout the entire process Inuyasha's grumbling only got worse and more frequent. He would fidget and keep glancing at the sun as Kaede, Muso, and Matahachi said their blessings over the bodies. And he kept growling as she and Muso put out the remaining fires. It probably didn't help that Muso had kept a wary eye on Inuyasha. The half-demon was probably still sore that a monk had been able to bring him to his knees with only a few talismans. But that didn't excuse his insistence of leaving every few hours.

Kagome resurfaced, hoping the grime, soot, and heavier emotions, would be left in the water. As she dressed, the low hanging sun got in her eyes occasionally. The bright orange-red hue was a gorgeous sight. Kagome wished she had brought her smartphone with her. Sunsets like this one were a rare thing back in the modern era. But then, she was sure that Inuyasha would try to slash it out of her hands if she did bring it.

Kagome approached the village, walking by the numerous graves as she went. Flowers picked by Kaede and Matahachi decorated them with incense curtsey of Muso. Kagome clasped her hands together and lowered her head in prayer. With that completed, she made her way to one of the few remaining houses left intact. Kagome had guessed that it belonged to the previous headman of the village. Kagome couldn't venture a guess as to why his house was spared, but it did provide them with some shelter for the night. Perched on top of the roof was Inuyasha, staring at the sun. Yet another mystery Kagome couldn't figure out.

She slid open the doors to see Kaede and Matahachi huddled over some miso soup in the fire pit. On the far wall, Muso went over a map of some kind, muttering to himself.

"Ah! Lady Kagome," Matahachi greeted. "The soup is ready!"

"Great, I could use a bite to eat," Kagome replied.

The bowls were passed around. Kaede offered some to Inuyasha but the stubborn halfling refused to come down from his perch. Kagome had half a mind to scold him but the day's events had worn her out.

"I believe proper introductions are in order," Kaede said. "Lady Kagome, this is Master Muso and his ward Matahachi. Master Muso is a powerful monk who has assisted Sister Kikyo in a number of missions."

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said.

"Likewise, my lady," the monk said with an incline of his head. "Now I hope you can explain to me why two of Lady Kikyo's sisters travel with such a being as your half-demon."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What's the big deal? Yeah he's rude and crude but he isn't dangerous."

"You must be new to your duties then, Lady Kagome," Muso said. "Trust in a half-demon is about as valuable as trust in a snake."

"Hey, cueball!" Inuyasha yelled from the roof. "Keep in mind I can hear every word you say!"

"Who we choose to travel with is our own affair, master," Kaede said. "If Sister Kikyo were here, she would say the same."

Muso sighed. "Very well, I shall say no more regarding the matter."

"So... what brings the two of you out here?" Kagome asked, hoping to break the tension. "I heard you say something about raids?"

"Yes," Matahachi spoke up. "There have been a series of bandit raids on villages the past few weeks. Vicious ones. In cases such as these, the local garrison would handle the brigands, however these raids are different."

"In each one, the women are spirited away," Muso continued. "No trace of them is ever found. Lord Hojo believes a demon is responsible and I am inclined to agree with him. I have investigated four raided villages and in each one a demon's aura is present. It is very faint but it's there, hiding among the bandits."

"Lord Hojo has tasked our company with tracking down this demon and exorcising it," Matahachi said, his excitement clear.

"Your company?" Kagome repeated. "But there are only two of you."

Muso scowled. "There was a third, but he proved himself to be most unreliable. I thought it best to continue without him. His exclusion from the reward will be of his own doing."

"Is there any way we can assist you?" Kaede asked. "This sounds like a mission where you would benefit from more hands."

"Helping Matahachi and I bury and bless the dead was more than enough, Kaede-chan," Muso said. "I cannot ask more from you, I sense you have your own task to accomplish."

"Hear that Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled again. "Even the monk thinks we should move on!"

Muso scowl deepened. "Half-demon that is no way to speak to a lady, let alone a priestess!"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it monk!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed. "Stop picking fights!"

"It is of no consequence Lady Kagome," Muso said as he rose. "I believe it best for Matahachi and I to continue on with our task."

"But it's nearly pitch black outside," Kagome protested. "You won't find anything out there now."

"Don't be too sure of that," Inuyasha said, leaping down from the roof. "There's someone out there in the bushes. A bandit by the smell of him. Probably one of their scouts."

Muso grabbed his staff and urged Matahachi to his feet. "We best hurry then if we hope to catch him."

"We'll be here if you need more help," Kagome offered.

"Thank you, but it will not be necessary. Come Matahachi!"

The monk stormed out of the small house like a man possessed. His ward at his heels, trying desperately to keep up. The scene would have been comical or something right out of a cartoon if their purpose wasn't so dire. The two disappeared in the bushes and Kagome could only hope they could find and rescue the lost women.

"Keh, good riddance."

Kagome could only shoot him one last glare before sliding the door closed and preparing for the coming night.

/

Blood poured down Kagome's shoulder. Her white robes were saturated with the red sticky substance. The fluid rolled down her arm and dripped to the ground leaving a long trail for even the most incompetent tracker to follow. She was walking, her destination unknown. The trees around her seemed to fly past her despite her slow strides. A fury, an intense, murderous fury, seemed to be driving her. Her heart pounded against her chest both from blood loss and the savage emotion she felt. A figure in red dominated her sight and his cursed voice rang through her ears.

"I shall take this nonetheless, thanks!" she heard over and over again like a tormenting punishment from the gods.

Kagome closed her eyes, trying to shake off the voice, only to find that she was no longer in the forest. She was on the steps of a temple, a bow and arrow in her hands, and her target in sight.

"INUYASHA!"

/

Kagome bolted awake, her breath caught in her throat. Complete darkness welcomed her, reminding her of the moonless night this evening. The schoolgirl checked her back and just like before, there was no wound.

"Just another nightmare," she muttered, both relieved and concerned. Kikyo had told her the dreams would only intensify, but Kagome didn't realize it would be this bad. She was tempted to go back to sleep, but if she did the dream would probably torment her again. The teenager rose from her sleeping bag and slid open the door, the evening summer air a relief on her skin.

She leaned against the wall of the hut, unsure what to do with herself.

"What you still doing up?" a voice said above her.

"Can't sleep," Kagome answered without looking. Only Inuyasha would still be awake during these hours.

"Join the club."

"Unfortunately, the insomnia club isn't an organization I'm up for joining right now."

"What the hell is insomnia?"

Kagome sighed. "Never mind." Silence passed between them. Kagome heard the half-demon shift around on the roof, probably looking for a comfortable spot sit. Why he insisted on staying up there was beyond her. Sure it probably wasn't proper for him to share a room with them or whatever but she didn't know Inuyasha was that much of stickler for decency. "You can come sit next to me you know," she offered.

"No!"

Kagome growled. "What the hell is your problem? You've been acting like a bigger jerk than usual all day today. What is it your time of the month or something?"

"Who told you?!"

Kagome froze. The implication of his statement sending her mind to places she'd rather not go. "Uh…what?"

"You heard me! Who told you about my period of weakness?!"

Kagome winced. "Ok…that's seriously making it worse….."

Before the half-demon could respond a shrill cry for help reached her ears. Kagome had never been so thankful to hear a cry for help in her life.

"PLEASE LADY KAGOME, KAEDE-CHAN! YOU HAVE TO HELP!"

Matahachi emerged from the bushes, his straw hat long gone and panic so clear on his face, the complete darkness of the night couldn't hide it. Kagome rushed to meet the teenage boy.

"Matahachi, what's going on?"

"It's Master Muso! He's been captured by a demon! Please your half-demon seemed strong, he has to help!"

"Not tonight kid!" Inuyasha shot back.

A fury gripped Kagome's body. Before she could stop herself, she grabbed a medium sized stone and hurled it at the rooftop. The rock smacked the petulant half-demon right on his skull, knocking him to the ground. Kagome marched over to the halfling, feeling close to how she felt in the dream.

"Ok I've had it with this attitude of yours!" Kagome exclaimed, sure that her voice would wake every creature around them. "This boy is running to us for help and because you had slight clash with his master, you're going to leave him to die!"

Inuyasha remained hidden in the shadows, refusing to look at her. "That's not it….."

"Then what is it?"

He refused to move from his spot.

Anger gripped her hand and with an odd strength she pulled the half-demon into the light. "Look at me damn it!"

His hair cascaded down his shoulders, ebony black. His now violet-black eyes looked at her with an intense annoyance and frustration. His clawless hand attempted pushed her off him but lacked the strength it usually did. He scowled but without his fangs it was ineffective. He brushed his hair back behind his now completely normal looking ear and glared at Kagome. The schoolgirl found herself dumbfounded. The red robes were right but everything else was completely off.

"I-I-Inuyasha…..is that….you?"

"No," he snapped. "I'm a talking puppet."

"Wh-I-…..what happened to you?"

"Like you said, it's that time of month."

Glossary:

1.) Hour of the Rabbit: Approximately between 5am and 7am

2.) Amaterasu: Shinto Goddess of the Sun

3.) Hour of the Snake: Approximately between 9am and 11am


	16. Under the New Moon part 2

Chapter 16: Under the New Moon part 2

Kagome could only stare at Inuyasha. Or rather the guy who claimed to be Inuyasha. He leaned against the wall of the hut, his new violet-black eyes boring into her. His shoulders slumped and his arms hung off his shoulders lifeless. Unlike his dog ears that rotated and twitched every few seconds, his human ears were just…there. His voice seemed to have lost its edge. It was softer and much more cautious, as if he walked on thin ice. This couldn't be the proud, graceful, powerful, and annoying, Inuyasha she had come to know. No this new guy just seemed so….diminished.

"Would ya quit gawking at me! I ain't gonna grow a second head or nothing!"

Scratch that, he was still annoying. "Given the circumstances, I wouldn't be surprised if you did!"

"Just shut up!"

"Not until you tell me what the heck is going on with you!"

"None of your business!"

"It kinda is now! So spill!"

"It's his period of weakness," the boy, Matahatchi squeaked. "It is a plight that plagues all half-demons."

Inuyasha could only glare at the boy. "And just how would you know about that brat?"

Matahatchi balked under the new human's glare. Kagome had half a mind to tell him to cut it out, but not before the child-monk finally gave some answers.

"I-I-It was a text written decades ago….b-by Master Hitoshi, the master of our temple. A-a half-demon took refuge in the temple for a period of eight months and Master Hitoshi recorded their interactions. H-he d-discovered that at a certain time of the year t-the half-demon would lose all his supernatural abilities and be rendered completely human."

Kagome reeled back, her brain racing to process this new information. It still didn't add up. They had faced Yura at night and Inuyasha seemed to be top form then, what was so different about this night? Maybe it was a certain time of night? But without a clock or watch how could she tell for sure? Her eyes flew upwards, searching the sky for any difference between this night and the previous ones. The stars, unobstructed by the fields of ambient light in her time, lit up the sky like a bunch of LED light bulbs. Had she paid more attention in astronomy class, she would have been able to point out all the constellations. As her eyes moved between the nearly infinite amounts of stars, she finally noticed the one oddity in the sky. There was no moon.

"The moon…." Kagome breathed. "Tonight is the night of the new moon. That's why…."

"Keh, took you long enough," Inuyasha scoffed.

"This happens to him every month?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes…" Matahatchi said. "According to the text it happens without fail."

"Darn, I wish my period of weakness was that regular…" Kagome muttered.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome immediately flushed. "Oh nothing! Nothing at all! Don't worry about it!" Inuyasha let out another huff, before looking away. As her flushed face began to die down, another realization struck Kagome. "Wait a minute, if you knew this was going to happen tonight, why didn't you say anything?"

"If you remember, I was the one who wanted to keep moving! But no… you and the kid just had to stop at every turn!"

"That's because we didn't know!" Kagome shot back. "If we knew you were going to lose your powers, Kaede and I wouldn't have insisted on helping Master Muso! What the hell is the matter with you? You couldn't trust us with this?"

"I don't trust anybody! Got it!"

Kagome felt the fire leave her body. "H-how could you say that? I thought that…."

"You thought what? Just because we've been through some fights, I'd suddenly spill everything to you and the kid? Keep dreaming! This is how I protect myself and that's how it's gonna be! Ain't no one is gonna change that!"

Kagome's shoulders dropped and her eyes became glued to her sandaled feet. It's true; she really hadn't known Inuyasha and the others for long, barely a month. But in that short time they had gone through more than she ever had with her friends back home. Kikyo trusted her enough to finally open to her and drop that freaky emotionless attitude and Kaede had no problem sharing either. So why…couldn't Inuyasha do the same? Hadn't she proven herself trustworthy? True they could barely be alone without breaking out into a fight but she had thought that she was at least growing on him. The corners of her eyes stung with fresh tears forming. She grit her teeth trying to will them away.

"Inuyasha…I get what you're saying…." She said. "I just wish you would open up to me more….as your friend…"

"H-hey! Don't cry. I'm the one who's supposed to be down."

"Inuyasha…you're such a…such a….." The tears seemed to evaporate as her body gave way to the inferno building inside her. "COMPLETE IDIOT!"

Her voice seemed to knock Inuyasha off his prideful high horse as he attempted to cower back into the shadow of the hut. But Kagome stomped after him, her nostrils flaring and her nails digging into her skin.

"If it weren't for your pride this whole situation wouldn't have happened! Grab a brain next time! You're not John Rambo!"

"Who the hell is that?!"

"Lady Kagome…." Matahatchi whimpered.

"It doesn't matter who that is!" Kagome shot back. "We could have found you a nice place to hide out and this whole thing would have gone smoothly but no! You had to play Mr. Macho, you idiot!"

"Lady Kagome….!" Matahachi attempted again.

"You're the idiot! This situation wouldn't have happened if you and the kid had just moved on like I said we should!"

"We would have if you weren't being a secretive, irritating, jerk about it!"

"LADY KAGOME, PLEASE! MASTER MUSO IS STILL IN DANGER!"

The young monk's exclamation slammed into Kagome's ear drum, snapping her focus away from the annoying red-clad human before her. In all honesty, she had completely forgotten about Matahatchi's master. Then again, finding out that her escort and bodyguard suddenly lost his supernatural powers seemed to be more important. But watching the boy's quivering body and unending tears made her see otherwise. With Inuyasha human and Kaede still in training it was up to her. She might not be an actual priestess but she wore the robe and had the bow and arrow so she might as well act like one.

"I'm sorry Matahatchi. We got distracted," she said gently. "Tell me what happened so we can figure out a way to save Master Muso."

"You ain't going by yourself," Inuyasha said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Really? Now you want to play the hero?"

"Of course not! But I gave Kikyo my word that I would look after your dumb ass, so that's what I'm gonna do. Human or no."

"That has to be the most noble yet insulting thing I ever heard," Kagome replied.

Behind them the door to the hut slid open. Kaede, her eyes still gripped with fatigue, stepped outside. A light trail of drool ran down the corner of her mouth. "Why is everyone yelling? Is there a demon present?"

"Sorry, Kaede, but there's a bit of a….situation here," Kagome attempted.

The child's eyes seemed to wander until they fell on Inuyasha and all remnants of sleep evaporated. "I-I-Inuyasha? Is that you? What happened?"

Kagome and the human Inuyasha glanced at each other. Finally it was Kagome who spoke. "It's a long story."

OOOOOO

Being human sucked! The thought repeated itself over and over again in Inuyasha's mind as the foursome made their way through the thick woods. His human nose was so shallow. He could only smell the natural aroma of the forest. The scent of the monk and his companions were non-existent. His ears could only pick up on the nearest sound which was a rabbit rustling in the bushes. And that was only a few footsteps away. His muscles felt meager and limp. His claws weren't claws at all, just fragile fingernails that couldn't even scratch rice-paper. He wasn't much use to anyone like this. He'd be better off sneaking off and hiding in a cave until morning. But his feet just kept moving forward; down the path the kid-monk said he and his master used to follow the bandits.

Listening to the kid ramble about what happened to the monk irked Inuyasha to no end. The monk just got cocky. They had tracked down the bandits to their camp where a large group of women were being fought over. The monk swooped in hoping to take them out, but then their leader overwhelmed him with some weird technique. Any other day Inuyasha would have been eager to see just what this technique was. But tonight he could only feel apprehension. If he still had his nose, he knew he'd reek of fear.

Ahead he could hear, just barely, the rowdy noise of a group of men. With his human ears he couldn't make out a word and his nose only picked up on the slight smell of a fire. If he had his regular agility and senses, he'd know exactly how many there were and more. Damn this new moon!

"That's the camp up ahead," Matahatchi said.

Only a few footsteps ahead, the forest became a wide clearing. Already the bandits had thrown together their makeshift cots with their latest plunder in the center. They were all spread out. Clusters of men gathered around several fires that dotted the camp. The nearest bunch was five men, all of them horrendous looking creatures.

Like most bandits their armor was shoddy and old. Their weapons looked even worse. In total there seemed to be least seventy or eighty of them. About thirty paces to the south of the camp a group of women huddled together. Even from his current vantage point, Inuyasha could see them whimper with fear. There weren't as many as he'd hoped there be. The black-haired teen had a good idea what had happened to the rest. But there was another element missing from the scene below.

"Where the hell is the monk?" Inuyasha whispered.

Matahatchi's quaking finger floated past his cheek and pointed to a strange oversized web cocoon fifty footsteps west of the camp. The grass around it had melted and the branches supporting the odd structure were slowly giving way. Green ooze seeped from the corners of the cocoon, eating away at everything it touched. Inuyasha's stomach churned. Whatever that stuff was the monk couldn't have survived long with the green crap surrounding him.

"What the hell did you drag us all the way out here for kid? The second that stuff touched him, he must have melted to nothing!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed.

"No! Master Muso is alive!" Matahatchi cried. "I saw it! He created a barrier around himself when the leader used his technique! Master Muso has no peer in this generation when it comes to his barrier techniques! Only the living Buddha, Saint Hakushin could rival him!"

"All right fine just shut up!" If he had to listen to more of the kid's whining he'd rip out his own ears. "Here's the plan, I go down there and take on those bandits. Kagome you take the holy kids and see if you can free that asshole monk from that cocoon crap."

Kagome's skeptical eyes bored into him. "Are you nuts? You don't have your demon powers remember?"

"Of course I remember! But what do you take me for a pup? I don't need my powers to take on a bunch of loser bandits!" As long as he had his firerat robes, he'd be fine against their pitiful human weapons. Besides, every new moon his irritation always peaked. It'd be great to have something to actually punch this night. He only hoped that Kagome could clear out the monk before the demon hiding among the bandits revealed itself.

"That may be true, but I still don't like it…" Kagome replied.

"Well I'm all ears for a better plan. Till then, this is the one we're going with."

Without another word, Inuyasha broke through the bushes, apprehension tensing his muscles. Behind him he heard Kagome and the kids make their way west. Although the fact that he could hear them with his human ears meant that the bandits could hear them as well. Inuyasha doubled his pace, this distraction needed to happen faster than he thought. But he could still feel the fear gripping his body. He couldn't be afraid. He needed to be angry.

He was only twenty paces ahead of the camp when the bandits' words started to became clear to his human ears. Their slurred speech and rowdy tone exposed their level of drunkenness. Some bit of good news finally. He could easily take on a bunch of drunks in his human form. Their rambunctious voices carried, filling the moonless night with their critiques of the women's "performances" tonight. Their laughter as they recalled the struggles and futile cries for help boiled Inuyasha's blood. At ten paces, fear had long succumbed to the rage building in his stomach.

In the midst of their intoxication, none of the bandits spotted him. He stood over a man sitting near the fire; the air escaping Inuyasha's flaring nostrils hitting the bandit's bald head no doubt.

"You should have heard this wretch's screams as I took his wife!" the man laughed. "I swear to all the gods I would have gone deaf!"

"She was a beauty," his friend to the right said. "I had my share of her as well. It's unfortunate about her face however."

"It's own her fault!" the bandit scoffed. "If she hadn't struggled so much, I wouldn't have needed to leave so many bruises on that pretty face. Besides, will such a minor thing stop you from having your fill?"

"Pah! Of course not!"

The men around the fire shared a hearty laugh. Inuyasha smirked at their inattentive senses. He cracked his knuckles, the motion finally grabbing the bandits' attention.

"Evening boys," he said. "Mind if I join you?"

"And who the hell are you?" the bandit nearest the fire exclaimed.

"A concerned citizen," Inuyasha replied.

His fist smashed into the bandit's face without a further word. The scum's nose immediately gave way under his knuckles and Inuyasha followed through. The bandit stumbled back, falling into the campfire. His screams grabbed the attention of the remaining bandits. The man's comrades rushed to his aid while the rest surrounded Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glanced around him and smirked. "Well bring it on! I ain't got all night!"

That did it. The bandits charged, their drunkenness replaced by blind aggression.

Inuyasha cracked his neck.

Every new moon needed to be like this.

OOOOOO

It didn't take long for Inuyasha's little distraction to catch the attention of the entire camp. Based on the taunting she heard, Inuyasha seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and moved as quickly as she could in a hunched over crouched position. The arrows on her back rattled with each step. Behind her Matahatchi and Kaede crept, their small feet only making the slightest of sounds. Kagome peaked over the bushes to see almost the entire camp rushing towards the commotion, leaving both the cocoon and the seven remaining village women unattended.

Kagome shuffled even closer and the noxious scent of the cocoon struck her nose. Kagome felt herself turn green at the appalling smell. It was as if someone had mixed together every bit of sulfur, rotten tomatoes, gasoline, and bad cheese they could find. Kagome had to hold her breath just to push herself forward. She was only a few feet away.

"Kaede, when I fire my arrow, you and Matahatchi take the women back to the hut, got it?"

Kaede nodded, already bracing herself for a sprint.

"What about Master Muso!"

"Shh!" Kagome hissed. Even with the distraction there was no telling how many more bandits lied in wait to do worse to them than what they did to those women. "I'm going to fire my arrow at the cocoon. That should free him. I think…."

"You're not sure?"

"Look it's better idea than using our hands and exposing ourselves to god knows how many hazardous materials."

"Lady Kagome makes shots like this all the time Matahatchi-kun," Kaede said. "Master Muso will be out in no time at all."

Matahatchi gulped and Kagome wanted to do the same. Still the target was a giant cocoon, hard to miss that. She hoped. If she missed it only meant that it might catch the bandits' attention and cause them to attack, with no half-demon Inuyasha to protect them. The bow on her shoulder suddenly weighed a full ton. The schoolgirl took it in her hands to keep the imaginary weight off her quaking body. She took an arrow from her quiver; with any luck the darkness hid her trembling hands. "Ok, everyone ready? On the count of three…."

Her heart rammed against her chest. She could feel the unnatural chill pulsing off the strange cocoon. This was probably what Kikyo meant when she said she could sense demons. Inside her something began to flow like water, up her stomach, down her arm and entering the arrow. A lilac radiance emitted from the projectile. At any other point she would have thought it looked beautiful, but at the moment she wished she could turn it down a bit. The light painted a giant bull's-eye on their hiding place. Kagome took a breath and shut one eye. The arrowhead wouldn't stay still. She could see a clear line from the bushes to the cocoon, but her arms wouldn't allow her to line up the shot. Kagome grit her teeth, her draw arm straining from the resistance of the bowstring. She could feel the string cut into her fingers. It was now or never.

"Ok…here we go…" she muttered, though it didn't seem as if Kaede and Matahatchi heard her.

Kaede inched closer to her. "Make sure you exhale before you shoot."

Kagome released her held breath, her muscles releasing the almost unbearable tension. The bow steadied itself, for now. "Come on…hit the mark…! One…two…three!"

The arrow shot forward, the luminescent lilac illuminating the darkness like a flying lantern. But the arrow suddenly veered to the right. The projectile sunk deep into the right corner of the cocoon, filling it with her spiritual energy. The purple light moved from the arrow and glided down the length of the structure. The odd substance expanded like a balloon, until the energy sprang from the prison in a luminous explosion greater than any fireworks display Kagome had ever seen. The schoolgirl squeezed her eyes shut at the violent light and when the assault on her eyes concluded, she saw Master Muso on his knees, groaning. Both the village women and the kids stared at her in awe and Inuyasha's battle royale had come to an abrupt halt as the bandits gawked at the sudden attack.

Kagome shook her head, readjusting her eyes to the darkness and made her way towards the monk. It wasn't perfect, but she'd take it.

"Someone grab the chief!" she heard.

Kagome upped her pace.

It was time to go.

OOOOOOO

The bandits stood in a semi-circle in front him, their weapons either broken or bent. As he thought, his firerat robes held up, making their attacks useless. Inuyasha's knuckles already had a shade of red around them from the beating he had given the bandits. Many lay unconscious on the ground or conscious but nursing broken ribs, noses, or wounded pride. All three worked for Inuyasha. The remaining few were the cowards who were too scared to attack. But at the moment, he didn't have their attention.

They were all gawking at the purple blast that Kagome had caused.

Inuyasha groaned when he saw it. Apparently the girl's idea of saving the monk was creating a fireworks show bigger than the ones at Obon. It was only a matter of time before they went after her.

"Someone grab the chief!"

Or worse.

Inuyasha dashed forward, slamming his shoulder into the squealer. The attack knocked the bandits out of their stupor but Inuyasha was well out of range of their weapons by then. The human sprinted, already feeling the strain on his human heart. By the time he reached Kagome and the kids, he was out of breath. He wanted to curse but his lungs wouldn't allow it. The sooner this new moon ended the better.

The monk looked alive but worse for wear. A blue glow of spiritual energy receded back into his body while he used his staff to prop himself up. Kaede and the boy-monk helped the seven women to their feet. And at Inuyasha's heels were twenty or more pissed off bandits.

"We have to go, now!"

"Master Muso can't walk!" Matahatchi exclaimed.

"Well he better relearn because those bandits ain't gonna wait!"

Over his shoulder the bandits were gaining ground and fast. Agitation gripped Inuyasha's chest. He could hold off the weaklings long enough for the others to escape without a problem but against their leader he wouldn't stand a chance. With his luck, the leader was the demon hiding among them. Taking him on would be suicide. A good death for sure, but Inuyasha wasn't ready for that just yet. They could run but with the monk and the women in the shape they were in, they wouldn't make it to the hut.

"So what do we do?" Kagome asked.

The bandits were only a few paces away.

Looks like plan A was the only option.

"Go!" Inuyasha shouted. "I'll hold them off!"

"We're not going through this again!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Damn it, Kagome! Would you just listen to me for once?"

"No! Because half the crap you say is stupid!"

"You're the one who's stupid!"

"Pardon me, Lady Kagome," the monk said. "I believe I have a better idea."

The monk shuffled toward him, his eyes fixed on the approaching bandits. He reached into the folds of his robes and produced a small black orb that gave off an odd odor that even Inuyasha's human nose could pick up.

"Everyone, hold your breath!" the monk shouted.

The horde of bandits was close enough to spit on them when the monk hurled the orb. The second it touched earth, a loud crack went off like a firecracker. Pitch black smoke exploded from the object, shielding everything from the trees to the bandits with smoke and shadow.

Inuyasha felt the tug of Kagome on his robes.

Tonight's moon was filled with surprises.

OOOOOO

Kagome wished she had a watch on her and a better sleeping bag. Between the march to the bandit's camp, the run back, running between Master Muso and the village women for injuries, and helping Kaede and Matahatchi cover the hut with Muso's barrier talismans, Kagome could hear her body scream at her for rest.

They had done their best with the limited space of the hut. The village women slept in the far corner. Kagome had done what she could for them, but their wounds seemed more mental than physical. She wished she had better experience in the former.

Master Muso slept near the door with Matahatchi at his side. It was sweet to see how devoted the boy was to his master. Still the kid needed a few lessons in nerves. Then again she wasn't one to judge in that department.

Kaede slept near the fire pit, the events of the evening took their toll on her too. With that in mind, Kagome did her best to keep quiet as she boiled some water for instant ramen noodles. She may have been tired but her stomach wouldn't let her rest just yet. And she didn't feel like waiting 500 years for the nearest Taco Bell to spring into existence.

Kagome stared at the embers of the fire dance around the kettle. She wasn't sure how much time had passed. She had counted to 120 about four times so it had to be close enough. After waiting for it to cool, Kagome took her midnight (or close enough to midnight) snack to the only place in the hut she could eat.

Climbing onto a roof with two cups of hot ramen in her hands was difficult, but not the craziest thing she had done in the last few weeks.

When she reached the top, unsurprisingly, it was occupied.

Inuyasha sat with his back to her, legs and arms folded, staring at the moonless night sky. But from the slight grunt that escaped his lips, she knew that he at least was aware of her presence.

"You should get some sleep," she said as she carefully made her way across the roof.

He huffed at her. "I ain't never gone to sleep during the new moon."

Kagome sighed. "Thought as much. Here, then at least eat."

He stared at the bright yellow cup peculiarly. "You want me to eat the cup?"

"No… Just the stuff inside. It's ramen, it's good."

He glanced at her one more time before finally taking the cup. He sniffed its contents a few times before diving in. He paused for a few moments, licking his lips in the interim. He nodded to himself and began to pig out completely. His hearty gulps told her that instant ramen noodles had another happy customer.

"Keh, I forget how hungry I can get these nights sometimes."

"You don't eat during the new moon either?" she asked as she ate hers in a less savage manner.

"Too risky." Inuyasha replied, downing the rest of the noodles. "You got more of this stuff? It ain't half bad."

Kagome giggled. "Depends, how long are you willing to wait?"

"How long does it take?"

"About two minutes usually."

"Damn! This shit would have been handy back when I was a pup."

Kagome slurped more of her noodles. "So….if you don't mind my asking, how long has this new moon thing been happening to you?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "For as long as I can remember. Don't see how it's any of your business though."

"It's not, I'm just curious. It isn't something I see every day. You…don't have any other transformations do you? Like during the full moon or something?"

"No, thank the gods," he replied. "And as soon as I become a full-fledged demon, this shit will be the first thing to go!"

"I dunno…. black kinda looks good on you."

"Keh….you're the only other person who thinks so."

"Who's the first? Kikyo?"

"My mother….."

A silence passed over them, broken only sparingly as Kagome finished off her ramen. She had never heard Inuyasha mention his mother. From his hunched shoulders and sullen expression it was easy to see why. It would have been better to leave well enough alone and let Inuyasha brood in his thoughts, but she didn't have a mouthful of noodles to stop her from asking. "What was she like?"

He glared at her, which really she should have expected. "She was nice," he said simply. "Took care of me, all the good that did. What about you?"

"My mom? Well….I don't know. She's really nice too. A great cook and she always has a smile on her face for me and Sota no matter what's happening around us. Ummm….let's see what else, oh, she loves the Beatles!"

"She loves a bunch of bugs?"

"No! The band of course."

"There's a band named after bugs? Why the hell would they do that?"

Kagome giggled. "You won't get it until you hear their music. It's something that can transcend time and borders. Heck, that's how my parents met."

"Because of this band of bugs?"

"Well no. The band had broken up by the time my mom was 17. But one of the band members named Paul started his own band, called Wings. They were doing shows all over the world and my mom really wanted to see them in person. But my gramps wouldn't allow it. He said their music was poison to the minds of young women, or something like that."

"What, was it like that bat demon's music?"

"Eh…sort of. It certainly made a lot of people faint, that's for sure. But anyway, my mom heard on the radio that the band was doing a show in San Francisco and she just made a vow right then and there that she would go see them, hell or high water. She got every part-time job you could imagine so she could have the money for her way across the ocean and for the concert ticket. She scrubbed every dish, washed every car, did every waitressing gig she could get her hands on, and she even did strangers homework for them. And well….long story short, she somehow ducked gramps, hopped on a plane and next thing you know she's in America."

"And she saw these winged people there?"

"Not exactly. For one thing, she didn't speak the language very well. She ended up in Los Angeles, like 300 miles away from San Francisco. She was surrounded by people who didn't understand her and had too much pride to call gramps to help her out. Not only that but the concert was in a couple of hours, she thought there was no way she could make it. She said she sat on the curb of the airport ready to cry when someone spoke to her in our language."

"Your old man, I'm guessing."

"Yep. Well at the time he was just some guy named Hiroyuki. As luck would have it he was on his way to the concert too. His parents had a house that was pretty close to the concert pavilion. He offered her a ride and of course she took it."

"She just rode with a stranger?"

Kagome shrugged. "It was a different time. Anyway, that entire 300 mile stretch they rocked out to all the hits. Hey Jude, Strawberry Fields, I Wanna Hold Your Hand, Revolution, Help, Let it Be, all of them. He even put on some Rolling Stones and stirred up that classic debate."

"There's a band named after stones? Who comes up with this stuff?"

"Not the point! It was a five hour drive so of course by the time they made it, the concert was sold out, so they stopped at his parents' house for dinner. My mom was still kinda bummed that she didn't see the concert. All that hard work and it amounted to nothing you know. They were almost done dinner when he saw how upset she was. So he made the rest of their dinner into a picnic and took her to this huge hill that overlooked the entire concert. She could see everything, the lights, the crowd, and even the overpriced food vendors. She couldn't see Paul and the rest of the band all that well, but she was there. She could hear all the music just like she wanted and it was all because of him. And well, .it was all… so perfect. Talking about it now…maybe that's why they….you know….under the stars and everything…."

"Huh?"

Kagome turned beet red. "Nothing! Anyway that's how they met. Even when she had to come back home, they sent letters and kept in touch over the phone. Three years later they got married. He was my mom's one and only…."

"Was?"

Kagome shut her eyes. Behind them she could see the amalgam of metal and glass that used to be the family car. All around the intersection were sirens and police officers redirecting traffic. She could see herself standing on the curb, numb. The pouring rain and the gashes on her ribs were nonexistent. The voice of the police officer asking for her name and home number seemed to be light-years away. All she could see was the stretcher with her mangled father underneath its sheets.

"Kagome? Hey Kagome!"

She blinked and she was back in the feudal era, with Inuyasha shaking her shoulder.

"Sorry…" she said faintly. "What was I saying?"

"Your old man…."

Kagome rubbed her arms, trying to warm the chill that passed through her body. "Oh, right. Well he…passed away… when I was twelve. A car accident."

"A car?"

"Think of it like a palanquin with wheels."

"Oh…. Do you remember a lot about him?"

Kagome giggled, albeit humorlessly. "I remember everything about him. He had these really strong pair of hands that could lift me up in one arm and carry a full bag of groceries in another. He had this straggly beard that my mom always told him to shave but he always joked the second he did, my mom would forget why she fell in love with him. When he worked he had this stern expression on his face, almost like one of the Buddha statues. But every time I sat on his lap he'd always rub my hair and smile." Kagome chuckled again. Her eyes were starting to sting. "I remember waking up in the hospital with my mom looking over me. She'd been crying, something I'd never see her do. When I sat up she gave me the tightest hug I'd ever gotten. She didn't want to let me go."

"I know how that feels," Inuyasha whispered.

Her vision became a translucent blur. "Every day after that accident, she's been trying to make everything the way it was. She put on a happy face for Sota and me for our sake. But I don't think she ever got the time to really grieve, you know. I never wanted to talk about him because I didn't want to make her sad too. But I know….I know she misses him as much as I do."

"Mothers are weird like that….aren't they," Inuyasha said softly. "My mother was the same way."

Kagome turned away, wiping her eyes as she went. "What do you mean?"

"Like you said, she always had a smile on her face. No matter what horrible shit was being thrown at me. Even when she cried she smiled. Keh….I can still remember her face when I asked her what a half-breed was for the first time. She didn't say anything. She could only look at me with tears in her eyes and hugged me like she didn't want to let me go. I didn't know shit back then. But she did, she knew everything. She knew what my life would be like…."

"She was trying to protect you," Kagome replied.

"Yeah…I know…"

"What happened to her….? I mean…if you don't mind my asking. It's perfectly fine if you don't want to talk about it. It must be tough to-."

"She got sick," he said simply.

"Just like that?"

"Yeah. She was always frail. She'd get these fainting spells or she'd throw up sometimes or just a fever but she'd always be fine in a few days. But one day I was playing with her in the gardens like usual. It was summer so all the flowers and everything were blooming. I was trying to make her one of those stupid flower crown things I'd seen other kids do, but my claws were starting grow so they kept cutting all the flowers I got. I must cut through half the garden's flowers before I got something barely recognizable as a crown."

Despite herself Kagome chuckled. The thought of a tiny Inuyasha running around a garden of flowers was adorable.

"I was running back to her when I saw her on the ground. She was sweating real bad and she could barely breathe. The servants brought her back inside and she stayed in bed for the rest of the day and the rest of the next day too. By the third day she only got worse. She couldn't keep anything down, not even soup. She had these coughing fits that kept her up at night. Blood was in her waste and just keeping her eyes open gave her trouble…."

Kagome winced. Her heart scrunched together as she imagined a child seeing such symptoms and having no idea what to do or why it was happening.

"By the second week she was really pale. Every ounce of color had left her body. She called me in to see her and told me that if anything happened to her that I should go find my older brother. She promised he would look out for me. I didn't want to believe she was going anywhere, but I agreed since it seemed to make her happy. She smiled at me one last time before telling me to go outside to play. She said was going to take a nap for the rest of the day. She….closed her eyes….and never opened them again."

"I-I see…." Kagome could only keep her eyes on the thatched roof. She didn't want to bring attention to the tears rolling down his eyes in the darkness. "How was the funeral?"

"I don't know. I didn't get to go."

"What? What do you mean?"

Inuyasha scoffed, hate dipping into his voice. "My grandfather in all his infinite wisdom said I was the reason she died!"

"What!"

"'She gave birth to an abomination', the old fart said. So the gods must have cursed her with this disease to punish her! So to prevent the disease from being passed on, I got chased out like some traitor!"

Kagome gaped at him, his story twisting her heart into knots.

"Old bastard. I'm glad he's dead. Only wish I did it myself."

"But happened after that? You must have found your brother right?"

"Don't get too excited!" he snapped. "He's an asshole."

"He can't be that bad…."

Inuyasha laughed humorlessly. "Oh really? About four months after she died, I finally found him. I had to cross through a shit-ton of demon territory, at least six temples with major 'purification' hard-ons, and ferry across at least three rivers crawling with river demons. I found him while he was fighting some moth demon and saw him action for the first time. He was everything I wanted to be. Powerful, graceful, proud, swift and had an underling who worshipped every pebble he stepped on. I can still remember being so excited. Finally someone like me. Someone who could help me understand my claws and fangs. And maybe someone who tell me about my old man."

"Well….what happened?"

"He attacked me."

"What?"

"I was 'no relation' to him, he said. That I was a walking repugnance that served no purpose but to remind the world our father's mistake. And that my human blood poisoned every aspect of his pure demon lineage. I was better off a corpse in the dirt. He moved faster than I could. His claws dug into my skin dousing me poison. I didn't know how to fight back then. I ain't got no idea how I managed to escape. But the wounds he left me with didn't even hurt all that much, at the time. I couldn't believe what he said. It was all the same as those human bastards who kicked me out. No matter where I went I was a monster, an abomination, someone who didn't deserve to live. I hadn't done anything to them. I didn't even want all that much! I just wanted… I just wanted…"

His voice broke as he related the incident. His hands curled into tight fists. His lips were shut tight yet his lip quivered. Kagome held her breath as she took in all that she saw. Stripped away of his pride, his power, and arrogance, Kagome could only see a lost boy. His quirks the previous few weeks suddenly seemed so small. Like a hard shell protecting the vulnerable child that still lied within him. Kagome reached out to his shoulder, stopping every few inches, expecting him to lash out, but he never did. Her arms wrapped around his torso and pressed her forehead against the center of his back. His body immediately tensed, but still he did nothing.

"I'm sorry…." She whispered to him. "I'm so sorry…."

Inuyasha exhaled, the tension leaving his body.

"I am too."

Underneath the shadow of the new moon, the stars were at their brightest.


	17. Under the New Moon part 3

Chapter 17: Under the New Moon part 3

Jun's feet ached. Walking was such an ineffective method of travel. Her legs could barely support her. They were meant to support her weight during short bursts such as when she hung on a branch or while she slept upside down. But this new function was new to her body. And it was clear; her legs did not like it. Her muscles pulsed with pain, begging to be granted a respite from this ridiculous action. Jun's eyes turned upwards into the moonless night sky. That was where she belonged. With the clouds, wind, and stars as her companions, not mud, rocks, and dirt. A bird flew overhead free of the burden the earth had shackled her with. This was no way for a demon-bat to live. Jun suppressed a growl and returned her gaze to her aggravating companion. For the past day and night, Jun had followed behind the female oni, who called herself Moriko, with no indicator of their destination. If not for Moriko's vague promises of revenge against the half-demon, Jun would have abandoned the sake-gulping demon two days ago. The thought of that red-clad mongrel sent another flare of pain roaring up her back. She could still feel his claws ripping through her body and robbing her of her most precious attribute. That disgusting creature would die for this indignity. Painfully and slowly.

If they ever sought him out.

Jun had lost track of which forest they were in. From the scents of rice paddies, incense, and firewood she was picking up, they were entering human dominated territory. What possible purpose humans could have in her revenge, Jun could not be sure. But Moriko trudged on, sipping her massive bottle of sake all the while. Jun wondered if she had made an error in following this drunkard demon. The two never spoke save for Moriko altering their nearly endless expedition or making another empty promise for revenge that would satisfy them both. There were no details given or any discussion of Moriko's grudge against the half-demon.

Jun did not care for the latter, but she would require some indication that this demoness had half her wits about her.

Truly, only desperate curiosity and a seething rage kept her legs moving forward. It would take months or perhaps years to return to demon-bat territory in the far north. And even she if did, their great leader Taigokumaru would humiliate her, at best, for her grounded state or eliminate her for being useless to the clan. Most likely both. His son and heir Tsukuyomaru would, perhaps, take pity on her. But that meant banishment. Attempting to establish her own territory in the demon filled north with no wings was an impossible task. Either the Birds of Paradise would pluck her from the ground like a centipede or those aggravating wolf tribes would overwhelm her with their numbers.

Jun growled. Her fate seemed to end only one way.

But as long as she could bring the half-demon's head to hell with her, death would be welcome.

Jun's ears heard Moriko stop short. The bat-demoness nearly halted and shot a glare at her companion.

"We've arrived," Moriko said simply.

Jun glanced around her. In her reverie she had not noticed that they had gone off the beaten path and entered a thicket. The trees were packed tightly together making grand movements difficult. The ground was slick with fresh blood. A sizable boulder sat in the center of the odd location. Old and withered bodies encircled it, as if something or someone had quite literally sucked the life out of them. They were human women from their lack of fangs, claws, and slender bodies. But most curious of all was the occupant of the boulder.

A human man pale skin and long curly hair sat before them. His narrow eyes beckoned them to approach. Blood trailed down the corner of his already colored lips. Though Jun doubted the red of his lips came from rouge. He wore traditional human warrior armor with a purple surcoat overtop. There was no family crest on his robes. Why Moriko wanted to meet a human with no clan connection was beyond her reasoning. At the base of the stone laid a great war axe. The axe-blade larger than any human she had seen before. The weapon towered over the man even as he sat. Jun wondered how the human was able to use such a weapon in battle.

Moriko approached with zest. "I had a rather difficult time finding you."

The man chortled. A laugh that lingered in Jun's ears longer than she liked. "I prefer to keep my horde moving rather than stay in one place."

Moriko scoffed. "Scrawny humans do not count as a horde."

The man shrugged, unoffended. "So you say. But they do have their uses."

"It is those uses that I seek."

The man's narrow eyes fell to Jun. The demoness flinched under his gaze. "Perhaps…." He said, his voice like a snake. "This is best discussed privately?"

Moriko motioned to Jun. "She's part of this."

"Part of what?" Jun exclaimed. "You promised me revenge! Not some torturous walk so you can speak freely with your damn human friend!"

"You believe me to be human?" the man said, his lips forming into a vile smile. "How quaint."

Jun sniffed the air and immediately realized her error. It was faint and difficult sense, especially with two demons so close together, but there was a third demon odor among them. But it was hidden among a haze of human scents.

Jun sneered at the newcomer. "So you hide amongst humans? Why? Unable to fend for yourself?"

The man gestured to the withered bodies. "Witness my bounty from this night alone and tell me again that I am unable to fend for myself."

Jun growled, still unamused by the stranger. "You have others hunt for you while you reap the rewards. A trait of laziness and cowardice."

The man scoffed as he reached for Moriko's sake. "This coming from the demon who uses her music to control the actions of others?"

Jun hissed at the hidden demon. "My music is art! It took me years to learn the most captivating songs and even longer to find demons susceptible to its beauty. You just round together a group of desperate humans and run amok in the countryside! There is no art or effort in how you hunt!"

"Enough!" Moriko barked. "I did not come all this way to debate hunting practices."

"Then why did we come all this way!? Certainly not to kill the half-demon!"

"You're wrong, Jun. That is exactly why we are here."

Jun could only stare at the ogre demon.

"This is Gatenmaru," Moriko introduced finally. "He is a moth demon and leader of a substantial amount of human bandits. Combining his bandits with my horde and the half-demon will fall to our might."

"And what is my role in all this? You seem as if you already have what you need in this coward."

Moriko shook her head. "Your role is your music. As disgusting as the half-demon is, for my purposes, I need him alive."

Jun bared her fangs. "Alive?! You want him alive!? You promised me vengeance! I have no interest in your purposes! The half-demon dies!"

"He will die," Moriko assured her. "But at the moment he may have knowledge that would benefit me. Once I extract what he knows, he is yours to torment. My horde does not understand the term 'bring back alive', that is why I need them under your control."

Jun seethed but retracted her fangs. She nodded at Gatenmaru who seemed more interested in finishing off the sake bottle. "And him? What do you need him for?"

"I have been informed that the half-demon either by weakness or misplaced morality will not kill humans."

Jun smirked as the pieces joined together in her mind. "I see."

"This is all dependent on my agreeing to your convoluted scheme," Gatenmaru said, tossing the empty bottle of his shoulder. "You have yet to divulge how this benefits me."

"What is there to discuss?" Moriko said. "When I get my lands back from the usurper you and your men will be paid accordingly."

Gatenmaru spat at the ground. "Payment, humph. I am a bandit, not a mercenary. When I want payment, I take it."

"A minor difference," Moriko shot back. "You and your men will be paid for your services. More than they make on your regular raids, when I retake the lands stolen from my clan."

Gatenmaru chuckled. "If, when. My horde moves on sure things, not vague promises from an ousted demoness."

"When you and your men raid a village, do you not move on the promise of riches, women, and rice?"

"That promise is always fulfilled," Gatenmaru replied. "Besides, this alliance seems to be forged solely on revenge." The demon bandit leaned against a tree and folded his arms. "I have no quarrel with this half-demon and to see two full-bloods so ruffled by one mongrel is laughable. Perhaps it would be best for me to recuse myself and watch the two of you stumble over each other to kill one fool."

Moriko growled her hand moving to the kabano on her hip. Gatenmaru frowned and dropped his arms closer to his great-axe. Jun glanced between them, curious as to who would prevail in a bout. But if one killed the other, the plan would collapse and her opportunity for revenge would be lost. Like it or not, Jun needed these two. Gatenmaru just needed a proper motivation.

"The half-demon travels with a beautiful priestess."

Gatenmaru's frown dissipated almost immediately, though his eyes remained on Moriko. "What's that?"

"The half-demon travels with a beautiful priestess, named Kagome. She is the twin sister of the priestess Kikyo. Surely you've heard of Kikyo, correct?"

This time, Gatenmaru faced her fully. "What demon has not heard of Kikyo?"

"Then you understand the opportunity Moriko has presented you with," Jun said. She could already see the lust build in Gatenmaru's narrow eyes. Jun motioned to the withered corpses of women at his feet. "Judging by your tastes, his companion Kagome would be more than adequate payment for your services. There is a little one too named Kaede, if your taste runs that far."

Gatenmaru licked his lips. "A woman is a woman. Age makes no difference."

"In any event imagine it, this priestess Kagome falling under your sword."

"Kagome and her sisters?"

"I can promise you Kagome. I cannot promise you her sisters."

Gatenmaru nodded. "Fair enough."

"So, you will join us?" Moriko asked, her fangs retracted.

"Aye," Gatenmaru said with a smirk. "Who could turn down such a prize?"

Behind them Jun heard a twig snap and the rustle of fast moving feet. Human feet. In the air she could smell human but once again there was a faint demon scent coming from the bushes.

"This conversation is no longer private," Jun announced.

"Chief!" a nasally voice shouted. "Chief! There's a problem at the camp! Chief!"

Gatenmaru sighed. "Remove yourselves. I have yet to reveal my true form to my compatriots."

"We will remain in contact," Moriko said with a nod.

As they reentered the forest, Jun laid eyes on an oddly shaped stone. She could have sworn she saw it tremble under her gaze.

"Jun!" Moriko shouted.

The demon-bat grunted in acknowledgment and brushed past the stone.

A stone was not worth her time.

Not when revenge was within her sights.

OOOOOO

The demon Gatenmaru rose to intercept his sprinting comrade. The two exchanged words, something about an attack on the camp by a group of humans. As the comrade spoke, Gatenmaru became incensed and cuffed the newcomer over his bald head for his foolishness. The bandit leader dragged the semi-conscious man through the bushes, presumably back to the camp to survey the damage of this supposed attack. The rustle of their footsteps echoed through the cramped forest. With each passing second, the hidden demon's steps grew fainter and fainter until all was silent under the dark gaze of the new moon.

The silence remained until a newt crawled over a quivering rock in the bushes. The rock tumbled and burst into cloud of azure smoke, accompanied by a balloon-like pop. The newt scrambled away and a tanuki spilled out of the cloud, his body still quivering.

Hatchi wasn't sure who to thank for his current fortune. Neither the gods nor the teachings of Buddha really spoke to demons. But the trembling raccoon felt some deity needed to be honored for keeping him alive and undetected from the treacherous trio he had witnessed. His fur stood on end to such a degree that Hatchi was sure he'd be mistaken for a porcupine. His purple kimono was drenched with his sweat and judging from the large dark circle on the center of his pants, he needed to find a new pair very soon. Still…at least he was alive. For now…..

The image of one the three demons returning crossed his mind and Hatchi very nearly added another dark circle to his pants at the thought of it.

"Oh…..why do I always listen to that crooked monk….." he whimpered. "'Go north', he said. 'There's no danger in the north', he said. Mother was right; I should have been a ferryman…."

Still, the life of a ferryman didn't offer the same rewards the monk provided him. But then, at least the payment of a ferryman was consistent and didn't involve sneaking into the camps of dangerous demons.

With a sigh Hatchi took a leaf and placed it on his forehead. His minor demon aura flared and in a puff of blue smoke, his body shifted into a golden gourd. As he took to the air, the raccoon wondered where he could find his master. He sniffed the air around him and decided to go with the usual method.

Follow the scent of wine and whores.

OOOOOO

Gatenmaru stood in front of his tattered camp, his lips curled downward into a scowl. His men nursed broken noses, damaged ribs, and a diminished morale. His cocoon had been destroyed, the monk missing, and the few women he was saving for later, gone as well. His men gathered before him, ghastly silent as he mused over their current standing. Gatenmaru's tongue flickered behind his teeth. He wished to drain the blood of each one of these incompetent fools. If they could not even hold the camp while he away for the night, what good were they?

"Tell me again, what happened…." He muttered, his voice barely audible.

"Ch-chief….we already told you three times already…." His lieutenant, Kouji said.

"Tell me!" Gatenmaru snapped, nearly revealing his fangs in the process.

Kouji immediately dropped to his knees. "When you took the women away for the evening, we did as you said and remained in camp. We were glad you left us with enough women to keep us occupied. But then….some boy dressed in red attacked us!"

"A boy?"

"Yes…..he looked to be in his adolescence. He had long black hair and wore a red kimono. He attacked the men while a priestess freed the monk and the women…."

"You allowed a boy, barely a man, and a girl to beat you and rob you of our prizes. All in the span of a single night?"

"Y-yes chief…"

"The boy was a monster!" one man shouted. "He fought like a demon!"

"Aye, chief, aye!" an older bandit exclaimed. "I've never been hit with such force! It was like being hammered by a boulder!"

Gatenmaru growled, silencing them at once. "Where is this boy now?"

"We…do not know…chief…."

Gatenmaru's hand thrust forward, wrapping around Kouji's neck. His weak human windpipe already giving way under his grip. A gurgled cry for mercy squeezed out of his lips. "Then your services are no longer required, Kouji."

"C-C-C-Chief…please….!" His body writhed in Gatenmaru's grip. Drool rolled down the corners of his mouth while his eyes were filled with fear. The moth demon placed his free hand onto the minion's forehead and in a single twist, his neck resembled a knot. A panicked gasp rang out among the horde as Kouji's corpse dropped to the ground. Gatenmaru kicked the body at the gathered men who quickly scrambled out of its path. He could have drank Kouji's blood as well, but that meant exposing his true nature. Moreover, the blood of human males tasted disgusting.

Gatenmaru strolled towards his horde, their trembling evident. "We will find this boy."

"B-b-but chief…it…was…just one i-incident…shouldn't we just…let it…go?"

In one motion the fool's neck was in Gatenmaru's hand. "If we allow one foolish boy to attack us with impunity then we are no longer a horde to be feared! Imagine if this little incident gains traction. What happens when some lord, such as Takeda, or Oda, or, Hojo hears how easily we were bested! How soon until their men crest our hills!"

"Y-Y-Yes…..chief…..!"

Gatenmaru dropped the idiot and mounted his horse. Fools, all of them. Moments like this made the demon wonder why he bothered with this little scheme. A zealous boy and his priestess maiden would never dare rob him of his bounties in his demon form. It didn't matter to him how long it took. The boy would be found.

"But how do we find him chief? We don't even know his name…."

"He travels with a priestess does he not?"

"Y-yes chief…."

The demon bandit smirked. "Then we simply do what we do best. I have an inkling that he will find us in due time. And when we do, I want his head on a spike. All will know the penalty for defying us! Is that understood?"

"YES CHIEF!"

His horse galloped up the road to the northeast. His demon blood boiled.

This boy would die. Painfully and slowly.

OOOOOO

"TIME TO DIE PRIESTESS!"

Kikyo suppressed a sigh. Her body went through the needed motions to dispel the incoming demon, while her mind wondered how many more demons were out in the forest this evening. The night of the new moon had always been a time of wariness for her. While the start of a new moon cycle meant new opportunities, she had always found that the night itself was far too often treacherous. The lack of moonlight to illuminate the way meant that traveling at night required torches or other forms of external light. Those touches made any traveler a walking target for bandits and brigands. In her own experience, the new moon brought out the demons in full force. Kikyo theorized that the demons believed, due to the darkness, she would be at some type of disadvantage. But as her uncle had always said, "a warrior who relies on eyes alone is no warrior at all."

With her leg injury still healing, Kikyo had been content to remain indoors on this new moon. But Sayaka had insisted on inviting her to dinner as a gesture of gratitude for saving her daughter and the rest of the village from Yura's clutches. Kikyo was rather ashamed to admit to herself that she had nearly forgotten that Sayaka's daughter Azumi had been one of Yura's first victims. Had Sayaka not sought out her aid at the river, Kikyo never would have taken notice of Yura's presence until it was far too late.

She had been sitting on the hill overlooking the village when the demon decided to test its luck. Since Yura's defeat there had been a brief lull in demon attacks. Yura had most likely killed many of them when she first established territory in the area. With her dead, the demons were slowly beginning to return. With her injured leg and the new moon, the demons must have thought now would be the perfect opportunity to strike. It was a valid strategy. Basic but at least the demons were attempting new methods. The stratagem did have its merits. It would not be the first time she'd be caught off guard and weakened during a new moon after all.

A smile grew on her face, despite herself. Her master and uncle would no doubt think it strange of her to have fond memories of the last new moon. That had been the night she had collapsed in the rain after she had exerted too much energy slaying demons. Such a result should have been considered a personal failing on her part.

But that had been the night she met Inuyasha.

True it was not a conventional meeting any sense. And certainly not like any of the romantic songs or haikus she had heard in her travels. But there could be no doubt that it had left a mark on her.

At the thought of the red-clad half-demon, Kikyo reached into her pocket and found the seashell of rouge he had given her. Laying it flat in her palm, she traced its edges as she found herself often doing since he, Kagome, and Kaede had departed. In truth there was no practical reason for carrying it with her. She did not see herself coloring her lips during battle and to wear colored lips around the village would send the wrong message to the village men. It would be better if she kept it in her hut as usual.

Yet each morning and each night she made sure she had it with her.

"Lady Kikyo!" a young bright voice exclaimed behind her. Kikyo jolted to her feet, causing a wave of pain to run up her leg. The limb buckled ready to give out, but the priestess supported herself with her bow. As the pain subsided, Kikyo turned to greet Azumi, quickly pocketing the seashell as she went.

"Azumi-chan," she said gently. "You startled me."

The child smiled. "I'm sorry. But mother sent me to fetch you. Dinner is ready."

Azumi took her hand and led the way, chatting all the while about the flowers she liked and the other children she played with that afternoon. Kikyo allowed herself a small smile as listened, pitching in small questions every now and then. By the time they reached the hut, Kikyo wondered how the little girl still had air in her lungs.

Dinner was a rather meager affair, despite the celebratory occasion. Carp with some radish and red beans along with miso soup. While Azumi filled the space with her tales of attempting to catch a dragonfly with her friends, her mother, Sayaka remained sullen. The lines on her face had deepened. Dark circles entrapped her eyes and when she spoke it was faint and fragile. When her infant son began to cry, Sayaka rose but she moved as if a boulder had been placed on her slim shoulders. Kikyo was tempted to bring attention to Sayaka's behavior but Azumi seemed oblivious to it. There was no need to worry the child. Kikyo continued her meal responding occasionally when it was warranted. By the time the meal was completed, Azumi finally ran out of energy and slipped into a deep sleep next to her infant brother.

"I thank you for the meal Sayaka," Kikyo said with an incline of her head. "The koi was delightful."

Sayaka merely grunted as she cleared the small table.

"Is there something troubling you Sayaka?"

Sayaka sighed and from the sleeves of her kimono produced a small roll of parchment. "I received news today, Lady Kikyo. News that I cannot bear to share with Azumi….nor anyone else…."

Sayaka slid the parchment to the priestess, glancing over her shoulder as she went. Kikyo unrolled the parchment and her eyes scanned the message. It was a message from her eldest son, Souji. It was a brief, hastily written message. From the small water stains, most likely written during a rainstorm. The ink had run over the course of travel and exposure to the elements but the urgency of the message was clear. Kikyo's heart dropped as read the boy's news.

"Your husband has been killed….."

Sayaka nodded. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

The details of his death were vague. As a villager, it was doubtful that Sayaka's husband, Hajime, was a high ranking soldier. He, like Souji, were conscripted for Lord Hojo's latest border skirmish with the Takeda clan. Kikyo could still remember the day Hojo's messenger arrived at the village, demanding every able bodied man and boy for ashigaru service. But that had been at least three years ago. It was doubtful that Souji ever had time to properly write his mother. To finally receive word from him after so long, only for it to be such somber news must have been devastating for her.

"I am sorry for you loss, Sayaka," Kikyo said. An empty platitude that failed to provide any comfort for the new widow, but there very little else that could be said. Distressingly it was a platitude Kikyou found herself repeating on many occasions. To the point where it was becoming almost banal. Such a thought burdened her soul more than anything else. "Do you wish for me to recite a prayer for his soul, so that he may find peace?"

"I thank you Lady Kikyo. Your prayers are welcome, but that is not why I reveal this letter you."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow.

"Please, read the first lines again."

"Mother," Kikyo read. "I regret I have been unable to write you over these long three years. Our general has kept us on the march. However, I have news that needed to reach you at urgent speed. I hope you read this by fire. I can think of no other way to say this: Father has fallen. He joins our other comrades who have given their lives for Lord Hojo-."

"That is enough," Sayaka muttered.

Kikyo scowled at herself. Of course there was no need to continue. Sayaka had no doubt read the letter far more times than anyone. "Forgive me. However, I do not see the purpose of this Sayaka."

"Place the letter near the fire-pit, Lady Kikyo."

Kikyo glanced at the woman before complying. Careful not to burn the parchment completely, the priestess held the message over the moderate flames in the center of the hut. The flames danced underneath the parchment while the embers nipped at Kikyo's fingers. After a few long moments, the priestess failed to see the reason behind the action. It wasn't until she leaned in closer to the parchment that she get her answer.

Under the light of the flames, a new message overlapped with the initial one. Small characters blocked together in far more practiced and precise writing told an entirely different story. Kikyo squinted taking in each character and word as she went. She read the hidden message at least nine more times before turning to Sayaka, the older woman's face stern.

"Soji believes his father was poisoned by Lord Hojo…." Kikyo whispered.

Sayaka looked away, her eyes burning with tears. Kikyo read over the message a tenth time for any irregularities or any sign that it was some type of forgery. But who would go to the trouble to forge a letter written by a mere foot soldier? Soji had just lost his father, perhaps in his grief he jumped to this wild conclusion? The letter did not offer much proof.

"Do you believe this claim, Sayaka?"

"Soji has always been an earnest boy. He has no reason to lie to me about such matters."

"I understand. However, what is it that you desire of me? Why reveal this message to me?"

Sayaka swallowed a lump in her throat. She dropped to all fours and lowered her head to the point where her forehead nearly touched the floor. Her voice was muffled, but the desperation was clear. "Lady Kikyo, I ask you to please discover the truth behind Soji's words. Please find who took Hajime from me, and protect Soji. If what he says is true then it will not be long until he is killed as well. I beg of you Lady Kikyo, help my family once more."

"Sayaka, I am a priestess," Kikyo said gently. "My duty is to protect the jewel and the village. I cannot involve myself in political matters."

"Please Lady Kikyo! I have nowhere else to turn! If eyes other than yours found Soji's letter, his head would be presented to Lord Hojo in seconds! He is only a boy he does not know the full extent of the danger that surround these nobles!"

"Surely Headman Hisashi would be more appropriate," Kikyo offered. "He has connections within the Hojo clan."

Sayaka shook her head. "I dare not ask, Lady Kikyo. Who's to say his connections will not simply behead my son as soon as the letter is brought to their attention? It must be you Lady Kikyo. I can think no one else as just, kind, and pure as you!"

Kikyo bit her lip. Sayaka's faith was flattering but the environment of politics was a dangerous one. Her duty was first and foremost the Sacred Jewel. To properly investigate this claim, she would need to leave the village for an extended period of time. It was possible to take the jewel with her but that was akin to diving into shark infested waters with an open wound. Her eyes turned to Azumi, who remarkably, was still asleep. Sayaka probably did not have the heart to share the news with her daughter. The girl had to be at least seven, already old enough to have lasting memories of her father. The loss would leave a lasting scar, that much was inevitable. How deep the wound would cut was the true question.

Kikyo could still remember the day her father perished. She could see surviving soldiers pulling on a wooden wagon, filled with corpses. Her mother had made a futile attempt to shield her eyes, but the damage had been done. He had been a simple man. A farmer from an unremarkable village. No one cared about his death. He was just another in the long line of peasants to be sacrificed in the name of the warlords' ambitions. If not for her uncle, she would have been swallowed by the madness of her grief.

Kikyo gripped the hem of her hakama. It would not bring back Azumi's father. But it would spare the child years of emotional anguish to at least know why her father was murdered by his lord.

"Very well Sayaka," Kikyo said, her voice measured. "I cannot make any promises but I will do what I can to learn the truth and ensure that Soji is safe."

A joy swept Sayaka's face. The mother prostrated faster than Kikyo could keep up with. Her voice cracked, filled with sobs and declarations of gratitude.

As she rose to make her departure, they promised to meet every month at the start of the new moon cycle in order to share any new discoveries or developments. With another unadulterated show of gratitude, Kikyo made her leave.

The first few rays of sunrise were there to greet her.

The long moonless night was finally over.

However, Kikyo feared the coming days would be far longer.


	18. Rendezvous with Miyatsu

Kagome barely stifled a yawn as she stood in the road. Waking up at the crack of dawn had never been her style. With six days straight of waking up at 5:30 am for school, Kagome cherished every extra hour of sleep she could get. But Master Muso had seemed intent on waking up at the crack of dawn to take the surviving village women to a temple nearby for safe haven. And Kaede seemed intent on seeing him off. It was the "proper" thing to do, Kaede had told her. Kagome could only grumble under her breath as the child priestess got her up that morning. If this was going to become a habit, then the only "proper" thing to do would be to pack a thermos of coffee in her backpack for later trips.

"I wish you safe travels Master Muso," Kaede said with a deep bow. Kagome mimicked the gesture. Being dragged out of bed was no excuse to be rude. "Safe travels to you as well, Matahatchi-kun," Kaede added with a smile. A shade of pink flashed on the young monk's cheeks before shrinking behind Master Muso.

Master Muso inclined his head. "I thank you both for your assistance the previous evening. I'm glad we were able to save at least some of the villagers."

"I'm surprised those bandits didn't find us," Kagome said.

"That's thanks to Master Muso's barrier technique," Matahatchi said proudly. "To anyone outside the barrier, human or demon, it looks as though nothing but rubble is left of the hut. Those bandits most likely rode right past us."

"Nice trick," Kagome said with a nod.

"Where is your half-demon companion?" Muso asked. "I did not see him on the roof."

"Looking for me monk?" From a distance a familiar red clad figure, soared over the trees. His robes were saturated with water. But as the sun caught on his hair, Kagome could see the full mane of silver flowing behind him. His dog ears twitched each passing second and his claws were on full display as he slid into a landing near the monk. Kagome examined the half-demon and a smile formed on her lips. That cocky smirk on his face, his amber eyes, and irritating arrogance, it was all there. Kagome had never been so glad for a sunrise in her life.

Muso turned to Inuyasha, a stern expression on his face. Kagome braced herself for another round of insults and challenges from the two. Inuyasha held up his claws, accepting Muso's daring. Kagome took a step to get in between them but Muso halted six paces away from Inuyasha. The monk took a breath as if bracing for an attack. His body tensed while his fingers twitched on his staff. He looked Inuyasha dead in the eye before bowing towards him.

"I thank you for saving my life, half…rather…Inuyasha," Muso said. "I regret my abrasive behavior when we first encountered each other. It was…wrong of me to jump to such conclusions."

Inuyasha could only gape at the monk. Precious seconds passed to the point where Kagome wondered if the blood had stopped flowing to Inuyasha's brain. Finally, the wires in his head seemed to spark. He scoffed and walked past the monk.

"Keh, just don't let it happen again baldy. Next time, you ain't gonna be so lucky to have me around."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Yep, he was definitely back to normal.

Muso simply nodded at his response. Probably in acknowledgment of some stupid honor code among men or something. Kagome couldn't even pretend to understand men and their need to be macho and abrasive all the time.

"I thank you again, Lady Kaede," Muso said. "Please tell Lady Kikyo that I hope to see her for Obon next month."

"I will be sure to relay the message to her, master."

Muso nodded and turned to the road. "Come Matahatchi, it is a long road to the temple."

"Perhaps we will find our wayward companion there master," Matahatchi said as he followed behind.

Muso frowned. "I highly doubt that, young one. He rarely feels the need to cleanse himself."

Only when the monk, his charge, and the village were out of sight, did Kagome finally allow herself to yawn. "Man…." She groaned. "What a night…."

"Keh, thought he'd never leave," Inuyasha said, shaking the water off his robes.

"Where the heck were you this morning?"

"Where do you think? I reeked of those damn bandits. I had to wash myself before I hurled out my guts."

"Nice to see your foul mouth has returned too," Kagome muttered.

"Keh, would you want it any other way?"

"What I want is to go grab some extra z's but I guess that's not going to happen either…." The schoolgirl said, biting down another yawn.

"Damn right it ain't. We wasted more than enough time here than it is."

"Fine, fine…." She said. "Come on Kaede, let's get our stuff together."

She halted before reaching the hut. Her chocolate brown eyes lingered at their spot on the roof. She could still see his sullen and dejected form. His black hair attempting to hide the tears and pain in his eyes. Kagome's stomach twisted at the image. He had seemed so….unnatural. Kagome looked over her shoulder at the sliver-haired figure standing with his fingers twitching and his "ready for anything" scowl. In an odd way that expression suited him better. Still, Kagome couldn't help but wonder how much of his feelings from last night remained. His body had changed, but what about his heart?

"What the hell are you gawking at?" he barked. "Get moving, we got a shit ton of ground to cover today!"

Kagome groaned and returned to the hut.

Some things were better left unsaid.

OOOOOOO

By mid-afternoon the ruined village was far out of sight. Good riddance, Inuyasha thought. That little stop had given him more trouble than he signed up for. It was bad enough that Kagome and the kid saw his human form, but his damn human emotions just had to get the better of him in front of Kagome last night. Every new moon it was always the same. His demon instincts faded away, leaving his human emotions to run wild. Crap like his mother's death and his encounter with his asshole brother would always run through his head. It was bad enough to have to deal with that nonsense on his own. Now he had to deal with Kagome and those damn sympathetic looks she kept throwing his way. It had gone on all morning. In between chats with the kid, she would stare at him for far longer than was warranted. Sometimes he'd see tears at the corners of her eyes. Every time he met her gaze, she would look away and repeat the action when she thought he didn't notice. What a pain in the ass. He was a demon, not some paper doll. He didn't need her sympathy. It sure as hell wasn't going to make him any stronger.

He finally caught a break when they reached the river. Kagome broke off with the kid to refill her water bottle-thing and gather some water to make ramen for their lunch. Inuyasha had to admit that he was looking forward to more of those noodles. He leapt onto a high branch to keep eye an out for trouble. After that long night, he could use a decent fight to reinvigorate his claws. He doubted he would get one though. They were in human territory. The most he could hope for was a fox looking to swindle a meal. Times like this he wished he was back at Kikyo's village. With the Sacred Jewel present, there was no end to demons that he could fight. He was sure that by now Kikyo had already taken out at least ten. Keh, she got to have all the fun, while he stuck babysitting. He couldn't wait to get back. He couldn't wait to see Kikyo again.

Inuyasha nearly jolted off the branch at the thought. But as the memory of her laughter rang in his ears and the feel of her touch on his hand ran through his mind, Inuyasha found himself easing back onto the branch. He took a breath trying to remember her scent. Instead he got a strong whiff of demon in the air. A smirk ran across his lips. Maybe his claws would see some action after all. He soared off the branch, following the scent with vigor. The scent took him past the river and towards a large clearing. He dropped to the ground, claws raised, and his nose sniffing around for the scent. A rustle in the bushes caught his ears and the half-demon whirled around, ready to face whatever creature lied beyond. The bushes parted and a small fox scampered past his feet. The creature barely reached Inuyasha's shins. The fox paused when it saw Inuyasha. Its mouth held purple robes that were bigger than the fox. Another rustle in the bushes forced the fox to drop the clothing and run in the opposite direction.

Inuyasha groaned. All that for nothing.

"Is that you my dear?" a slurred voice said from the bushes. "I'm here awaiting your surprise."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and carefully made his way towards the bush. He pushed the shrubs aside and instantly wished he had left well enough alone.

A man sat tied to a tree, his eyes covered by a blindfold, and his naked body exposed for all to see. His cheeks were flushed and his breath reeked of sake. His slightly tanned body glistened with sweat from previous…..excursions. The man had black hair that was tied back in a small ponytail. The beginnings of a beard poked at his chin and a staff laid useless on the tree trunk.

"You can stop trying to hide, my dear fox, I can hear you coming," he said. "There's no need to hold back, my sword has many more thrusts left."

Inuyasha could only slap his forehead.

From behind him he could hear Kagome and the kid start making their way over.

"You know, you're not a great escort if you keep wandering off without saying anything!" Kagome yelled.

"Uh…..Kagome….you might want to sit this one out….."

"Ah…Kagome! So that's your surprise!" the man exclaimed. "Hmmm….I can already imagine her fine taste!"

"Sit what out, what are you talk abo-OH MY GOD!"

"She's a screamer!" the man said, his body shifting around in excitement. "Even better!"

"Why were these robes just sitting on the ground?" Kaede asked as she joined the free exposure.

Kagome's face immediately flushed to a dark shade of red that Inuyasha had never seen on a human. A small amount of blood oozed down her nose before she dove behind Inuyasha, her hands flying to Kaede's eyes to shield them. "Inuyasha…..care…to…..explain….?"

"Your guess is as good as mine….."

"Ah! I hear the footsteps of two women!" the man said, a blissful smile on his face. "….And a very small child!" His smile dropped to a panicked gasp as he began to resist against his bonds. "Sweetheart, I know I said I was adventurous, but that's not what I had in mind! Surely a round with you and the two other women you brought would be suffice!"

Inuyasha growled. "All right that's it. Fantasy's over, weirdo!" A single swipe broke his (willing) bonds. And one tug brought down his blindfold. The man shook his head trying to adjust to the light. His dark blue eyes met with Inuyasha's and the man could only sigh.

"I knew this was too good to be true," he muttered. "Her mate, I assume?"

"What?"

"Before you take your revenge, know that I am a man of the cloth. Any damage you do to me now will severely damage your opportunity for nirvana in the next world. Moreover, your vigorous vixen wouldn't have needed to find solace outside your bond if you had properly fulfilled your duties as a male."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"To be showed up by a mere human, that must be so embarrassing for you. Then again, judging by your slender appearance and oddly long hair, I theorize that your vixen merely wished to lay with a man that actually looked like one."

Inuyasha grabbed the man by the neck, his claws dangerously close to the weirdo's groin. "You keep talking like that, you lose what makes you a man! And something tells me you wouldn't enjoy the life of a eunuch very much!"

The man gulped. "Now, now, there's no need to be hasty….."

"Inuyasha leave him alone!" Kagome shouted, though her eyes were still squeezed shut. "Just tell him to put some clothes on and we'll talk this out!"

"Inuyasha…?" the man repeated. "A rather odd name for a fox demon…."

"That's cuz I ain't no fox….."

The man blinked. His glazed over eyes slowly coming back into focus. "Oh! I see…errors have been made…."

"Um….sir…." Kaede squeaked behind Kagome. "Could you please dress yourself….?"

One set of returned robes later, they returned to the river with the odd man who appeared to be a monk. He sat at their makeshift camp rummaging through Kagome's bag for something to drink.

"Um….I have water here…" Kagome said holding up the water bottles.

"I'd much prefer some sake, my lady," the man replied.

"What for? You're already drunk!" Inuyasha barked.

"Not anymore," the man replied. "I have every intention of resolving that problem." His eyes brightened as he pulled out the large bottle of sake from Kagome's bag. "I see we share the same tastes, priestess."

"That wasn't my idea…" Kagome muttered.

Kaede narrowed her eyes. "A servant of the Buddha is taught to avoid alcohol."

The man just smiled at her. "True, however, I do not see Buddha here to stop me from doing so….."

The monk popped the top off, but Inuyasha grabbed the bottle before the weirdo could take a sip. "Why don't you tell us who the hell you are before you take Kagome's stuff!"

The man sighed and folded his arms into his sleeves before sitting down. "Very well if you wish to be so insistent. I am called Miyatsu. I am a monk of the Divine Wind Temple in the Hyogo prefecture."

"Hyogo prefecture? You're a long way from home," Kaede said. "Why have you come this far north?"

"Lord Hojo approached my temple with a mission," Miyatsu said, keeping his eye on the sake bottle. "There have been a series of attacks by bandits on villages. Many of which where the women were spirited away. A demon is said to be behind it. My companions and I were tasked with tracking down this demon and exorcise it."

"Wait a minute, this is the same crap that Muso-bastard was after!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Miyatsu grimaced. "I see you have met my brother."

"Brother?! That devout monk with a gigantic stick up his ass is your brother?"

Miyatsu nodded with a small smirk. "In every way but blood. He doesn't like to talk about me very much."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Gee, I wonder why."

"If you were on a mission, what were you doing tied up to a tree with a female fox demon?" Kaede asked with a frown.

"Uh….Kaede I think we all know what he was doing…." Kagome whispered.

Miyatsu rubbed his head and chuckled. "Would you believe me if I said I was gathering the needed information?"

"Not one bit," the three said in unison.

"Well….what is there to say? There are few men in the world who can resist a female demon fox. Any man who says otherwise is a liar."

"Some defense, monk," Inuyasha spat.

Miyatsu shrugged. "It was the best I could do on such short notice."

"No wonder Muso left your worthless ass behind."

"He and I simply have different methods," Miyatsu said. He glanced at Kagome, a sly grin growing on his face. "I, for example, much prefer a….hands on approach."

Inuyasha flattened his ears, and displayed the most savage growl he could muster. "Don't you think about touching Kagome, monk!"

Miyatsu however was unperturbed. He met Inuyasha's growl with a curious stare before raising his arms in defeat. "Calm down, it was a mere jest."

"Not a very good one!" Kagome exclaimed, her cheeks flushed.

"Comedy was never my strong suit," Miyatsu replied. "If I am allowed, may I ask the three of you some questions?"

Inuyasha shot him a glare and displayed his claws for good measure. "Just be careful what you ask."

"Noted. What brings the three of you here? This is not a path taken by most travelers."

"We seek the priestess Atsuko," Kaede answered without missing a beat.

Miyatsu shuddered. "Lady Atsuko? Only the truly desperate and lost seek her services."

Kagome tilted her head. "You know about her?"

"We've….crossed paths on a few occasions."

"What was it like? Meeting her?"

"Traumatizing," Miyatsu replied. "I nearly lost my right hand doing one of her little favors….."

"That doesn't sound good…." Kagome whispered to herself.

"If you seek divine answers, surely a pilgrimage to the shrine of Saint Hakushin on Mount Hakurei would better suit your needs," Miyatsu said. "I have been there at least three times. Well….Muso has. I could barely stand at the base of that pure mountain. Let alone reach the inner sanctuary."

"We appreciate your concern Master Miyatsu, but we cannot afford to go that far north," Kaede said. "Moreover, our escort would not be able to stand at the mountain either."

"Yes, I can see how brining a half-demon to such a pure site would cause problems," Miyatsu said. "Though he is a very interesting specimen. Where did you find such a creature? Fully grown at that."

"Hey! This creature has a name you know!"

"Yes, of course," Miyatsu muttered. He turned to Kagome. "He seems quite well trained, Lady Kagome. What methods did you use to capture him? And how did you get him to serve you and your sister so loyally?"

"Inuyasha isn't a captive," Kagome said firmly. "He's our friend. What is it with you monks? What's your problem with half-demons?"

Miyatsu rose to his feet his staff in hand. "So far none. I speak merely as a curious observer."

Kagome shot him a glare. "Then keep your curiosity to yourself too."

The monk brushed down his robes, still glancing at the sake bottle in Inuyasha's hands. "Very well. Although I would recommend coming up with story to explain his presence when you approach villages. The sad truth is that most humans are far more willing accept half-demon servants and slaves than they are half-demon friends and escorts. Just one monk's humble opinion."

Inuyasha growled. He was no one's slave.

"But I see I have overstayed my welcome," Miyatsu said. "I wish you all safe travels."

The monk followed the river downstream, whistling to himself as he went.

Inuyasha's claws twitched as he watched the monk slowly walk out of sight.

If he ever saw that crooked monk again, his claws would finally get the action he'd be looking for.

OOOOOO

Miyatsu chuckled to himself as reached into his sleeves and withdrew his newest prize. A small bag filled to the brim with gold and silver, courtesy of the lovely maiden Kagome. The girl may wear the robes of a priestess and have great spiritual presence, but she had much learn about the road. Namely, always keep on an eye on your items when a stranger is rummaging through your bag. A grin was plastered on his face as he walked downstream. With such a bounty he could easily buy at least ten women at the next brothel and some fine sake to last him a month or so. But first he had some debts to settle. A minor demon aura nudged against his senses. Miyatsu glanced upwards to see his first debt collector slowly descending into the forest. The monk entered the bushes and walked into a thin cloud of azure smoke. The badger in the center of the smoke was brushing himself off when the monk smacked his head with his staff.

"You're late Hatchi," Miyatsu berated. "I said before mid-day."

"Sorry master, you were a bit hard to find this time…."

"I wasted the last of my coin on some vixen fox waiting for you."

"What? How was she?!"

Miyatsu sighed. "Enjoyable up until we were rudely interrupted by a half-demon and his priestess companions."

Hatchi shook his head. "You should be thanking them then. One night with a fox often ends with them stealing fifty years of your life."

"Yes well, I needed to do something to pass the time."

"You could have mediated."

"Something I enjoy doing."

"Yes of course….."

Hatchi fidgeted. As a lowly badger demon he was often the first on the meal list for higher tier demons, so he was always on edge and looking over his shoulder. But Miyatsu couldn't help but notice his companion seemed far more skittish than usual. He could accidentally drop his staff and the badger would flee. Was the news he had brought truly that horrible?

"What have you learned in your travels?" he asked, forgoing their banter.

"Before I start, I just need a guarantee of payment this time Miyatsu," Hatchi whimpered. "I took a whole bunch of risks getting all this information…..I think I might need double my usual fee…."

Miyatsu frowned. Typical. The badger may have been low on the demon scale, but his swindler skills were top notch. "Let me hear your information first before I decide whether or not it's worthy of double."

"Oh come on, Miyatsu!" Hatchi cried. "When have I ever steered you wrong?"

"How about that time you sent me into a cave filled with demon birds," Miyatsu recounted. "That Princess Abi was no joke. I barely escaped with my life."

Hatchi shrugged. "So I mixed up the Fire Birds with the Birds of Paradise, you still got paid right?"

Miyatsu rolled his eyes at the memory. "We were paid, but Muso in all his wisdom, decided the temple deserved all the reward money. I was left with mere copper coins and a few bags of rice. Hardly enough to satisfy myself with the ladies."

"Ok…so I'm not perfect. But this news is worth every coin Miyatsu, I swear it!"

The monk took a breath. Despite some hiccups, Hatchi had always proven himself in the past. And while he was every much a swindler as his master, Hatchi never intentionally placed Miyatsu in danger he knew he couldn't handle. The monk reached into his bag and produced six gold coins. "Very well you damn schemer."

Hatchi gathered the coins quickly, his face bright and lively. "Thanks Miyatsu! You won't regret it!"

"That remains to be seen," Miyatsu said, sitting on a rock. "Now what have you learned?"

Hatchi plopped down across from the monk and produced a small jug of sake that he tossed back, before speaking. "Well, to the west that dog-demon upstart continues to gain territory. He's pushing out everyone. Ogres, kappa, dragons, you name it. The panther demons are starting to take notice. He's getting dangerously close to their lands. If this keeps up there will be war soon."

Miyatsu waved off the news. "Demons killing each other is of no interest to me. No one pays you when that happens. What else?"

"Lord Hojo's bride is with child. It was announced three weeks ago. Perhaps you could travel there and provide a blessing?"

"I'm sure this news has reached the entire region by now. I hate having to compete with other monks for the nobles' attention, far too much work involved."

Hatchi took a breath. His tongue licking the sides of his snout.

"Is that all? If so, give me back three of those gold coins."

"No wait there's more. I'm just not sure how to phrase it…."

"Just speak, Hatchi. It's not as if etiquette is a major concern of mine."

"Well….there's an alliance forming. Between a demon bat named Jun, an ogre called Moriko, and a demon who disguises himself as a human bandit, named Gatenmaru."

Miyatsu raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer. "An alliance between their clans?"

Hatchi shook his head. "No they seemed to be working by themselves. They're eager to get their hands on a half-demon."

"Three full-blooded demons form an alliance over a half-demon?" Miyatsu said. "Hatchi I know you like to exaggerate but-."

"No exaggeration, master!" Hatchi exclaimed. "I don't know what the half-demon did to the ogre or the bandit, but that demon Jun wanted his blood bad! I heard it all myself! They want to use bat demon's power to control others and combine it with an ogre horde and a gang of bandits!"

Miyatsu stroked his growing beard. The trio certainly sounded dangerous. And from Hatchi's description of the third demon, it was the demon lord Hojo had hired them exorcise. Where Muso was now, he was not sure. But even with his barriers, such an onslaught would be overwhelming. Whoever this half-demon was that they were after, Miyatsu did not envy him. "Is there more?"

"Yeah! Apparently they want the half-demon's traveling companions too! Two young priestesses!"

Miyatsu froze. "Two priestess….?"

"Yep! One of them is named Kagome!"

The name echoed in the monk's ears. Wheels of possibility ran in Miyatsu's mind. Each outcome danced before him like kabuki performers. Like a choreographer, Miyatsu moved the outcomes about in his mind. He ran down the cost and benefits of each like a tax collector. Finally when the perfect plan emerged, Miyatsu let out a strident laugh that seemed to engulf the entire forest. The monk held his sides unable to contain his buckling body. The Buddha certainly worked in mysterious ways. Whatever he had done to earn this good favor, Miyatsu was determined to capitalize. Hatchi stared at him, his small eyes filled with confusion. Miyatsu patted the badger's furry scalp and stooped down to his eye-level.

"Hatchi…..you have just given us an opportunity to make far more money than we know what to do with."

Hatchi's ears perked up. "T-truly master?"

Miyatsu nodded as he tossed the small satchel into the air. "Truly. Give me two days and this bag of coins will multiply into an entire treasure chest of rewards. But… that's only if you do your part."

Hatchi nodded heartily. "Just tell me what to do master, and I'll do it."

Miyatsu could have sworn he saw the small demon's pupils become gold coins. Although he was sure the same could said of him. The monk smiled and led Hatchi down the road.

"Good, because there's plenty of work to be done."


	19. A Dangerous Game

Chapter 19: A Dangerous Game

Kikyo's fingers drummed against her bow. It was mid-morning and already a small crowd had gathered around Sayaka's hut to offer their prayers for her loss. Fatigue gripped her body. She did not sleep at all the previous night. Her mind had been plagued by images of potential outcomes should this investigative plunge fail or alerted the wrong people. She was playing a dangerous game, a game that held a heavy price for failure. The same price her father and her uncle paid so long ago. Five years to be exact. Kikyo grimaced. Five years and she could still see the massive execution block that had been built for the occasion. She could still see her uncle kneeling, his face bruised and bloodied. And she could still see the massive blade being brought down upon his neck.

A surge of activity from the crowd brought Kikyo back to the present. The crowd began to part to make way for the headman. At her doorway, Kikyo could see Sayaka tense. The middle aged woman gripped the hem of her kimono as she bent at her waist in greeting. Azumi hid behind her mother's leg when Hisashi lowered himself to her eye-level. Kikyo resisted the urge to bite her lips. Now more than ever, she needed her mask of apathy and distance. Hisashi's connections to the Hojo clan would be both an asset and a hindrance. If he read the slightest hint of suspicion in her face, all would be undone, for her, Sayaka, Kagome, and Kaede. Kikyo took a breath. As she came upon the headman, he was in the middle of conveying the standard platitudes that were expected of his position. Briefly, Kikyo shot a look of sympathy towards Sayaka. No doubt the poor woman had heard every vapid condolence under the sun this morning alone.

"A true tragedy, Sayaka," Hisashi said. "The village will never be whole without your husband's presence."

Vaguely, Kikyo wondered if Hisashi ever had a single conversation with Hajime before he was conscripted.

"I thank you for your kind words Hisashi-san," Sayaka said graciously.

The headman nodded in acceptance. "I am sure Lord Hojo will honor your husband's sacrifice."

Kikyo shut her eyes briefly to allow them to roll. She doubted Lord Hojo even knew Hajime's name. He already had legions of peasants dying in his name. Losing one would be of no consequence to the warlord. Sayaka shifted uncomfortably under Hisashi's gaze but said nothing. The woman, understandably, was in no mood to entertain the thought of Lord Hojo "honoring" Hajime's death. Kikyo stepped forward in order to prevent Sayaka from being subjected to more falsehoods.

"Hisashi-san," she said gently over his shoulder. "May I speak with you for a moment? It concerns arrangements for Hajime."

He turned to her, a welcoming smile on his face. "Certainly Lady Kikyo." Behind him, Sayaka let out a small, but noticeable sigh of relief.

Kikyo nodded at Sayaka, who shot her a grateful look in return. She listened with half an ear as Hisashi prattled on about how unfortunate Hajime's death was but was confident that he had died bravely for Lord Hojo. Kikyo often replied with one word responses, as was her habit, while she went over her inquiries once more in her mind. She double checked for any loose ends or holes that might indicate she suspected something greater. Finally they had reached the hill that overlooked the village. The hill where she and Inuyasha often spoke. Revulsion pricked at her stomach. As foolish as it sounded, this place held great value to her. It had been where she and Inuyasha truly connected for the first time. The one place where for a brief moment, she and Inuyasha had let down their respective guards. To bring Hisashi here felt as though she was… defiling the warmth associated with it. Internally, Kikyo sighed. It couldn't be helped. The hill was the one place she knew no unwanted ears would hear their conversation.

"Such a lovely view," Hisashi said with a content sigh. "Now I see why you retire here so often Lady Kikyo."

"Yes…" Kikyo muttered. "I have made many pleasant memories on this hill." Her hand slipped into the folds of her hamaka and traced the rouge that still sat there. "However, showing you this view is not why I trouble you today. I wish to discuss Hajime."

"Such a tragedy."

"Of course," Kikyo replied. "In response to a tragedy of this nature, I would like to send a message to a Hojo ward. I want to return Hajime's body to Sayaka so she may properly cremate her husband and bury him for Obon."

Hisashi grimaced. "I am afraid that is impossible, Lady Kikyo."

Kikyo raised her eyebrow. "How so?"

"Lord Hojo is locked in a desperate battle with the Takeda clan. The lord's army is struggling just to hold onto their gains in the north. Lord Takeda Shingen has brought in reinforcements that frequently best even the most decorated of Lord Hojo's generals. Lord Takeda is proving to be a most formidable enemy."

"This is all rather…..enlightening, but how does it concern Hajime?"

Hisashi sighed. "Lord Hojo requires all his men and wards on the northern battlegrounds. He cannot spare messengers to deliver bodies to widows. Such a menial task would lessen his forces."

A flame ignited in Kikyo's belly. "Menial? Explain to me how providing closure to grieving families is considered a menial task?"

Hisashi pursed his lips. "Forgive me, Lady Kikyo. I misspoke. I merely meant to suggest that Lord Hojo is unable to spare the needed manpower to comply with such a request."

Kikyo bit the inside of her cheek, attempting to quell the fire within. These outbursts would be her undoing if she were not careful. She needed to change her approach. "I understand these are…..difficult times for Lord Hojo," she said carefully, hoping she sounded sincere. "But as headman, do you not have a duty to your people, to ease their pain during such trying times?"

Hisashi folded his arms. "I am well aware of my duties Lady Kikyo," he insisted. "But as it stands, there is very little I can do. My sympathies remain with Sayaka; however Lord Hojo has made his intentions clear."

"Hisashi-san," Kikyo said gently. "Think of all Sayaka has been forced forced to endure. Her son and husband were conscripted to fight for a lord they have never met; Azumi was controlled by the demon Yura and attacked her own mother, she had to watch her village fall under Yura's spell, and now she has received word from her son that the one man she has loved in this world is gone forever." Kikyo paused, letting her words hang in the air. Hisashi licked his lips and looked down, almost ashamed. His legs shifted as if they were trying to adjust to a new weight on his shoulders. "For all that she has suffered, not once has Sayaka raised her voice in complaint. All she asks is for the opportunity to say her final goodbyes to her husband and help his spirit find peace in the next world, and yet you deny her even this."

"It is not my decision Lady Kikyo…." The headman muttered, more to himself than towards her. "I cannot move against Lord Hojo….."

"If you as a headman cannot speak on behalf of your people….." Kikyo pressed. "Why are you the headman?"

Hisashi shot her an unreadable look. He clasped his hands behind his back and paced in a small circle on the hill, mumbling to himself all the while. With each completed rotation, he would turn to her, as if to speak, before continuing his circles. Kikyo held her gaze on the middle-aged headman. She could not be sure how long the cycle repeated itself but after his twelfth completed lap, he finally met her stare without faltering. He moved towards her, his face stern and his lips a hard line. When he spoke, his voice was low yet commanding.

"My son, Yusei, is a captain within Lord Hojo's army," he said slowly. "I will send word to him to make the needed arrangements for Hajime's return."

Inwardly, Kikyo sighed with relief. Her face however, remained apathetic. "I thank you, Hisashi-san," she said with a bow.

"This will be through a third-party however," Hiashi added. "I will not risk my son falling under Lord Hojo's wrath for defying his orders."

Kikyo nodded. "I understand."

Hisashi inhaled sharply, before turning to leave. As Kikyo watched him descend the hill, the phrase, 'Lord Hojo's wrath' floated before her eyes. She remembered Souji's frightened and hastily written letter. His accusation of murder on the part of Lord Hojo could not have originated from thin air. She took a step forward and called after Hisashi. When he heard his name, he paused to look back at her. "What does Lord Hojo's wrath entail?" she asked.

Hisashi held her gaze and Kikyo saw the color slowly leave his face. Before she could remark on the change, he turned away and continued his descent.

"For your sake Lady Kikyo," he replied. "I hope you never find out."

OOOOOOO

Miyatsu stared at the large wooden gate in the distance. The high stone walls of the castle wrapped around the cliff-side on which it was perched. The black standard of the Takeda clan flapped proudly overhead each defensive tower. The battlements were stacked with soldiers armed with both yari and yumi. Despite being near Hojo lands, the guard seemed minimal. There were wide gaps in between each guarded area and only a single guard stood before the gate. From what Miyatsu could see, the guard was a youth in his late adolescence. He held his yari clumsily and seemed unaware of his duties. Rather than watching the road, he was engrossed with two butterflies hovering near a packet of flowers. Miyatsu smirked and urged his horse forward. Getting inside would be an easy task.

"You sure about this Miyatsu?" Hatchi said from behind him. The badger demon had transformed himself into a stout and portly middle aged man. His body was shaped like a watermelon with the head to match. His neck was hidden by a rather large double-chin that shook with even the slightest of movements. His short and stubby legs barely reached the stomach of the pony they had bought from a stable. Miyatsu suddenly felt sympathetic for the pony, being forced to carry such a heavy load. He wore a basic light blue robe of an apprentice with a straw hat and bag on his back. His high and shrill voice still remained however. Whether that was a benefit or an annoyance, Miyatsu had yet to decide.

"But of course, Hatchi," the monk replied. "Just stick with the plan. By the way, you need to work on your transformation technique."

Hatchi pouted. "You told me to be quick about it."

Miyatsu shook his head. "I said be quick, not lazy."

"Like you're one to talk about laziness…."

Miyatsu's staff whacked the hidden badger's head, before he urged the horse into an easy trot. As the monk approached the large gate only seemed to grow larger while the sole guard seemed to diminish in comparison. His face still held its youthful roundness. The armor he wore was a hand-me-down that was two sizes too big for him. The helm nearly overtook his entire head. His senses were either untrained or dull because the boy did not break away from the butterflies until the shadow of Miyatsu's mounted figure loomed over him. The sudden change in light, snapped the boy to attention. He immediately lowered his spear and dropped into an uneven stance, which Miyatsu knew he could break with one sweep of his staff.

"Halt!" the boy exclaimed, his voice cracking in the process. "Come no further!"

Miyatsu had nothing to fear from the overzealous boy, but he raised his hands in submission nonetheless. "Be at ease soldier," he said cheerfully. "We are simple monks seeking lodging."

The soldier glanced past Miyatsu to see Hatchi approach on his pony. His face scrunched together in disgust at Hatchi's appearance. Perhaps next time, he would advise Hatchi to become a beautiful woman. They never got turned away.

"Lord Takeda gave me strict orders. No travelers may enter the castle!"

"I understand that your lord is wary of potential spies or shinobi, but I assure you, we are neither. I am Miyatsu from the Temple of the Divine Wind. And this is Yoshi, my mute apprentice."

Hatchi shot him a glare at the emphasis but nodded, going along with the façade.

For slightest of moments, the boy's spear faltered but he quickly recovered. "My lord was clear!" he insisted. "No outsiders! Not even monks!"

Miyatsu sighed. "I understand. I suppose it's best that we move on Yoshi, and allow this lord to succumb to the ominous black cloud that looms over his castle."

"O-ominous cloud…?" the boy muttered.

"Indeed. I had hoped to exorcise the threat before it consumed all those inside, but you have your orders," Miyatsu said, turning his horse around. "Come Yoshi, the lord has made his intentions clear. Should the historians ask, the lord's downfall started today because of one lone guard. Quite a sad legacy to leave behind. What is your name soldier?"

"Yamato…" the boy answered.

"I see, Yamato. I will be sure to spread the tale of your steadfastness in your duties. Even if it meant the destruction of your lord's castle. I wonder how your master would reward such single-mindedness. But, that is a question for another day. Shall we retire, Yoshi?"

The horse circled past Yamato, who could only stare dumbfounded at the retreating monk. Miyatsu whistled a tune as the horse trotted down the road. With each step he slowly counted down from twenty. By the time he reached four, he heard Yamato jog after them.

"Wait, monk!" he cried.

Miyatsu smirked to himself but continued down the path.

"Please! What is this ominous cloud that you speak of?"

Miyatsu hid his smirk with his sleeve as he turned his horse to face the hustling boy. His helm had nearly fallen off, and his yari long forgotten at the foot of the gate. "It is the deadliest of omens, young Yamato. I had hoped to spare your lord of its wrath."

Yamato stared up at him, his youthful eyes full of wonder. "A-Are you truly that powerful monk?"

Miyatsu responded with a sly smile and urged the horse towards the wooden gate. "Would you mind opening the gate, Yamato?"

The question seemed to snap Yamato out of his stupor. Swiftly he jogged towards the gate and signaled it to be opened. The young guard took the reins of the horse and guided the monk inside.

The castle was a moderate construction. Save for the main tower that loomed over the castle on a man-made mount, the ground was mainly flatland. To compensate, the walls were high and slanted. Defense towers had been planted over every intersection. A moat had been constructed around the central portion of the castle, making it only accessible through four bridges within range of the towers. To his right, fortified courtyards surrounded by more high walls were awash with activity. Soldiers ran about, many barely dodging his horse, carrying stone, sand, and weapons to be brought to the outer walls. An aged general stood on a plank on the out most wall, yelling down orders to the frantic men. He had to be in his sixties, defying the gods' merciful fifty year age limit. However, from what Miyatsu could see, the man seemed unaware that he was in the most advanced stage of his life. He stood proudly, his shoulders pushed back. His voice rang out over the clamor like a mighty war drum. Scars dotted across his face with varying levels of severity. It was clear that his advanced age did not come easily. The worst scar was a thick jagged one that ran down from his left eye to the right side of his chin. He was enveloped in the deep black of the Takeda clan with its four diamond sigil sewn onto his sleeves. When a young guard tripped over his feet, spilling arrows onto the ground, the old general let out his voice once more and it seemed to ignite over the entire castle, forcing all nearby pedestrians to freeze for a few choice seconds.

Yamato sighed as the elder soldier continued to rant. "General Fujita is at it again….."

"A trusted general of your lord, I presume?" Miyatsu asked, eying the general's expensive sword that he waved through the air for emphasis.

"Oh yes," Yamato replied automatically. "He's been in the service of the Takeda clan his entire life. He came into service for our lord's grandfather when he was younger than I!"

Fujita climbed down the walls to cuff the tripping soldier with the flat edge of his blade. As the others watched on, he roared at them to get back to their duties.

"Not a very patient man I see," Miyatsu noted.

Yamato shuddered but said nothing.

On Miyatu's left more fortified courtyards ran together, crossing into one another, creating a small maze to hinder attackers. Administrators and their assistants sat under the trees, their eyes glued to their parchments taking notes or relying messages. A pleasure girl brushed by Miyatsu with a young soldier at her heels, his tongue all but hanging out of his mouth. Her white painted face and colored lips made her easy enough to find in the sea of black robes and metal armor. Her bright red kimono, which featured yellow flowers and a crane soaring overhead, dragged behind her. She stopped briefly to acknowledge him. She hid her smile with her long sleeve, but her eyes beckoned to the mounted monk. The pleasure girl gestured to a building to the northeast of the compound. It was a long rectangular structure, elaborately painted, with two floors. A bright blue curtain with the character for "art" hung in front of the entrance. Judging from the amount of young soldiers that either brazenly entered or discreetly sought attendance, it was clear that many in the castle wished to experience the "exhibits" for themselves.

But as Miyatsu took note of the castle's inhabitants, one observation sprang in his mind. "The soldiers are all so young."

Yamato nodded. "We are all that are left…."

Miyatsu cocked his eyebrow but left the statement alone. There were no recent scars of battle in the castle, so they couldn't have been attacked. The soldiers and administrators seemed to move about freely without hindrance, so no plague or disease had spread through either. More than likely, the elder soldiers had been moved to a more active battlefield. The lord of the castle must have been confident that no attackers would seek them out here. However such thoughts only made attackers try harder.

They moved past the storehouses, which were in the process of being stacked with rice and bundles of radishes. In the distance, Miyatsu could hear the disappointed groans and the rolling dice that could only mean a gambling house. The monk smiled to himself. "A pleasure house and a gambling house all within the castle? Your lord is a rather unorthodox one."

"In event of the siege, our lord did not wish the men to grow restless."

They passed by a vacant storehouse. The doors had been swung open but the rice and radishes were left unattended. From behind the building, Miyatsu could hear one of the soldiers partaking in one of the pleasure girls' many skills with gusto. "There are of course, risks with such easy access to Earthly vices," Miyatsu said as he strained his neck to get a better look at the working girl. Behind him, Hatchi seemed to have found a good angle and remained motionless in the middle of the road, his thin human lips oozing with drool.

"Yoshi!" Miyatsu called. "Do try to keep up."

His voice snapped Hatchi out of his stupor and he kicked his pony into a brief gallop to catch up. At long last they reached the central gate to the main tower and the lord's residence. Unlike the outer gate, the interior gate was guarded by four soldiers, each one more formidable than the last. Their faces were like hardened stone. All four fit into their armor as if they had been born wearing it. Miyatsu and Yamato were barely halfway across the bridge when the guard caught notice of them. They lowered their spears and sank into strong front stances in unison. Miyatsu heard Yamato gulp as they neared.

"O-Open the gates….please…."

"Who is this Yamato!" the center guard barked his voice like sandpaper. "Lord Takeda was clear! No outsiders!"

"This one is different!" Yamato insisted. "He says that there is an ominous cloud that hangs over the castle! He says he can exorcise it!"

The central guard snorted and spat. The gooey green phlegm nearly striking Yamato's feet. "I don't see any cloud."

"Because you have no spiritual awareness, Master Gojou," Yamato said. "This monk can help our lord."

Gojou eyed Miyatsu, his older gaze unimpressed by Miyatsu's smile. "Pah! He's probably just another swindler monk, looking for a place to lay his head for the night!"

Hmm, so much for my regular methods, Miyatsu thought.

"I assure you, he is as he says!" Yamato exclaimed. "Do you desire for Lord Takeda to fall to a demonic cloud!"

Gojou did not flinch. "Prove it then! Prove that some ominous cloud hangs over us!"

Miyatsu searched his mind for a proper method. Over his shoulder Hatchi sat, firm in his mute façade. He could possibly signal the badger to transform into something ominous to frighten them. But with the bridge so exposed, there were very few areas for Hatchi to hide to pull the trick. Miyatsu looked over Gojou. He was a stout man of muscle rather than fat. His full goatee was peppered with some gray and a light scar protruded up from his neck. His nose was slightly crooked from a previous fracture and when he bared his teeth he exposed that four bottom teeth were missing. Unlike the slender and youthful Yamato, this one would take far more effort to fool. An effort that Miyatsu was in no position to provide. In the end, the monk simply shrugged. As Mushin always said, when all falsehoods fail, a prickle of truth is the best path.

"I have no proof Master Gojou," Miyatsu admitted. "But I do have information."

Gojou raised an eyebrow. That got his attention. "Information regarding what?"

"An attack on this castle by bandits. If you are not careful, they will cut through this garrison and steal all your possessions. Only I have the means of stopping them."

Gojou glanced at his fellow guards who seemed to waiver, but the central guard remained true. "You could be making that up as well! What bandit group would be foolish enough to attack this castle?"

Miyatsu leaned forward, facing Gojou eye-to-eye. "Does the name Gatenmaru mean anything to you?"

Gojou's eyes went as wide as Yamato's. He lowered his spear and yelled up at the gatekeepers. "Open the gate! And summon Lord Takeda!"

Miyatsu took a long sip of the sake provided by a rather striking servant girl. Her hair had been cut to her chin and her wrists were dotted with scars from past reprimands by her masters. But that did not take away from her slender figure, firm rump, and alluring smile. As he took the cup the first time she had presented it, he had made sure that his fingers lingered against hers for an extra few moments. The extend contact caught her attention and before she knew it, their eyes had met and deep hue of scarlet formed on her cheeks. She quickly excused herself and took her expected seat by the doors of the audience chamber. As he and Hatchi waited for Lord Takeda, Miyatsu found himself catching the girl stealing a glance at his direction every now and again. They had made a silent game out of it. Every time he caught her, he would flash a smile and with each one, her blush would deepen.

He had been in the middle of their fourth round when Hatchi tugged on his sleeve. "You're hogging the sake," the badger muttered.

Miyatsu stole one last look at the servant girl before sliding the bottle to his companion. "My apologies."

The hidden demon chugged down a cup before speaking again. "Is it normal for the lord to keep us waiting this long?"

Miyatsu poured himself another cup. "Of course it is. They want you to believe you are intruding upon their time. Helps them to believe they are so important."

"Ah. So what do we do next?"

Miyatsu sipped his cup, catching another glance by the girl as he went. "We wait," he replied simply.

"I mean after you somehow convince Lord Takeda."

Miyatsu reached to his sleeve and produced a folded piece of parchment. He slid it to Hatchi along with the pouch stolen from Kagome. "After that, you gather these items and spend this coin."

Hatchi dug through the pouch, feeling each coin. "Spend it on what?"

Miyatsu shrugged. "Anything you want. Just make sure it's gone before sunset."

"Anything I want….?" Hatchi repeated. A sly smile growing on his human face.

"Don't get too excited," Miyatsu chided. "I doubt you'll get many buyers looking like that."

"As long as I offer them money it doesn't matter right?"

"That's the long and short of it, I suppose."

Behind them, the nightingale floors sang a rapid approaching tune. The servant girl quickly rose and pulled the doors open. Administrators and guards poured into the large room in practiced fashion. Their faces were unreadable. At the center of the procession was Lord Takeda Nobuzane. He was a young man in his mid-twenties, the prime of youth. His body was firm. The large court robes he wore did little to hide his physique. His black hair was slick and tied in a high ponytail. A fan with the Takeda sigil sat in his belt along with an expensive sword. A pair of servants rushed past the lord carrying a small desk to place at the front of the chamber. Takeda kneeled at the desk and spread out his hands. Immediately another pair of servants rushed forward and placed a kettle of tea on the far right side of the desk. Another servant spread out parchment, a brush, and an ink well. Nobuzane looked over the desk and nodded in approval. The administrators took their seat around the young lord and the soldiers took their position around the entrances. Miyatsu glanced at the servant girl, who in the presence of the soldiers and her lord seemed so minuscule in comparison.

Nobuzane took a long sip of his tea and let out a grunt before speaking. "You are called Miyatsu?" he said. His slow tenor voice echoed through the chamber.

Miyatsu bowed, his forehead touching the floor. "That is correct my lord."

"Why do you disturb me today?"

"It was not my intention to do so, my lord Takeda, however information has come to my attention, and I believed it prudent to share my knowledge with your lordship."

Nobuzane sipped his tea again with an annoyed huff. "Yes…your ominous cloud….."

"Correct my lord."

"My captain of the guard, says you believe the bandit Gatenmaru is the source of this omen?"

"The signs point in that direction my lord."

Nobuzane tapped his folded fan against the desk. "My men have made many attempts to capture that nuisance, yet he has managed to escape every time. He's a slippery one. Why would he risk an all-out attack on my castle this day?"

"Bandits are shrewd men, my lord," Miyatsu replied, his eyes fixed on the floor. "Perhaps he believes there is more profit to be had in a direct assault rather than hit-and-run raids." The monk licked his lips before raising his head to finish his thought. "Or perhaps…he knows how vulnerable your castle is to attackers."

Nobuzane narrowed his eyes. "Impudence!"

"I mean no disrespect my lord," Miyatsu said quickly. "I am merely sharing my observations with you. Gatenmaru has allied himself with powerful demons. He has a force of at least 200 bandits and according my information, the demon horde number at least 300 or more."

"My garrison is more than enough to handle such attackers," Nobuzane hissed. "Bandits are undisciplined brutes."

"Against seasoned warriors that would be true," Miyatsu replied. "However, you have no such experience at your command. The most seasoned of your men are under the command of your older brother Shingen to fight against Lord Hojo are they not? What you have are mainly conscripted boys from the villages, most have never held a proper yari before. They would not last against a bandit horde for long. Less so against demons."

The guards reached for their weapons as Nobuzane spoke. "You seem quite well-informed for a simple monk."

Miyatsu just smiled. "The strongest warrior is usually the most informed one, my lord."

"Indeed," Nobuzane said, his almond eyes drilling into Miyatsu. "Arrest him, he's a shinobi."

Hatchi let out a panicked cry as the guards drew their swords and circled around them. One grabbed the front of Miyatsu's robes and pulled him to his feet. The monk looked past his attacker and locked eyes with the lord. "Arrest me and you'll get every one of your men killed."

Nobuzane glowered at him. "I highly doubt that, monk."

"Truly? I have the key to your defense. Follow my council and you will not only capture a notorious bandit but achieve a victory that will surpass everything Shingen has accomplished! Perhaps even make you the accepted heir! Arrest me and all that is lost!"

Nobuzane face was unmoved. The strength of the guards overtook Miyatsu and they dragged him towards the doors with little effort. The monk however kept his eyes on the lord. Nobuzane tapped the fan against his lips, muttering to himself. Take the bait; take the bait, Miyatsu thought hurriedly.

"Halt!" Nobuzane exclaimed.

The soldiers froze and Miyatsu bit down to prevent his smile from showing.

Nobuzane rose and crossed the room. "Tell me monk, what is your defensive council?"

Miyatsu straightened his robes. "I have companions my lord. Powerful ones who can make easy work of these bandits. They are coming to seek me out and I plan on recruiting them to your cause."

"How many?"

"Three," Miyatsu answered.

A smile cracked on Nobuzane's visage. It expanded into a grin, before exploding into full blown laughter saturated with derision. "A fine, yet desperate jest, monk! I was not aware the monastery produced such madness."

"It is neither jest nor madness, my lord. My companions are strong. They recused my brother Muso from the grips of Gatenmaru's horde. And one of them is a powerful priestess with a strong bloodline. When they seek me out, I will put on a proper demonstration of their skills."

Nobuzane's smile dropped, his face hard again. "I have had enough your boasts, monk. Take him away."

Once again the monk was dragged and once again, Miyatsu had to think fast.

"Tell my lord, does the name Kikyo mean anything to you?"

The guards and Noubzane froze in their tracks, allowing Miyatsu to smile to himself again.

The game he played was a dangerous one no doubt.

Yet, oh so satisfying when he won.


	20. Chamber Clash

Chapter 20: Chamber Clash

"That damn fraud!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his voice shaking the leaves off the branches. His nostrils flared as he bounded through the forest, the scent of the lying monk fresh on the air. Below him Kagome and Kaede struggled to keep up, crying out for him to slow down. But the half-demon was beyond that at this point. His claws needed to taste the monk's blood for ripping off Kagome. They had been through the forest when Kagome first noticed something missing from her bag. She had dug through the pack, throwing out everything from books, herbs, a huge sake bottle, an umbrella, and her bow, until she realized what was missing. Her pack of coins. The look of panic on her face, stuck in Inuyasha's mind. At first, he wasn't sure what the big deal was. It's not like they were going to an inn or something. That was when Kagome said that Kikyo had given her that money. And Kaede added that it was all the money Kikyo had saved up over the past two years. A rage gripped the half-demon's chest that powered his legs and carried him through the forest in half the time. It took only one sniff of Kagome's bag for Inuyasha to uncover the thief. The scammer monk reeked of sake, whores, and other scents Inuyasha wished to remain ignorant of. The rank scent however, made the moron easy enough to sort out through the forest.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what he was more pissed off about. The fact that this creep had robbed Kagome or that he had stolen all of Kikyo's money.

The half-demon growled. It didn't matter. Both offenses were grounds for a thorough and absolute beating!

It didn't take long for the half-demon to happen upon a castle. He sniffed the air; the monk's disgusting scent was all over the area. His ears flattened. He was definitely here. Inuyasha's amber eyes fell to the sole guard standing in front of the gate. His ears picked up on some yelling going on within the castle by some old guy and the yells of soldiers losing their meager wages over dice. Inuyasha couldn't hone in exactly where the monk was, but knowing he was at least in the castle was good enough for him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome huffed from the bushes. "What part of 'wait-up' do you not get?"

"What part of 'hurry up' do you not get?" he shot back.

"Oh sorry, we can't all leap tall buildings in a single bound like you can!"

"Would you shut up! I found where the bastard scurried off to!"

"Why would he go to a Takeda castle?" Kaede asked. "Didn't he say his mission came from Lord Hojo?"

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "He probably jumped ship or looking to scam them too. Don't matter to me. I just wanna to get my claws on him."

"And how do you propose we get past the guard?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha smirked at her. "Like this." He soared off the branch and landed square in front of the guard. His young eyes widened like melons and he hastily lowered his yari.

"H-halt! D-demon!" he wheezed out, his voice cracking.

"Out of my way wimp!" Inuyasha's fist slammed into the young boy's face, sending him flying back into the gate. His unconscious form dropped to the ground, motionless while Inuyasha dashed to the gate and knocked the doors off their hinges in a single kick. Before the obstacles could hit the ground, the red-clad demon bounded through the opening and a single leap cleared the entire gatehouse.

"Why did you ask him that, Lady Kagome?" he heard Kaede mutter behind him.

Kagome sighed. "I don't know….I keep forgetting how much of a simpleton he is….."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. They could call him a simpleton all they wanted, but that just meant he got the job done the fastest.

Around him the alarm had been raised and already the soldiers, however little that there were began pouring out of the pleasure house and gambling house to form up. An old man with a jagged scar over his eye jumped down from the walls and drew his sword, yelling for the soldiers to protect the castle from the demon. Inuyasha cracked his claws and keep up his swift pace.

The small-fry could wait.

He wanted the main fraudulent course.

"Come out wherever you are, you damn monk!"

OOOOOO

A sudden sneeze awoke Miyatsu. He rubbed his nose as he sat up in his futon. From his open window, he could see the sun was beginning to become low in the sky. Dark clouds had begun to roll in from the east. A storm would hit soon. All the more reason to grateful to Nobuzane. After a long talk with the lord, he had finally decided to grant them proper hospitality. The lord had two rooms prepared and made sure to provide them with sake. Once he and Hatchi had drank their fill (or rather drank more than Noubzane had been willing to provide), Miyatsu sent Hatchi away on his spending spree. The monk rubbed his temples, drunkenness still at the edge of his senses. His vision blurred slightly and his breath tasted sour. But as he glanced down at the slender hand over his bare chest, he concluded that the previous recreation hadn't been a complete waste.

The servant girl from the audience chamber lay across from him. Kyoko was her name. (At least he believed that was her name). Her kimono long forgotten on the room floor, her make-up smeared, and her hair disheveled. Without the aid of her make-up and brushed hair, Miyatsu could see she was rather plain and looked younger than he remembered. She had been a quiet girl, save for the moments in their tangled bliss, and was very eager to please. Between choice sips of sake and some hands-on persuasion, Miyatsu had managed to gain a strong overview of the castle and its inhabitants. The eyes of a quiet servant girl saw a great many things it seemed.

As he had suspected, a vast majority of the men were off with Nobuzane's elder brothers fighting Lord Hojo in the south. A surprise piece of information was that Nobuzane was a half-brother born of a common woman. No doubt the younger bastard felt he had much to prove both to their aging father and his court, especially in the face of Shingen's growing number of victories. Nobuzane had been insulted that he had been ordered to hold the castle by Shingen while the eldest went on to battle their longtime rival Hojo. The only men in the castle with any combat experience were General Fujita, Captain Gojou and the meager 50 men under Gojou's command who served as personal guard for the lord. The rest came from a nearby town to the west. The same town, Kyoko and her sister Ami came from.

Kyoko had been reluctant to speak about herself. But the monk could deduce a majority of the tale from the little she had told him. Her father had been conscripted ten years ago and returned dead on a wagon, along with a vast majority of the town's men. Her mother, having no means of supporting them, sold Kyoko and Ami to the pleasure houses. Their mother had hoped to buy them back at a later date, but the arrangement went sour. The fate of her mother was unknown, but Miyatsu doubted there would a reunion in this world. For the next three years Kyoko and Ami worked the houses, seeing many men come and go. Ami had earned a reputation among visiting soldiers and when Noubzane took over the castle, he ordered the best girls into the castle for the soldiers' recreation. Using what little pull she had, Ami had managed to insist that Kyoko be brought as well.

Briefly, Miyatsu wondered how many other guests Kyoko had entertained in this manner. But he supposed it was of no importance. Their time together than been pleasurable enough.

"Miyatsu…" a small voice said from behind the door.

"Come in," he said and glanced at Kyoko's sleeping form. "Yoshi."

There was a small pop behind the door before it slid open. Hatchi entered in his Yoshi form immediately took notice of the girl. He shot a glare at the monk before tossing the coin sack at his chest.

"No luck at the pleasure houses I take it?" Miyatsu chuckled as he open the sack, checking to ensure the bag was empty. "I told you, your transformations needed work."

"I'll turn into you next time," Hatchi muttered.

"Trust me old friend, I don't think this world is ready for another one of my type." Miyatsu sat up, carefully slipping Kyoko's arm off his torso. He gathered his robes, the alcohol still slowing his limbs slightly. "Did you gather the materials for me?"

Hatchi nodded. "It wasn't cheap, you know. By the time I was done, I nearly spent all the coins!"

"Where did you place them?"

"Right outside the northwest gate, near the forest."

Miyatsu straightened his robs. "Perfect, now all that's missing are our wayward companions."

"You sure they're actually going to come?"

An alarm from outside the window rang through the air. Below, the soldiers mobilized with spears, swords, nets, and arrows. The nightingale floors became shrill with activity in the corridor. Miyatsu's door slid open again. Gojou stood at the threshold, his men jogging down the steep stairs behind him.

"Monk! You were correct!" the captain of the guard exclaimed, waking Kyoko. "A demon has descended upon the castle! Fujita and his men are already engaging it! Hurry we will need your aid!"

The middle aged captain followed his men down the stairs and Miyatsu kicked up his staff to his waiting hand and he grinned at Hatchi. "You were saying….?"

Hatchi sighed. "All right, all right…."

"Come, it would seem it's time for our little demonstration."

OOOOOO

Inuyasha soared over the walls of the castle. Arrows whizzed past his hair, all wide of the mark. The half-demon flipped to a landing in time for a net to be hurled in his direction. His claws cut through them like rice paper, before jumping back to avoid five more arrows. They were trying to get him off the roofs and box him in. Keh, they would need to try harder and with tougher men. Ladders smacked against his chosen rooftop and seven men scurried up to engage him. All of them were young weaklings who had no idea how to fight. Four of them tried to rush him at once but their blades caught each others' mid swing, tangling them up in a massive heap of confused limbs. Inuyasha dashed forward, sinking his fist into the foremost whelp. The force of the blow made them tumble off the roof, much to the dismay of the old general. The only one, Inuyasha could see who was worth fighting.

Another net was hurled onto the roof, but Inuyasha cut through it, soaring past the fledgling forces and towards the inner wall.

"Damn cubs!" the old general shouted. "He's making his way to the tower! On your feet damn you!"

Inuyasha became a red blur, clearing the fortified courts, and dodging arrows from the towers. He was on the second level of the main tower when the gates flew open and fifty more men stormed out to the join the pursuing soldiers. Inuyasha was about disregard them when an all too familiar scent struck his nose. Inuyasha glanced down and sure enough, there was the fraud.

They had gathered around the main tower, notching their arrows and the old general shouting at any remaining soldiers to get more nets. Somehow, despite his distance up the tower, the monk locked eyes with him and shot him a mocking smile. Inuyasha growled and barreled down the structure, landing four paces away from the monk.

"There you are!"

The soldiers doubled back in surprise at his sudden decent. The old general barked at them to stay in formation.

"Save your breath old man," Inuyasha spat. "This robber is the only one I want."

"Ah yes, nice to see you too," the monk replied.

"Spare me the nice guy act and give me back the bag you stole from Kagome!"

"Unfortunately, that is something I cannot do."

Inuyasha cracked his claws. "Keh, I was hoping you would say that!"

"General Fujita, Captain Gojou, pull back your men," Miyatsu ordered firmly. "This is a fight beyond your men's abilities."

"Yeah that's right old timer," Inuyasha said. "You go play war somewhere else."

"What was that, you abomination!" the old guy, Fujita shouted.

"Do as I say general," Miyatsu insisted.

The old man shot the half-demon one last glare before gesturing for his men to pull back. In a matter of minutes the road was clear of soldiers and the thieving monk presented his staff.

"You may find this surprising, but I abhor violence."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Nah, that's good news for me. It'll make gutting you a lot easier!"

The half-demon sprang forward his claws swinging out in a wide diagonal arc. The monk sidestepped the blow and raised his staff in a defensive position. Inuyasha rolled on the balls of his feet into a backhand swipe but the monk jumped back. Inuyasha snarled and closed the distance with a dash. He leapt and dove into a double overhead swipe that would slice the monk in two. His staff shot upwards to block. Inuyasha smirked; the pathetic wood would fall to his claws easy enough.

Or so he thought.

His metal-like talons meet wood and sparks flew from the collision. The staff held. His claws went no further.

Before Inuyasha could react, the monk twirled his staff, forcing his body forward and into the path of the metal staff head that smacked into his skull. Miyatsu whirled, thrusting the butt of his staff into his stomach as he went. Inuyasha bit down on his lips, to prevent a groan as he slid down the dirt road. The half-demon rubbed his stomach, already feeling the bruise that would form. Keh, it'd heal in half a day.

"You're strong," the sly monk said, resting his staff on his shoulders. "But not strong enough."

"Don't get cocky you damn thief," Inuyasha spat. "I was just taking it easy on you because I thought you were just another scrawny rosary-twirling wimp. But now I can pull out some moves, and not feel so bad."

"You're more than welcome to try half-demon."

"You asked for it! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

The four golden arcs slammed into the monks' staff with a force he did not anticipate. The thief stumbled back, his balance compromised, allowing Inuyasha to shoot forward. His claws slashed at the monk's dwindling defenses. With each pass, his claws moved past his staff and closer to his torso. Inuyasha could smell the growing sweat on his brow as he struggled to keep up with the offensive. Finally, the monk missed one swipe. His staff went up, Inuyasha's claws went down.

His claws sliced through the fabric of his robes, cutting into the skin. The monk futilely attempted to swing his staff at the half-demon's head, but Inuyasha knocked it away with his left hand. As the thief's blood shot out into the air, Inuyasha's foot met the monk's stomach, knocking him further down the road, and paying him back for his stomach blow earlier.

The monk tumbled and rolled at least five times before coming to a halt on his back. Blood oozed out from the new wound and Inuyasha could hear the shocked gasps of the soldiers. Inuyasha leapt to the monk's still form and grabbed him by the neck.

"Now give me back that bag!"

He raised his arms in defeat. "All right, all right…." He reached into the folds of the robe and tossed an empty bag at his face.

Inuyasha snatched the object and his ears flattened. "Empty!?"

The monk shrugged with a chuckle. "Sorry…I guess I spent it all."

Inuyasha shoved him to the ground and raised his claws. "I should gut you right here and now!"

At that moment, an arrow filled with spiritual energy whizzed in between them. It forced Inuyasha to jump back to avoid getting burned. The arrow sank into a nearby tree that exploded into splinters. Around him the soldiers looked on in awe at the power of a single arrow. Inuyasha on the other hand, could only groan.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice shouted. "Stop being so rough! You don't have to kill the guy!"

"Of course I do!" he shot back. "He stole from you!"

"What happened to punishment fitting the crime?"

"Killing him does fit the crime!"

The girls rushed to the monk's aid, Kagome already pulling out her medicines from her world. "He's lucky, the cuts aren't too deep."

The soldiers began to close in. The old general step forward. "Priestess, away from there! We must slay the demon."

"What demon?" Kagome asked mindlessly as she began to dress the monk's wound.

"The one that nearly slayed the monk of course!"

"Oh, Inuyasha? Don't worry he's harmless."

Inuyasha shot the general a deep growl.

"Surely he has bewitched you priestess! This foul creature must be slain!"

"You're welcome to try you old bastard!"

"If I may interject…." The monk muttered from the ground. "I believe there is a way for me to return the money I have stolen and defend the castle."

Inuyasha grabbed the monk by his collar. "Start talking!"

Miyatsu smiled. "Well with you three here, there more than likely will be a bandit attack this evening."

OOOOOOO

An hour, some disinfectant, and fresh bandages later, Kagome sat in an audience chamber surrounded by guards and the local lord glowering at her and Kaede. But his gaze seemed mainly focused on Inuyasha. As usual, the knuckle-head just growled and glared back. Neither action helped his case. A servant girl named Kyoko approached her with a tray of food. Kaede thanked the servant girl who simply nodded and brought another tray for Miyatsu. She glanced over at Inuyasha who sat at the rear. The servant girl never approached him with food. Miyatsu sat at the front of their gathering speaking with the lord.

"I see," the lord said from behind his fan. "These are the companions you spoke of."

"Correct my lord," Miyatsu said, his new white bandages protruding out from his robes. "As you can see they are quite capable."

"Yes…." The lord agreed. "The two of you put on quite a display for my men. However…."

"However…?"

The lord closed his fan and pointed it squarely at Inuyasha. "You insult my castle and my court by bringing this…this…creature into my chambers! Such a pest should be left outside with the other dogs!"

Kagome's hands quickly became fists in her lap. She opened her mouth, but Miyatsu beat her to the punch.

"I meant no disrespect, my lord. I feared you would reject my assistance had you known about the half-demon."

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted. "Quit calling me a half-demon, would ya!"

The lord glared at him. "You will speak only when spoken to, Halfling!"

"Fuck you, you prissy looking bastard! I ain't got no loyalties to you!"

The lord rose to his feet, his hand already on his sword, the guards following suit. "I shall have your head for this impudence, half-breed!"

Inuyasha rose as well, his claws and fangs on full display. "Oh, bring it on, bitch! I ain't got all day!"

Miyatsu quickly ran to get in between them. "My lord there is no need for this…"

"Captain Gojou, remove this beast from my sight!"

"Yeah, cap! Go ahead and try!"

Kagome slammed her hands on her tray and shot to her feet. She could feel her rage boil up from her stomach into her throat, giving her voice the strength it needed. "THAT'S ENOUGH FROM BOTH OF YOU!"

The chamber became dead quiet as all eyes fell on her. The fire in her body was at such an intense heat, she didn't even feel their stares. Her nostrils flared she marched before Lord Takata (or whatever his name was), his stone-hard face, now completely bewildered. The guards in front of him attempted to stop her, but she shoved their spears out of her path. She glared into his eyes, unwavering.

"Look Lord Whatever-your-name-is, I don't know what your problem is, but here's what you need to know: Inuyasha is my ally, our escort, and our friend! I don't know what job or task Miyatsu has gotten us into, but we're a packaged deal. You want me to help you and your men, fine! But you're getting Inuyasha too! End of discussion, got it?!"

Lord Whatever, could only gape at her. For the longest time, the only sound in the room was her pounding heart. It was as if someone pressed the pause button on a remote. As the heat in her body died down, she slowly began to feel the countless eyes on her. Carefully she slid back to her seat by her tray and sank to her knees, wishing that the floor would swallow up the rest of her. Kaede lost all color in her face, glancing between her and Lord What's-His-Name. Kagome remained fixed on her bowl of food and squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the explosion. She did not need to wait long.

"Insubordinate wench!" the captain exclaimed. "My lord, I will gladly present you her head for display!"

"My lord, I beg your mercy," Miyatsu said quickly. "She is…a…a wild one. She has spent much time overseas and has taken on many of their habits….!"

"All the more reason to gut her before she can spread more of her foreign filth!" the captain shot back.

As they argued, Kagome could feel Inuyasha behind her. Even with her eyes closed she could see his golden eyes not leaving her back.

"Enough of this," Lord Whatever said simply. "She will be spared. If what the monk says is true, then all help must be accepted."

Miyatsu dropped to one knee. "I thank you for your mercy, my lord."

"However, I will never allow a half-breed to take up lodgings within my clan's castle. Until our enemies are at our gates, the half-breed will remain outside the castle walls at all times. No exceptions."

The command came like a slap to the face. She didn't want to look at him but she heard him rise to his feet and scoff like he usually did.

"That's fine with me, asshole," he barked. "I didn't want your shitty incense scent all over my robes anyway."

Without another word, he kicked down the sliding doors and soared out a nearby window. The captain merely shook his head. "Such a vile, destructive creature! How does the priestess maintain control of him?"

Kagome picked at her fish and radish. Lord Whatever's eyes remaining on her. "I don't control him," she whispered.

The captain snorted. "Clearly."

"Enough Gojou," the lord said curtly. "Kyoko, show the priestesses to their rooms. The monk and I have strategy to discuss for the upcoming battle."

Silently Kyoko bowed and motioned for Kagome and Kaede to follow her.

Along the way, Kaede's voice filled the corridor as she rattled off about the danger involved in her bold action. The little girl mentioned how lucky she was at least ten times before they reached their shared room. Kagome could barely hear her. The only thing on her mind was one word: why? There was no denying that Inuyasha was crude, blunt, and rash, but he didn't deserve such open hostility did he? She remembered the night of the new moon when he related the tale of his mother to her. Throughout the incident in the audience chamber, the sight of him so crumbled, diminished, and alone ran through her mind. Why? What did they see when they saw him to treat him like that? Why did no one give him a chance? Why were they so sure of their judgment of him?

Outside clouds had gathered covering the last of the low sun. Rain would soon pelt the Earth; Kagome could already feel the temperature drop and the moisture in the air. She wondered where Inuyasha decided to hide out for the rest of their stay in this place.

The door slid open to reveal Miyatsu with a tray of tea and hot miso soup. "I must say Lady Kagome, you are an unpredictable one," the monk said.

"What are they saying about her?" Kaede asked fearfully.

Miyatsu shrugged. "From Gojou, it's mainly the creative ways he would kill you in response. But the fact that he's thinking about you so much is a victory in and of itself, I suppose."

"And Lord Takeda?"

"He only asked about her once and that was if her elder sister is anything like her."

"Hey, Miyatsu," Kagome cut in. "You've been around, right? Can I ask you something?"

"I am knowledgeable in a variety of topics, Lady Kagome," he said serving the tea. "Ask away."

Kagome turned to face him, the rain beginning to pour down outside. "Why do people hate half-demons so much?"

Miyatsu's pouring halted. His expression somehow became bewildered and pensive all at once. His eyebrows furrowed while his lips twisted into a rare frown. He fidgeted with the teacups, unsure what to do with them as he sought out an answer. Kagome held her gaze. She did not know the monk for very long, but he seemed to always have some remark for everything. She didn't think she would ever see him at a loss for words. Finally, he sighed and set down the teacups to face her.

"An interesting question, Lady Kagome," he began. "In truth I had never given it much thought. I suppose the better question is: why do human beings hate in general?"

"I don't know," Kagome answered plainly.

"Nor I," he replied. "During my lessons I had always been taught that a half-demon is the result of an unholy union between human and demon that defiles all natural law. Removing them from this world is an act of purification. In my travels I have met physicians who say half-demons are disfigured queer creatures who suffer physical ailments throughout their lives. They view killing half-demons as mercy. A reprieve from their life-long pains. In remote villages half-demons are seen as the catalysts for all manner of misfortune. For the good of their small villages, they must be eliminated. However, I have yet to meet any half-demon that fits any of those descriptions."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You don't hate half-demons?"

Miyatsu shrugged as if that were obvious. "Of course not. To be frank, I much prefer the company of demons."

Kagome and Kaede gaped at the monk. Kagome had yet to meet a full-blooded demon she would want to be around willingly. Of course, every demon she met had wanted to kill her….

Miyatsu chuckled at their expressions. "An unusual admission I'll admit, but a truthful one."

"Why is that?" Kagome asked.

"Among demons, one always knows where one stands. To a demon, a human is a food source, a plaything, or an ally," he said. His eyes slowly darkened as he continued. The lightness of his voice gave way to a weariness that Kagome did not expect from him. Suddenly he appeared to be ten years older than he was. "Among our kind, a fellow human can be a stranger in the morning, a companion at noon, a lover at dusk, and a murderer in the evening."

Bitterness soaked into his voice as he stared out the window at the pouring rain, his right hand shaking over his knee. He laughed humorlessly to himself. "Demons, at the very least, have their instincts that drive them. I haven't the faintest idea of what drives us."

Kagome and Kaede glanced at each other, unsure what to say to the monk. But the problem seemed to resolve itself when Miyatsu rose abruptly to his feet.

"But I have spoken too much on this matter," he said brushing down his robes. "If you'll excuse me, I have a bottle of sake to find."

Without another word he left the room, leaving only the sound of pouring rain in his wake.

OOOOO

Inuyasha sat under a tall tree that stood nearby the main tower of the castle. Its high canopy shielded him from a majority of the rain. Though, heavy drops from the leaves often plopped down on his exposed head. Annoying, but not the worst of places he had spent a rainy night. His fire-rat robes clung to his soaked body, the magic inherent in its threads kept him warm. He had no idea where his old man had gotten the robe but every day he was thankful that his mother had given it to him. Without it, he was sure he'd be just another heap in the mud long ago. Still, it wasn't his mother that dominated his thoughts, it was Kagome.

She stood up for him. Granted she had done so before to Muso and Miyastsu. But they had been wandering monks. Lord Takeda was a full blown warlord with soldiers and retainers who would gladly take the head of anyone Takeda told them to. Yet Kagome brushed by all his sworn spears and spoke on his behalf to the lord's face.

Inuyasha was confident in his ability to stand up for himself. He needed to be; otherwise he would have died a long time ago. But to see someone else take his side felt both insulting and well….nice, somehow.

It didn't amount to much though. He still got banished outside like a wayward dog. Still, he couldn't deny the guts it took for her to tell that asshole lord where to shove it. Inuyasha found himself chuckling at the lord's shocked face. The lord would certainly remember that one for a while.

He caught her scent from the castle and it was on the move. She was heading towards the gate and she was alone. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to figure out where she was going.

"Hey," she said from the tree trunk. A pink umbrella spread out over her head. "Did you want company?"

"No," he said leaning against the tree.

Below she sighed. "I'm going to stay anyway."

"Do what you want."

They remained in silence, watching the rain pour onto the Earth and the puddles growing with each passing second. Kagome closed her umbrella and leaned fully against the tree, dragging her feet against the slick grass. Inuyasha regarded her with a curious eye. Not sure what to say. His mouth however seemed to have a mind of its own.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know….stick up for me to that lord guy."

"What? Did you want me to just sit there and let him insult you?"

"Keh, I could have handled it myself," he scoffed.

"I guess so."

"Not a whole lot of people…would have…you know…done that for me."

"I always stick up for my friends," Kagome said as if it were obvious. "I mean we are friends aren't we?"

Inuyasha looked down at her trying to figure out what that word truly entailed. It never really applied to anyone he had met before. Even Myoga saw him more as a lord rather than a friend. Kaede seemed to look up to him, for some reason. And Kikyo….that was a whole other strange feeling. Inuyasha just grunted and allowed himself to drop from his tree branch, joining her on the ground.

"Yeah," he said finally. "I suppose we are."

Kagome shot him a warm smile and together they watched the rain wash out the filth from the world.

OOOOOO

Gatenmaru sat in the ruins of yet another town. Around him he could hear ten of his men take their turns with the six women they had captured while the rest rode about the burning village seeking out survivors and remaining valuables. So far they had raided seven villages in the area but could find no young man who fit the description of the men's attacker. Gatenmaru was beginning to wonder if the boy even existed at all. Perhaps the men merely fabricated the story to cover the escape of the women and the monk in order to prevent themselves from looking even more foolish. Still his demon blood longed for action and the raids were not doing it for him. He had hoped that Jun and Moriko would have sent him word by now. But so far nothing from his so-called, allies. As a result, he had taken matters into his own hands. He had contacted an agent inside a nearby castle for any word regarding the priestess Kagome, or the boy the men described. The agent was two days overdue, but Gatenmaru had worked with them before and their information was always of quality.

As if on cue, the scent of the agent filled his nostrils. "What have you discovered?"

The agent spoke from the tall grasses. "The priestess you seek is under the hospitality of Lord Takeda Nobuzane. She arrived with a young girl, and a half-demon with silver hair and red robes."

Gatenmaru raised an eyebrow. "Red robes you say?"

"Yes master."

The boy described by the men wore red robes as well. A coincidence perhaps. It was a common color after all. But there was no denying that the delectable Kagome lied within striking distance of him and his men. Gatenmaru licked his lips in anticipation. "I see. Anything else?"

"They know that you are coming," the agent said. "A monk arrived earlier today, claiming he foresaw some type of dark cloud. He is helping to plan the defense of the castle."

"When are they expecting me?"

"Tonight."

Gatenmaru nodded. "Well then, let's see how long the lord's patience lasts. Send word to Moriko and Jun that I have found their targets. Perhaps the half-demon in her company is the one they seek."

"I will send word tonight master."

The agent sunk back into the shadows of the grass. Gatenmaru called out after her.

"Excellent work as usual, Kyoko."


	21. Confessions at Dawn

Chapter 21: Confessions at Dawn

The morning sun cracked through the night sky when the camp came into view. Moriko could barely contain herself as she and her horde trampled through the forest with Jun above them, hopping from tree to tree. The crippled demon-bat absolutely refused to walk again and had found that jumping was an adequate replacement for flying. Moriko paid her no mind. The wind rushed past her face, her kabano tearing down any trees that crossed her path. Word had finally reached her from Gatenmaru regarding the half-demon whereabouts. Finally after three days of waiting, the key to regaining her lands would be hers.

They found the hidden demon in the ruins of a village. The wooden houses had long since burned to the ground, the blackened soot scattered across the earth, exposing the rotting bodies that had taken refuge inside. Around the destroyed village, the human bandits sat about, conversing and sharing notes on their weapons, who they had stolen it from, how many people they had killed with it, and other vapid small-talk. The crimson blush that saturated their cheeks indicated their inebriated state. Moriko shook her own depleted sake bottle and briefly wondered if they had any of the rice wine left. But Moriko pushed the thought away. She would drink more sake after she extracted whatever information the half-demon had regarding his irksome brother. Then she would toast over the screams of the half-demon and priestess as Jun took her revenge and Gatenmaru took his prize.

When she and the horde came to a stop within the ruined village, the chattering stopped instantaneously. The old scent of burning wood and flesh was replaced by a thick scent of fear from the humans. She heard several bandits soil themselves as her horde of nearly 80 ogres walked through their camp. The foolhardy ones grabbed their meager swords but a single growl from her ogres was all it took for them to drop. Jun sprang from the tree branches landing next to the ogre queen, causing another pulse of fright to run through the bandits.

In the center of it all sat Gatenmaru. The men flocked to their leader for some explanation regarding the demons in their midst. Gatenmaru merely waved them off and rose to greet them.

"It's about time you arrived," he said. "I grew tired of waiting."

"I was confident that someone of your stature could wait a mere three days," Moriko replied.

Gatenmaru shrugged. "Perhaps. May I offer you a drink?"

"Where is the half-demon?" Moriko barked.

"Agreed," Jun said. "I did not come all this way to share pleasantries with you fools!"

"How disappointing," Gatenmaru said as he gulped down the last of the sake bottle. A part of Moriko became despondent at the sight of another empty sake bottle.

"C-chief….why….are these demons here?" a bandit whimpered.

Gatenmaru grinned at the quivering man. "Fear not. These demons are our allies."

"A-allies? H-how so…? D-do demons even have allies?"

"Where is the half-demon?" Moriko growled. Without the aid of the alcohol her instincts had begun to take over. And they wanted that half-demon now.

Gatenmaru motioned to the castle in the far distance. "According to my sources, the half-demon you seek is taking refuge in Lord Takeda's castle over there. However, we are expected."

"What of it?" Jun asked, before Moriko could say. "I've fought humans before; they pose no threat to us."

"That much is true. But it is not merely scrawny samurai who defend this castle. The half-demon along with the priestess Kagome and a monk are assisting in their defense. From what I've heard the monk is quite formidable," Gatenmaru said. "It is best we tread carefully."

Moriko nearly bared her fangs. "I had thought when you sent for us, you and your men were ready to assault the castle. Do you not want Kagome as your prize?!"

Gatenmaru rounded on her. "Make no mistake; I still desire what you promised me. However, I did not last this long as a bandit by taking such foolhardy risks as assaulting a guarded castle so brazenly. I have made arrangements."

Moriko could tell she would not like the next few sentences. "What arrangements?"

"My contact knows of several underground passageways that lead directly into the inner keep of the castle. It was made for quick escapes for the ruler and his kin. My source says they will allow you and half of your horde entry through the path. In exchange, they want the Lord Nobuzane Takeda, his household guard, and all the other castle occupants dead. They also want the castle to be burned to the ground once the slaughter is completed."

"Unacceptable!" Moriko roared making the bandits drop to their knees. Gatenmaru did not flinch.

"That is the arrangement," the cowardly demon insisted. "Without it, you and your horde can throw yourselves at the humans for all I care. I am not risking my men in a full front assault."

"And even if I say yes? What will you and your men be doing?"

"We will be the lure," Gatenmaru said simply. "There is a town to the northwest of the castle. It contains their market, their forge, and their main trading route. It is a town they cannot afford to lose if they wish to remain hold up their castle. My men, along with the remaining half of your horde and Jun will make a grand march towards it as if we mean to raid it. According to my source, Takeda will send his best men in order to defend it, including the half-demon if he feels forced enough."

The reasoning began to dawn on Moriko. "I see. Without the half-demon as their main defense, the castle will fall faster."

Gatenmaru nodded. "Once you have completed your work at the castle you will arrive at their flank, trapping them between two great forces. Takeda will fall, satisfying my contact. The half-demon will be too exhausted from combat to resist you for long allowing you to capture him. And the priestess Kagome and her sister shall be defenseless against me. Everybody wins."

Moriko bit her lips. It was a sound plan and she could not deny the benefits. But if she agreed, it meant getting into bed with yet another human. She did not trust the priestess Tsubaki at all and Moriko had met her in person. This contact of Gatenmaru's was an unknown quantity. How could she be sure the demon bandit was truthful? He could very well be leading her into some type of trap. But then she could say the same about Tsubaki. What was the alternative if she refused? A straight forward attack would be no problem for her demons with Jun controlling them. But how many of the horde would be lost with the combined efforts of the half-demon, two priestesses, and the monk? Even if Tsubaki held up her end of their deal and provided her with the Sacred Jewel, she would need the full force of her horde to retake their western territories and battle the usurper. A forward assault risked too many of them. If they were successful, she would have wait how much longer before they back at full strength? A growl escaped her lips. There was no other option.

"Very well….." she muttered.

"Excellent," Gatenmaru said. "Jun?"

The wingless demon-bat scoffed. "I care little for your deals and tactics, Gatenmaru. I only want the half-demon and my vengeance."

"Fair enough."

"We are in agreement then," Moriko confirmed, dread however began to creep up her stomach. She closed her eyes and imagined the bloodied body of the usurper at her feet. The dread ebbed away.

"Well then, shall we begin?"

OOOOO

Kagome awoke in a cold sweat. The medium sized room Lord Takeda had provided her with was still dark. Kaede slept heavily at her side; the girl's faint snores the only sound in the room. Kagome wished she could sleep with the same comfort. She had that dream again. She had been in the fields, the spring air fresh on her face. In the dream, her heart was racing. She was excited about something but what? There wasn't much in the feudal era that really excited her. Terrified her yes, but excite? Maybe Kikyo was supposed to meet her for something about her spiritual powers. Or Kaede was supposed to give her a new flower she found. Either way, it didn't seem matter.

Her back was always sliced open and she heard that voice. That deep terrible voice. The voice that laughed as it cut her back open. The voice that mocked her as she laid bleeding to death.

The voice that sounded exactly like Inuyasha.

It was that thought and that thought alone that kept her awake. She rose from her cot and found herself pacing the room. Inuyasha wouldn't do that. He wouldn't, she repeated to herself, more than she cared to count. He was rough and crude but not vicious. Moreover he had saved not only her life, but Kikyo's and Kaede's more than once. Why would he attack her in the fields?

It was only a dream, she said to herself. And yet she had been saying that a lot lately. They had remained at the castle for the past three days, awaiting the attack Miyatsu predicted. And each night, the dreams would become more vivid and bizarre. Some nights she would see the attack coming but be unable to move. Others she would be floating in the air and watching from the skies. Silent and unable to warn herself. Tonight, she could only see the field, everything else was darkness. When the attack came, it was Inuyasha she saw, but he was cloaked in shadows. A spider had crawled past her feet beforehand as well. Kagome hated spiders but she failed to see why that would relevant. Whatever variation of the dream she saw, the conclusion was clear. She was getting worse. Kikyo's words before they departed returned to her ears. Your visions will persist until you cannot discern fantasy from reality. Kagome gulped at the reminder. How much worse would it get? Would she become delusional? Talking and screaming at imaginary threats like a crazy person? She could remember visiting her mother in the hospital and passing by the mental ward. People had been strapped to beds. They muttered to themselves or paced the room like animals.

Like she was doing now.

Oh god! Was it already happening? Kagome ceased her pacing, but her fingers flew to her mouth instead. Her teeth gnawed on her nails. Her chest heaved, unable to find air in the constricted room. The windowless chamber seemed to close in on her. Sweat rolled down her face and her stomach twisted in knots. She needed to get out of the room. Her feet pattered across the floor, whether or not she woke up Kaede wasn't her main concern. She needed air. She nearly tore the door off its sliding track as she stepped into the corridor and descended the steep stairs that would take her to the courtyards.

The morning air felt like ice water on her skin. She shivered despite the humidity of the July sunrise. She wandered the maze-like castle, with no clear destination in mind. She had hoped to find somewhere quiet but it would appear sleep was not something that applied in this castle. Around her servants and soldiers ran about drilling more loopholes in the wall for archers or carrying loads of rice and other provisions for the storage houses. In the distance she heard the yells of annoyance from that old guy, Fujita. To her left, she heard the servant girl Kyoko run from the pleasure house back to the keep, no doubt trying to fulfill whatever request her lord gave her. Kagome turned a corner, hoping to get away from the racket. Her head pounded and her eyes were heavy. The solution to both was to go back to sleep. But if she did, she would only have that dream again. Kaede had told her that the herbs in her bag were to help her sleep in case the dreams gave her trouble. But Kagome was in no mood to return that cramped room. Her heart began to race at the mere thought. Moreover, she did not feel like waking Kaede.

In her blind wanderings Kagome came upon a garden of moderate size on the far side of the castle. A lake that ran along the far corner wall sat beneath a cheery tree. The bright green of the leaves reflected perfectly on the water's surface. koi fish swam through the clear blue water of the lake ignorant to the clatter of the castle. Stones stood at the lake's edge, one of which served as water basin with the bamboo dipper dropping the gathered water into the hollowed out stone. A bed of flowers stretched out from the water basin to the entrance of the garden. At the angle they were placed, the flowers would gain plenty of sun during the morning hours. As Kagome entered the garden she noticed that the flowers nearest the lake were asagao or morning glory flowers. Their dark purple petals were closed for the evening but already Kagome could see their beauty. Next to that bed was another of yellow camellia. The garden's caretaker was present, walking between the flowers, pouring his pail of water in the long and colorful bed. The caretaker moved with practiced skill. He seemed to know the exact amount of water each flower needed. Once the water had depleted, the caretaker walked among the bed, snipping at any excess growth or pulling out weeds that had poked out from the soil. With his work finished the caretaker stepped back and remained still. Whether he was deep in thought or admiring his work, Kagome could not be sure. All she knew was that as her feet moved along the freshly cut grass, her presence seemed to have disturbed the caretaker's reverie. He turned to her, his face showing only mild surprise.

"You should not be here," he said softly, though he seemed more distracted than incensed.

Kagome's stomach jumped when she recognized the caretaker. "O-oh! Um…sorry Lord Takeda. I was just looking for a place to chill out."

The lord raised an eyebrow.

"I mean a place to relax and you know…find my center and all that."

Nobuzane nodded. "You have chosen a fine place then."

Kagome made her way to the lake, her eyes becoming fixed on the oddly mesmerizing koi fish. "These are your gardens, I take it."

Nobuzane produced a pouch of fish food from the folds of his simple white kimono. He passed it to her. "Indeed. This is my personal garden. I have chosen and tended to each element here myself."

Kagome sprinkled a handful of the food into the lake, smiling as the koi fish circled around the drizzling substance. "What for?"

"Every man needs a hobby. Even lords like myself."

"No offense, but a green thumb isn't the type hobby I expected from you."

"And what did you expect from me?"

Kagome shrugged. "I dunno. I guess pulling the wings off birds or something of that nature."

Nobuzane glared at her. "Excuse me?"

Kagome's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull at the realization. She had no idea what had come over her. Maybe it had been the atmosphere of the gardens. Maybe it had been her sleep-deprived mind. Whatever it was she needed to reel it back and quick. Miyatsu wasn't here to talk her out of this. She tried to speak but her tongue refused to form words. Only empty stammers reached the air. The next five seconds were excruciating for the young girl. Any moment, Nobuzane would signal and Gojou would come and slice her head off. Or worse. Maybe they would draw and quarter her first. Did they do that in this period? Or was that earlier? Kagome suddenly wished she had paid more attention in history class. As her mind raced thinking of what horrible punishment awaited her, her ears surprised her.

The sound of laughter of filled the air.

Kagome turned to the lord and found him covering his mouth with his sleeve to hide his teeth, but the sleeve could not muffle the hearty and joyous sound that came from the formally staunch lord. Kagome wasn't sure whether to join in or back away slowly.

"I cannot say I blame you for reaching such a conclusion," the young lord said, his laughter easing to a chuckle. "The court often requires putting on such a mask for appearances."

"You should be careful before that mask becomes your real face," Kagome said.

Nobuzane shot her a smile. A wistful half-smile that made him return his attention to his flowers. "Momiji, used to say the same thing to me when we were children."

"Momiji?" Kagome repeated. "Who is she? T-that is, if you don't mind my asking, my lord."

"No lord," Nobuzane said with a deep breath. "Here, I am merely Nobuzane."

"O-ok," Kagome muttered. "Who is Momiji, Nobuzane?"

Nobuzane stooped down and cut another overgrowth of the morning glory flowers. "My betrothed."

Kagome nodded but the yearning in his voice could not be ignored. Moreover, looking over his chosen flowers she realized their meanings. Her mother had taken a flower arranging class when Kagome had been little and she could still recall what a couple of flowers meant. The morning glory was a symbol for a brief bond of love and the camellia symbolized longing. As she watched Nobuzane tenderly attend to his flowers, she placed the factors together.

"I-is she…dead?"

Nobuzane remained still. "I do not know."

Kagome licked her lips, fighting within herself. Was it safe to ask? Or would he lash out? Should she even bother, after he was so rude to Inuyasha earlier? Nobuzane however settled the matter for her when he began to speak on his own accord.

"I was perhaps thirteen, still being reared in my father's castle. The life of a bastard son is one of mild neglect; therefore I had a good deal of leisure time. There was a maple tree in my father's garden that had been the largest tree I had seen at the time. Every afternoon I would climb it and just watch the people go about their lives, none the wiser to my presence. In the trees I was no longer the bastard son, I was merely a humble observer. My zen master, Tadashi, was one of the few people who would seek me out. He would find me up in that tree on nearly every occasion. Eventually he decided to start giving his zen sermons from the tree's base.

"One day, I climbed the tree as usual, ready for Master Tadashi's lessons when I discovered that my usual branch had been taken. A girl, a few years younger than me, had taken my chosen branch to engorge herself on rice-balls and meat-buns. As you can imagine, I was not pleased. I ordered her to move but she had refused. I began to climb after her but she proved to be far more nimble in the trees than I. We ended up at the very top of the maple tree, a height I had never reached before. Once she realized I matched her height, she gave me a share of her meat-bun. She said that I had never challenged myself to climb higher. From that moment on, I was smitten."

Kagome titled her head. "Just like that?"

"We had numerous meetings after that of course," Nobuzane said with a wave of his hand. "And with each time I saw her, I fell for her more. She was…everything I had ever wanted. She saw me as Nobuzane, not the bastard of the household or as a lord. She spoke her mind yet was graceful and kind. In truth, I only knew her for perhaps a year, maybe less. But by the time I was fourteen, I wanted her to be my bride. I spoke to my father and he arranged the match. Her father was a minor lord sworn to my father's service; the match was a great honor to him. When I told her we were betrothed, she smiled that beautiful smile of hers and kissed my cheek. I cannot recall a happier time in my life, naive as that may sound."

"What happened to her?"

Nobuzane sighed. "I do not know. Three months into our engagement, Momiji and the rest of her family fled. No letter, no final message, she just… vanished. I have never seen her since. That was perhaps ten years ago. Father has arranged other matches for me, of course. But no girl has ever spoken to heart as much as Momiji."

Kagome looked down, unsure what to say.

"I have spent a good portion of my life, searching for her. I thought I came close to finding her two years ago. I had received word from my men that a woman who resembled Momiji dwelled in a castle to the west. At the same time, Lord Hojo bared down on our borders to the southeast. My best general Saitoh went to engage them. I had wished to send reinforcements but I could not remove Momiji from my mind. I went personally to the castle to see if she was the girl from my childhood and took Saitoh's reinforcements with me for protection. The castle was in Oda territory and one can never be too careful around those bloodthirsty bastards. Moreover, Lord Hojo's forces had consisted mainly of ashigaru spear men. I had assumed Saitoh would force them to route with very little effort."

"But the woman wasn't Momiji?" Kagome said.

Nobuzane sighed. "No, it was not. She was not the correct age and had never resided in the Takeda stronghold in Kai. Worse still, Saitoh lost the battle and his life. The Hojo ashigaru held the line against our cavalry. My agents would later tell me, a boy named Souji and his father Hajime rallied the peasant soldiers, inspiring them to hold until the Hojo reinforcements arrived and decimated Saitoh's men. I had lost Momiji again and I lost whatever standing I had gained among my clan. As punishment for my foolishness, my father assigned me to hold this castle, while my glorious brother Shingen mounted an attack to regain our lost territory."

"I-I'm sorry…."

Nobuzane remained quiet. Kagome returned to feeding the fish, unsure how to digest the new information. The stone face of Nobuzane in the chamber room shattered to nothing in her mind. She could still however see his mistreatment of Inuyasha plain as day. Still though, he was young man who sought out his love. No matter how unpleasant he had been at first, didn't everyone deserve a chance to be with who they loved?

"Nobuzane…." She started, but the lord held a finger to his lips.

Behind her the sun began to rise in full. The orange light stretched across the garden striking the morning glory flowers. True to their name, the closed petals opened to welcome the sun. The vast bed of purple sprang before Kagome's eyes making a smile spring on her lips as well.

"Beautiful, correct?" Nobuzane said.

Kagome could only nod. Looking at the bed of purple before her, the headache she had was long forgotten. She became aware of the air passing against her skin. Her mind became still, the constant worrying and apprehension of her dreams dormant for now. If she had any skill in poetry she would have written down a haiku. Nobuzane seemed to be just as at ease. His eyes were closed, his hands clasped behind his back as he took a series of deep breaths. Kagome did not wish to miss second of the natural beauty before her, but she did follow the lord's lead in breathing. Her muscles released their pent up tension and heart slowed to a steady pace. However her calm would not last long.

"Lord Takeda!" Gojou voice rang out, disrupting Kagome's wave of tranquility. "We have located Gatenmaru's bandit gang! They are on the move!"

Lord Takeda took one final breath before his wistful eyes were replaced by the impartial stone expression Kagome had seen in the chamber room. He brushed past Kagome without another word. But as he walked away, Kagome could not shake off one last question.

"Lord Takeda?"

He stopped and signaled for her to continue.

"What did Momiji look like?"

Takeda pursed his lips, glancing over at Gojou as he did so. "I cannot say for sure. It has been ten years," he said finally. "She would be 18 or 19 by now."

"I see."

"However, from what I can remember…. I can say that she looked very much like you, Lady Kagome."

OOOOOO

Miyatsu took a long gulp of the provided tea as he sat in the chamber room. Gathered around a table, Lord Takeda, Fujita, and Gojou all sat hunched over a map of the province. Their worried voices rang in the chamber, making Miyatsu's headache even worse. The monk did not contribute. Every other second, a yawn passed through his lips. The dish did its job of muffling them. He had a long night with Kyoko and two other girls from the pleasure house. Perhaps too long of a night. He could barely keep his eyes open and his neck and back were sore from some the new positions one of the girls had suggested. His head continued to pound with a ferocity that made Miyatsu wonder if this was divine punishment for breaking so many of his vows in a single night. The girls, Kyoko, her sister Ami, and their friend, Minako had been generous with their wine. And even more generous with their bodies. They had made sure that the itinerant monk lacked for neither, much to Hatchi's annoyance. Still their attentions allowed the badger demon to do what he did best, remain unseen and gather information for the monk. Using his flying gourd form, he had spotted the gathering bandit forces, among other things as well.

"500 bandits and 80 ogres, my lord!" Gojou exclaimed pointing at the marks on the map. "We have only 200 men at our disposal including the retainers!"

"And all the cavalry was sent with Shingen," Miyatsu said finishing his tea. "It will be a difficult battle with solely infantry."

"They are targeting the foundry in the town," Fujita said. "If they get their hands on the iron and the weapons that have been built there, they will be unstoppable."

"And if our lord engages them, the men will become mere meat for those demons," Gojou shot back. "We must remain in the castle. This raid is an obvious trap to lure us out of our best advantage."

"It is true, a wise man would not abandon the advantage of a castle," Fujita said. "But while we remain here the townspeople will become a feast for those monsters. I cannot just sit by and do nothing!"

Miyatsu winced at the yelling as he signaled for more tea from Kyoko. Throughout the meeting, the girl seemed rather interested in the map. From the start, Miyatsu had caught the servant girl straining her neck for a better view of the table. For now he paid it no mind.

"The bandits have already raided and sacked at least three towns near the southeast border," Gojou said. "What's one more?"

"My lords," Miyatsu said. "I am not a general, but I do know demons. General Fujita is right. If nothing is done, the town will be wiped from your map, the women raped and worse, and the children a gourmet meal for the demons. We cannot delay in our response."

"Can you not build a barrier to protect the town, monk?" Lord Takeda asked, speaking for the first time.

"Unfortunately, my lord, a barrier needs time that we do not have. To protect a town of that size I would need at least a full day of work with at least ten or more men to build it. Transporting the needed materials would be enough of a risk. Moving builders runs the risk of adding them to the coming causalities."

Gojou scoffed. "Builders or soldiers, it will all amount to the same. Slaughter. Those gnats out there flee at the first sign of mounted men, what do you think they'll do when they see demons on the other end of their spears? The castle will provide us with the added defense of the walls."

"Gojou is correct, Lord Takeda," Fujita said with a grunt. "In training and in preparation for the attack, those boys have proven unable to complete the easiest of orders. However many of them hail from that town. Their wives and children still reside there. With that form of motivation, they will not run."

"It is odd that you have so much faith in the men," Miyatsu remarked. "Considering your less than gentle training methods."

Fujita waved off the thought. "If a man expects gentleness in his lord's army, he has chosen the wrong profession."

Most do not have a choice however. Miyatsu thought but kept it to himself.

"General Fujita," Lord Takeda said. "Did you not once inform me that you had a no-datchi sword in your possession that is capable of slaying demons?"

"I did my lord," Fujita said with a nod. "However my cowardly son, Gyumao, stole it when he fled my lands after he was exposed to be a traitor to our clan."

"If I may interject," Miyatsu said. "Do not forget that the half-demon, Inuyasha is the most experienced fighter you have on your side. Surely you could include him in your musings."

Gojou glared at the monk. "Absolutely not. Who's to say the half-demon will not join forces with his kin and slaughter the men we send?"

"I highly doubt a halfling who has the blood of a dog-demon has much in common with ogres," Miyatsu said.

"Even so…." The captain grumbled. "It is an untrustworthy creature."

"The men will surely panic with such a creature in their midst," Fujita added. "He attacked our gates! Entrusting such a thing with our lives is a foolhardy choice, monk."

"And yet it is the only one that will leave you with both a castle and a town that remains intact," Miyatsu countered. "Fear not, I will accompany the half-demon and keep his focus on your enemies."

Gojou shook his head. "You? Last I remember the half-demon bested you in single combat!"

Miyatsu shrugged. "I did not fight my best that day."

"I will not risk the lives of the men on the slim assumption you can control him, monk," Fujita spat. "The half-demon remains outside the castle walls."

Miyatsu regarded the silent lord. "I believe that decision falls to Lord Takeda."

Lord Takeda tapped his folded fan against the table and muttered to himself. "Gojou, Fujita, the monk is correct. The half-demon is our only true advantage. Fujita, take our 300 men and meet these bandits. Cut them off from the town if you can. The monk will go with you; perhaps his wards and the half-demon's strength will turn the tide. Gojou you will escort those who cannot fight to the lower tunnels. Should the castle fall, they will have an escape route."

"My lord…." Fujita began. "It is too much to risk…."

Lord Takeda rose sharply. "I have made my decision."

"Yes my lord!" all three send in unison.

The young lord left the room flanked by Gojou's guard. Fujita shot Miyatsu a cold glare before leaving to prepare the men. Behind him, Kyoko gathered the teacups and keattle and placed them in her wooden tray. Miyatsu met her eyes but she quickly turned away. They were the only two who remained in the room.

"I was hoping for a chance to be alone with you Kyoko," he said with a smile.

"I cannot lay with you at the moment my lord monk," Kyoko replied moving towards the door. "I must get these cleaned for Lord Takeda."

"I shall accompany you, I only mean to ask you a few questions," Miyatsu said following her out. "For example, how long have you been in service with Lord Takeda?"

"Three years."

"Has your sister Ami ever served in the castle?"

"No, she works strictly in the pleasure houses."

"Do your duties keep you awake late into the night?"

Kyoko paused. "Some days. It's nothing I cannot handle. Is that all monk?"

"Almost. One last question."

Kyoko turned to face him.

"How long have you been a spy for Gatenmaru?"

Kyoko dropped the tray. "I-I-I….do not know what you speak of….."

"Is that so? Because my friend Yoshi saw you in their camp a few night ago. I am curious what your purpose there was."

"She was acting on my behalf." A new voice said behind the monk.

Miyatsu whirled around his staff ready to strike, but the newcomer was faster. The pommel of his sword struck the monk's stomach, forcing him to his knees. A haze clouded his vision. He heard Kyoko run to the side of her fellow traitor.

"You see for too much, monk," the newcomer said.

Darkness grew at the corners of Miyatsu's eyes but saw the traitor clear as day.

"G-Gojou…." He muttered.

The captain of the guard slammed his foot in Miyatsu's face and darkness welcomed him.


	22. Divide and Conquer

Chapter 22: Divide and Conquer

Inuyasha could feel the glare from that old general Fujita as he bounded through the forest. It was the same glare he had always gotten from humans. A glare filled with loathing, distrust, and fear. The latter he had no problem with. Every great demon should be feared. For the rest he would just shoot back glares of his own. Fujita was probably just embarrassed that a "lowly" half-demon was the one who had to save his sorry ass. It took everything in Inuyasha's power not to laugh off the old bastard as he approached his tree early this morning, telling Inuyasha through his gritted teeth that he would be joining the army in their march to some town the bandits were threatening. Any other day, Inuyasha would have made the old guy beg for far longer but he had been idle for the past four days. His demon blood ached for action and taking on a whole army of bandits along with some stupid ogres seemed to be just the type of action he was looking for.

Below him the humans struggled to keep up as usual. The general had arranged them into a single column while he pressed on with his horse. They had been marching for a majority of the day and in true human fashion were beginning to tire. Fujita however kept them going. The old man had spirit, Inuyasha had to give him that much.

That scheming monk was supposed to come with them to: "keep the half-demon in check" Fujita had told him. But according that captain, Gojou, the idiot had passed out in the pleasure houses. Inuyasha could only roll his eyes. He had no idea why humans put so much faith in those monks. He had yet to meet a monk who lived up to his holy reputation. With their town threatened, the general decided to press on without the monk. This was fine with Inuyasha, more demons for him to kill.

As they neared the town the scent of demons was thick in the air, making his blood surge with exhilaration. But there was a familiar scent mixed together with it, something that smelled of bat.

Through a nearby thicket, Inuyasha could hear the bandits.

And he could hear the chaos they were causing in the town.

Inuyasha came to a stop on a tree branch at the forest's border. The town was already in flames. The screams of the townspeople hammered at his ears. From what he could see it was mainly bandits. The demon scent was present but he couldn't see a single demon among the horde of bandits making their way through the town. Inuyasha glanced behind him at the army. It would take them too long to catch up.

"I'm going on ahead!" Inuyasha shouted.

Without waiting for Fujita's reply, Inuyasha soared off the branch and landed taunt on a rooftop, his fire-rat robes protecting him from the flames. Below, Inuyasha could see these were the same bandits from the night of the new moon. He smirked to himself. Those vermin had been easy enough as a human; he'd tear through them now that he had his demon powers back.

A group of women were fleeing 20 mounted bandits when Inuyasha swooped down and slashed at the ground. The golden arcs of his demon energy startled the horses. The beasts threw off their riders and fled. Behind him the women pattered away, while the bandits took one look at his red robes and the color left their faces.

"I-It's him!" a scrawny one exclaimed. "Chief! Chief! The attacker! He's here!"

Inuyasha cracked his claws and barred his fangs, frightening the rest. The half-demon dashed through the burning town, his presence enough terrify the maundering bandits into submission. By the time he reached the town's center, he had yet to throw a single swipe of his claws.

"Keh, this is going to be easier than I thought," he muttered under his breath.

The bandits had gathered around one figure mounted on a white horse. He was a human with the stink of demon on him. On his shoulders was an axe larger than any Inuyasha had seen. The leader's narrow eyes regarded the half-demon and Inuyasha could already see his contempt. Next to him was a hooded figure with the shape of a woman. He could smell demon on her too.

"That's him, chief!" the bandits babbled. "The one who attacked our camp!"

"Him?" the leader repeated, disbelieving.

"Aye chief! His hair has changed and I do not understand how he gained dog-ears, but that red kimono is unmistakable!"

The leader sneered at his men. "It's worse than I thought then. You allowed this…this….little man to assault you and steal our women!"

"Hey, asshole!" Inuyasha barked. "The only thing little is your chance of walking out of here alive! So why don't you come down from that horse and make it easier on yourself?"

The leader sneered. "The smallest dog is often the one with the biggest bark."

"Keh! Quit stalling! I waited long enough to get my claws on your ass!" Inuyasha lunged with a yell. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

The four golden arcs tore through the ground forcing the bandits to jump for cover. The leader quickly leaped off his horse, leaving the stead to be cut to bits by the technique. The boss lingered in the air, much like a demon did. Inuyasha smirked, now he had him. The half-demon sprang to meet him, his claws already prepared for the next swipe. The leader gripped the axe with both hands and shot towards the airborne halfling. He brought down the axe in a great cleave while Inuyasha's claws flew up to meet the attack. A shock-wave cracked through the air, the force of the collision sent Inuyasha tumbling back to the ground.

The half-demon quickly flipped, his feet dragging against the dirt as he came to a stop. The leader landed with more grace, reminding Inuyasha, for a brief second, of his oh-so perfect brother. The thought of that smug asshole was all Inuyasha needed to start the next round.

He dashed forward his claws searing with golden energy. The leader matched his charge, striking the ground with his axe. A brown fissure snaked across the dirt. Inuyasha bounded to the left, into the path of a cross-slash from the axe. As he jumped back, Inuyasha swiped, ripping through the leader's surcoat and armor like paper. Pain however pulsed through Inuyasha's body. A strange pain, like needles were trying to poke out from his skin. The half-demon quickly broke contact and glanced down at his torso. The axe had ripped open his fire-rat robes, leaving a long and thick wound above his stomach. But rather than blood, a green sludge bubbled around the gash. Inuyasha grit his teeth. Whatever that axe was made of, it wasn't ordinary human metal.

"Now I see, little man," the leader said. "You are but a half-demon."

"Yeah? And you're a weakling demon who gets his kicks out of controlling a band of bandits!"

"The chief a demon?" a mutter rose from the gather brigands.

"Impossible, the half-demon is lying!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Keh, looks like you've been holding out on your men."

The leader frowned. "Little man, you are beginning to annoy me."

Before Inuyasha could retort, the sounds of Fujita and his men reached his ears. The old general easily cut through the rear guard left by the leader. The surviving bandits dropped their weapons and filled the town's center, seeking their leader for help. The soldiers of Takeda surrounded the force of bandits. Fujita strolled forward with a confident gait, as if he had single handily freed the town.

"Gatenmaru," Fujita said, with a smirk, the first Inuyasha had seen on his face. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you face-to-face."

Gatenmaru raised an eyebrow. "And who might you be old man?"

Fujita drew his sword. "I am the man who will take your head and give it to Lord Takeda as a gift."

The hidden demon stepped aside to allow his companion to come forward. The hairs on Inuyasha's neck stood on end. There was something familiar about her scent. "I believe my companion here has a different plan in mind," Gatenmaru said with a chuckle.

The female demon pulled back her hood, revealing her long white hair and mauve eyes, eyes that bore straight into Inuyasha's filled with anger and loathing. "Do you remember me, halfling?!"

He stared at her for a moment, expecting some flash of recognition. There was none. "Am I supposed to?"

The fury deepened on her face. Her hair flared up as if some wind only she could feel blew past her. Inuyasha could smell the change in the air as she filled it with her demonic aura. He crouched down and prepared his claws.

"Perhaps, you'll remember this, then!" She presented a wood flute from her sleeves and began to play a screeching and sharp tune that nearly burst Inuyasha's ear drums. The half-demon gripped his ears in a vain attempt to cease the horrible noise. Around him the Takeda soldiers and the bandits dropped to their knees in agony. Combined with the mangled cries of the men around him and the unending music, Inuyasha was tempted to cry out with them but he bit down on his lips to prevent it. This bitch wouldn't break him!

"Now I remember….!" He growled through gritted teeth. "You're…that demon-bat wench! Sorry…I didn't recognize you without your ugly ass wings! What happened to those again….?"

The anger flared in her eyes and the music intensified. Despite the pain, Inuyasha chuckled to himself. He definitely touched a nerve. "So is that what this is? Some stupid revenge scheme? Is that why you teamed up with that bandit asshole? Keh…! I guess it makes sense! You couldn't beat me on your own so now you're whoring yourself out to whoever will take ya!"

Gatenmaru stepped in front of her. "Oh no, half-demon. You are the only one who will be beaten today."

Inuyasha spat. "You and what army?"

"The one you were so kind to provide us with."

It was then Inuyasha realized the screams had stopped. The men were oddly quiet and he quickly saw why. All 500 bandits and 200 hundred soldiers stood as if in a daze. Their arms hung loose and their expressions blank. It reminded Inuyasha of the victims of that Yura wench. Still, his fire-rat robes would protect him from their weapons well enough.

"You're going to need a lot more than a bunch of mind controlled humans to kill me, bitch!"

"Not to worry half-breed," Gatenmaru said. "We've taken that into consideration as well."

At that moment, the ground exploded with the muscular arms of ogres. Inuyasha bounded into the air, landing behind the gathered throng, but it did not help. The ogres emerged from the ground like the undead. Their expressions were as blank as the soldiers and the bandits'. They surrounded the outer perimeter of the town, blocking any route of escape. The odd pain of his wound spiked. Suddenly his muscled ached and his stomach churned as if he were ready to vomit at any second. Jun leaped onto a roof, far from the fray. Gatenmaru stepped forward, preparing his axe with practice swings.

"I see you are already feeling the effects of my poison," he said, a sick smile on his face. "Excellent."

The ring of ogres, bandits, and soldiers closed in.

"Any last words, half-demon?"

Inuyasha cracked his claws and glared at Gatenmaru.

"I ain't dying alone."

OOOOOO

Miyatsu awoke with his headache even worse than before. When he tried to rub his temples, he found that his hands had been tied at the wrists. Their knots were tight and well-practiced. Miyatsu could not find a single loose end to pull on. Still, his captive failed to place his hands behind his back. It was a small miracle that Miyatsu would work into his escape somehow. If he could figure out where he was being held that is. He was in darkness, save for a faint torch on the far right. As the monk grew accustomed to the dim light, he saw that he was in a dungeon. A cramped one with only enough room for a man to walk twelve paces before reaching his walls and bars. There was no window, making time impossible to estimate.

The monk sighed. "Such a fool I've been." He had not been sure what possessed him to confront Kyoko in the open like he did. The prudent move would have been to save the confrontation until after she had left the keep. There was no telling how many others were involved in Gojou's betrayal. Although, the fact that captain of the guard attacked the monk himself, told Miyatsu enough. Still, the current circumstances were far from ideal.

"I am tempted to agree with you monk," Gojou's gruff voice echoed through the cramped dungeon. He wore his freshly polished red armor, making him far too easy to spot in the dark. He lacked his helmet, giving Miyatsu a full view of his smug smirk. To himself, Miyatsu vowed to swipe that smirk off Gojou's treacherous face. Kyoko trotted at his heels. The faint light of the torch exposed the bruises on her cheeks and wrists.

"Good afternoon, captain," Miyatsu said calmly. "Or is it morning? Either way, I suppose I should be thanking you for your restraint. You could have easily killed me in the keep, but I'm assuming that mercy is not from the kindness of your heart."

"You've guessed correctly."

"Ah. Then I am to be the scapegoat for your betrayal then? Once General Fujita and his men return from their attack they will find the castle sacked, Lord Takeda dead, and you the hero for capturing the rouge monk who caused it all."

Gojou looked taken aback. Miyatsu smiled at him. Some men just were not made for treachery.

"Unlike you, this isn't my first experience with betrayal."

Gojou growled, his face resembling a caged animal "Impudence! I could stab you in the belly right now, and claim you committed suicide out of shame for your heinous act!"

"You could but you won't," the monk replied, noting the growing red in the traitor's face. "Just as how you could have easily slit Lord Takeda's throat in his sleep, but never did, suggesting that this betrayal is a rather recent turn of events."

"That's enough….!"

Miyatsu widened his grin. He had him. "You could have also ordered any of the 50 men under your command to capture me once I confronted the lovely Kyoko, but you did it yourself, which most likely means your betrayal is yours and yours alone. But the question is why? Certainly not for money, judging by your armor and sword, Lord Takeda has taken good care of you. A woman? No, you're far too rational. In my experience, betrayals fueled by passion and lust for a woman are rather impulsive and poorly planned. Yours is rather thought out. Moreover your rather….rough personality, would it make difficult for any maiden to stomach you for very long even if it meant gaining power. Perhaps Lord Takeda wronged you in some way, making you turn to his rivals to eliminate him? But who? Certainly not Lord Oda, he has rather nasty habit of eliminating traitors after they served their purpose. No, a man like you is far too prudent to ever get into bed with Lord Oda. Lord Hojo? He likes to grant lands and titles to traitors. But you're still here and not in some safe-house in Hojo territory, which means you have gained neither land nor titles. So rather than a rival lord, you've betrayed Lord Takeda to an outside party. An outside party such as…the bandits led by Gatenmaru."

The red had taken over Gojou's face. The traitor drew his sword in a flash and slashed at the bars of the cell. Miyatsu did not flinch. It had been a vain attempt to maintain control. He had the traitor where he wanted him, angry and flustered. Miyatsu only needed to push a bit more and perhaps his time in the cell would be shorter than he anticipated.

"I must advise against this plan, captain," Miyatsu said ignoring the sword "According to my information, Gatenmaru has made an alliance with a rather nasty pair of demons."

"And what if that nastiness is exactly what I need from them?" Gojou sneered.

Miyatsu nodded. "I see. It is a personal vendetta against Lord Takeda. Only someone with the fire of hatred and rage would be willing to ally with demons to eliminate their lord. Did he perhaps, take your wife? Unlikely, Lord Takeda remains devoted to his vanished Momiji. Perhaps a dear friend of yours was killed in Lord Takeda service? No, you are a hardened man. The death of a friend in these times of war would not affect you so. It would need to be someone you had a strong attachment with. Someone whose life you felt was yours to protect, like a younger sibling."

"That's enough monk….!"

"Sister? No, brother. Your younger brother died in Lord Takeda's service. You blame Takeda for it and have now sworn to see the lord and his castle burn, even it means allying with demons to do so."

Gojou slammed his fist against the thick wooden bars. Miyatsu could only smile to himself. Some people were just far too predictable.

"I told that spoiled bastard!" Gojou roared, filling the cell with the stench of sake. Kyoko wisely backed away. "I told him to send reinforcements to Saitoh! Instead he chose to pursue his precious Momiji! Because of his foolishness, my brother is dead! I could never serve a lord who would so easily leave his men to die because of some lost woman!"

"So you took Kyoko under your wing, so she could serve as your agent in order to conspire with Gatenmaru without arising suspicion."

"And it has all come to fruition monk," Gojou said, his voice dangerously low. "Gatenmaru's demons are coming with orders to do what they do best. Slaughter everything and everyone in sight."

"Including you," Miyatsu countered. "Demons of this nature know no restraint."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. All that matters is by the time they're finished, Lord Takeda will be dead. Whether I am alive or not is of no consequence."

Miyatsu frowned. Gojou was worse than he thought. He was a fanatic.

"In fact, whether you are alive or not is of no consequence either…."

Miyatsu cracked his neck. "Like you, I am trained to prepare for death at any moment."

Gojou motioned for Kyoko to open the gate. "How fortunate for you then, that the moment is now!"

The gates flew open and Gojou was upon him before the monk could blink. His sword moved like a shadow that Miyatsu could just barely see. The monk jumped back, avoiding dismemberment by a slim margin. Already his back was at the cell's wall. Gojou came at him again with an overhead cleave. Miyatsu jumped to the side, rolling through years' worth of straw and human remains. The infuriated captain dashed forward, his yells echoing through the cramped space. The monk danced around his strikes. The captain's technique was sullied by his rage. His sword moved like a club in the hands of a simpleton. His were eyes glazed over and savage, focusing only on slashing the itinerant monk. The captain's rabid attacks in combination with his full armor only served to fatigue him. As the monk moved through the cramped cell, he could hear the heavy breaths and growing pants of Gojou. Miyatsu kept his distance, dodging the telegraphed swings waiting for a moment where Gojou's anger and weariness consumed him.

The moment came in the form of an overextended downward slash. The blade shot down and Miyatsu moved back. The edge bounced against the solid stone of the cell, sending vibrations up Gojou's arm, making the captain pause for the briefest of seconds.

It was all Miyatsu needed.

The monk closed the distance. His foot stomped on the flat edge of the grounded blade, trapping the weapon. Gojou let out a growl as he attempted to free his sword. Miyatsu latched onto the captain's wrists and took a single step forward.

The crown of his head smashed into Gojou's face.

Gojou stumbled back into the wall, his hands flying off the sword as he went. Miyatsu shook his head trying to remove the stars from his vision. Still dazed, Gojou drew his short sword and charged. Miyatsu was ready. The monk grabbed the dropped sword, the handling awkward in his bound hands. Gojou thrust. Miyatsu stepped to the left and heaved the blade into a cross-slash.

The blade met Gojou's exposed throat.

Dark blood exploded from the torn gullet, coating Miyatsu's face, hands, and the walls with red. Gojou's body dropped like a stone, his face in a state of shock for eternity.

Without pausing, Miyatsu grabbed the dead man's short sword and cut through his bounds. He turned to Kyoko, whose face matched her dead master. When he moved forward, shock quickly switched to horror.

"Master monk, I beg of you!" Kyoko exclaimed, dropping to her knees. "I have always been loyal to Lord Takeda! Gojou threatened to kill my sister if I did not aid him! Please mercy! I've never hurt anyone with my actions! I only wish to take my sister and flee this place!"

"Kyoko," Miyatsu said slowly, he was almost out of breath himself, but he had no time for rest. "I need you to tell me everything."

"Y-yes! Yes of course!"

"How do I stop this attack?"

Kyoko's lip quivered. "Y-you can't…."

"Why not?" Miyatsu asked, far more harshly than he intended.

"It has already begun."

OOOOOO

Kagome had no idea how the demons entered the castle. She had no idea who let them in. She didn't even know for sure how many there were. All she saw was the chaos in the castle. Without the samurai occupying it, only servants, pleasure girls, and young boys remained. They were the perfect targets for the rampaging demons. She had been showing Kaede the castle gardens when the first pulse of demonic energy nudged against her senses. Kaede seemed to have felt it too but the girls did not get enough time to really process the feeling. The first screams filled the air soon after. Kagome found herself running towards the screams, fighting against the current of stampeding occupants.

The maze-like design of the castle did nothing to deter the invading demons. The gargantuan monsters simply smashed through the walls with their clubs, the debris hitting seven unlucky occupants. There were at least 10 of them smashing their way through the castle, swinging their arms and clubs at anything that moved. Twenty paces ahead of Kagome, the girl Ami was attempting to flee with Yamato, and Miyatsu's assistant Yoshi. But an ogre hulked behind them, gaining on them quickly. The massive blue creature let out a roar and raised its club. Ami let out a scream that surged Kagome's blood.

"Ami!" Kagome shouted. "Get down now!"

The young girl did not need much convincing. She and her companions dropped to the ground. Kagome whipped out the bow and arrow from her bag and fired a shot without thinking. The arrow radiated with pink spiritual power that sank into the monster's torso half-way up the shaft. The demon only got off a single look of surprise before exploding into ash.

"T-thank you!" Ami breathed.

Kagome nodded. "No problem, but we're not out of this yet."

Ami's companions seemed to be beyond shock. Yamato, who had been left behind to guard the gate, stared at the demons in the distance, his jaw slacked. Yoshi obese body trembled so much that he seemed to be experiencing his own personal earthquake.

"Can any of you tell me what the heck is going on?" Kagome asked. "How did demons get inside the castle?"

Ami looked down as if ashamed. Ashamed of what, Kagome could not be sure.

"W-where's Miyatsu? I gotta find him!" Yoshi squeaked.

"First we need to get these people out of here," Kagome countered.

"An excellent suggestion, Lady Kagome," a smooth voice said from behind them. Miyatsu along with Kyoko rushed over to their small group. Kagome wanted to ask about the fresh blood on his face and hands, but as she watched the demons in the distance, she knew had bigger things to worry about. Ami's eyes brightened when she saw her sister and Kyoko ran the rest of the way. The two shared a tight embrace and Kagome wasn't sure who would let go first.

As Miyatsu approached, another ogre smashed his way through the walls with four more at his flank. Their single eyes focused on Kagome and charged. Kagome hands flew for another arrow but Miyatsu fingers entwined into a seal. A blue orb formed around the group and the ogres' clubs bounced against it as if it were made out of steel. Ami, Kyoko, and Yamato stared in awe at the barrier, while Kaede studied it with a practiced eye.

"This won't hold for long," Kaede pointed out. "We need a plan."

Miyatsu turned to Yamato. "What happened? If I'm not mistaken, didn't Lord Takeda order the samurai to lead the people into the tunnels below?"

Yamato stared at the monk blankly. "H-he did? Master Gojou told us to remain at our posts."

Miyatsu frowned. "Of course he did. Where is Lord Takeda?"

"Still in the keep with his personal guard. D-do you think the demons got into the keep as well?"

Miyatsu glanced at Kyoko. "It would not surprise me."

"How many of these things are there?" Kagome asked.

"40 here," Miyatsu replied. "Another 40 was sent to deal with Fujita and Inuyasha. I believe their leader is here as well. Probably after Lord Takeda."

"Then we have to rescue our lord!" Yamato exclaimed.

"No, we need to get as many people out of here as we can!" Kagome shot back. "They're sitting ducks out there!"

Kagome could hear the cries of the people and it took everything she had not to rush out of the barrier to help. Her archery was nowhere near Kikyo's level, she knew, but the demon's large torsos made them an easy target to aim for.

"Yoshi," Miyatsu said. "Are the materials still in place?"

"Yes master! To the northwest."

"Ami, Kyoko, there are other tunnels out of the castle correct?" the monk asked the quivering girls.

"Y-Y-Yes," Kyoko replied. "Under the pleasure house, it leads to the southeast."

Above them the barrier began to crack. Kagome's legs itched to move.

"Here's what we'll do," Miyatsu said. "Lady Kagome, Yamato, you two will go through the castle and find any living occupants and bring them to the pleasure house tunnels. Ami, Kyoko, Kaede-chan, make sure the tunnels are clear for whomever they bring with them. Yoshi, take me to where you stored the materials. I will need a full five minutes to get them ready. When it is, Lady Kagome, I want you to lure demons to me."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do?"

The monk waved her off. "Let me worry about that."

"How will you signal us if you're to the northwest?" Kaede asked, her eyes not leaving the demons closing in.

"A good question…." Miyatsu muttered.

Kagome dropped to her knees and opened her bag. She shifted through the various items and found the flare she was looking for. "Take this," she said to the monk. "It'll send up a special red light and smoke that anyone can see at a distance."

The monk stared at the future item in both amazement and curiosity. A major crack in the barrier brought him back in the moment. He placed the red cylinder into his robes and pulled out a black orb afterwards.

"The barrier is about to come down," he said hold up the ball. "When does, everyone hold your breath."

Kagome nodded and shouldered her bag. Something told her she would need it. Kaede shuffled towards Kyoko and Ami. Kagome didn't feel right leaving Kaede by herself, but if Kaede could survive Mistress Centipede, Yura, and Jun, she could survive this. At least Kagome hoped she could. Kagome shuddered when she imagined what Kikyo would do to her if something happened to Kaede. Yamato looked ready to barf at any moment, judging by the shade of green on his face. Kaede seemed to notice his nausea and fear took his hands into hers.

"You'll be fine Yamato-san," she said. "Onis are vulnerable in their eyes, horns, and knees. Strike there and they will fall."

Yamato nodded. "I-I-I will try."

By now, nine ogres swarmed the barrier smashing it with their clubs. The cracks stretched around the core of the orb, ready to give way with the next strike.

"Prepare yourselves!" Miyatsu exclaimed.

With one final strike, the barrier came down.

Miyatsu hurled the orb to the ground.

A black smoke burst into the air and Kagome and Yamato made a break for it.

As Kagome sprinted she only had one thought.

"Inuyasha, Kaede, please be safe."

OOOOOO

The castle assault played before Tsubaki's eyes in her scrying bowl. The priestess could barely contain her delight as she watched the demons smash through the Takeda castle. It was only a matter of time before Moriko completed her purpose to Tsubaki. She formed a seal with her fingers and the image in the water shifted to the bandit, Rasetsu. He stood in her gardens, battered and bruised. Even from her bowl, Tsubaki's nose wrinkled at the thought of his stench. The bandit had not bathed since he began his task with the shikigami. Though remaining so unhygienic was probably not a new state of being for the bandit.

The bandit let out a breath before advancing towards the paper warriors. Two yari-wielding puppets rushed to meet him, but Rasetsu remained still. The two spears thrust at his head and only when they were inches away did the bandit move. He circled around to their left, outside the strike zone of their weapons. A single cross-slash to the first puppet reduced it to scrap. Before the second one could respond, Rasetsu leaped forward, plunging his sword into the shinkigami's throat, the weight of his body bringing it down with him.

The arrow wielding puppet loosed three arrows at once but Rasetsu was ready. He rolled forward, avoiding the projects but entered the path of the three swordsmen puppets. With a practiced finesse, the bandit slashed at their feet, forcing two to jump back. The third leaped over the attack and charged on his blind side. Without turning his head, the one-eyed bandit caught the puppet's cleave with his blade. He pushed up and as the warrior stumbled, dropped his blade into a cross-slash that sliced the paper swordsman into two.

Four more arrows came his way, but Rasetsu knocked them out the air. He dashed at the remaining two puppets and their blades clashed in a flurry of strikes, parries, and blocks that Tsubaki could barely keep track of. When the three came to a halt, the two remaining puppets shattered into scrap paper.

The final puppet was in the process of notching another arrow when Raestsu closed the distance. In a single cleave the arrow wielder was no more.

For a few seconds all was still. Rasetsu reeled his head back and unleashed a savage roar of victory that echoed through the garden scattering the rodents nearby.

"He's finally ready," Tsubaki said, shifting the image once more.

The water settled on Kikyo this time. The high and mighty priestess seemed to be preparing her horse for a journey. The village headman bowed to her and offered her safe travels. Kikyo nodded in acceptance and mounted her stead.

In her hands was a crumpled piece of parchment that Tsubaki could not see, but she knew its contents.

The dark priestess rose, her viper familiar slithering onto her shoulders. She stroked its scaly head and withdrew a bird shikigami from her robes.

"It's all falling into place. Now to secure the final piece."

She stepped outside and activated the puppet. A sizable and pale eagle-like creature flashed into existence. It bowed to its master and stooped down to allow Tsubaki to climb on. Once she was secured, Tsubaki stated her orders.

"Take me to Takeda castle."


	23. Endgame

Chapter 23: Endgame

Kagome could remember watching the great Tohoku earthquake disaster and the following tsunami unfold on TV three years ago. She had been only twelve at the time but watching the villages and the towns be reduced to nothing but piles of debris and dirt made her heart ache in ways that even now she could not fully put into words. She could remember her mother being among the first in her hospital to volunteer to aid the relief efforts. She had been gone for nearly three weeks. Kagome had begged gramps to take her to visit mom, but he had always told her that it was no place for little girls. Finally after four days of begging the old man relented. Kagome had cooked probably the best bento lunch she could muster at twelve and placed in the same lunch box mom used to give her father during his overnight shifts. When they arrived, Kagome saw the devastation first hand and no matter how hard she tried the image of the sea of debris that used to be homes never left her mind's eye.

As she stared out at the destruction that unfolded within Takeda's castle, Kagome found herself back at Tohoku.

The ground rumbled beneath her with every step the ogres took. She could hear screams both faint and lurid sail through the air. With each new scream, Kagome changed the direction of her sprint. So far she had managed to pull at least 15 people alive from the rubble. Her spiritual powers able to burst through the piles of rubble and stone the ogre's left behind. She wasn't sure why all of a sudden her powers decided to be reliable, but Kagome wasn't about to question it now. When they got back to the village, she would ask Kikyo about it. Behind her, Yamato fumbled to keep her brisk pace. She was at least a full fifteen paces ahead of the young soldier. She had yelled at him at least five times to keep up but he seemed to be weighed down by her bag, which she had saddled him with. She was tempted to tell the boy to head back to the pleasure house, but he knew the castle way better than she did. He would know where everyone would be hiding. Plus she couldn't carry both her bag and the quiver on her back at the same time.

The schoolgirl turned a corner and came upon a collapsed storehouse flanked by two ogres. A pleasure girl and three kids were trapped in the middle. A spike of revulsion ran down Kagome's back as she watched the demonic creatures. There were at least eight or nine feet tall, both of them a dark shade of red. Each had boils and blisters running up and down their bodies. Drool oozed out from their mouths as the two closed in, their clawed hands reaching for their clubs. The pleasure girl trembled, tears streaking down her face. The kids cried for parents who weren't coming.

Just as the ogres raised their clubs, Kagome loosed her arrow. The projectile sank in the center of the first ogre's back reducing him to ash almost instantly. The second ogre let out a surprised grunt before whirling around to face her. The demon took five steps before Kagome's arrow struck his upper shoulder. The schoolgirl frowned. She aimed for his head that time. It didn't seem to matter though as the demon collapsed in a heap of ash.

"I think I'm finally getting the hang of this," Kagome said to herself. She waved over the terrified girl. "Go to the pleasure house. There's a tunnel that will lead you to safety. Ami and Kyoko will be there to guide you. Go and hurry."

The girl nodded and ran off with the two children at her heels. Kagome turned to Yamato who had finally managed to catch up. "Ok, where to next?"

"That's all the hiding places out here," Yamato said in between wheezes. "Everyone else must have fled to the castle."

Kagome nodded. "Gotcha. Then let's go!"

"C-can we please rest for a moment?"

Kagome, however, was already sprinting down the pathway, her fervent mind immune to fatigue for the time being. "There's no time!" she yelled over her shoulder. "Come on!"

The road to the castle was littered with debris and the mangled limbs of those unable to escape in time. The castle gates were even worse. Four of the lord's personal guards lay lifeless. Their swords crushed to metal shards. The bodies were broken and twisted in ways that made Kagome's stomach want to lurch. The main keep itself was littered with holes from where the ogres smashed through. As Kagome made her way past the deceased guards, five more holes exploded from the top of the keep, a series of roars following them. Kagome gulped and notched another arrow.

"Up or down, Yamato?" Kagome asked.

"Um...the upper levels! Anyone who couldn't flee right away would still be up there, including Lord Takeda!"

Kagome bolted up the steep stairs that led to the second floor, but was only met with more bodies. The process continued itself on almost every floor until she reached the top level. When Kagome reached the landing, she heard roars, grunts, and the sound of blade meeting club. Kagome ran down the corridor, being mindful of the corpses of Takeda's personal guards laid about. Ahead was the audience chamber and already Kagome could hear the sounds of a struggle. The sliding doors to the chambers had been smashed to pieces, giving Kagome a full view of the room.

Inside, Lord Takeda stood surrounded by what looked to be 15 demons. Lord Takeda had drawn his katana and wakizashi. A caked dark substance that Kagome assumed to be demon blood saturated the blades of both weapons. The bodies of five demons lay by the lord's feet, each with deep slash wounds from their collars down to their waists or with slash wounds across their necks. The last of his personal guards lay behind the lord, all dead or reaching out for their final breaths. Blood ran down Takeda's forehead. His fancy and formal robes were now rags covered in blood and torn in more places than Kagome could count. In front of Takeda was an ogress. She nudged three of her ogres and signaled them to move in.

Lord Takeda shot forward. He sidestepped a club and slashed at the ogre's knee. A fresh coat of dark blood stained his ruined robe but the lord did not seem to notice. As the demon dropped, Takeda thrust his wakizashi through monster's sole eye, causing a fowl roar to echo through the chamber. Takeda struggled to withdraw the blade but it appeared to be jammed. The remaining two ogres rushed the lord's back. Takeda dropped, allowing the club to pass overhead and smash into the now blinded ogre, finishing the job. The lord attempted to block an incoming club strike, but his sword could not stand the impact. Nobuzane flew back, striking the wall, leaving him in a daze. Takeda thrust his sword into the floor to use as a clutch.

"You're a spry one, I'll give you that much human," the female ogre said. "But you must know by now it's useless. Your castle has fallen."

"Filthy beast!" Nobuzane spat. "As long as I breathe, Takeda Castle still stands."

The female ogre merely shrugged. "That's easily remedied."

The now fourteen demons surrounded the valiant lord who quickly raised his sword and took a stance. Kagome notched her bow. She could only take out one and at time but those were still better odds than Takeda taking them all on alone. Besides she had the element of surprise.

Yamato panted behind her, finally catching up. She saw his eyes widen and gasp reach his lips.

"Lord Takeda! You must flee!" the young soldier exclaimed.

His sudden shout jolted Kagome's arms. She loosed the arrow without a target. The projectile soared into the chamber whizzing past the gathered demons before imbedding itself in the far wall. The ogres all turned, their single eyes locked on the sole priestess.

Kagome winced. So much for the element of surprise.

"Lady Kagome….!" Nobuzane groaned.

The female demon regarded the schoolgirl and grinned. Her parted lips exposed her sharp fangs. "So this is Kagome," she said, her voice send a fresh wave of fear down Kagome's back. "This has become a rather fortunate day for me."

Another arrow was in Kagome's hands before she realized it. Her chocolate-brown eyes locked with the female ogre and the schoolgirl let the arrow fly, the shaft filled with as much spiritual energy she could muster. The arrow sank in the female ogre's mouth, making Kagome cringe. In a matter of seconds the demon's head would explode into ash. Or so she thought.

Rather than a head, it was her arrow that exploded into splinters after the jaws of the ogress clamped down on the projectile. Kagome could only stare. A fresh spike of fresh ran down her back, evaporating her early vigor.

"Take her," the ogress commanded, spitting out the remains of the arrow.

The fear enveloped Kagome's body. Her hands shook, the thought of re-notching her bow seemed like a distant memory. Her legs seemed rooted to the floor forgetting their main purpose. The fourteen ogres swarmed around her and Yamato who raised his spear in a vain attempt at defense. The kid attempted a thrust that merely bounced off the board chest of the nearest ogre. A single swipe of its club turned Yamato's spear into splinters. Yamato backed away, his lips quivering and sweat pouring down his exposed head.

"Stay away from her!" Nobuzane exclaimed. The young lord charged, ducking under the ogress' club and launching himself behind the pack of demons. His shoulder rammed into the back of a dark blue ogre. The demon stumbled before the lord sank his short sword into the center of its spine. An annoyed groan echoed through the chamber. The demon whirled around, his kabano striking Takeda's blade with such force that the sword soared across the room like an arrow. Its hand grabbed the lord and hurled him to Kagome's feet. The lord let out a moan as he struggled to rise.

The ogres stepped out onto the wooden floor of the corridor. A crack snaked around the massive feet as the demons crowded around the trio. Kagome stepped back, her brown-eyes dropping to the crack. An idea sparked in her mind. The fear in her chest evaporated and the young girl raised her bow and notched an arrow.

"Yamato!" she exclaimed. "As soon as I fire my arrow, take Lord Takeda and run, don't look back!"

"W-what?"

"Just do it!"

A bright pink hue filled the arrow, which seemed to enrage the ogres. They charged and Kagome fired her arrow at the floor. The energy pulsed. It ran down the polished wood, engulfing the angular feet of the ogres. The pink light surged into a vivid tinge. Kagome turned on the balls of her feet and grabbed the struggling lord.

"Let's go!" she shouted.

"What did you-?"

A blast rocked the hallway, knocking Yamato down and answering his interrupted question. Splinters rained across the narrow corridor like shrapnel. Over her shoulder Kagome saw the fourteen ogres drop through the large crater she had created. The gap expanded well past the demons seemed to follow Kagome as she, Nobuzane, and Yamato dashed for the stairs. The sliding doors succumbed to the growing crater. Kagome vision tunneled on the stairs. Her legs pumped despite the added weight of the semi-conscious Nobuzane. By the time they reached the landing, the rumbling ceased.

Behind her, it looked as if a meteor had struck. From the audience chamber to the stairs, the floor was gone. The ogres had dropped below, their combined weight forcing them through several of the lower levels. A thin cloud of dust hovered over the new abyss, making Kagome's eyes water.

"Amazing…" Yamato breathed.

"I had no idea….such power…." Nobuzane muttered.

"Yes…most impressive," a raspy voice said behind them.

Kagome whirled around in time to see a club swing in her direction.

OOOOOO

Miyatsu sat in the center of the ritualistic circle that Hatchi scrambled to complete. The strong incense filled his nostrils, making the monk cough frequently. He had never cared for incense and it would appear that his body had yet to grown accustomed to it despite his rearing in the temple. As the badger demon completed drawing the large character in the ground, Miyatsu could feel his power surge. A vibrant cerulean light encircled the monk who muttered several mantras while ringing his bronze holy bell. His power knocked against Miyatsu's natural barriers, like a caged beast ready to escape. Miyatsu tightened his grip on the holy bell and focused on his chanting. It would be ready in only a few more moments.

His master would not approve of using such a dangerous technique for such minor demons. But then, Master Seikai seemed to disapprove of anything he did. Even hiding fleeing villagers earned him the ire of his master, while Muso could do no wrong. He could be caught with prepubescent boys in his bed chambers and it still would not sour him in the eyes of Master Seikai.

The aura around Miyatsu flared startling Hatchi and nearly escaping the confines of the circle. The badger demon scrambled out of the circle and dove behind a thick tree to cower. Miyatsu grimaced and forced his mind to clear. The violent aura died down to a tranquil light after a series of deep breaths. Internally, Miyatsu scolded himself. The slightest error and there would be no trace of neither himself nor Hatchi remaining.

"Sheesh, Miyatsu!" Hatchi exclaimed. "Warn me next time!"

"Should this technique misfire, Hatchi there will not be enough time for warnings," Miyatsu replied.

Hatchi gulped. "I can't believe a bunch ogres and bandits pushed you to use it."

Miyatsu smirked at the badger. "Using this technique is better than tiring myself out in open combat."

"B-but the last time you used it you nearly destroyed an entire mountain side!"

"Then it's in your best interest not to distract me, Hatchi."

The badger seemed to swallow his tongue and continued his work on the circle. When the final mark was made on the symbol, Miyatsu's power surged. A strong wind billowed upwards from his core. His hair flew into his mouth and eyes. The young monk grit his teeth, struggling to keep the power from escaping his moderate control. He turned to Hatchi and nodded.

"It's ready," he said. "Signal Lady Kagome and be quick about it!"

Hatchi pattered towards the odd cylinder object, Lady Kagome called a….flare. The minor demon pulled off the strange wrapping and struck the top of the object as if he were lighting a fire. After four attempts, a spark ignited the device and a thick crimson smoke rose into the air. Miyatsu could only tilt his head.

"Amazing little thing…."

But as the smoke continued to rise, Miyatsu could not sense Lady Kagome's approach. He frowned. The veins on his hands and arms had become visible. He could not hold this technique back for much longer.

"Where is she….?" He muttered aloud. "Hatchi! Go find her!"

Hatchi popped into his gourd form and took off. But just as he took off, Miyatsu saw the problem.

Just above the trees he saw a horde of ogre leap overhead. At least 40 demons moved past his field of vision, each one looked fiercer than the last. Leading them was a female ogre, her massive club knocking against her leg with each leap. Under her arm were Lord Takeda and Lady Kagome.

In less than five seconds they were gone and Miyatsu was left with a major problem.

Hatchi remained in the air unsure what to do. The monk turned to the badger.

"Hatchi, get Lady Kagome and those demons back here! I don't care what you have to do, just do it!"

"B-but what about you?"

"I'll hold back the technique as much as I can but it won't be for long! So just go!"

"R-r-right! I'll back for you, Miyatsu!"

As the demon flew off, Miyatsu sighed to himself.

"I hope Soji appreciates the risks I have taken for him."

OOOOOO

Inuyasha slid back. Blood seeped out of his robes, darkening the vibrant red. His stomach panged with pain. As if he was being stabbed from the inside out. The pain got worse with every motion he took. The damn poison was working its way through his body. As if he didn't have enough bullshit to worry about. In front of him stood a total of 700 armed men all controlled by that bitch Jun, with 40 demons behind him, and the bastard Gatenmaru front and center. Inuyasha shook his head, trying to clear his hazy vision but to no avail. Despite that, he could still see Gatenmaru's smug smile. It pissed him off.

"Take him," the bandit said simply.

The soldiers and bandits approached first, led by Fujita. Inuyasha winced. It'd be easy to kill them. His claws would rip through their swords and armor like they were nothing. But Kikyo and Kagome wouldn't appreciate him being covered in human blood. But what choice did he have? Let them cut him up? He couldn't afford to hold back in this kind of fight! Kikyo and Kagome would understand.

Inuyasha cracked his claws and prepared to slice through Fujita if he took one more step.

The old general charged with 50 or more men behind him. Inuyasha dashed to meet them, His claws inches away from contact.

But then the image of Kikyo turning her back to him played before his eyes.

He remembered Kagome's terrified face back at the tea house.

Inuyasha's charge diminished to nothing.

A storm of swords rained down on the half-demon.

Behind him the 40 oni rushed his exposed back.

The clubs smacked into his back, forcing Inuyasha to stumble forward into a storm of swords. His covered arms flew up, the blades snapping against his robes. Inuyasha dodged a clumsy thrust from a bandit and kicked the fool into a charging group of 20. To his right an oni swung and his ribs. Inuyasha barely managed a flip to escape but he only dropped into a swarm of oni all attempting to wail on him with their clubs.

White flashes and stars filled his already hazed vision with each blow. The poison coursing through his veins slowed his reactions, making dodging nearly impossible. Inuyasha let out a growl and slashed wildly at the gathered group. He missed every swipe but the ogres quickly pulled back. Inuyasha dashed forward to press his small advance but the axe of Gatenmaru cut through is path.

The half-demon flung himself into the air, the axe passing beneath his toes. The bandit leader spun and knocked his elbow into the poisoned wound. The force sent the half-demon rolling on the ground. The pain preventing him from standing.

"Damn it all….!" Inuyasha growled. He couldn't keep this up. That bastard Gatenmaru would keep using the humans to make him hesitate then have the oni wail on him until he was just a red smear in the dirt.

"Surrender half-demon," the narrowed eyed bandit said. "I have no intentions of killing you….at the moment."

Smug asshole….! Inuyasha thought. If he could just rid of those humans…!

Inuyasha looked to the rooftops and saw Jun. That flute had to go. Without it there would just be Gatenmaru and the oni. He could kill them easily.

The half-demon rose, the poison bubbling around his wound. The ring of 740 rushed forward, Inuyasha flattened his ears and met their charge with feral yell. His own voice overpowered Jun's music.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" The four golden arcs tore through the ground driving a wedge through the wall of dazed men. Inuyasha dashed through the gap in the ring, the world around him becoming a blur of green and brown. Ten men bore down on him, their spears ready to thrust. Inuyasha soared over them with ease. The half-demon could feel Gatenmaru's eyes on him but Inuyasha forced himself to look ahead, towards the rooftop. Towards Jun. His claws dug into his left arm, his own blood flowing down to his knuckles.

"Blades of Blood!"

The crimson arcs rained down on the demon-bat, smashing the minor shingles that made up the rooftop. Jun stumbled back, avoiding death by the smallest margin. But the move had cost her music. The air was clear of her filth. The music replaced by the gorging of the soldiers. From above, Inuyasha felt Jun's deep glare of hate. She pressed her flute to her lips, eager to start her nonsense again, but Inuyasha refused to give her that chance.

"Not this time bitch!" he shouted. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

The arcs cut through the roof, reducing it to a pile of debris. He had expected Jun to move back but instead, the crippled demon-bat leaped toward the descending half-demon, her claws drawn, her flute tucked away in her belt. This was the kind of fight Inuyasha wanted.

The moment their feet touched down on a nearby roof, their claws lashed out. A sharp dance of bobbing, weaving, and swiping covered the span of the narrow rooftop. Inuyasha slid back, avoiding a wide swing to his throat. He shot his own claws straight for her chest. Jun twirled on the balls of her feet, dancing around the attack. She halted next to his outstretched elbow and sank her claws into his exposed rib. A grunt of pain slammed against Inuyasha's teeth, but the half-demon refused to cry out, not even when Jun dragged her claws across his stomach, and upwards through his chest. A swift kick to his new wounds sent Inuyasha stumbling back near the edge of roof.

Inuyasha claws dug into his oozing blood. The mixture of pain from the wounds and nausea from the poison made him want to vomit, but he pushed down the urge.

"Blades of Blood!"

"Not this trick again!" Jun snapped.

The demon-bat bobbed to the right. The bloody blades flew over her shoulder. But Inuyasha dashed right as well. No sooner had the attack passed, his claws found her waist and stomach. She did not attempt to hide her pain. Jun's cries of anguish became the only music that Inuyasha wanted to hear. As her blood sailed through air, his true target rolled past his toes. Her flute.

Inuyasha kicked the demon-bitch off the roof. Her eyes widening as she fell, realizing his intentions. His hand brushed against the flute only for an armored boot to stomp on his outstretched hand. Inuyasha growled as Gatenmaru's face came into view. Looking over the bastard, Inuyasha could only be reminded of his brother. The thought of that white-haired son of a bitch made Inuyasha throw off Gatenmaru from his hand. As the hidden demon stumbled back, Inuyasha lunged, his swipe aimed for his heart.

The attack never connected. Gatenmaru dug his foot into the roof, recreating his balance, and unleashed gust of yellow wind. The gust smacked Inuyasha's face, making the half-demon reel back. A bubbling substance burned against his cheek, as if it was trying to eat through his skin. By now the poison from his stomach had reached its peak. He belly buckled and he finally succumbed to the nausea. He could feel his legs and arms grow numb. The only thing he could feel was the bitter and sour taste of the bile shoot up his throat. All the while Gatenmaru stood over him, his sense of superiority written all over his face.

"You have been showered with my poison, little man," he said with a chuckle. "These final few hours of your life, shall be your worst."

Numb and on his knees, Inuyasha had no defense against Gatenmaru's kick to his face. The dirt felt like a bed of blades on his wounded body. Saliva caked the corners of his mouth while his body continued to spasm from the poison. Darkness edged around his vision. He cringed when he heard Jun's music work its way through the air again.

In no time, he was surrounded by ogres, bandits, and soldiers. Inuyasha struggled to rise, but the poison robbed him of any strength he had hidden away. The old general Fujita stood over him. The human's eyes blank and lifeless, like the humans under Yura's control. He raised his sword and his men followed suit. Inuyasha managed a weak growl. His fire-rat robes would protect him from their blades, but as he was now, there's no way he could stand up to the ogres clubs for long.

You're going to die! A vicious voice said inside his head. Inuyasha could feel his blood heat up. He didn't want to die! Lest of all from the hands of these two weak demons! If only he were stronger! Something tugged at his blood, as if a fire was longing to break out of his body. His body pulsed and the town around him seemed to melt away. He was falling into darkness and at the end of the dark pit was a bright red pit with a pair of lime green eyes staring back at him and a growl far greater than the ones he had managed before. The crimson red rocked against the pit as he grew closer to it. The half-demon outstretched his hand to the red when another pulse pulled him back.

Before Inuyasha knew it, he was being pulled up out of the pit. Behind his eyelids he saw a black pearl shining a bright gold.

When he opened his eyes, he was back in the town but he wasn't on the ground. His arms had been pulled over his head and tied together by a hardened web that ate into his wrist. His legs were in the same position. The web had been tied to a tree near the edge of the town with Gatenmaru and Jun standing in front of him smirking all the while.

"Good he's regained consciousness," Gatenmaru said. "I was afraid the ogres killed him with the beating they gave him."

The mention of the word seemed to be signal for his body to recognize the new bruises and broken ribs he had gained. Inuyasha tried to shake off the stars in of his eyes but motion only seemed to activate the poison in his blood. He wanted to growl, but only choked gurgles came from his throat.

"What a disgusting creature," Gatenmaru chuckled.

Inuyasha spat a wad of blood and spit at Gatenmaru's face in response.

The demon frowned and wiped the last bit of his defiance from his narrow face. "It would seem there's still some fight left in this one."

"Don't worry," a new voice said from the bushes. "It won't be for long."

A female ogre emerged along with 40 other ogres. From the way she walked, Inuyasha knew she was the leader of these ogre bastards.

"Ah, there you are, Moriko," Gatenmaru said. "I trust you fulfilled your end?"

Moriko scoffed. "Of sorts. I couldn't find your contact. Dead most likely. However, we sacked the castle as promised. Some humans got away but what of it."

"And Lord Takeda?"

Moriko snapped her fingers and an ogre tossed the unconscious heap of a lord to the ground, along with the kid from the castle gate.

Gatenmaru narrowed his eyes. "Why is he still alive?"

Moriko shrugged. "It was your contact who wanted him dead. I could not find him so I brought him here so that Jun could add another human to her collection."

Jun grinned. "I have a far better idea in mind."

"Moreover," Moriko said. "I brought something else you will enjoy far more than the lord."

Moriko tossed another body to the ground. Inuyasha recognized the priestess robes instantly.

"K-Kagome!" he muttered. How did that bitch get her!? Where was Kaede? Did she get away somehow?

Gatenmaru looked her over and licked his lips. "You guessed correctly Moriko."

"Let her go!" Inuyasha shouted.

The ogress regarded him. "I see you and Jun did your part as well. Good."

"And what of my reward, Moriko!" Jun exclaimed. "The half-demon still lives!"

"Patience, fool!" Moriko snapped. "Have your fun with Takeda, while I accomplish my business."

Jun growled before playing her flute to make the soldiers force Takeda to kneel in front of her. A slap to his face brought Inuyasha's attention to Moriko who was nose to nose with him.

"Now my dear half-demon," she said, gripping his chin with her long claws. "The game is simple. I ask a question, you answer. If I like what I hear, your precious priestess goes unharmed. If not…."

She snapped her fingers and Gatenmaru licked Kagome's cheek with his long tongue while slipping a hand beneath her robes.

Inuyasha's blood boiled.

"Let's just say, the priestess's maidenhood will forever be in question."

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!"

"I can see you're energetic. Excellent," Moriko said. "Now, you will tell me everything you know about the Lord of the Western Lands."

He stared at Moriko, her eyes boring into him. All of this…all this shit…over his bastard of a brother? Briefly, he wondered just what that asshole did to this bitch for her to go to such lengths, but it really didn't matter. He probably killed her father or brother, or something typical like that. With the amount of demons Sesshomaru killed on a regular basis it was entirely possible. What that grudge had to with him, was something Inuyasha couldn't guess. Then it hit him. She thought they were a close-knit family. She thought that if he got taken captive she could get information out of him, use it against his bastard brother, and then kill him to enrage Sesshomaru into an erratic action, making him easier to kill out of revenge.

Inuyasha lowered his head and did the only thing he could do at the thought of such an idea.

He laughed.

His body ached and burned. Poison ate at his blood and skin.

But he couldn't stop laughing.

Moriko slapped him again, her fangs out full force. "What is so damn funny?!"

"Let me just save your worthless ass the trouble," Inuyasha replied. "I don't know shit about Sesshomaru. All I know is if you try to fight him, your head will be sliced to pieces faster than I can spit in your fucking face! What did you think was going to happen? You'd kill me to send some damn message? You dumb bitch! I'm a half-demon, remember? You really think that pompous asshole would give a flying fuck if I died? "

"You are his blood!" Moriko exclaimed. "Do you truly expect me to believe that a brother would allow his own kin to die without vengeance?!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, bitch!" Inuyasha said. "This whole plan of yours was just a waste of time! The only response you'll get from that bastard is him cutting through your horde for killing me before he could!"

Fury filled Moriko's face. Her chest heaved while her claws dig into her palms, drawing blood. "You've made a mistake half-demon."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

Moriko grabbed her club. "You've proven that you are no good to me alive!"

But before she could follow through, the old general Fujita hurled his yari. The spear pierced Moriko's kneecap, making the ogress stumble. She whirled around with a feral growl to find Jun surrounded by her controlled humans and ogres.

"What is the meaning of this Jun!" Moriko roared.

"You promised I would be the one to kill the half-demon!" the demon-bat exclaimed.

"I will kill him!" Moriko shot back. "He has deceived me!"

Jun growled. "I will not have my vengeance stolen due to your foolishness!"

"Your vengeance!?" Moriko scoffed. "You merely lost your wings! My lands have been usurped by this creature's blood! Our leader killed! I kill him and the usurper comes to me! He said so himself!"

"Go find him on your own accord!" Jun said. "I've had enough of waiting!"

As they argued, Inuyasha noticed the kid, Yamato move among the controlled men. He had been so focused on the ogre-bitch that he didn't see the kid get up. He roused Takeda and whispered in his ear:

"Now is your chance my lord. Return to the castle immediately."

"What of Lady Kagome?" the lord whispered back.

"I'll handle it my lord," Yamato replied.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure what the Yamato kid was up to, but he would need all the help he could get. He glanced at Jun and Moriko who seemed to be close to coming to blows. That only left was Gatenmaru, who still had Kagome in his clutches. But the hidden demon seemed far too invested in the argument to pay attention to her unconscious form. Inuyasha needed to make sure it stayed that way.

"I'm surprised you two are at each other's throats like this," Inuyasha said. "I thought Gatenmaru would be the one to kill me."

Gatenmaru glowered at him. "I have no quarrel with you half-demon."

"Oh yeah? I seem to remember a serious ass-kicking I gave your piece of shit followers a few days ago."

"Don't you dare half-demon….!"

Inuyasha turned to Moriko. "Why do you think he wanted you to do his dirty work in the castle? He made a pact with Jun! If you hadn't showed up, they would have killed me before you could!"

Gatenmaru rose to his feet. "That's a lie!"

Moriko drew her club. "Is it?"

"I have my prize already, the priestess!"

"He's a bandit!" Inuyasha put in. "He's never gonna be satisfied with just one prize!"

"Silence half-breed!" Gatenmaru shouted, brandishing his axe.

"I should have followed my instincts and acted alone!" Moriko exclaimed.

Jun raised her flute. "Yes, that much is certain."

Behind the deadly trio, Yamato shook Kagome. Relief washed over Inuyasha as he heard her stir. Before she could speak, Yamato signaled her to be quiet. He rummaged through her bag and pulled out a holy bell and slid it over to her, along with a bow and a quiver of arrows he had snatched from an idle soldier.

"It is folly," Jun said glancing over her two opponents. "I control both your hordes. Give me the half-demon and I'll spare your lives."

Gatenmaru glowered. "Do you not see what the half-breed is doing? He's turning us against each other! The moment we begin to fight, he will no doubt find a way to escape and attempt to counterattack! If you wish to tear each other apart, by all means do so, but after the three of us kill the half-demon!"

Moriko and Jun could only glance at each other. Their fangs were barred and neither looked willing to drop their weapons first. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Moriko lowered her club.

"I suppose we could share in our triumph," she muttered.

Jun hesitated before lowering her flute. "Agreed."

"Now the only question is: do we finish the half-demon quickly? Or make it a lasting, painful experience?" Gatenmaru asked, licking the edge of his axe.

Jun began to play her flute. The horde responded by closing in. "Slow and painful," she replied.

Damn it all! Inuyasha thought. He glanced between the three of them as they slowly closed the gap, wondering how long he would last in his weakened state and tied up as he was. He doubted it would be very long. Inuyasha pulled against the burning webbing around his wrist. He winced when more poison seeped into his charred flesh.

"It is futile half-breed," Gatenmaru said. "You've lost."

"Not just yet!" Kagome exclaimed from behind them. She held up the holy bell Yamato had fished from her bag and struck it with all her might. A high pitched sound rang out over the damaged town. The rapid and frantic rhythm pierced Inuyasha's ears, as if he were being repeated stabbed in his ear by a knife. But as much as it hurt him, it seemed to hurt Moriko and the rest even more.

The demon trio dropped to their knees, their weapons at their feet, long forgotten. Their hands clasped against their ears, trying to block out the painful music to no avail. Moriko let out a roar in an attempt at defiance but the new form of music denied her. Behind the trio, the ogres had all collapsed in pain. Some tried to claw their way towards her but the sound only increased, making them unable to even crawl.

The humans however shook their heads, as if clearing sleep from their eyes. General Fujita groaned as if he woke from a hangover, his eyes now active and alert. He looked at his surroundings and drew his sword.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked no one.

"I'll explain later, general!" Yamato exclaimed over the noise. "But for now, please make sure to apprehend those bandits!"

"O-of course!" the old man said. "You heard the boy men! Get to it!"

The commanding voice of their general appeared to be enough for his soldiers to snap out of their stupor and grab the muddled bandits. Inuyasha wasn't sure what the hell was going on but it looked as if Kagome just made this a whole lot easier.

"I think we're ready Lady Kagome!" Yamato said, tossing her the bow and arrow.

"Gotcha!" Kagome shut one eye and aimed her arrow right at Inuyasha.

Beads of sweat formed on his forehead despite himself. "You better not be aiming that damn thing at me!"

"How else do you expect to get out there?!" Kagome shot back.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe a knife, a sword, spear, or any of the number of other weapons lying around here!"

"I'm not good with swords!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You're not good with a bow either!"

"Would you shut up! I'm not gonna hit you!"

"Says you!"

"If you keep up this up I AM gonna hit you!"

"Just aim for the webs!"

"That's what I was doing before you starting yelling!"

"Uh…Lady Kagome, could we speed this up?" Yamato muttered.

He had stopped banging on the bell and already, Moriko, Jun, and Gatenmaru had begun to recover.

Kagome licked her lips and exhaled. "Come on….hit the mark!"

She loosed the arrow and the bright light of the spiritual power flew towards Inuyasha. His heart raced and could not suppress the panic in his voice as the arrow whizzed above his ears and struck the webbing. The pink energy filled the webbing, clearing it of poison and its binding power.

Inuyasha ripped through the troublesome substance and rushed towards Jun. The demon-bat, was still on her knees as he charged. She had no defense against him.

His claws cut into her exposed throat, dousing Inuyasha with her dark blood.

She made one final attempt at a swipe but Inuyasha thrust his left claw through her chest.

The demon-bitch made one last gurgled gasp before the life left her completely.

Inuyasha withdrew his blood saturated claws and kicked the corpse out of his path.

"One bitch down," Inuyasha muttered. "Two bastards to go."

"Damn you, half-breed!" Moriko shouted.

She swung her club, but the grogginess from the music and the yari wound in her kneecap made the attack wild and easy to dodge. Inuyasha lunged, aiming for her torso, but Gatenmaru's great axe slashed into his path. Inuyasha pushed off the balls of his feet, flipping over the remaining duo. He winced as he slid to a stop. The pain from the poison only seemed to get worse.

"Little man, you seem ignorant to what poison means," Gatenmaru said, somehow sensing his pain. "The more you move, the faster it spreads."

"Don't bother with that idiot!" Yamato shouted. "This way!"

He looked over his shoulder to see Kagome and Yamato dash into the bushes. Run? No way! He never ran from a fight!

"Inuyasha come on!" Kagome shouted.

The half-demon growled before bounding after them. The second those two were out of danger he would swing back around to finish this.

"You won't escape half-demon!" Moriko shouted. She roared at her 80 demons who quickly recovered and gave chase with their leader in front. Gatenmaru followed suit.

Inuyasha increased his pace, catching up to Kagome and Yamato easily. From behind he scooped them up under his arms and shot up into the tree branches.

"Head to the northwest!" Yamato shouted.

"What the hell is over there?" Inuyasha asked, glancing over his shoulder. The demons were gaining on them.

"Our secret weapon."

OOOOOO

It took everything Kagome had not to lose her lunch. Her stomach lurched with every leap and twist Inuyasha made as he rushed through the forest. She wasn't sure what was so special about the northwest but wherever Yamato was leading them to she hoped it would give them a better shot than in the town. When her escort grabbed her, she had dropped the bow and arrow Yamato had given her. Unless there was yet another bow and arrow set stored away somewhere, there wasn't much Kagome could do. And judging from the copious amount of blood, poison, bruises, and cuts that covered Inuyasha, he wasn't at his best either. She could only hope Yamato's secret weapon was as good as that holy bell he had handed her.

"What the hell happened back there?" Inuyasha barked. "What was up with that bell? It hurt like hell!"

"A holy bell," Yamato said over the rushing wind. "When it's rung by someone with spiritual power, the bell purifies any and all demonic energy present in the air."

"Like Jun's music?" Kagome asked.

"Exactly. And it purifies any illusions created by spoken spells or incantations," Yamato said. "It comes in handy for monks facing more magic oriented demons."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. This didn't seem like the nervous and anxious Yamato that followed her in the castle. "How do you know all that?"

"Never mind! Look we made it!"

A clearing came into view and Yamato yelled for Inuyasha head for it. Below the demons all followed, their steps sounding like an endless earthquake.

Inuyasha dropped to the forest floor and ran the rest of the way. Sitting in the center of the clearing was Miyatsu, surrounded by a strange circle and a giant character for "wind". Incense burned at his sides as the monk rang a holy bell while he muttered to himself.

"Master! I have them!" Yamato shouted.

"Get everyone inside the circle now!" Miyatsu exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha said.

"Just trust me, Inuyasha!" the monk replied.

"That's a tall order monk!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome let out a groan and managed to free herself from his grip. She dashed over to Miyatsu reaching the circle in no time at all. Unsurprisingly, Inuyasha followed right after her.

"All right, we're here," Kagome said, before Inuyasha could argue. "Now what?"

Miyatsu's eyes never left the charging demon horde. "Now you stay absolutely still. No matter what."

The young monk took a breath. Kagome could see the torrents of holy power work its way up from his stomach and into his hands.

"Rip them apart!" Moriko shouted. "All of them! I don't care!"

The horde was only inches away when Miyatsu unveiled his final trick.

He slammed his hands onto the giant character and yelled with all his might:

"KAMIKAZE!"

With those words, a tempest storm exploded from the circle. Gale-force winds, greater than any typhoon Kagome ever experienced back home, ripped through the tress. Their thousand year old roots were no match as the arbors were yanked from the soil. Deep fissures tore through the ground as the wind expanded. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, unable to withstand the extreme gale. Her hair flew in every direction and her priestess robes seemed ready to be torn from her body as well. She could feel the force of the wind pull on her, inching her closer and closer to the edge of the circle. Inuyasha's hand latched onto her arm, keeping her firmly in place. It was only then she dared to open her eyes again. When she did, she wished she hadn't.

Beyond the safety of the circle, the demons were shredded to pieces. The sword-like winds showed no mercy. Kagome's mouth hung open as 80 ogres were thrown into the air while gashes that went down to the bone cut through their skin at every angle imaginable. Pieces of their sliced limbs rained down on them, knocking against the dark blue barrier. The demons' final cries were overtaken by the roar of the 190 mph wind. Those that weren't ripped apart became dots in the sky as the wind hurled them across the world it seemed.

In the center of the former horde, Moriko and Gatenmaru struggled to keep their footing. Lacerations slashed all around Moriko's body, reducing her to a bloodied mess in under a few seconds. But the ogress refused to fall. She pushed herself forward, using her club as a crutch. But the wind seemed to sense this. Moriko could only take one more step before the club was torn from her grip and disappeared over the horizon. The wind slashed through her body, leaving no part untouched. Her blood flew back, dousing the gale with crimson. Finally, with one final roar of disbelief, the powerful gale swept Moriko into the air and the ogress was out of sight.

Gatenmaru fared no better. His surcoat, armor, and robes, all ripped apart, giving the typhoon ample flesh to tear through. The demon shot some of his poison breath at the monk but the gas only blew back into his face. His face scrunched together as he fought the gale, but like Moriko it proved to be useless. Kagome could see his lips flap, most likely trying to yell some string of curses at them, but the windstorm roared over him. To Kagome's surprise, wings sprouted from his back. They were a strange combination of brown and red, reminding her of a moth. His wings however were of no help either. They flailed trying to lift its host but it only succeeded in blowing Gatenmaru back further. Eventually, the bandit was overcome.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" he exclaimed before he became nothing but a dot in the sky.

Miyatsu inhaled sharply and clapped his hands together. The winds simmered down to the gentle summer breeze that was to be expected in the later weeks of June. An eerie silence hung in the air. The sun continued to shine and the skies were a clear blue as if nature had no idea it had been visited by such a powerful force. Kagome struggled to close her hanging mouth. Inuyasha slowly released her, almost as if he was scared that she would fly off too. Even Yamato could be seen shaking behind Miyatsu, his eyes wide as melons.

Miyatsu however was silent as a grave. Without a smirk, sigh, or joke, he rose and brushed off his robes. He approached the devastation, his face hardened.

Where a thicket of trees and grass once stood was replaced by what Kagome could only describe as the feudal version of Tohoku. Grass, flowers, and trees had all been ripped up from the ground. Debris and the remaining ogre limbs had been scattered around them. Miyatsu took one hard look at the destruction and bowed his head in prayer.

"Excellent work, Hatchi," he said finally.

A small cloud of blue smoke floated behind Kagome. When she turned around she saw a fat badger where Yamato once stood. "Thanks, Miyatsu," he said.

"You mind telling me what the hell just happened?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Kamikaze," Miyatsu said as if it explained everything. "It is a technique that uses my spiritual energy to convert the wind around me into a powerful storm. It is a dangerous spell that only a select few in my temple have been able to use correctly. As you can see, the power can be…immense. I have been trying to learn less destructive technique called the Wind Tunnel, which sucks in foes rather than unleashes a gale. That one has proven to be far more difficult."

"S-so is that it….?" Kagome asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She could still hear the roar of the wind in her head. "The demons are gone?"

"Keh! They'd better be!" Inuyasha said.

"Yes. We won't be hearing from them any time soon," Miyatsu said. "By the way, Hatchi, what did you do with the real Yamato?"

"He was being carried off with Lady Kagome, so I knocked into the horde. Once they were confused I took Yamato's form while the real one took cover. He's probably back at the castle now with Nobuzane," the badger said.

"In that case, we have a reward to collect."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Some monk! Can't wait to get-!" But his crass voice was cut off by a series of dry coughs. Kagome rushed to his side as Inuyasha dropped to a knee and vomited. His body buckled and heaved. Kagome placed a hand on his forehead only to find him burning up. "Damn…poison….!" he managed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. She went for her bag only to remember she left her first-aid kit in the village with Kikyo. She wasn't sure what poison had entered his body, but it looked bad. He wouldn't last long like this. "Miyatsu please! Is there a doctor or a physician anywhere around here?"

"I would say the castle, usually," the monk replied. "But the doctor there is probably dead by now."

"There has to be some way to help him!"

"Atsuko," Miyatsu said. "She's only one who could help him."

"But we're still five days away! Can he last that long?" She wasn't familiar with half-demon physiology. It wasn't exactly something they taught in school.

"K-Kagome…this…is…nothing…." He groaned.

"There's no need to panic," Miyatsu said. "Hatchi will give you a ride."

"I will?"

"Yes. Lady Kagome has helped us greatly. We must return the favor."

"It's the least you can do after you robbed me…." Kagome muttered.

"A monk does not steal," Miyatsu insisted. "I merely borrowed your funds."

Kagome frowned at him. "Whatever…."

Hatchi placed a leaf on his forehead and popped into a long yellow gourd. "Everyone climb on."

With help from Miyatsu, Kagome placed the poisoned half-demon onto their new ride. Kagome climbed on next to him. Miyatsu stepped away.

"Take them to Atsuko, Hatchi and come back for me," he said.

"Kaede is still at the castle," Kagome said. "Please bring her with her you."

"You have my word, Lady Kagome. Now go and hurry."

Kagome gripped Hatchi's side as the badger took to the air. Inuyasha's labored breath filled her ears.

"We'll be fine," she said, more to herself than anything. "It's smooth sailing from here."

OOOOOO

Moriko lay on the flat of her back, unsure where she was. It didn't matter anyway. She had failed. Never before had a failure been so absolute and so devastating. She was not sure who to blame, the half-demon, his brother, the priestess, or the monk. Perhaps, however she should place the blame on herself. She was the one who pursued this vendetta. She was the one who made that accursed deal with the priestess. She was the one who brought in supposed allies into her plans. And she was the one who lead her horde to their deaths. Yes….it was her and her alone. She deserved this. Moriko managed to turn her head to see a pool of her blood encircling her. She could not move, her legs and back far too broken to support her. This was the end. Her master would laugh at her in the next world.

"How quaint," a voice said from above. Moriko could not turn her head but knew the owner. That damn priestess. Her dark robes came into sight as Tsubaki lowered herself to her level, a mocking smile on her face.

"D-damn you…." Moriko muttered. "Y-y-you knew…this would…happen….!"

"No, not all of it," Tsubaki said with a shrug. "But I will not argue the results."

"Y-y-you lied to me….!"

"Of course I did," Tsubaki replied. "What chance did a demon of your weak caliber have at eliminating the half-breed? Even if I did give you the Sacred Jewel, it would have only boosted your powers to that of a demon centipede or a demon rat. You would have been killed the moment you entered the western lands."

"T-then why…?"

Tsubaki snapped her fingers and her viper slithered from her shoulders. Its mouth opened wide and sank into her exposed fangs. Moriko did not feel when her four fangs left her mouth. She only felt cold as the darkness overtook her.

"You had only one useful trait, Moriko," Tsubaki said as the life began leave her. "And I'm holding it in my hands."

Yes. Her master would surely laugh at her now.

Damn that priestess.

Damn her to hell!

OOOOOO

Tsubaki stood triumphant as Moriko took her final breath. Commoners always spoke of demons as these masterminds who always knew what to say to seduce humans to their side and be devoured. Her final victory over Moriko told an entirely different story. Demons were the same as humans in many aspects. Greed being the most common. And it was that greed that would bring her to her next destination.

With a single whistle, her shikigami swooped down to pick her up. At the speed it went the creature reached the swamp in what seemed like an hour or less. The moment she touched down, Tsubaki's nose wrinkled at the scent. Sulfur, soot, and waste all mixed together to form a stench so terrible, Tsubaki, for a moment, thought of turning back. She brushed the thought aside. She would not rebuffed simply by a bad stench.

The land around her was dead. The trees were devoid of all vegetation and the soil was brittle and barren. Bones littered the surface of the opaque green swam water that bubbled like a pool of acid. Not a single rodent or insect crossed her path as walked down the narrow road. A single hut was the only sign of life in this desolate land. A thin curtain served as a meager door. How one could live in such condition was beyond her understanding. But the occupant's living arrangements were not her concern.

Tsubaki brushed the curtain aside and found the occupant sitting on his elbow sipping wine. His trade implements, an anvil, a hammer, and his forge all had gather dust. Tsubaki planned to change that.

The blacksmith was a short humanoid demon. Minor horns pricked out from his head while his mouth was filled with sharpened teeth. The necklace of skulls hung around his neck jangled as he rose to observe his visitor. He frowned when he saw her.

"You again?"

"Yes, Kaijimbo, I have returned as promised," Tsubaki said.

The demon blacksmith scoffed. "What for? To waste my time with more impossible requests?"

Tsubaki smirked. "No. I'm here with something I know you can do."

She tossed Moriko's four fangs to his feet, making the blacksmith jump to attention. He abandoned his bowl of wine and examined each fang with professional precision. "Yes…yes! These are living fangs. I will be able to make a sword out of them."

"Good."

"But I can feel the hatred from these fangs," Kaijimbo said. "Whoever wields the sword made from these fangs will become a tool of complete destruction and hate."

"That is fortuitous, Kaijimbo," Tsubaki replied, her eyes flashing red. "Because that's exactly what I want."


	24. Corruption in the Pure Lands Part 1

Chapter 24: Corruption in the Pure Lands part 1

The scent of death was a familiar one to Kikyo. She had first caught the scent when she had been three miles away from her destination. It was a faint smell at first, hidden beneath the countless flowers in bloom. An unfamiliar traveler would have overlooked it and continued on their way. Kikyo could only wish she was blessed with such blissful ignorance. The scent continued to grow when she was two miles away, and by the time she was a mile away, the scent was all consuming. By the time the temple came into view, a chorus of moans and despaired prayers accompanied by the horrible scent. Despite all her experience and training, Kikyo face still scrunched together in repugnance. Men were laid out on straw mats like rotting vegetables. A festival of wounds marked their bodies. Deep gashes with darkened and dried blood caking their meager bandages, severed limbs, missing eyes, and worse.

Those who could stand, leaned against the temple walls, clinging to their prayer beads giving thanks to Buddha for their deliverance. A single monk shuffled between the straw mats, providing what little aid he could. On the spiritual plane Kikyo could see the messengers of the underworld swarming around the injured men like crows in an open field. Kikyo passed a mat holding four men in broken armor writhing in pain. Three messengers emerged from the depths of oblivion and scampered towards their newest victims. The men's wounds were serve. Deep impalement wounds had been sunk into their torsos, just beneath their hearts. The old and rusted iron armor they wore did nothing to protect them from the polearm that injured them. Their wounds had already begun to fester. Sweat poured down their bare heads. The messengers of the underworld closed in on them.

Kikyo dismounted and crouched near the four men. She reached out, her hand filled with spiritual power and flicked at the messengers, as if she was removing a worm from a flower. A lilac hue, that only she could see, surged through the air, consuming all three messengers. The four men groaned, color returning to their faces. Kikyo sighed. It was a delaying gesture at best. If they did not receive better care, the messengers would return, but at least she had given them more time.

"Lady Kikyo!" she heard behind her.

The sole monk approached her, pushing a wheelbarrow filled with severed rotting limbs. The stench was even worse up close. A cloud of flies swarmed around the limbs, a trail of fresh blood followed the monk with each step. Kikyo envied the strips of cloth the monk used to shield his nostrils. The monk looked to be in his late 20s. But the stress lines that ran along the bridge of his nose to his neck, made him look 30 or more. The strain of his duties no doubt. The thick beard that covered his jawline had been splattered with pools of blood and grime. The monk wiped his hands on the hem of his robes before bowing to her in greeting.

"Good afternoon, master," Kikyo said pleasantly, maintaining her aloof expression. "I do not believe we have been previously introduced."

"My apologies Lady Kikyo, I am called Hozoin In'ei of the Hozoin temple of Nara."

Kikyo inclined her head. "A pleasure to meet you, Master Hozoin. I did not expect to encounter a monk from Nara this far north."

In'ei gestured to the wounded men. "As you can see, there's much work to be done here."

"A battle nearby?"

In'ei sighed as he rolled past her dumping the limbs in a nearby wooden bucket. "Of sorts."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow but allowed the subject to drop. "I am here at the behest of Yusei, son of the headman Hisashi. I received word from Yusei several days ago stating to meet with him here."

In'ei held up his still bloodied hands. "No need to explain, Lady Kikyo, Yusei informed me to expect you. He is waiting for you in the temple."

"Thank you master."

A chorus of moans from the straw mats forced In'ei to drop the wheelbarrow and rush over to a man whose wound reopened. In'ei barked at one of the few who could stand to fetch fresh bandages. The man hobbled up the temple steps, while In'ei pushed down on the wound attempting to stem the blood flow. But the crimson substance still oozed in between his fingers. The man returned from the temple but his seemed to give the last of its energy for him to reach the steps. He collapsed in a heap of pain and exhaustion. Kikyo rushed to his side and eased him against the temple wall while taking the bundle of bandages and medicine.

Kikyo rubbed a green ointment over the bandage before assisting In'ei in wrapping it around the wounded man's torso. In'ei managed to get the man to swallow some water before he finally settled down. The monk let out a sigh of relief.

"That was too close…." He muttered.

"There must be at least 80 here," Kikyo said.

"95," In'ei corrected.

"Regardless, that is far too many men for you to care for on your own. Do you not have acolytes or apprentices to aid you?"

In'ei sighed. "You're looking at them, Lady Kikyo."

Kikyo reeled back and reexamined the wounded men around her. The men all sported shaved heads and purple prayer beads. Kikyo looked closer at them and realized they were all so young. The eldest had to be merely 17 years of age. A fresh wave disgust washed over her that her taciturn mask failed to hide. Why had she not noticed before? Was it their armor that gave them an image of maturity that they had not yet earned? Or had she become so accustomed to death and suffering that one body in pain was the same as the rest, no matter the age? A surge of nausea billowed in her belly at the thought.

"How did this come to pass?" she asked. "You are monks, what were you doing taking up arms?"

In'ei rose, making his way over to another suffering disciple. "Yusei will explain it you Lady Kikyo. As you can see, I have much to do."

Kikyo lingered at the steps, watching In'ei, a pang of guilt passed through her chest. The monk was clearly in need of help. How could she in good faith simply brush by him? Yet she had made a vow to Sayaka to discover the truth behind Soji's words. The injured men would require constant care and their recover would take weeks, if they ever recovered at all. She doubted Yusei would linger that long and Hajime's body would decompose by then, the truth rotting away along with him.

Kikyo swallowed down her altruism and turned her back on the moaning men and entered the temple.

The temple was a small and cramped single level structure that had seen far better days. The floor creaked as Kikyo walked, the walls were dotted with rotted wood, and cobwebs hung in every corner. The statue to the Buddha was dull and covered with dust. Several chips had formed along the statue's face and arms while the incense had yet to be replaced. Sitting in the center of the putrid temple was Yusei.

He had grown a good deal since Kikyo last saw him. Three years ago Yusei was just barely into his adulthood. The armor provided by his father only just barely fit him. Now the armor appeared to fit him like a second skin. When Yusei rose to greet her, he towered over by a full head. His shoulders were broad and his square jaw provided the perfect appearance of authority and honor. He most likely had no shortage of suitors clamoring for his hand.

"Lady Kikyo," he said warmly with a low bow. "I am glad to see you again."

"You as well, Yusei," Kikyo said with a bow of her own. "I am sorry if I kept you waiting."

Yusei chuckled. "No worries, Lady Kikyo," he pointed to the corpse concealed by a thick white sheet. "I don't think poor Hajime is going anywhere."

Kikyo glowered at him.

"A simple jest, Lady Kikyo," he said quickly.

"That is Sayaka's husband and Soji's father, you will show the proper respect."

"My apologies Lady Kikyo," Yusei said lowering his head. "When you have been in pitched battle for so long, death sometimes loses its meaning. You become numb to it and those it effects."

Kikyo gave him a curt nod before brushing past him towards Hajime. She pulled back on the sheet and looked over Hajime's still and cold body. His skin was beginning to wither and the scent of death and decay was strong. Several gashes rang up his side and near his chest but the dead man looked to be so peaceful, it was difficult to imagine that his own lord poisoned him.

"I must thank you for bringing Hajime yourself," Kikyo said, returning the sheet to its previous position. "Your father informed me that a third party would bring Hajime so you would not incur his wrath."

Yusei shifted his feet. "I did not bring him, Lady Kikyo. I had arranged for a third party to bring him here, but there was complication that required my attention."

"A complication?"

"Yes. The third party is man named Souichiro. He is a notable physician and apothecary who hailed from the Usegui lands to the far north. He travels from region to region healing and providing aid and comfort to those left behind by delivering the bodies of fallen men to their families. He recently attached himself to Lord Hojo's army helping us while we are on the march or encamped. When father sent me your request, I sent him to this temple to await you."

"So where is this Souichiro? What happened to him?"

Yusei pursed his lips. "He has been abducted, Lady Kikyo."

Kikyo grimaced. An all too common fate for those who strived to help others. The culprits were almost always the same as well. "By who?" she asked. "Demons? Bandits?"

Yusei shook his head. "The Ikkō-ikki."

The name seemed to chill the very air in the meager temple. Kikyo face remained still but beneath her robes she could feel herself tremble. The Ikkō-ikki, she repeated to herself. She had encountered the extreme sect of Buddhism three times in her lifetime. It was three encounters too many. "I thought Lord Hojo expelled those militants from his lands?"

"He did Lady Kikyo, however Lord Hojo's war with both Takeda and Usegui has left his troops stretched thin. He has sent several envoys to the Ikkō-ikki temples seeking their aid in exchange for recognition of their independence."

Independence. Kikyo wanted to scoff. The Ikkō-ikki followed a sect of teachings called the Pure Land, which claimed that rebirth into the paradise of the pure lands could be achieved through chants to the Amitabha Buddha. Once in the pure lands, enlightenment was easier to achieve. The sect did not permit its followers to be celibate, abstain from alcohol or other worldly vices, or even require ceremonies. As such it was remarkably popular among the farmers and others of the lower classes. Even devout followers of the kami and the conventional teachings of Buddha found themselves entranced with the sect. Emboldened by the rather lax requirements of the faith and the sheer numbers which included former samurai, the Ikkō-ikki worked to create a haven for the common man, free from the heel of the warlords, the shogun, and the emperor.

Her father and Uncle Arima had been among them.

"What happened to In'ei and his disciples?"

"This temple resides on the territory of this branch of Ikkō-ikki," Yusei said as he began to pace the cramped space. "Unfortunately, this temple is also an old temple for the Hozoin clan. They follow the conventional teachings of the Buddha and as you can imagine the Hozoin would not permit one of their temples, no matter how old, to fall into the hands of those fanatics."

"So In'ei and his men were sent to expel them," Kikyo muttered. "This branch of Ikkō-ikki seems to be devoid of mercy. But why would they take a physician?"

"From what I understand, the battle between the two sects was a bloody one for both sides. The Ikko-ikki saw Souichiro arrive and witnessed him providing healing and aid to In'ei's men. They feared once he nursed them to full strength, In'ei would lead another attack."

Kikyo held in a sigh. For a sect that claimed to be on the path to paradise and worked to topple those in power, the Ikko-ikki seemed rather content to abduct, maim, and kill as often as any blood-lusted samurai.

"Moreover, the Ikkō-ikki have captured Lord Hojo's envoys as well," Yusei's pacing increased. "I was sent to negotiate their release."

"You're a captain, not an envoy."

Yusei ran his hand through his top-knot. The young man seemed ready to pull it out at any moment. "A sentiment I shared with Lord Hojo, however my lord believes that my humble origins will allow me to find common ground with the fanatics rather than a high-born envoy."

"They're likely to convert you rather than listen to whatever terms you have brought."

"I am firm in my belief in the traditional teachings of Buddha. And even more so in my loyalty to my Lord Hojo."

"Then they'll simply kill you."

"I am willing to accept that fate, Lady Kikyo," Yusei said puffing out his chest, but Kikyo could see the slight quiver in his lips.

He won't last two minutes in the midst of the Ikkō-ikki, Kikyo concluded. Much like his father, Yusei was too rigid and too overt in his loyalties to Lord Hojo. Even with his humble beginnings, the Ikkō-ikki would see not a fellow villager, but an unshakable loyal envoy of Lord Hojo. An envoy is simply a man who states one thing in public and whispers something else to his master, her father would always say. Whatever message Yusei brought to the Ikkō-ikki, they would in all likelihood assume Lord Hojo's terms to be a pack of lies and either kill him outright as precaution or add him to their growing list of hostages to be used as leverage…..then kill him once he fulfilled his purpose.

"A bold but unnecessary vow, Yusei," Kikyo said. "Permit me to speak with them in your place."

"I cannot allow that, Lady Kikyo!" Yusei exclaimed. "Lord Hojo granted this task to me. I cannot have you shoulder my burden!"

"And I will not allow Lord Hojo to put another young man's life in danger simply to advance his ambitions," Kikyo shot back. "You will remain here with In'ei. Help tend to his men. I should return by nightfall."

"I will not have you placed in danger by these fanatics!"

"The danger shall be minimal, Yusei," Kikyo insisted. "I have neither allegiance to a lord nor do I follow the teachings of Buddha. The Ikkō-ikki will attempt to convert me, I am sure, but they have no reason to desire my death."

"You don't know these men, my lady! I am told their leader Rikuto is merciless!"

Kikyo froze at the name. He's still alive…

"Lady Kikyo….."

"I will be fine Yusei," Kikyo said but the words felt like sand in her mouth. "Remain here with In'ei, and wait for my return."

"Yes Lady Kikyo…." The young man grumbled.

Kikyo shook her head as she left the small temple. Yusei was an eager one. Always ready to serve but such an eagerness could easily be used against him. She had sinking feeling that Lord Hojo did not expect neither his envoys nor Yusei to return. In all likelihood, Lord Hojo had a great deal of envoys, all easily replaced. His court, like many other lords, would be fraught with advisors, distant relatives, and ambitious samurai all ready to occupy the vacant roles. However, Lord Hojo could not afford to do nothing as his envoys were taken by, in his mind, members of a peasant uprising. But he could not send anyone else of value for fear they would be captured as well. That left Yusei. A young man from a minor village who, politically, no one would miss should the worst happen.

Such a calculated and callous disregard for human life made Kikyo's blood boil. To the lords of this land, those under them were mere pawns in their larger game of dominance. All ready to be sacrificed in battle or in their intrigues. In the face of such a reality, Kikyo could easily see the lure of the Ikkō-ikki to the commoners. Kikyo almost wished to join herself.

The image of her father's corpse being dragged on a wagon by her distraught uncle, quickly doused that desire.

"Off to the Ikkō-ikki, Lady Kikyo?" In'ei said behind her.

"Yes, it would appear I have business with them."

"I thought as much. I must preach caution then, my lady."

Kikyo nodded. "Yusei had already provided me with the expected warnings. I assure both of you, no harm will come to me." This time, she almost believed it.

"I have no doubt on that end. Your skill and reputation have reached us even in Nara. You hav nothing to fear from the Ikkō-ikki by themselves. No, my apprehension derives from their hidden weapon."

"Hidden weapon? Have they been trading with distant lands?"

"No, I believe there is a demon in their ranks. Or some manner of beast."

"What makes you think this?"

"Come, allow me to show you."

He took her to the far side of the temple, where four corpses laid covered in a sheet drenched with their dried blood. Flies circled around the cloth, creating a black cloud that reeked of decay. "These were my four best spears," In'ei said as he approached the dead men. "I had known them since I was a boy. And in all that time, I could count the number of men who had bested them on a single hand, until our encounter with the Ikkō-ikki. They were no match for their hidden weapon."

In'ei pulled on the sheet and Kikyo flinched back inadvertently. The four men had been ripped to shreds. Claw marks of some type of animal or demon had cut into their skin down to the bone. Even their innards had been torn to pieces. The bodies were nearly unrecognizable with the gashes running over their eyes, noses, lips, and ears. Fingers and toes were missing, many from the claw marks, the rest from the rot. Whatever manner of creature did this, was not satisfied with merely killing to survive or to defend themselves. They seemed to take true pleasure from this slaughter.

"Who did this?" Was all Kikyo could bring herself to say.

"A monster, Lady Kikyo," In'ei muttered. "The night before our attack, it snuck into our camp and challenged my four friends. I do not know how. We had posted guards and lit fires to spot anything that approached our camp, but somehow this beast made it through. It tore through my comrades as if they were rice-paper. I caught only a single glimpse of the creature before it made its escape. It looked humanoid, but no human I've seen, smiles like that creature did after this slaughter."

"You believe this to be the work of a demon?" Kikyo asked crouching beside the mangled corpses.

"I cannot say for sure, Lady Kikyo," In'ei said. "At first I thought it could be the work of a weasel demon like the kama-itachi for instance. However…."

"Sickle-weasels leave mere shallow cuts on the shins," Kikyo finished for the monk. "And they only attack during windy nights. Perhaps a higher level of demon? A wolf perhaps?"

"I have heard rumors of an upstart in the northwest mountains who is attempted to unite the clans against the Birds of Paradise, however I have heard that they devour men, not butcher them."

"A marginal difference, but I can see the point you are attempting to make," Kikyo replied.

"Regardless of what it is, I know it must be hiding within the Ikkō-ikki compound," In'ei said. "Lady Kikyo, upon your arrival there, I humbly ask that you use your great senses and locate this creature."

Kikyo held in a sigh. "Master Hozoin, I am traveling to the Ikkō-ikki stronghold in the hopes of freeing men. Entering open battle with a demon will put their lives in danger."

"I did not ask you to slay the demon, Lady Kikyo," In'ei clarified. "I merely wish for you to identity this monster." The monk kicked up a yari and slammed the butt into the ground. "I will gladly do the rest."

The Ikkō-ikki stronghold had been easy enough to find. A large portion of the forest had been cleared away to make way for the make-shift compound. A high wall made of lumber and an iron gate was the fruit of the forest's sacrifice. Vaguely Kikyo wondered where a force mainly of peasants gained the iron needed to create such a gate. Two watchtowers glowered down upon her as she stood before the entrance, both guarded by a sole sentry with their bows aimed directly at her. From the bushes, she heard three more archers arrange themselves behind her. She was surrounded. Kikyo pursed her lips. Had Inuyasha accompanied her, he would have easily dealt with the three at her back, removing their sole advantage over her. But as it stood, she was on her own and would have to make do.

"State your business, priestess!" the first sentry exclaimed, his bow shaking with effort. Even with the advantage of the high ground, Kikyo could tell he lacked focus. His first shot would be over her head, giving her enough time to take cover behind her mare.

"I have come to speak with Rikuto," Kikyo replied, dropping her bow and quiver. "I mean no harm."

"Who do you speak for!" the second archer exclaimed. His arms were steady but his stance was too wide for such a narrow space. When he loosed an arrow, he would unbalance himself, sending the arrow off course.

"I represent only my village. Neither lords nor samurai own my words."

The sentries glanced at each other. Behind her, she could hear the three in the bushes adjust their bows. Kikyo took a tentative step forward. "My name is Kikyo and you have my word as a priestess that I shall bring no harm upon any man, woman, or child who lies behind this wall."

For a long minute nothing moved. The bows around her creaked at the continued effort of their owners. Kikyo's heart was steady but the beat pounded in her ears. She could feel the sweat run down her neck. Without her own bow, she felt exposed, naked almost. Finally, the minute passed and a bell rang out over the wall. The iron gates swung open and five Ikkō-ikki were there to receive her.

The Ikkō-ikki were nearly indistinguishable from the samurai. The armor they wore, while hailing from different regions were all in the samurai style. They had either burned off or painted over the sigil of their former lords and replaced them with the lotus of Buddhism. They had armed themselves with the naginata. The curved blades of the weapon reminded Kikyo of a half-moon. The steel looked to be of rather high quality. Each man wore a pure white cowl that hid their entire face save for a narrow slit for their eyes. As such, Kikyo was not sure who to address. Perhaps that was their intent. The Ikkō-ikki were known not to hold up one man as their sole leader. What role Rikuto played to them then, Kikyo could not be sure.

"Good afternoon my lords," Kikyo said evenly.

"No lords here, priestess," a man in the center of the five said gruffly. "Only men."

Kikyo nodded at the correction. It had gotten them talking, a decent start. "Then may I assume that you five men have been sent to escort me to Rikuto?"

"Master Rikuto was in deep meditation when you arrived, priestess," the talker chastised.

"My apologies," Kikyo said. "I did not mean to impose. I could perhaps return to your gate at a later time?"

"No, Master Rikuto was most insistent upon receiving you. He has instructed us to escort you to the temple."

Kikyo bit the inside of her cheek. So he remembered her. That would make the task far more difficult than it needed to be. "Then please, lead the way."

Despite the rather imposing wall of wood and iron, the Ikkō-ikki stronghold greatly resembled every other village Kikyo had visited in her travels. The huts were of the same style, the men worked in the rice paddies, the children ran about playing games only they understood, while their mothers either chased after them or gossiped with the other wives by the merchant. Even as Kikyo passed, several women bowed to her and several men waved. A little girl even ran up to her to show her a flower she had picked. For a moment, the five armed men surrounding her seemed to melt away.

"This is a beautiful tulip," Kikyo said stooping down, forcing her escort to stop and wait for her. "Thank so much….."

"Sayo!" the little one said with a bright grin, displaying her recently departed front teeth.

"Thank you Sayo," Kikyo said, putting the small tulip in her hair. "So tell me Sayo, how do you like living here?"

"It's great!" Sayo exclaimed with an energy and brightness only a child could muster. "Mother and father are always together, so I get to play with all my friends! Master Rikuto got my big brother to come home and we have dinner at house all the time! And if we ever get sick, the nice doctor takes care of us!"

"The doctor?"

"Uh-huh! He's really nice. Every time we go to visit he gives us sweets dangos if we're good patients!"

"He sounds wonderful," Kikyo said with a smile. "I would love to meet him."

"He would love to meet you too! Dr. Suikotsu loves visitors!"

"Enough, Sayo!" the lead man said. "Allow the priestess to be on her way."

Kikyo glowered at the soldier while Sayo stuck out her tongue and scampered off.

Dr. Suikotsu, Kikyo repeated. The name was unfamiliar to her but his presence brought forth a number of questions. Mainly, why would the Ikkō-ikki go through the trouble of abducting Souichiro if they already had a beloved doctor within their compound? According to Yusei, Souichiro had no political ties and worked to heal soldiers on both sides. Perhaps this Suikotsu was overwhelmed and needed the help? Kikyo doubted that the doctor was aware of the origins of his new helper and would most likely be more than willing to help free him. That is if they did not have an encounter with this hidden weapon In'ei claimed was within the compound. Other than a slight pull of spiritual energy, Kikyo felt no supernatural auras within the compound. Even a shape-shifter like a fox, produced a demonic aura that she could sense, no matter how detailed their disguise. Had the demon moved on? Or on another mission for its masters? How did the Ikkō-ikki get a demon as an ally to begin with?

Kikyo continued to work at the strange puzzle presented to her until they reached the temple. One glance at the temple evaporated all thoughts of the compound's idyllic village life. It was built more like a moderate castle than a place to house worshippers. A thick stone wall stretched around its outer perimeter with kill holes for arrows built into the structure. Towers of a far grander design dotted along the walls. Her guide knocked on the massive iron door, making it swing open to reveal a flood of white cowl soldiers going about their duties. Kikyo counted at least 300. They had pulled down a portion of their cowls, exposing their faces. There were a range of young men in their primes and older men who were approaching their 40's. There were those whose faces were chiseled from their hard lives or scarred from previous battles. And there those who held smooth youthful faces without blemish. But they wore the same expression when they laid eyes on her. Contempt. Distrust. Hatred. The daggers in their glares nicked at her mask, but Kikyo's mask held firm. It would take far more than a few hundred angry commoners to make her feel discomfort.

Her escort led her to the main temple a rather moderate building despite the impressive outer defenses. At the very least it was cleaner than the one Yusei and In'ei had taken refuge in. Ikkō-ikki soldiers lined the walls creating a line of protection for their master, Rikuto who kneeled before a statue of the Amitabha Buddha.

Despite her mask, Kikyo trembled beneath her robes as Rikuto bowed his head towards the statue before rising. For a brief moment she was nine years old again, watching her father welcome him into their hut for the evening. She remembered the passionate conversation about politics and the desperate lives of those who toiled the soil that lasted until morning. She could still remember her mother attempting to pull her away so that she could go the bed. And she still feel the damp tears that had rolled down her round cheeks as she watched her father and uncle leave the next morning, never to return alive.

The shuffling of robes brought her back to the present but it was a short lived sensation.

Rikuto bowed to her, recognition flashing on his face like an Obon display and said a name Kikyo had wished to never hear again.

"It warms my heart to see you alive, Momiji."


	25. Corruption in the Pure Lands Part 2

50 Years Too Early

Chapter 25: Corruption in the Pure Lands Part 2

The gale force winds ripped through Gatenmaru’s skin. The demon’s body tumbled and twirled as if trapped in a flooding river. The ground and sky became spinning disks of green and blue that Gatenmaru could no longer distinguish. He could not say how long he had been soaring. All notions of time became lost in the monk’s typhoon. Five minutes, five hours, five days, all seemed plausible. Gatenamru had lost all strength to scream curses at the monk, who was hundreds of miles away by now. All of his breath seemed to only add to the massive winds that carried him. If not for his demon body, the air would have been ripped from his lungs. Gatenmaru still wasn’t sure if that was a benefit or not.

“I will not die here!” Gatenmaru bellowed at the storm. “I will not die at the hands of a damn monk! I am Gatenmaru the Scourge of the East!”  
The storm howled back, tossing him upwards. The wind ripped through his surcoat and lacerated his skin. Gatenmaru grit his teeth and sprouted his moth wings. The demon held in an anguished cry as the wind tore into them, robbing Gatenmaru of their strength. The demon would not be deterred. With great effort, Gatenmaru beat his wings against the roaring wind, trying to find some weakness in the swift gale.

The trapped bandit surged his demonic aura, boosting the strength of his wings. But his aura was rebuffed by the holy power of the gale. His wings were nearly blown off his back, sending Gatenmaru hurling backwards, then forward again. Up, then down. Again and again, the cycle repeated itself. But Gatenmaru would not relent.

With a great yell he surged all that was left of his demonic aura into his wings. The holy power assaulted the gush of power. The moth demon could feel the monk’s power encircle his aura and attempt to wither his wings. The gale’s power intensified as Gatenmaru forced himself to flap. He aimed himself towards the ground, where the wind’s power seemed to be the weakest. But the gale’s grip was steel. Sweat poured down Gatenmaru’s head at the effort. His muscles ripped and flecks of his wings fluttered away into the great gale. But still Gatenmaru pushed.

“I. WILL. NOT. DIE. HERE!!!!!!!!!”

His roar infused his gimped body with strength.

Gatenmaru exploded from the grip of the gale. The demon dove down to the Earth like a loosed arrow. His wings no longer holding the strength to support him. Air slammed against his face as if he were falling through countless iron walls. As the green and brown of the Earth filled his vision, Gatenmaru shut his eyes and sighed contently. He was free.

He did not even feel the crash.

Smoke, dust, gravel, and sand billowed around Gatenmaru. He groaned and quickly winced. Pain coursed through his body at even that small action. Darkness ebbed at his vision. When he attempted to shake it off. A thick haze replaced the darkness. Moisture enveloped the back of his head. A red moisture with a distinct scent. Gatenmaru groaned again, causing another surge of pain. A part of him wanted to laugh. All this pain meant one thing, he was alive. Alive and free. These wounds were bad, maybe the worst he had ever experienced but his demon blood would heal them. In three days’ time, perhaps a bit longer. But all the same, Gatenmaru would rise again. So long as he found a place to recover. The bandit glanced down at his twisted leg. Movement on his own, was not an option.

“By the gods did you see that!” a voice, human said from above his crater.

“It looked like a man!” a second human voice exclaimed.

In almost no time, a human male in his middle age, slid down into Gatenmaru’s crater. The demon wanted to growl to make himself threatening but only a pained moan escaped his lips.

“Hiroyuki, what do you see?” the second human shouted.

“It is a man!” Hiroyuki yelled back, making Gatenmaru’s head pound.

“Dead?”

“No, alive!”

“Impossible!”

“Come down see for yourself, fool!” Hiroyuki said. “Hurry! He needs help! We must take him to the doctor!”

Once again Gatenmaru wanted to laugh. Saved by humans.

Had he known this would be his fate, he would have sooner stayed in the gale. But these men did provide him with something that would allow him to heal faster.

Flesh.

OOOOOOO

“It warms my heart to see you alive, Momiji.”

The name echoed in Kikyo’s ears, awakening memories and sensations she had long buried. Or rather attempted to bury. She remembered the desperate nights, the uncertainty of each day, and the trail of bodies left in the wake of it all. Kikyo wanted to laugh, a bitter, repellent laugh. _All that has changed is my name_ , she thought. So engrossed in her recollection, Kikyo did not realize Rikuto had trapped her in an embrace. His closeness chilled Kikyo’s blood. His unkempt beard pricked at her skin like the quills on a porcupine. His scent of soil and sweat brought Kikyo back to her home village. Every day her father returned from the fields, he smelled the same way. It made Kikyo want to push away from him, but knew such an action would not end well for her. Stoically, she endured the Rikuto’s frigid affection, all the while wishing she had not disarmed herself.

“I thought you dead, Momiji,” Rikuto replied as he pulled back.

“I thought the same of you,” Kikyo replied. “I am…pleased, that we were both mistaken.”

Rikuto smiled. A misshapen, gangly smile that exposed several cracked and missing teeth. “A reunion such as this should not be held with dry throats. Bring us tea!” He commanded, clapping his hands.

“I thank you for your hospitality,” Kikyo said, sitting across from the leader. “And for receiving me.”

“It is the least I could do for you, Momiji,” he said, making Kikyo wince. “How long has it been?”

“Ten years,” Kikyo replied.

The decade that separated their last meeting was clear on Rikuto’s face. Stress lines had deepened near his nose and chin. Flakes of gray hair poked up from his shaved head and his wild beard. His figure appeared to be shorter and rounder than how Kikyo remembered him. Scars ran up his arms and at the corner of his lip.

“Ten years,” he said with a sigh. “How is your uncle?”

“Dead.” No thanks to you, Kikyo wanted to say, but bit it back.

To his credit, Rikuto’s shock seemed genuine. “H-How?”

“Beheaded.”

“In battle?”

“Execution.”

“He was captured? It must have taken at least 25 men to capture a man like Arima!”

“50,” Kikyo corrected.

Rikuto’s men returned with a tray of tea and the religious leader raised his cup. “To Arima,” he said. “A true warrior.”

Kikyo half-heartedly returned the gesture. In the small ripples of her tea, she could see her uncle scrambling through the forest. Blood racing down his temple, arrows protruding from his back. His leg broken, and his shoulder dislocated. Behind him, the survivors of the initial 50 men surrounding him. Her uncle drawing his sword and egging them on. While she watched, completely helpless.

Kikyo downed the tea in a single gulp.

“Thank you for the tea,” she said evenly. “However, I did not arrive here to discuss the past. I have come to discuss the release of the envoys and the physician you have captive.”

Behind her, the soldiers motioned towards their weapons. Rikuto held up a hand, easing them down. “Envoys?” he said with a slight smirk. “I am afraid I have no recollection of taking such captives.”

“There is no benefit in feigning ignorance, Master Rikuto,” Kikyo pushed. “Two witnesses from the Hozoin temple contend that your men took captive six envoys sent by Lord Hojo to negotiate with you. In addition, they tell me after the battle at the temple, your men took a physician named Souichiro hostage as well. I request their immediate release. If you comply I can promise no violence or harm will come to your compound.”

Rikuto regarded her for a moment. A smirk crossed his features. Then a smile. Then a grin. And then a complete and contemptuous laugh. It echoed through the walls and battered against Kikyo’s mask. “I’m not sure which is more insulting,” Rikuto said. “These baseless accusations or that Lord Hojo is so desperate, he sent a woman to do his pleading!”

“So you will continue to deny that you have them?” Kikyo replied, ignoring his brazen contempt.

“I make no such denials, Momiji-.”

“Kikyo,” she amended. This encounter would become much shorter and end in much more violent fashion if she had to be subjected to that past name for another moment. “Momiji died long ago.”

Rikuto raised an eyebrow. “So you say,” he replied with a shrug. “But as I said, I am making no attempt at denial. I currently hold six attempted assassins and their lead conspirator.”

“Explain.”

“I believe it’s self-explanatory.”

“Humor me.”

“Why so interested, Kikyo?”

“I am trying to save you, Master Rikuto,” Kikyo pushed, motioning for her cup to be replenished.

Rikuto snorted. “Save me?”

“Yes, from Lord Hojo,” Kikyo replied. “Do you truly believe Lord Hojo would allow the abduction of six of his envoys to pass without reprisal? I am told that he was attempting to make an alliance with you in exchange for land. However, with this action, you have proven to be not only untrustworthy, but foolishly short-sighted as well.”

Rikuto leaned forward. The men around them inched for their weapons. “Short-sighted you say? Tell me how one is short-sighted when punishing attempted assassins?”

“You are not the only Ikko-Ikki camp in the region,” Kikyo reminded him. “With this action you have shown not only Lord Hojo, but other lords, that the Ikko-Ikki cannot be trusted or negotiated with. Once this incident reaches the lords of the country, all attempts to make peace with the Ikko-Ikki will come to an end. Why would the lords enter pacts with a group who freely imprison envoys who come in peace? Lord Hojo will descend upon not only this compound, but all others his territory as well. Your spiritual brothers will be put to the sword and worse, in order for Lord Hojo to set an example of how the Ikko-Ikki should be handled. An example that the rest of the lords will be all too eager to emulate.”

“Let Lord Hojo come,” Rikuto said with a vexed scoff. “Let Takeda come. Let Usegei come. Let all those fools come if they like! Our walls will break them! Our men will match them! And our best weapon will rip them into nothing but scraps of meat for the crows!”  
Kikyo paused. Her mind lingered on the phrase ‘best weapon’ for a moment, recalling Master In’ei claims. Kikyo stretched out her awareness but still could not feel any demonic aura present. She set the thought aside and returned to the conversation that seemed to be bereft of progress. “If your compound consisted of only you and your personal guard, I would not be concerned,” Kikyo replied. “But you have walled yourself in with many innocents as well. Innocents who will inevitably be caught in the middle of this reprisal.”

“The villagers are safe here,” Rikuto insisted.

“Truly? I recall a similar claim ten years ago,” Kikyo said. An edge grew in her voice as the memory clawed to the surface. Her fingers twitched. It was only thanks to her training that her seething had such a limited range. And yet her heart still raced. She could feel a fire boil in her chest.

“What happened back then was a misjudgment, Momiji,” Rikuto muttered.

“And how many people died because of your….misjudgment?” Kikyo shot back.

“There is no need for-.”

“How…many…!”

Rikuto squeezed the bridge of his nose. “200.”

Kikyo hastily gulped down the rest of her tea, not trusting herself to speak. A tense and awkward silence filled the temple. The only sounds were the faint hiss of the incense. It lasted for what felt like hours but was only minutes. In that time, Kikyo finished at least four more cups of tea. The liquid had become tasteless to her. But it soothed the enraged girl inside who attempted to escape.

“I have learned since that incident Momi….or rather, Kikyo,” Rikuto said, breaking the silence. “Our walls are stronger. Our men better equipped and trained. Our resolve implacable.”

“Then you have learned nothing,” Kikyo replied. “The Ikko-Ikki cannot triumph using such tactics against these lords.”

“What would you have us do then, girl!” Rikuto snapped. “Lie back and accept that we are nothing in the face of Lord Hojo and the rest? Go back to our old lives of bowing and scrapping by while they take our wives, our sons, our brothers, in the name of their ceaseless ambitions? The Ikko-Ikki will never yield to the will of the lords. Never! Not while I live!”

“You misunderstand me, Master Rikuto,” Kikyo said calmly, her mask readjusted. “Never did I state that I wish the Ikko-Ikki to surrender. I merely meant that, in order to triumph here, a change of tactics is required.”

Rikuto chuckled. “And what do you suggest girl?”

“Release your captives to the custody of Lord Hojo.”

“I will do no such thing,” Rikuto said immediately.

“You should consider it, master,” Kikyo said. “It will show Lord Hojo that you are reasonable and not a maddened fanatic as is expected of the Ikko-Ikki. The envoys will speak of your mercy and compassion, granting you some measure of influence in Lord Hojo’s court, which in turn, will provide you and your men a better position to bargain your new land with Lord Hojo. With no prisoners to rescue, Lord Hojo will end the campaign he has planned against you, sparing the lives of the villagers. If you truly are a man of the common people as you claim, this outcome would one that you would leap towards.”

Rikuto pursed his lips and dragged his hands against the table. Several of his men whispered in his ear. Kikyo took more sips of her tea, not wanting to be tense at this important juncture of the negotiation. By now the childhood memories had shrunk away in the face of her priestess training. They returned to the depths of soul, where were not be disturbed for the remainder of her day. Or rather, Kikyo hoped they would not.  
Finally, after a time, Rikuto spoke. And when he did, Kikyo was glad she had kept herself calm.

“You have a rather queer understanding of negotiation, Kikyo,” the master said. A sly smile growing on his face. Kikyo did not like that.

“How so?” she asked simply.

“You arrive here, demanding the release of my most valuable prisoners and yet offer me nothing in return for my troubles.”

Kikyo grimaced. “I have already outlined how their release benefits you.”

“Those benefits are all rather…abstract are they not?” Rikuto replied with a shake of his head. “Even if I release the envoys, there is no guarantee that any of them will feel thankful enough to warrant bettering my position in gratitude. Moreover, on the off chance that this action enlightens Lord Hojo to the idea that our sect is not made of fanatics, that benefits us little in regards to the other lords of the land.”

“You will keep your lives,” Kikyo said, her frustration mounting. Was greed such a universal vice? “Is that not enough?”

“Not in the world that we live,” Rikuto replied with a shrug. “We may live today but tomorrow a demon may come and slaughter us. A disease could fester and remove us. A storm could destroy our crops and leave us to starve. All of which renders such a promise as moot.”

“What is your point?”

“My point is, Kikyo, if I am to follow this plan of yours, I require a benefit that is much more…immediate. More practical.”

Kikyo sighed. “What do you want? I am a priestess, I have very little to give you.”

“You have knowledge of medicine. I would like that,” Rikuto said. “The last battle injured several of our men and some of the children have come down with fever. We only have one physician and poor Suikotsu cannot handle it all on his own. I would like three days of your best care.”

“Very well,” Kikyo said. A harmless request. But Kikyo feared there would be more. Rikuto did not disappoint.

“In addition, when the envoys are released, I would like you to personally escort them back to Lord Hojo with a message written by hand, detailing their compassionate treatment.”

“Fine.” A formality at this point. No doubt Rikuto would want it written on record of his treatment of his captives so that their word of any ill-treatment would be rebuffed. “Anything else?”

“Just one more request.”

“Which is?”

“As you mentioned, the Ikko-Ikki need to change our tactics,” Rikuto said rising. “My men have traveled this province seeking new recruits, however as you can see, they are not the most….approachable group. The villagers tell me that our sects lacks a certain sense of spirituality that would draw in more converts. I believe you will able to assist me in this aspect.”

Kikyo scowled. “I will not convert to this sect.”

Rikuto chucked. “Now it is you who is misunderstanding Kikyo. What I ask is not for you to convert. What I ask for is a wife.”

It was Kikyo’s turn to rise. “You are mad if you believe I would marry you, Rikuto.”

The older man laughed. “Do all priestess jump to such ridiculous conclusions? I never said you, Kikyo. I would like my bride to be a bit younger. I am told that you have a sister.”

Fury burned on Kikyo’s face. “You will not have Kaede!”

“Obviously,” Rikuto said waving off her rage. “But I am told that you have another sister. A twin that you have recently reunited with. I believe her name is, Kagome.”

Cold dread drenched Kikyo’s rage. “No….”

“I am told that she is similar in appearance to you, Momiji and just as powerful. She can provide our sect with the needed spiritual power and beauty to draw in new recruits. Her reputation as the sister of the powerful priestess Kikyo and a demon slayer will give the Ikko-Ikki proper legitimacy among the lords. And improve how the common people view us, boosting our recruitment. Having her by my side will improve our position far better than the release of six prisoners. A rather fair trade, would you not agree?”

No! Kikyo seethed internally. She would not be caught in such a trap. She would not allow Kagome to fall into such a fate. “If you would like a bride, I can hire a matchmaker for you,” Kikyo offered. “She will find a bride better suited for your needs.”

“Kagome suits my needs, Kikyo,” Rikuto licked his lips. “In many ways.”

Revulsion crawled through Kikyo’s skin. “Kagome is a priestess. She cannot marry.”

Rikuto shrugged. “I will have her convert. A simple matter.”

“Such a request is suited for our father, he is dead, and we have no male relative for you to bring these terms to,” Kikyo attempted again.

“Which is why I bring them to you, are you not the elder sister?”

“Kagome is barren,” Kikyo lied. “She cannot bear you any children.”

“It is fortuitous then, that I do not require children from her,” Rikuto shot back.

Kikyo grit her teeth. This could not be the way! The priestess searched her mind and her soul for a proper solution. But she found none. A simple refusal would suffice. Yet when she opened her mouth to do so, the image of Sayaka bowing to her entered her vision. The woman who begged her to find the truth behind her son’s words. Find the true cause of her husband’s death. If she refused, how else would she find the cause of Hajime’s death? In the time it would take to find another apothecary, the body would rot, the truth rotting away with him. Souchiro was her only chance. Kikyo could not allow Sayaka to spend the rest of her days wondering and in the dark regarding her son and husband. But how could Kikyo simply give away Kagome for it? Was such a trade worth the knowledge?  
Please Lady Kikyo! She heard. I have nowhere else to turn!

Kikyo squeezed her eyes shut. There was no choice at all.

Forgive me, Kagome.

“Very well,” she said slowly. The words like acid on her tongue. “I agree to your terms, Master Rikuto.”

* * *

 

Kikyo was led down a narrow passageway in the bowels of the fortified temple. Light was a distant memory in these depths, as was warmth. The keeper of both was her guide, Noboru, who held the sole torch. The orange-red hue created a tight circle of guiding light for Kikyo to follow. Forcing her to remain within four paces Noboru. And remain within range of the swords strapped to his waist. In this tight space, the captain of Rikuto’s guard would logically draw his wakizashi, giving Kikyo little time to mount a defense or even escape his range. But given his tight grip on his yari spear in his right hand, it was possible that that Noboru would attempt to impale her first. The length of the weapon would be his disadvantage. At this close range, Kikyo could easily close the gap and use his own wakizashi to incapacitate him. It was doubtful that Rikuto would order her death after their long-winded song and dance, especially when Kagome was promised to him. But as Uncle Arima told her: always plan for betrayal.

At the end of the passageway was a small prison cell. The top of which only reached a man’s shoulders, forcing its occupants to frequently stoop or crawl. The cramped cell looked built to house only two men at most. And yet seven men had been crammed together, shoulder-to-shoulder. The wood that created the bars were rotting. In the limited light, Kikyo could see the maggots crawling through the bars. Briefly Kikyo wondered why the men did not work together to break the bars and make their escape. She received her answer once Noboru torch illuminated the cell. Their eyes were half-lidded with barely any spark of life in them. Their robes were in tatters with residue of dirt, waste, and dried blood caked on almost every inch of what of left of their clothes. The ruined rags hung off their bodies like sagging skin. Hunger had ebbed away at their bodies. Making the men resemble rotting corpses than envoys. The worst aspect had to be the stench. Despite her years of training and first-hand experience with such scene, Kikyo could not resist the need to cover her nose to block the horrendous odor. It all came from a single bucket in the corner meant to house the waste of seven men.

“These are the best quarters you could build for them?” Kikyo asked.

“It’s what they deserve,” Noboru said firmly. “These men were far too used to the comforts of life under their master Hojo. They were lap-dogs who stole food and money from the people in order to further their own existence. Now look at them. Now know how it feels to be powerless. To know the ground and dirt of which they so avoided stepping on. That is the true lesson the Ikko-Ikki wish to instill to their like!”

Behind her hand, Kikyo scowled. A number of rebukes, insults, and affronts, boiled in her throat. But Kikyo swallowed them down. “Your lesson is at an end. Release them.”

Noboru approached the bars and six of the men scrambled back into the far corner, trembling. The seventh man, however remained still. A seething glare, his only acknowledgement of Noboru’s presence. The man was the healthiest of the seven. His bones were properly hidden by his flesh. Starvation had yet to fully touch him. The seventh man was a tall one with pale skin. His brown hair had grown to reach his shoulders and his bread was a mangled mess with grime and other substances Kikyo did not want to identify. The man wore a traditional haori or rather what was left of one. The tears exposed a forest of cuts, burn marks, and ribbons from a whip. Once Noboru reached the gate, the man spat at his feet.

“Get up,” Noboru barked. The six men complied, as best as they could in the cramped space. The seventh man remained seated. “I said, get up!” Noboru growled.

“What for?” the seventh prisoner asked flatly. “Another beating? Another round of questions?”

“You’re being released.”

Relief swelled on the faces of the envoys.

“Did I not tell you!” one of them, a thin man with a fat face, exclaimed. “Did I not say that Lord Hojo would not abandon us?”

Tears rolled down the face of the second prisoner. “I did not think we would be worthy of ransom.”

“Is this a trick?” the seventh prisoner asked.

Noboru smirked. “I can leave you in here if you want, Souichiro.”

“I’d rather stay here than accept any more of your ‘gifts’ Noboru,” Souichiro shot back.

“Enough Souichiro!” the first envoy exclaimed. “You have caused us enough trouble! Lord Hojo has given us our lives back!”

“Why would Lord Hojo go through such trouble?” Souichiro said. “He would never stoop so low as to negotiate with these fanatics!”

“What differences does it make?” the first envoy exclaimed. “We are free now!”

“How many times must they trick you, before you see the truth Hideaki?” Souichiro said.

“We’re only in here because of you!” Hideakai shouted. An effort that seemed to take all of his remaining strength. “You will forgive me if I have no intents on dying in this hell with you!”

Souichiro was ready to retort when Kikyo stepped forward. “It is no trick,” she said, her calm voice echoing through the darkness. “My name is Kikyo. I am a priestess from a village to the southeast. I have spoken with Rikuto and negotiated your release into the custody of Lord Hojo. I can assure you of the validity of this arrangement.”

Souichiro pursed his lips, glancing at her up and down. “I have heard of you Lady Kikyo. I have heard villagers call you some manner of saint.”  
“A flattering but false statement,” Kikyo replied. “There are no saints among the living. I merely do what I can for others.”

“Including the dirty work of Lord Hojo?” Souichiro asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I am freeing seven men who have been clearly mistreated and ensuring that they return home to their families. Explain to me how such work is rendered ‘dirty’.”

Souichiro looked away with a soft growl.

“If you wish to be stubborn, that is your choice. But at the very least be stubborn in clean robes and a proper room,” Kikyo said.

Souichiro made a sound. A mix between a groan and sigh it seemed. He rose, slightly, and nodded. “Very well, Lady Kikyo.”

Kikyo held in a long sigh. She wanted to feel relief, she wanted to feel accomplished, but she only found weariness in her soul. This was only the first act in her long task. The hardest acts still remained.

* * *

 

Several hours later, Kikyo stood outside the hut provided to Souichiro. A roll parchment under her arm and a basket of herbs in the other. Noboru loomed behind her. It seemed that he was her assigned escort around the compound. Whether he was meant to truly guard her person or eliminate her the second she became trouble for the Ikko-Ikki, Kikyo could not be sure. Still, Kikyo would not permit his drab presence to dissuade her from her purpose.

“I would like to conduct this visit on my own, Noboru-san,” Kikyo said as pleasantly as she could. “I believe your presence will only agitate Souichiro.”

“Make sure he leaves his mark on the parchment,” Noboru grunted.

Kikyo nodded and pushed aside the straw curtain that served as a door. She found Souichiro sitting before a fresh fire mouthing down an entire tray of food. He was clean shaven and in fresh robes. His hair was pulled back in a short ponytail and his body was accompanied by the fresh scent of plums. Without being covered by the grime of the prison cell, one could say that Souichiro was an attractive man. Though Kikyo had to chuckle when she saw that Souichiro ate more like a famished demon. Similar almost to Inuyasha. Her chuckle grew into a small giggle at the thought of the two sharing a meal together and all the food that would be left on the floor.

“Is something funny, Lady Kikyo?” Souichiro asked, making Kikyo swallow down her brief moment of levity.

“It’s nothing,” she said simply, sitting across from him. “I have come to deliver these papers to you on behalf of Rikuto.”

Reluctantly, Souichiro set aside his tray and read through the parchment. His own moment of satisfaction and levity vanishing as well. “So, I am free on the condition that I confirm these lies of fair treatment? Rikuto is more of a fool than I thought.”

“It is a small formality.”

“A lie is still a lie.”

Kikyo rubbed down a popped vein. He was certainly as stubborn as Inuyasha that was for sure. “What you decide to do with the parchment is your choice. However for my purposes, it is a mere pretense. I came here to ask a favor of you.”

Souichiro scoffed. “A favor for you? Or for Rikuto? Or even Lord Hojo? Your allegiances are still a mystery to me Lady Kikyo.”

“If you know of me like you claimed in your cell, you would know that my only allegiance is to the people of this land. And it is because of one of them that I went through all this trouble to free you. So I would much appreciate if you would shelf your accusations and allow me to fulfill my true duty to her. That is, of course, assuming you did not fill that waste bucket with the rest of your courtesy.”

Souichiro pursed his lips, before lowering his head. “You have my apologies, Lady Kikyo. I have been surrounded by enemies for so long, I have forgotten how to treat an ally.”

“It shows,” Kikyo said simply. “Regardless, I have a corpse that needs to be examined.”

Souichiro raised an eyebrow and glanced around. “A corpse?”

“Not here,” she said. “At the old Hozoin temple not far from here. I have reason to believe that the corpse was poisoned, and I will need your apothecary skills to confirm it.”

“Who is this corpse?”

“A man from my village,” Kikyo said. “His name was Hajime.”

Souichiro reeled back. “Hajime is dead? Poisoned?”

“You were acquainted with Hajime?”

“In passing,” Souichiro replied. “During my encampments with the Hojo armies he and his son would give their aid to my mission to heal the soldiers. Hajime was a decent assistant. And an even better drinking companion. How is Souji? Does he live?”

“For now,” Kikyo replied. “However, I fear the longer we wait, the less likely that will be.”

Souichiro curled his fingers into fists. He grit his teeth as if something bore down upon his shoulders. “I…..appreciate all that you have done for me Lady Kikyo,” he began, struggling with each word. “But…..I cannot leave this place…..not yet…..”

It was Kikyo’s turn to grit her teeth. “Why not? Rikuto has freed you. Why linger?”

“I cannot leave without my brother,” Souichiro replied. “And I cannot leave as long as Rikuto lives.”

“So….you did attempt to assassinate Rikuto…..” Kikyo was not sure how to feel about this new facet. She had hoped the attempted was just a fabrication created by Rikuto to justify Souichiro’s capture. “Why?” was all she could allow herself to ask.

“Because he’s turned my brother Suikotsu into a monster.”

* * *

 

Gatenmaru was moving, but not on his own. He was in a makeshift wheelbarrow with a broken axle, making the trip far bumpy and far more painful than it needed to be. Each bump sent a new flash of pain through him. Groans were the only language he knew how to speak. His “saviors” Hiroyuki and his son Yamada spoke among themselves, their voices putting Gatenmaru in even worse pain. The moth demon wanted to lash out his tongue and suck out their blood for his strength but such weaklings would be of no use to him.

Finally, they reached their destination. A small hut inside a village surrounded by a fortified temple.

“Doctor!” Hiroyuki shouted. “Dr. Suikotsu, please help us!”

Another human male emerged from his hut. “Hiroyuki, Yamada, what appears to be the problem?”

“This man fell from the sky! I don’t know how he survived, but he’s in great pain, you must help him!” Hiroyuki said.

The one called Suikotsu nodded. “Bring him inside, I’ll see what I can do.”

Gatenmaru was rolled past the human and his instincts began to scream.

Danger radiated off this man.


	26. Corruption in the Pure Lands Part 3

50 Years Too Early

Chapter 26: Corruption in the Pure Lands Part 3

The doctor was easy enough to find. He was surrounded by a brood of smiling and laughing children in a field just outside the walls. Dr. Suikotsu was a tall man with a kind face. He had oddly broad shoulders for a doctor and as Kikyo approached, she saw some scars that ran up his wrists. A basket filled with herbs had been placed on his shoulders while the children ran towards him holding up other herbs and flowers they had picked. A scene that cracked on a smile on Kikyo's lips.

"Doctor, look what I found!" the girl, Sayo exclaimed. "Will these plums heal anything?"

"A good find, Sayo," Dr. Suikotsu said with a smile that could cause any village girl to swoon. "That's umeboshi. You put them over fire then place it in tea to drink. It is good for a weak stomach."

Sayo's face brightened. "I'll pick some for my mama then!"

"I'm sure she will love what you bring, Sayo-chan."

Kikyo thought to ask if Sayo could provide her with some umeboshi. Her stomach had yet to settle after her agreement with Rikuto. She wondered how she would share this new development with Kagome. Would she even understand? Were marriages arranged in such a way in her world? Kikyo thought back to her own experience with marriage. Or rather, Momiji's experience. Her blood ran cold when she recalled its violent ending. Her betrothed had been a young boy named Nobuzane. The bastard son of Lord Takeda. She could remember feeling happiness, or at the very least, contentment when the young boy had first offered to marry her. It had been under a peach tree in the spring at dusk. He promised he would always keep her safe. Kikyo wasn't sure if she wanted to scoff, laugh, or weep at that childish promise. It had been years since she had thought of her betrothed. The memories of him had become like fog in her mind. And yet being in this village, had slowly ebbed away the dense fog she had formed around her past self. A part of her she had long thought dead had been slowly crawling back to the surface.

Something Kikyo could not stand.

"Ah, you must be the priestess Master Rikuto informed me of," Dr. Suikotsu said, snapping Kikyo out of her reverie.

The doctor and his brood approached her, all with smiles on their faces and baskets worth of herbs. The young girl Sayo attempted to balance the filled basket in her small hands while trying to wave at her. Kikyo couldn't help but smile at her fumbling. Eventually an older boy took her load, granting Sayo the freedom to rush over to her.

"Lady Kikyo, you came!"

"I could not stay away, Sayo," Kikyo said, her smile growing a bit more. "But it would seem I missed gathering herbs with you."

"Don't worry, Dr. Suikotsu takes us out twice a day," Sayo replied. "You can join us tonight!"

"I'm glad."

"And I am glad that you approve of our guest Sayo," Dr. Suikotsu said, stooping down to her level. "Now do you think you can join the others at the hut while I speak with our new priestess friend?"

"Yes doctor!"

"Good girl."

As Sayo scampered off with the other children, Kikyo took the opportunity to look over the doctor. An aura of kindness and warmth radiated off him. His eyes were round and bright. He held an expression that would make any stranger feel like an old friend in a matter seconds. Not at all the monster Souichiro had described to her. The apothecary had been frustratingly tight lipped regarding his meaning.

"It is something you must see for yourself," Souichiro had said.

So far, Kikyo saw a kind man and nothing more.

"Good afternoon, doctor," Kikyo said with a bow. "I am the Priestess Kikyo. Master Rikuto has sent me to aid you in medical duties."

"I must thank you for coming Lady Kikyo," the doctor said, returning the bow. "These last few weeks have been rather daunting. I am ashamed to say that I was not adequately prepared for this."

"Master Rikuto informs me that a fever has been afflicting some the children in the village."

Dr. Suikotsu rubbed his eyes with an exhausted groan. It was then Kikyo noticed the red tint within them and the deep bags that hung underneath. "The fever was only the start. A few ill children would not be an issue by itself. But now the fever is spreading to some of the elderly. Even that would have been bearable. But then, Master Rikuto entered battle with the Hozoin temple, I had to care for his six captives as best I could, and now I have a stranger who has fallen from the sky to deal with." The doctor brushed by Kikyo and nearly collapsed on a rock in order to sit. "I cannot even tell you the last time I slept."

"I once had to endure nearly a full week without sleep, while tending to a famine and an outbreak of cholera," Kikyo said. "It is truly a miracle from the gods that I did not collapse in exhaustion."

"Cholera….." Dr. Suikotsu muttered, shaking his head. "How many died in your village?"

Kikyo sighed, remembering the melody of misery that consumed the village that month. Not only from those plagued with such a horrendous disease, but the despair of those left behind. Her condolences and offers of prayers meant nothing to those who had lost a child. "Twenty," Kikyo recounted. "Fifteen children, five adults."

Suikotsu looked away. "I am sorry, Lady Kikyo. Fifteen that's…. I am so sorry." Kikyo paused for a moment as she examined the doctor. His voice was thick with remorse. His eyes sweltering with tears that he refused to shed. He was not offering an empty and expected platitude. He understood the pain. He knew how it felt to watch the disease destroy lives.

"It's all right," Kikyo replied, softly. "There was nothing that could be done for them. But they are at peace, and I suppose that's enough."

Suikotsu chuckled at that. A sardonic, bitter chuckle. "It's a strange burden that we bear isn't?" he said. "The villagers see us as divine saviors able to cure any sickness and heal any wound. The moment we start to believe them, the gods see fit to remind us just how small and powerless we truly are. We are human, a fact we are remind of every day, and yet, we must always be more."

Kikyo felt her jaw loosen. So many words wanted to tumble out of her mouth. Gratitude to discover someone else who shouldered the same burden. Empathy for their shared plight. Questions as to how he allowed himself to cope and remain cheerful despite all he had seen. But her tongue failed her.

"I'm sorry Lady Kikyo," Suikotsu said, putting on a bright but false smile. "You arrived here to assist me. I'm sure my brooding is the last thing you wish to hear."

"It's quite all right," Kikyo said. "I've had my own fits of excessive brooding from time to time. Who am I to deny you the same?"

Suikotsu chuckled. "If the villages knew how often we felt sorry for ourselves, I'm sure the illusion of perfection would dispel instantly."

"If that is the case, perhaps we should put on a brooding performance for the next Obon festival," Kikyo replied, her heart feeling light.

"I will gladly put my name on that manifest," Suikotsu said, his smile growing more genuine. "I believe that will be the first time I've actually enjoyed an Obon festival."

"It would be my first as well."

A silence passed between them. A comfortable one, giving Kikyo the opportunity to examine the doctor once again. And yet again, she found no signs of wickedness that Souichiro claimed. Granted, they had only interacted for a few minutes and any wicked man could masquerade as a kind man within that time. However, a small part of Kikyo wanted to believe that perhaps Souichiro had been mistaken. Quickly though, that small part was overwhelmed by her training and duties.

"Before we get to the task at hand, doctor, I had a question for you that has been bothering me for a while," Kikyo said.

"Of course Lady Kikyo," Suikotsu said. "I'm sure you have many questions."

"For now I only have one," Kikyo said. "I have heard conflicting tales regarding the intentions of the six envoys. Originally, I was informed that the envoys were sent by Lord Hojo in order to negotiate an alliance. However, Master Rikuto tells me that the envoys were false. Their true intention was to assassinate him. Which is the truth?" A bold question. No doubt Suikotsu would maintain whatever story Rikuto had given the villagers. But perhaps, their commonality would permit Suikotsu to speak plain. No doubt Souichiro had informed his brother of the truth.

"I am afraid that I do not know, Lady Kikyo," Suikotsu said ruefully. "I only tended to their wounds upon their initial arrival. I have not been down to the cells since then."

Kikyo reeled back. "How can that be? Your own brother has been taken captive, and you have not gone to see him?"

"Brother?" Suikotsu repeated, confused. "I do not have a brother, Lady Kikyo."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Several hours later, Kikyo was covered from the crown of her head to the soles of her feet in dirt and blood. The moans of the injured soldiers echoed in the small hut that served as the makeshift healing wing of the village. Much like In'ei's temple, the soldiers were laid out on straw mats saturated with blood, dirt, and fluids from previous occupants. Flies clouded above the injured men while crows sat on the nearby branches, ready to converge upon the first dying man. Outside the hut she heard the squeals of the children as Dr. Suikotsu worked to give them broth to help soothe their fever.

Dr. Suikotsu had chosen his profession well. Not only was he knowledgeable in medical matters ranging from battle wounds to upset stomachs, but he had a simple yet captivating charm about him that seemed infectious to all those he interacted with. It made providing aid and convincing the squeamish children to take their medicine all the easier. The parents the doctor spoke with, all walked home with reassured smiles on their faces and the children all came rushing back to his hut, even when they had no ailment for him to treat. The doctor welcomed them all the same however, and went to great lengths to play with them, despite his long list of tasks to attend to. A habit that would have irked Kikyo, if not for the sheer joy on the children's faces and the doctor's. It made the corners of Kikyo's lips crack against her mask for a smile. Kikyo herself was tempted to join them but the moans from the wounded soldiers always tethered her.

As the doctor finished with his last patient, he straightened his back and smiled at her before heading to the well for water. Once more, his aura of warmth and comfort radiated off him. He seemed to be no more than just a kind man.

It made Souichiro's claim all the more baffling.

He's turned my brother Suikotsu into a monster, Kikyo recalled the former captive saying. An exaggeration perhaps? A bluff? A lie? What would Souichiro gain from spreading such a falsehood? If Souichiro wished to tarnish Suikotsu's reputation, then a more informed lie could have been perpetuated. Kikyo highly doubted anyone in the village would believe such a statement. But then, why bother with it in the first place? Was the brother jealous?

Kikyo watched Suikotsu wash his face and raised an eyebrow. Were they even brothers? The two certainly looked similar. They had similar noses and the same facial shape. But Suikotsu was adamant that he had no brother. Was Suikotsu the one who was lying perhaps? The doctor was, after all, not without his oddities. The biggest one came when Kikyo had been treating the worst of the wounded soldiers.

Their wounds were nothing Kikyo hadn't seen before in previous battles. That, however, did not soften the blow when she was forced to amputate the limbs of two men before their rotted flesh overtook them. When she informed Suikotsu of this, the doctor went as pale as a ghost. His hands began to tremble and his voice cracked at every other word. It became impossible for the doctor to keep the saw in his hand steady to complete the treatment, forcing Kikyo to take it while Suikotsu held down the men. By the time she had completed the process, Suikotsu looked like death itself.

Before she could console the doctor, he had risen and raced to well, muttering that he must wash all the while. He had remained at the well for the remainder of the afternoon. Kikyo had attempted conversation with him but her attempts had fallen on deaf ears. Suikotsu only had eyes for the water and his own mutterings of cleanliness, even long after the blood had been cleansed from his hands. The doctor stopped only when the parents arrived with sick children for him to attend to.

The entire exchange baffled Kikyo yet again. As a doctor was not blood something he had grown accustomed to? But while his behavior was odd, it brought no new light to Souichiro's claims or brought her any closer to the truth of their relation.

Kikyo squeezed the bridge of her nose. Her mind screamed for a reprieve from this puzzle, a growl from her stomach informed her it was a sentiment her body agreed with.

"Seems like you are ready for lunch, Lady Kikyo," Suikotsu said as if reading her mind.

"That sounds wonderful," Kikyo replied. "But there is still one last man that requires our attention."

"The man who fell from the sky," Suikotsu said with a small gulp. His face already started to whiten.

"Perhaps you can gather our lunch and I will join you shortly," Kikyo said quickly, before the doctor ran for the well again.

"No," Suikotsu insisted. "He was brought to me, he is my patient."

His hands were already trembling.

"Very well," Kikyo said simply. She soon fell into step with the trembling doctor and tried to imagine him at the head of a marauding band of misfits or having his way with a screaming woman or even failing to say thank you after receiving a favor. But it fell flat. It was like trying to imagine Inuyasha as a proper lord, complete with correct grammar and the courtesies to match. She wanted to laugh at the image but swallowed it down. The thought of dressing Inuyasha in a proper lord's garment just to see how long it would take him to rip it to shreds crossed her mind as well, making her urge to laugh even stronger. She was sure that Kagome would enjoy the sight as well, much to Inuyasha's chagrin no doubt. Kikyo wondered what colorful insults the two would throw at each other in such a scenario. She found herself tracing the seashell of rouge in her pocket and felt the smile grow on her face.

By the time they entered the hut where the man dwelled, her levity had reached a fever pitch. A laugh she could not suppress sprang from her lips, echoing throughout the cramped hut, stirring the injured man. One look at his mangled body was enough to wither her burst of joy, leaving her only with her priestess mask once more.

"Is something…funny, my lady?" Dr. Suikotsu asked.

Kikyo cleared her throat, ridding herself of lingering laughter. "No, doctor," she said evenly, though she could feel a thin streak of scarlet across her face. "I was merely thinking of my sister and my…well… a close friend of mine."

"Oh, I was not aware you had a sister."

The injured man attempted to turn on his side.

"We are twins, separated at birth," Kikyo said, her lie had long become second nature. "I have only recently found her again."

Dr. Suikotsu smiled. "That's wonderful. I hope to meet her one day. What is her name?"

The injured man groaned.

"Kagome," Kikyo replied.

The man's eyes snapped open.

OOOOOOO

Pain had been Gatenmaru's only companion for hours now. It had proven to be a most persist acquaintance. And like most unwanted guests, it had overstayed its welcome. To a demon, pain was only a temporary visitor. A brief spike of a sensation all too easily smothered by heightened healing. Gatenmaru once recalled an encounter with a rival group lead by some weak human named Rasetsu and his cohort Onigumo. During their clash, Onigumo had sliced him from shoulder to hip. It tickled. Gatenmaru would never forget the look of horror on the human as the wound rapidly closed itself. The only remaining indicator was the few specks of blood that had splashed on Gatenmaru's face. Needless to say, their rivalry had ended that day. The following morning, a messenger came stating that Raestsu and Onigumo conceded the northern lands to him.

A fond memory, which helped to pass the long hours with only the thatched roof as scenery. However, it also further emphasized is current predicament and grievous loss of fortune. The cuts had from the wind had long since closed and his bones had begun the long process of resetting themselves. But the pain. The pain clung to his weakened body like a crow to a corpse.

Rage boiled in his stomach. That damn monk! Something in the gale must have purified his demonic aura somehow. Trapping him in this wretched human form and locking away the higher functions of his healing. He would kill that monk, even if it would be the last thing he did in this world. For this, the monk did not deserve a quick death. When not losing himself in his fonder memories, Gatenmaru imagined every way he would torture the monk. He would cut into the monk's flesh and slowly drip his poison into his veins and watch as the bastard wretched in pain. Or drain his blood a little bit at a time. Or cut off a pound of flesh every hour of every day. Or he would take his true prize, the priestess Kagome before the eyes of the monk and that worthless half demon.

A fit of pain surged under his flesh, reminding Gatenmaru of his present. With a groan Gatenmaru shut his eyes and attempted to sleep, his dreams prevailed with vengeance.

Faintly, he heard voices as the doctor and a woman entered. The woman was laughing about something. His current appearance no doubt. Gatenmaru managed a small growl. He would make her pay for that.

"I was merely thinking of my sister," was the woman's weak excuse.

Gatenmaru turned on his side attempting to drown out their useless squabble. Still, their talk continued. The woman mentioned some nauseating story of how they were lost at birth but now found each other again. Gatenmaru groaned, trying to prevent himself from vomiting. Just as he thought he was going to lose the battle, he heard it.

"What is her name?"

"Kagome."

Gatenmaru's eyes snapped open. He rolled to face the door and found the priestess's exact double standing in his doorway. A tsunami of feeling crashed against his senses. His demonic aura surged, only for it to whittle down to a mere ember. He had no strength to rise and even less to take his prize. The bandit could only growl, which in his weakened state came out as a feeble moan.

The double rushed over to him along with the doctor. In the meager light of the hut, Gatenmaru could see that she was not an exact double. Her face was sharper, her eyes slimmer, her skin a shade lighter. But Gatenmaru could not deny the painful sensation of spiritual power, at a level greater than Kagome's.

"Y-y-you are the Priestess…..Kikyo…are you not…?" the bandit managed.

"I am," she confirmed.

"I-I-I've h-heard m-many things about you….." Gatenmaru groaned. "That you kill demons by the hundreds."

"Is that what they say?" Kikyo replied with an amused scoff. She did not look up from her work. Her hands moved skillfully down his forest of bandages and motioned for Suikotsu to join her beside him. "I wonder then, what is it that they say about you? A man who plunges hundreds of feet from the air and survives is a much more interesting piece of gossip in my view."

"T-there…is very little interesting about me…priestess…I am but a mere foot-soldier…" He paused to allow Suikotsu to lift his head so that he could swallow a broth for the pain. "I…was part of the yari ashigaru unit of Lord Hojo's army. We were marching to the east not far from here when we were attacked by demon birds. One of them took me into the air as I watched my brothers be devoured. I managed to fend it off, but in doing so…..I fell. The trees below cushioned my fall I believe…..I am just thankful to be alive."

Kiyko's mahogany eyes bored into him as if she were searching for something within his very soul. Under her gaze, Gatenmaru could not help but flinch. Ice ran up and down his mangled spine. Was this what his demon brethren saw when they faced her? This gaze of ice cold death? Beneath his blanket, Gatenmaru made a fist. She was a mere human! He would not allow himself to feel such fear!

After what seemed like hours, Kikyo finally spoke. "That armor, is yours then I presume?" she asked, motioning towards the armor and surcoat Suikotsu had to remove to treat him initially.

"It is."

"I see," she said simply and did not speak for the remainder of her visit. She and Suikotsu made quick work of him. Cleaned his lacerations, reset his bones, changed his bandages, and provided more broth for the pain. By the time they left, Gatenmaru felt his aches lessen a bit.

It almost made him feel remorseful for what he would do the moment he gained back his strength.

Almost.

"I will have my reward…..priestess….."

OOOOOOO

"He's lying," Kikyo declared as she shoveled rice into her mouth. It had been so long since she had a proper meal, she nearly forgot her manners. Suikotsu's lunch was a full spread. Daikon radishes, red bean paste, koi, unagi, shrimp, with dangos and hot tea to top it all off. At first, Kikyo ate carefully both out of politeness and disbelief. How could a doctor afford such a luxurious lunch? But her stomach encouraged her to eat heatedly. The origins of such a spread fading away in the frenzy of her hunger.

"I suspected that as well, Lady Kikyo," Suikotsu replied, eating far slower than her and doing his best not to stare.

"His armor is too fine to be an ashigaru," Kikyo said. "Moreover, he lacks a family crest or clan symbol on his clothes."

"His demon bird story is falsehood as well," Suikotsu said, biting into the eel. "Demon birds are prone to the southwestern lands, they rarely hunt in this region. And they never take human prey alive. Once they swoop down, they drain a human's blood and leave them there to rot."

"I am surprised you know of such a thing, doctor."

"I grew up in the southwest," Suikotsu said with a shrug. "I often treated the few survivors of these attacks."

"But what is truly curious is that I did not sense any demonic aura from him. If he were captured by the demon birds, there would be some of its aura would have lingered on his body. What I felt instead was sacred energy. Such as from a monk or priestess."

"I agree that it is all rather…unusual. Still, he is our patient Lady Kikyo. I am sure when he has the strength, he will be able to tell us his true tale. It could be that he simply stumbled down a hill during his march and is too embarrassed to regale such an incident."

"I suppose so," Kikyo said. "Nonetheless, he will require constant care. Do you have anyone who will be able to keep watch of him while we work on other patients?"

"The two men who brought him, Hiroyuki and Yamada are good men, they would be more than happy to aid us."

Kikyo nodded and returned to her meal. Her stomach screamed for more, not knowing when she would be able to eat like this again. Her ravenous nature took hold of her as she ate, earning a laugh from Suikotsu.

"Goodness! Would you like me to leave you alone for a moment, Lady Kikyo? I would hate to be your next helping."

Kikyo froze. Her face turning a deep shade of red. "M-my apologies."

"No need!" Suikotsu replied with a light smile. "It has been sometime since anyone has enjoyed my cooking to such a degree. I take it as compliment!"

Her blush only deepened. "I…am glad you feel that way," she muttered. "Such an array of food is rather…foreign to me…."

For as far back as Kikyo could remember, food was always a scarcity at best, a distant luxury at worst. Even in her village, the crops that survived were often sent directly to Lord Hojo as tax with the rest of the village having to make to make do with the meager scraps that remained. Being a constant traveler as she was, did not improve matters at all. On the road, food was reduced to what little you could find. Her uncle would often say that hunger was their third travel companion.

"I know the feeling, my lady," Suikotsu said. "I would only eat twice in a week and that was when I was truly fortunate. When I arrived here, Master Rikuto promised I would never go hungry again and he has been true to his word. Not only to me, but to everyone else who has come since."

"How did you end here?" Kikyo asked, sensing an opening.

"As I said before, I grew up in the southwest, under the domain of Lord Mori. When I was old enough, I was taken into the service of my lord's third son, Kobayakawa Takakage. I am both ashamed and proud to say that made for a terrible soldier."

"Did you see many battles?"

Suikotsu's hands trembled as he reached for his tea. His skin turned pale. His lips quivered. But the doctor still forced a weak smile on his face. "Only one my lady. Miyajima."

"That is sacred land," Kikyo said. After the shrine to St. Hakushin on Hijiri Island to the north, Kikyo could think of no holier site to the gods and spirits on this earth. "No lord would be so bold as to conduct battle in such a place."

"Lord Mori and his sons were…." Suikotsu said. "I will spare you the details, Lady Kikyo. But I will say once the killing ceased, 'sacred' was a difficult word to associate with the island. On that day, all I saw were bodies of men and boys barely older than me, screaming in pain, begging for death. Some committing seppuku others being forced into it by Mori's men. My hands…..my hands…..were…..soaked in their blood…"

"Doctor?"

"I could only ask myself, how? How could this be the will of the gods? How could men shed blood so freely on sacred ground? As I tried to take the injured to the tents for aid, I heard Lord Kobayakawa speak with his father. He called it a great victory with minimal losses. They laughed. They both laughed as men laid dying and the gods insulted!"

"Doctor Suikotsu?" Kikyo muttered warily. His face had gone pure white now, but not out of fear but anger. The cup cracked in his hands and the sweat on his brow only increased. His breath became haggard. The clay cup shattered in his grip, sending shards tumbled to the ground. His irises seemed to shrink. His weak smile melting down to a deep sneer. Kikyo suddenly felt naked without her bow.

"I…just…wanted…to…..!" He leered at her and Kikyo saw only blood-lust in his eyes. "I wanted to do to them, what they did to those men." His voice was devoid of warmth. His quivering had long ceased. Only a callous steadiness remained. "They needed to suffer."

Kikyo shot to her feet, a spike in her spiritual power supporting her. "Doctor Suikotsu, get a hold of yourself!"

Her voice seemed to shatter what dark hold had clung to the good doctor. Suikotsu reeled back and shook his head dazed, as if just awakening from a dream. The sneer evaporated. The quivering resumed.

"I-I-I'm sorry…. Lady Kikyo. I-I must have fainted it happens to me occasionally," Suikotsu said. "I'm sorry if I frightened you."

Kikyo said nothing. Instinctively, she took a step back as Suikotsu rose, holding his head. "I…need to go see Master Rikuto, I will continue my tale when I return. Please excuse me my lady."

"O-of course," Kikyo muttered.

Suikotsu brushed past her without another word.

A cold sensation ran up her spine as the doctor passed.

A sensation she had thought conquered.

The cold sensation of fear.

OOOOOO

Hiroyuki could safely say his life was devoid of accomplishments. He had gone off to war, like all men of decent age, to fight for Lord Hojo. He had seen three battles. Two against Takeda, one against Uesugi. All resulted in retreats. In the battle against Uesugi, a yari slash to his knee left him with a permanent limp and frequent bouts of pain. His home village had been ravaged by cholera, taking his dear wife with it. With no sons and a crippled body, keeping his small piece of land became impossible. With the last of his meager monies, he had hired himself a matchmaker for a new wife. To no one's surprise, the choices were slim for a middle aged cripple with no land, title, or fortune to his name. The matchmaker could only find him one woman, Chiyaki. A widow twice his age, with one grown son, and barren. With no father, there was no one to keep Yamada's heart from being stolen by that foreign religion brought by the westerners. A religion that compelled Yamada to refuse all calls to service by his lords. Giving his mother no hope for an improvement of her fortunes.

Hiroyuki grunted as he leaned against the hut he was to guard. When he arrived, Lady Kikyo looked rather pale. She had asked him and his son to watch over the wounded men while she cleared her mind. Dr. Suikotsu was not feeling well either she had told him, but would return shortly.

It was nearly sundown and neither of them had returned.

Yamada had taken over the men's care. He moved among the wounded soldiers making his bizarre sign over them and saying prayers. Hiroyuki could not help but scoff at the sight. He had hoped that bringing Yamada to the Ikko-Ikki would instill a sense of duty and honor within him. If one could not fight for a lord, one could at least fight for his own salvation in the pure lands. Master Rikuto had been adamant that he would be able to chip away at Yamada's foreign faith. But the stronger the pull, the more Yamada dug his feet in and refused to move.

The middle aged man could only sigh. He was ashamed to say that his most notable accomplishment was bringing that strange man to Dr. Suikotsu in order to save his life. He would have 46 years on this earth in the coming weeks. Men only lived 50 years at best. His time was running short.

He hoped that serving under the priestess Kikyo would provide him with some manner of glory or respect. Even if it was merely guarding an injured man. Guard duty had some measure of importance to it in a certain way. Although, his only capacity as a guard currently, had been to tell the girl Sayo that neither Lady Kikyo nor Dr. Suikotsu had returned to take her to look for more herbs. The girl's face fell slightly, but said that she would wait for them to come back.

She sat on a nearby stone swing her small feet and whistling a small tune to herself. Hiroyuki wished he had the same luxury of time Sayo had.

A moan from the hut forced Hiroyuki out his thoughts. The man who fell from the sky, had been oddly quiet throughout his watch. Hiroyuki had expected the man to be in constant pain from his injuries, but other than requests for water every now and again, he was silent. Often, Hiroyuki wondered if he had passed on already.

"Help….." the man moaned from the darkness.

Perhaps the pain merely took its time to reach him, Hiroyuki figured. He entered the hut with the bowl of broth Lady Kikyo had instructed to provide him should the pain begin in earnest.

"Where…is…..Lady Kikyo?" the man asked weakly.

"She is away for the moment," Hiroyuki replied. "She will be along shortly. I brought broth for you."

"I…don't…need broth….." the man muttered. "I…need…blood…."

"What?"

"Your blood."

Before Hiroyuki could blink, the man's tongue shot out like a snake in the field. It pierced his chest like an arrow, giving Hiroyuki no time to even gasp. His strength left him. His skin cracked with wrinkles. And Hiroyuki was powerless. He could not even move. The man's eyes flashed red as he rose, taking the last of Hiroyuki with him.

The older man felt himself fall, but nothing else. The man stepped over him with a grin that only the hells below could create. "Thank you for the feast you have provided me," the man said, licking his blood soaked lips. "I shall put all these men to good use."

A demon, Hiroyuki thought as the darkness overcame him. He had saved a demon.

Fate was truly a spiteful thing.

OOOOOOO

Kikyo could not remember the last time she had goosebumps. Her training had so effectively numbed her of the sensation that, for a time, she barely remembered how it felt. Suikotsu however succeeded in giving her a thorough reminder of it. In the brief moment Kikyo looked into his eyes, all training and all discipline, failed her. She had retreated to the river near the compound's walls to compose herself. She would be no good to the injured if she reeked of fear. The priestess rubbed her arms, trying to scorch the sensation away with her body heat. Her success was minimal. Another shiver ran up her spine as Suikotsu's callous face flashed before her.

"An odd thing to be shivering during a summer night," a voice said behind her.

Kikyo turned to her sudden visitor and raised an eyebrow. "It is an even odder thing to see a former captive without his armed escorts, Souichiro. Is this an escape attempt?"

"It is not so odd," he said, indicating Noboru lurking not too far behind him. "Moreover, after all the trouble you went through to negotiate my release, I suspect you would pin me with your arrows if I made such an attempt Lady Kikyo."

"You're not wrong," Kikyo replied. "What brings you here, if not to escape?"

"There are at least three things a man wants after being freed from capture," Souichiro said joining her near the river. "A warm bed, a good meal, and a place to view the stars."

"Is the latter truly needed?"

"It is when you have spent weeks with only stones and dim torchlight as your view."

"I see…."

A gentle breeze passed between them. Souichiro inhaled deeply, contentment washing over his face. Kikyo wished she could share that sensation.

"You seem troubled my lady," he said. "Was spending the day with my brother such a trial for you?"

"It is curious that you continue to refer to him as such. Suikotsu insists he has no brother."

Souichiro looked down. More hurt than surprised. Kikyo had expected a fervent insistence or an attempt by the apothecary to keep the lie in place, however he merely sighed and held his head in his hands for a moment.

"What else did he say? Where did he say he was from for example?"

"The southwest under Lord Mori."

Souichiro grimaced. "He's getting worse….."

"Worse? What do you mean?"

"Did he mention Miyajima?" Souichiro asked suddenly.

"He did."

"What did he say of it?"

"That it was a slaughter. A slaughter that Lord Mori and his son laughed about." Kikyo hesitated before asking. "Why?"

"I fought on Miyajima, Lady Kikyo. The only one laughing on that island was Suikotsu…"

"Explain this," Kikyo said.

"I-It is a rather long and complicated tale my lady…"

"Then speak," Kikyo said curtly. "My patience for this riddle of yours has worn thin."

Souichiro took a breath. "Well…to start, his true name is not Suikotsu. When he was born our mother named him Souichi. He is my younger brother."

"Lady Kikyo! Lady Kikyo! Please! We need help!" Yamada exploded from the bushes, blood and terror smeared on his face. "Demon! There's a demon at the camp! M-m-my father…..he…it… God save us…..!"

Kikyo rushed over the young man, her instincts driving her every move. "Be calm," she said. "Tell what has happened."

"The man….." Yamada whispered, his voice quivering. "Who fell from the sky…..he's a demon….! He's devoured my father! He's…he's…..eating the wounded! Please…. Lady Kikyo you must-!"

"Noboru! Take him to Master Rikuto and tell him to dispatch as many men as he can spare. I will need a bow and arrow as well. Souichiro, you will accompany me. Perhaps we can save whomever has survived!"

"Of course my lady!" Souichiro said.

Noboru merely nodded and took Yamada by the arm. "I shall return with the best weapon we have," he said.

Kikyo stretched out her awareness and there waiting for her was the sensation of a demonic aura.

A sensation that she welcomed.  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
There was not much of the camp remaining by the time Kikyo arrived. The mats that had previously housed injured and recovered men, now only held their shriveled bodies. Those who managed to survive or at the very least, avoid being devoured, cried out for mercy. Some invoking their children that they longed to see again or a bride they had not seen since they departed. None of that mattered to the demon.

"Please! Please! My wife is pregnant! I have a son!" a soldier bellowed.

"And you have blood…." The demon said with a grin.

Kikyo reached them in time to see the demon's tongue lash out and drain the man. His skin seemed to melt off his bones. His anguished cries deepened into sickening moan until there was only silence. He joined the heap of skeleton-like corpses around the demon, who stood taller after his meal.

"Now, who shall I feast on next?"

"No one," Kikyo declared, flaring her aura. "You have had your fill, demon."

The demon whirled around and his smile only widened. Internally, Kikyo felt her stomach sink. The fallen man. How could she have missed his demonic aura? Did the sacred energy she sensed block it somehow? Had that been a part of some masterstroke to him in such a position? Was this Rikuto's doing? The demon took a step forward and in an instant those questions did not matter.

"Indeed I have," he said licking his lips. "Now, I am ready for my prize."

Bright lilac encircled Kikyo's hand. The demon's aura was stronger than other demons she had encountered, but at the same time weakened. A single blast of spiritual energy would be enough to rid herself of the fiend.

"Oh. I wouldn't do that if I were you priestess…" the demon sneered.

Before Kikyo could ask, he reached behind his leg and held up what looked to be the sole survivor of his slaughter.

"Lady Kikyo! Please help me!" Sayo cried. Tears streaking down her face. "Please!"

"That vile beast!" Souichiro exclaimed. "Unhand her at once!"

"Be calm, Souichiro," Kikyo replied, despite the cold fury running through her blood. " What is it that you want?"

"You priestess!" the demon said. "Surrender yourself to the demon Gatenmaru! Or watch as I devour this child! Hmm…however, she is a rather pretty one for her age, it would be such a waste." His long tongue passed over Sayo's cheek making the child shriek in terror.

"Enough!" Kikyo shouted. "I will surrender."

"Walk over to me then. Slowly!"

"Lady Kikyo, don't!" Souichiro hissed, grabbing her sleeve.

Kikyo brushed him away. "Be prepare to run," she whispered to him.

"Lady Kikyo…..!"

"It will be all right," she said.

Beneath her sleeves, spiritual power gleamed in her hands. Without her bow, her spiritual blasts became wild with a great deal of excess damage left in its wake. At close range however, the only damage would be her target. That is if she could remove Sayo from its path.

Kikyo made her way over slowly. Her eyes never wavering from Sayo's petrified face. Around her the world melted down to only the demon and the child. Three paces. That would be enough for her to unleash the blast without harming Sayo. With each step Kikyo counted, her heart steady all the while.

Twelve paces.

Eleven paces.

Ten paces.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

"Catch!" Gatenmaru shouted.

Sayo soared the air, her screams like needles in Kikyo's ears. The priestess dashed forward, her spiritual power melting back into her body. Her hands flew up to catch the plummeting child and immediately, Kikyo realized her mistake.

Gatenmaru's tongue shot out like a viper. It curved around Sayo and sank into Kikyo's shoulder. The priestess reeled back, pain filling her torso. Sayo crashed into her, sending her off balance and tumbling to the ground. Kikyo allowed herself a single gasp of pain before attempting to rise, only feel a greater pain with that motion. A yellow puss seeped out of her fresh wound and it already began to fester.

"Lady Kikyo!" Souichiro shouted. Gatenmaru cleared the distance between them and knocked the apothecary away as if he were a fly.

"Sayo! Run!" Kikyo said through grit teeth.

"No one is going anywhere priestess," Gatenmaru said. "You have been struck with my poison. You will find moving to be quite a painful experience. Trust me, I know how that feels."

"Vile wretch….!" Kikyo growled. At her side, Sayo remained near, her round eyes dumbstruck at the sight before her. "Sayo! I told you to run! Now!"

"But….!"

"Do it!"

Tears rolled down the child's face before she turned on her heels sprinted towards the bushes. But before she could reach the relative safety of the woods, she stopped. Kikyo was ready to yell again, but then she saw who emerged from them.

"Dr. Suikotsu!" Sayo exclaimed.

Kikyo had half a mind to tell the squeamish doctor to flee as well, but when she looked over she realized that it was not the squeamish doctor who had arrived.

He stood with his shoulders back, his pupils smaller than before. The callous steadiness followed his moves as he walked. Two claw-like weapons were strapped to his hands. And on his face he wore an eager and monstrous smile.

"No….." Souichiro breathed. "No….not you!"

"Always nice to see you again brother," this new man said. "It's been quite some time, hasn't it?"

"Dr. Suikotsu….?" Kikyo whispered.

Dr. Suikotsu laughed. A dark, blithely laugh that made Kikyo's goosebumps return full force.

"That pathetic doctor is too scared to come out," he said. "But don't worry, I'm more than happy to… treat his patients."

Gatenmaru merely scoffed. "What is this? Another human to slaughter?"

He licked the blades of his claws and crossed them together.

"Haven't you heard them demon? My name is Suikotsu."


	27. Corruption in the Pure Lands part 4

Chapter 27: Corruption in the Pure Lands part 4

The poison coursed through Kikyo's veins. It felt like a forging iron had been plunged into her flesh. And yet paradoxically, she could feel nothing from her elbow down. She attempted to move her fingers. A meager sensation ebbed up her arm, the only indication she still had a hand. It was a mixed blessing. Her hand remained, but a bow and arrow would be useless to her now. Kikyo grit her teeth and forced herself to sit up, her body burning and screaming all the while. Sweat doused her brow. Moving only seemed to strengthen the noxious fire in her blood. The yellow puss simmered and popped around her wound, which made her wince. Don't focus on that! Kikyo hissed at herself, taking a breath, which proved to be just as painful as moving. Focus on what you have. Focus on what the gods have placed before you. However, based solely on that notion, it was clear that either the gods were cruel beings or that she was trapped within some divine jest. If that were the case, Kikyo wished she was privy to the punchline.

The demon Gatenmaru was surrounded by the shriveled corpses of the men Kikyo vowed to heal. Sayo was terrified into paralysis and Souichiro, one of the few people who could make sense of it all, had drifted into unconscious several paces away from her. Kikyo had not seen him move since Gatenmaru knocked him aside. She feared the worst. But whether alive or dead, the result remained the same. They were at Gatenmaru's mercy.

"There will be times, my child when the gods appear to be cruel beings. Crueler than any demons you may face," her master had once told her. "But do not despair, for their cruelty reveals their benevolence."

_How? How could this be considered benevolence?_

A wave of pain pulled her mind away from such questions. Survive first. Question the divine afterwards.

Motion grabbed Kikyo's eye. Suikotsu, or rather the man who declared himself Suikotsu, edged towards the moth demon, crossing his blades over his chest. A rabid eagerness was plastered on his face.

"Come demon," he said, his voice a guttural growl. "It's been so long since I've been out. Make it worth my while."

Gatenmaru regarded the new Suikotsu and smirked. "I'm curious, doctor? How long do you plan on maintaining this foolishness? If you wish to dine with your patients in hell, merely say the word and I will gladly reunite you with them. Do not waste my time with this….act."

It was Suikotsu's turn to smirk. "You still think I'm that scrawny doctor?"

"What are you then?" the demon asked, amusement filling his small eyes.

"That's not important," Suikotsu said flourishing his claws. "All that matters is that my face will be the last thing you see in this miserable world! Now, enough with the pleasantries! I don't have a lot of time out here!"

"Very well," Gatenmaru said, grinning ear to ear. "Because you seem so eager to die, I shall yield the first move to you."

Kikyo tensed. A queer mixture of curiosity and dread rooted her to the ground. The prudent measure would be to take Sayo and Souichiro and flee but she feared any motion would break the spell of aggression and bravado that kept the two tormentors occupied with each other. If they decided it would be far more amusing to hunt them down, there was very little Kikyo could do to oppose them in her current state.

But after spending all afternoon and evening toiling over Souichiro's riddle, the opportunity to witness this so called monstrous Suikotsu firsthand was difficult to abandon. Even in the name of self-preservation.

What about Sayo? She asked herself. The little girl had become such a frozen figure that she could pass for a statue. Her small jaw hung open, while her hands trembled at her sides. Gatenmaru folded his arms while Suikotsu edged forward his claws pointed straight for the demon's chest, however the former doctor seemed hesitant to commit to an attack. The moment he did and their battle began in earnest, Sayo would be the first causality.

No riddle's answer was worth that price.

Kikyo called upon her spiritual power. She winced at the sudden pain as the demonic poison clashed with the purity for dominance over her body. Kikyo swallowed down a groan. A small surge of power flowed into her hand but it felt like a dozen or more nails being hammered into her palm at once. She cried out for more, but her body responded with another spasm of pain. She only had a quarter of her full power.

It would have to do.

The priestess forced herself to stand and made her way over to Sayo. A brief but firm shake of her shoulder was all it took for Sayo to return to the land of the living. The young girl let out a small yelp but Kikyo clamped her left hand over the child's mouth.

"Sayo, listen to me," Kikyo whispered as gently as she could. "We are in danger here. We must get to Master Rikuto. Do you know the fastest way to get there?" She felt moisture against her palm. Tears. A pang of guilt spiked in Kikyo's chest but she forced it down.

Sayo nodded slowly.

"Good. I want you to show me. Move slowly to the bushes behind us and wait for me behind the biggest tree you can find. Do you understand?"

Another nod. Kikyo's hand muffled the small whimper that accompanied it. When she was sure the child would not scream, Kikyo slowly removed her hand and Sayo crept backwards, glancing between the priestess and the two tormentors who seemed trapped in their invisible game of dominance.

Kikyo managed a small smile to Sayo as the young girl reached the edge of the bushes. "It'll be all right," she mouthed. "No matter what it'll be all right."

As Sayo disappeared into the bush, Kikyo sighed and turned her eyes upwards to the heavens.

_Please do not make me a liar._

She made her way over to the unconscious Souichiro and checked for life. When a slow rhythm of air reached her fingers, she let out a sigh of relief but when she shook his shoulders he would not rise.

A sharp jolt from her spiritual powers roused the doctor awake. Sweat poured down his face and the horror of the sight stifled his jaw. "P-Priestess….." he muttered hoarsely, staring at Suikotsu. "W-We….must flee…..Immediately….!"

"Why do you think I roused you," Kikyo whispered back. "Can you walk?"

"I believe so."

"Good. Make for the bushes. Sayo will take us to the village and Rikuto. Hopefully he will be able to aid us."

"We cannot trust Rikuto, my lady!"

Kikyo glared at him impatiently. "I await your superior plan then." When none came, she gestured for the bushes. "Go, now. I will ensure we are not followed."

The apothecary rose with a slight groan before limping off into the buses as well. The motion did not seem to alert the two tormentors, as far as she could tell. Her spiritual power that pulsed in her hand long for release. It would be wise to just blast the two of them and make her escape but to do so required the entirety of her meager powers. Moreover, such a blast would only be a temporary measure. Gatenmaru, even in his weakened state, could survive such a surprise attack. As a human, the effect on Suikotsu would be minimal at best.

Kikyo made a tight fist. It was only a matter of time before Gatenmaru or Suikotsu glanced over and spotted their victims' escape. When that happened, their chances of survival would plummet. She dropped her head, searching her mind for answers.

Her eyes happened upon a dry stick by her feet. Somehow Sayo and Souichiro had avoided it in their retreat. The snap from the dry stick would surely gain Gatenmaru's attention, breaking his battle of wills with Suikotsu.

And that, perhaps, was exactly what she needed.

She took a careful step back. The stick rolled against her heel.

Kikyo stomped on the stick as hard as she could with her strong leg.

The sound rolled across what was left of the area.

Gatenmaru tore his gaze away and Kikyo felt the corners of her lips curl upwards as she made a break for the bushes.

Behind her, the sounds of metal claws tearing into flesh echoed through the forest.

OOOOOOO

The moment Gatenmaru took his eyes off his opponent, he realized his mistake. But then, could he be blamed when his prize was scampering off into the woods? It was only a matter of time before sense overtook whatever false bravado had possessed the foolish doctor. Gatenmaru only needed to wait it out, then strike the moment of realization washed over the human as it so often did with would-be heroes. The first move he had granted was never meant to come. The priestess was not meant to escape.

And the doctor's claws weren't meant to hurt this much.

Pain swept through his body like a tsunami. His eyes bulged into saucers at the sight of the claws plunged into his chest. Where Suikotsu had once stood was at least twenty paces. How could a human cross such a distance without his notice? How could a human be so fast?

Shock, anger, and agony boiled in Gatenmaru, paralyzing his throat. The doctor dug his claws deeper until the blades thrust out from his back.

Gatenmaru grit his teeth and forced down a gasp of pain. A savage smile cross Suikotsu's lips as he withdrew his blades. The bandit stumbled back trying to find his footing but Suikotsu came upon him again.

This time, Gatenmaru saw the diagonal swipe from his left hand. The bandit leaned back, the blow striking only air but the offensive had only started. The doctor backhanded with his left, the swipe a wide horizontal arc, leaving himself wide open. Gatenmaru lunged forward launching his tongue at the exposed torso. A quick shot of his poison would end this immediately.

The human pivoted on the balls of his feet, the tongue barely touching his shoulder. Gatenmaru attempted to recover but Suikotsu already shot out his right claw in a thrust, sinking them in the bandit's shoulder. Before Gatenmaru react, Suikotsu dragged his claw across the demon's body, creating a deep and sloppy gash before Gatenmaru managed to kick the human away. Suikotsu slid back while Gatenmaru struggled to regain his bearings.

His body was slick with blood. His own blood! The great demon Gatenmaru reduced to a bleeding mess after three meager hits from a human! This could not be! It could not!

Blood dripped from the edges of Suikotsu's claws and the human smirked as he licked it off. "Is that it? Hmph, that worthless monk brought me out for nothing!"

Gatenmaru snarled. The human was mocking him! Him! Gatenmaru the Scourge of the East! He was still too weak! He needed more blood! He needed flesh to recover! He had overheard from his prize and his guard that there was a village nearby. It was under the protection of some weak monk it seemed. Gatenmaru could easily slaughter the monk and feast on his flock. That would surely restore his strength, allowing him to rid himself of this human once and for all!

The moth demon shot out a cloud of his poison. Suikotsu covered his nose with his sleeve before doubling back as the emerald mist smelted the corpses of those he had drained. For good measure, his tongue lashed out like a whip cracking at the crazed human, keeping him in his place forty paces away from Gatenmaru. Confident that the human was at bay, the bandit turned on his heels to make for the bushes.

He was a mere five paces from the bush when a sharp pain tore through his back, overlapping with the stab wound already present. To his great shame, Gatenmaru cried out in pain. Another blow came and his legs gave way.

He, Gatenmaru, was forced to his knees by a human.

Suikotsu strolled in front of him, a scowl on his face. Gatenmaru let out the loudest, fiercest snarl that he could muster.

"Yeah, yeah, roar, roar to you too buddy," Suikotsu scoffed. "Let's just get this over with. What a disappointment."

A strange sensation rippled down Gatenmaru. His heart raced and would not stop until it burst from his chest. His throat would not allow him to speak other than small whimpers. Sweat rolled down his brow. His hands would not move other than to quake unable to create a suitable defense. Convulsion gripped him as the wounds seemed to converge together in order to form pain unlike any he had felt before. He had a sudden awareness of things. The glint of light on the human's claws. The gaze of savagery that tore through Gatenmaru before his claws even reached their target and the smile that adorned the human's face.

An all too familiar smile. The one he once graced his own victims with.

Only then did Gatenmaru realize this sensation.

Gatenmaru the Scourge of the East was afraid.

"Wait…..!" he wheezed meekly. "Wait! Wait! Please….! PLEASE!"

Suikotsu laughed.

The bandit did not feel the blow. All he felt was cold as his body dropped to the ground the life leaving him. Darkness crept upon his vision and the messengers from hell surrounded him.

Suikotsu peered down at him and spat in his face. "What a waste of time."

OOOOOOOOO

Kikyo wasn't sure what to make of the sudden silence. It couldn't be that the fight had concluded so soon? She pushed the thought away and continued down the path towards the village with Sayo leading them. They had traveled a mere quarter of the way. The poison pulsed in her veins, slowing her steps and giving her occasional convulsions. She bit down on her tongue to prevent herself from crying out, for fear it might reveal their location, and to prevent the sight from frightening Sayo. It was only through the grace of the gods that Sayo maintained what little composure she had left. If Kikyo allowed herself to succumb to this pain…She did wish she had brought some of Kagome's healing supplies. When she returned to the village she would ask her twin what herbs she had gathered to create such powerful potions.

They came upon a small clearing with a river flowing nearby and Souichiro called for a halt. "We should rest here," he declared.

"We cannot afford to stop," Kikyo insisted. "We don't know who will be coming for us."

"And you cannot continue on for long with your shoulder poisoned."

She glowered at the apothecary when she heard Sayo's small gasp. "I will be fine, Sayo," she said before the child could panic.

"Yes you will, once I take a look at it."

"There isn't time for-."

A firm grip from Souichiro ceased her protests as he led her to the river. He ripped off a portion of his robes and dipped it in the river water four times before wringing it out and placing it on her wound. Kikyo winced at the sudden cold but after several seconds felt the aching and burning sensation abate. "Hold that there," he instructed. He ripped off a longer strip from his robes and wrapped it around her shoulder in rather tight makeshift sling. "It should stop the spread of the poison until we reach the village."

Kikyo could barely move her arm but it was better than wincing every few steps. "I thank you."

"You are not cured yet," he said. "You will need proper herbs to remove the poison completely from your blood. You are fortunate that the poison on his tongue is less potent than the poison produced for his cocoons."

"You have encountered this demon before?" Kikyo asked rising to her feet.

"Not him in particular," Souichiro said. "But I used to extract poison from moth demons for my father to use in his work. Souichi and I would spend entire days checking our traps. He would hold them down and I would do the extraction….." his voice trailed off as the memory seemed to overtake him.

"What happened to your brother?" Kikyo asked carefully.

"As I said Lady Kikyo it is a long and complicated tale."

"If we are to survive this, we must know what is occurring within Suikotsu, or rather Souichi, if we are to help him."

Souichiro sighed and ruffled his hair. He rose to follow Sayo who had indicate that they should continue towards the village. "It all starts with our father Takeshi," he said falling into step with Sayo. "Or rather, as he was commonly called, Mukotsu, the Master of Mists. He was a mercenary. Or rather, a poisoner for hire."

"An apothecary then?"

"No, my lady. An apothecary provides medicine and aid to those in need. Our father's chosen trade consisted only of poisons. He sold his services to those who wished grievous harm on their foes. He held knowledge of just about every poison imaginable. Wolf's bane, arsenic, spider venom, snake venom, and so much more. He sold his services to lords seeking to…..remove obsolesces from their paths. However, he frequently traded with the Kouga and Iga shinobi clans. They competed with each other on gaining the best poisons to impress their clients. It became a sort of game between them, who could order the deadliest poison. Who could gain the most agonizing? The most undetectable? As you can imagine, my father was more than pleased to participate in this."

"And how many people died because of this game?" Kikyo asked her voice heavy with contempt. She would never understand the cavalier view these clans held when it came to taking lives.

"I have asked myself the same question for years my lady," Souchiro said. "I believe it is better that I do not know."

"I see…."

"Around the time he courted and married our mother, my father had quite a fortune to his name. The lords, shinobi, and even some headmen paid him handsomely for his poisons. However, the requests arrived faster than he could adequately prepare them. Souichi and I were too young to help back then so he hired help from the Iga clan. His aid stole all of my father's secrets and techniques and passed them off as his own. This lost my father his entire trade."

"Surely his clients would know him and could identity a fake."

"No, my lady," Souichiro said with a heavy sigh. "My father believed in secrecy at all costs. He never met his clients in person. They were shinobi after all. He used middle men or drop points to ferry the poisons and the payment to locations. His hired aid, a short ugly man, wanted to be seen. He wanted his name known to all. He wanted his face known to all. He wanted his victims to know exactly who it was that poisoned them."

"Your father did not try to combat this? He did not see this aid's true intentions from the start?"

The apothecary shrugged. "Love and trust are blinders Lady Kikyo."

"Love?"

"Yes, he loved this aid," Souichiro said stopping on the trail. "He was everything he wanted in a son. Keen on poisons, eager to learn more, ruthless, and ambitious. Perhaps too ruthless and too ambitious." He shook his head and continued. "Regardless, this aid took the name of Mukotsu and has since passed it on to his chosen pupils. My father was left penniless and it…..changed him."

"How?"

"Now, now, brother, no one wants to hear that boring shit!"

The trees behind them tumbled down with thunderous force, enough to force Sayo to the ground. A savage face emerged from the darkness and a torso covered in demonic blood armed with still dripping claws quickly followed. Suikotsu's small pupils shifted from Souichiro to Kikyo as if trying to decide the order of their deaths. She bit back her fear forcing her mask of duty to the forefront. Still, that did not stop the small bead of sweat to roll down her face as the crazed doctor raised his weapons pointing at her.

"Here's the short version priestess," he said with mock affability. "Takeshi used to beat on little Souichi because he was weak and useless! So little Souichi created me to deal with it. After that well…Takeshi was no longer a problem!"

"Souichi…." Souichiro whispered, his eyes glistening. "Please…."

"What about Miyajima?" Kikyo asked taking a step back. "What happened there?"

Suikotsu scoffed again. "Just like before. Souichi was too scared to do what needed to be done. If it weren't for me, that waste of a man would have shat himself the entire time. I'm surprised by your shame of it, brother! I kept us alive!"

"All you've done is steal my brother from me!"

"You should be thanking me! Now you don't have to put with his whining all the damn time! But if you are so desperate for family, I suppose I could reunite you with Takeshi and mother."

Tears rolled down Souichiro's face. His body shook with such force that Kikyo feared he would collapse. "Damn you….demon….!"

Suikotsu licked his blades, the demon blood dripping from the tip of his tongue as he closed the distance with a casual stroll. "Think about it this way brother, you never have to worry about me again."

"Dr. Suikotsu, stop!" Sayo exclaimed. The small girl tore herself from her hiding place and stood firm between the brothers, her round face scrunched together in an attempt to look brave. Her slender fingers trembled. "Please! Please return to the kind person you are!"

"What the hell is this supposed to be….?" The maddened doctor muttered between clenched teeth.

"Sayo, get back!" Kikyo exclaimed but the little girl shook her head.

"Not until the real Suikotsu comes back!"

The mad man roared as if forcing himself through a thick layer of mud as he raised his claws. "Little brat! Get out of the way!"

Sayo folded her arms and glared into his eyes, remaining firm. "No."

"FINE!" he bellowed reeling back his arm. "HAVE IT YOUR WAY THEN!"

"Sayo!" Kikyo exclaimed forcing herself to dash, despite the grievous pain in her leg still. She was merely a few paces away when Souichiro grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back. "Release me now!" she shouted, her heart racing and her body an inferno of rage at the former captive.

"Look…." He said simply.

Kikyo did as he said, expecting to see the bloodied corpse where Sayo once stood but the girl remained standing. Her face scrunched together in fear, expecting an impact that never came. Suikotsu claws stopped inches short of her neck, his hand quaking with such ferocity that it appeared ready to fall off his shoulder at any moment. His other hand gripped his head, his own eyes squeezed shut and his mouth moving at great speeds talking to a newcomer that only he could see.

"Go away…..! Go away! This…is my time now!" His body convulsed forcing him to take several steps back from Sayo. Both hands now held his pulsing head as he dropped to his kness yelling and cursing at the invisible visitor. "Don't give me that!" he shouted at the air. "You've yielded this body to me!"

Kikyo pulled herself away from Souichiro and guided Sayo behind her. The madman slashed at nothing as he stumbled backwards howling at whatever force or demon was tormenting him. Sayo gripped her sleeve, the sight ebbing away her former courage.

"Lady Kikyo…." She whispered. "What's wrong with Doctor Suikotsu?"

"I….I do not know Sayo…." Kikyo answered honestly. Never in her years had she seen such a display. She stretched out her sense for a cause. There was no demonic aura present in his body, he was not possessed or under some spell or being control by an external force like Yura's hair. But as she probed deeper into his soul she felt a strange pulse. As if there was another presence, another heart locked away within him. How was such a thing possible?

Suikotsu managed to open one eye and his convulsion paused. His lips twisted upwards into a satisfied sneer. "Ah! You don't have much connection to this one!" he exclaimed standing straighter. "This one, you'll let me kill! I see what game you're trying to play doctor!"

The demonic man strolled with ease, the quiver that had forced him into submission just moment before, non-existent. Kikyo flared up the power in her hand and braced herself. Suikotsu was a human despite this….strange behavior. He would not be purified but it was better than nothing.

"Doctor Suikotsu…." She muttered.

"For what it's worth, the doctor says he enjoyed your time together," he said and thrust his claws towards her torso.

Kikyo thrust her hand, unleashing all the spiritual energy she had gathered. The amethyst light tore through the landscape, ripping branches and roots from the trees. Suikotsu braced himself but was no match for the force behind the attack. The maddened human was hurled back at least 100 paces into the bushes. Debris from the trees rained down on his still body while a thick cloud of dirt and dust rolled over his form blocking him from their view.

The priestess took a knee. Fatigue and the remnants of poison washing over her. "Sayo, how far are we from the village?"

Sayo glanced between the still growing cloud of destruction and Kikyo, her mouth hanging open all the while. "I…."

"Sayo!"

The small girl shook her head. "Just over this ridge," she said. "It's just through here."

"Lead us then," Kikyo said, forcing herself to stand.

She gave one last glance before scampering off.

"He's not…." Souichiro muttered over Kikyo's shoulder.

"No," the priestess said firmly. "I do not kill humans. He will however, not rise from that position for a good while. Now, come."

Souichiro sighed and finally fell into step.

Kikyo never thought she would be overjoyed to see Rikuto's compound in the distance. A collection soldiers rushed to their aid at the gate. Sayo's mother made quick work of the guards. Shoving them out of her path to embrace her daughter as if her stomachache no longer bothered her. A flurry of motion from the guards separated Kikyo from the child and shuffled Souichiro into the main compound. She voiced her protest but was muffled over the guards who guided her into a moderate hut near the inner wall. And it was there she stayed for what appeared to be hours.

Two guards were placed at the door with several more pacing outside. Before the thought of protracted imprisonment settled in her mind, her door swung open where Noboru stood, his face firm and hard like stone. He carried a small basket of medicinal herbs and bandages that he slid to Kikyo feet before closing the door behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kikyo asked as she rose.

"Sit down," Noboru said simply. "I am to dress and clean your poisonous wound."

"And what do you know of such matters?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

Noboru frowned, deepening the stress lines at the corners of his mouth. "I was not born with a yari in my hand Lady Kikyo. My mother was a healer. She treated the wounds of villagers poisoned by a demon spider that plagued our lands. I learned how to treat such poison from her. Now please permit me to carry out my orders."

"What orders?" she asked, trying to imagine the gruff man before her as wide-eyed child enamored by his mother's profession.

"Master Rikuto wishes to discuss Suikotsu."

Kikyo glanced down at the basket on the floor. The herbs appeared to be correct for treating poison and it would not benefit Rikuto to dispose of her in such an underhanded way after her efforts to ensure the safety of Sayo. Whatever his true purpose, he still presented himself as man of the people. Giving her poor treatment or having Noboru slit her throat here would surely damage such image more than any demon attack could.

For now she would play whatever game Rikuto had in mind. She presented her wound to Noboru. "Do you duty then."

To her surprise, Noboru proved to have steady hands and more than a passing knowledge of healing. On more than a few occasions, his hand hovered over the basket of herbs and bandages as if he were trying to remember which step he needed to follow next. Some coaxing from her was all it took for Noboru's memory to be refreshed and his work continued.

"Souichiro informed me that the demon, Gatenmaru was slain?" he said without preamble as he finished her bandage.

"He was," Kikyo said. "I did not witness it, however."

"That demon attacked my village ten years ago," he said, tying her bandage in a tight knot. "It forced me to watch as he devoured our women. My wife and daughter were among them."

She could only nod. Such a tale was an all too familiar one. Although she wondered why the guard felt the need to inform her of this now.

"I was one of the few who survived," he said, his hands trembling. "We fled to Lord Hojo so that he could track this demon and slay it. But he refused."

"How did you endure….?" Kikyo allowed herself to ask.

"Master Rikuto found us," he said rising. "He gave us guidance, purpose, and peace. Something no other lord has. Whatever past ills he has committed against you Lady Kikyo, all I ask is that you remember that. Now please, follow me."

Kikyo stared at Noboru as if seeing him for the first time. She wondered if such acts of guidance and mercy were what convinced her father and uncle to join Rikuto so long ago. "Noboru," she said. "Thank you for sharing your tale with me. I am sure recalling such things were difficult. I hope your wife and daughter have found peace."

He nodded curtly. "They have my lady. They have entered the pure lands. We shall be reunited when my time comes. But I selfishly hope that it is quite some distance away."

"Don't we all?" Kikyo replied.

She followed Noboru into the temple where to her surprise, Souichiro was seated across from Rikuto. Tea had been prepared and served and Riktuo gestured for her to take a seat next to Souichiro.

"I would first like to….apologize, to you both," the leader said, lacing his hands together. "It was never my intention for you to come face to face with a demon. Nor did I intend for little Sayo to be placed in such danger."

"And yet you seemed content to permit to languish in a cell…." Souichiro growled.

Kikyo shot him a glare but Rikuto did not seem to take the sleight personally. "Indeed, I was content to allow you to rot, Souichiro. But I understand that your desire to have me killed comes from a…concern you have with your brother."

"What did you do to him….!" The apothecary said, his knuckles white.

"I provided control," Rikuto said simply.

"Control?" Souichiro repeated incredulously. "What control! He had no sense of himself!"

"Perhaps this is better shown, Master Rikuto?" Kikyo said, before the apthocary's passions drowned any and all rational conversation.

"Agreed Lady Kikyo," he said and gestured to the guards near the door.

Moments later they returned, with a third man, Suikotsu bound by chains. To her shame, Kikyo felt a feeling dread and fear simmer in the pit of her stomach as the maddened man was lead so close to them. His eyes still held their savage coldness. He struggled against his bounds yelling out threats and curses all the while. Lacerations, dirt, leaves, and other tokens of the Earth lathered his body from her final attack. He walked with a noticeable limp and he seemed to favor struggle with his left arm compared to his right. When he saw Kikyo, his struggling stopped for a moment before it grew even stronger. It took the likes of Noboru and four other men to properly chain him to a nearby pillar where he glared daggers at them all.

Rikuto did not seem concerned with how close he had allowed death to come for him and everyone in the room. Kikyo pulled from her spiritual reserves. If Suikotus escaped she could blast him once more and make her escape with Souichiro and leave Rikuto to his own devices.

The warrior monk appeared to read her mind and chuckled. "Lady Kikyo, there is no need for such hostility," he said clasping his hands together in prayer. "Behold."

He entered into mantra that sounded more like a poem. One she had studied herself during her training. Rikuto rose as he repeated the lines of the poem with growing passion and fortitude.

To live is to die and to die is to live;  
What is Pure is Impure and Impure is Pure;  
What is Good is Evil and Evil is Good;  
To live is to die and to die is to live

To her amazement, a great cry echoed through the temple. Suikotsu thrashed against his bonds in agony. He pulled against his chains but the bonds were too strong. She could feel Rikuto's spiritual power surge, a faint yellow aura surrounded him and concentrated on his clasped hands. The speed and force of his poem reached a fever pitch. Suikotsu let out a final cry before he hung his head in submission to whatever power gripped him. Kikyo stretched out to feel Suikotsu's spirit and like before with Sayo she felt something, a second presence, a second heart stir. It rose and over took the aggressive presence until it covered the entire body. All that remained of the aggressive presence was a small glimmer within the soul. Rikuto ceased his poem and nodded at his men to untie the unconscious doctor.

"What did they do to him?" Souichiro demanded.

Suikotsu groaned and slowly sat up. Confusion washed over his face. He pondered over new wounds as if realizing he was injured for the first time. When his eyes met Kikyo's recognition came over him. "Lady Kikyo! I….what on Earth is going on? I believe I was telling you about my experiences in the war….but….."

Kikyo could not even begin to form a response. She opened her mouth several times but her tongue failed her. It was only when Noboru escorted Suikotsu away did she finally find the words.

"What sorcery have you committed, Rikuto?" she asked, her voice asked cold. "What have you done to that man?"

Rikuto held up his hands in defense. "I have done no such sorcery, Lady Kikyo. As I said, all I have done is provided some measure of control for Suikotsu."

"His name is Souichi," Souichiro insisted.

"So you say," Rikuto shrugged. "Whatever you wish to call him, I have granted him control over his madness. I found Suikotsu, or rather Souichi, in the aftermath of the battle of Miyajima. He was….a broken man."

Kikyo turned to Souichiro. "You said you attended the battle as well."

"I did, Lady Kikyo. But in the chaos he and I became separated. For the longest time, I thought he was dead….."

"Your brother was plagued by his vicious side, as I am sure you are aware," the master continued. "He lived in constant fear that he would sleep and his maddened side would take over and kill all those around him. Even his own comrades. He begged me to help."

"I've taken Souichi to countless priests and monks over the years!" Souichiro exclaimed. "They all said that they could do nothing for him!"

"Because they wished to rid your brother of it," Rikuto said calmly. "I realized that such a thing is impossible. Savagery, viciousness, ruthlessness, carnage, all these things are inherent in all of us. To ask a monk to remove them is akin to asking he remove the clouds from the sky or the heat from the sun. With that in mind, I sought a different path. I desired to help your brother control his brutal nature."

"A rather bold claim," Kikyo said. "If a monk cannot remove the clouds from the sky, he certainly cannot command the clouds to rain at his whim either."

"Ah, but is such control not what our training has prepared us for, Lady Kikyo?" Rikuto asked. "We are taught to control our emotions, control our desires, and control our very breath. If we are expected to have mastery over the things make us human, why shouldn't we delve deeper and learn to control our own baser instincts? Imagine the good that would come to this land if humans could come to a place to render their bloodlust dormant and awaken it when the time comes? Would it not end this war that has consumed so much of the life our masters taught us was precious?"

"So you desire to use Suikotsu as an embodiment of this concept?" Kikyo asked.

"Our meeting was no accident, my lady. The heavens desire this."

"My brother desired help!" Souichiro exclaimed. "Not to be turned into your personal attack dog!"

Rikuto scoffed. "Surely you can grant me better credit than that, Souichiro. Witness what your brother has here. A profession, villagers who adore him, peace. Is that not what you set out to find after you two left the remains of your home?"

"You've robbed him of his memories," the apothecary growled. "He does not remember me. He doesn't not remember anything other than this place!"

"I shall admit, there are some….unfortunate effects of this process," Rikuto muttered. "However, from what I have heard of your past, it appears to be better that he remains ignorant, would you not agree?"

"How does this process work?" Kikyo asked. "Do you merely recite the poem of St. Hakushin and he does what he ordered?"

Rikuto smirked. "Now Lady Kikyo, I only promised I would show you. I did not say I would expose the inner workings of my greatest technique."

The priestess resisted the urge to snort in derision. "So you have used this…..technique to gain an advantage over your rivals. Like the Hozoin temple."

Souirchiro looked ready to pounce as he bore into Rikuto. "I saw what he did to those monks. He…didn't just kill them…..he tore them apart…..! And he….he laughed about it!"

"The Hozoin proved to be capable fighters despite their vows of peace. Our losses were great and we would have lost the battle and our temple. To save lives I allowed your brother's viciousness to awaken. After that, we did not lose a single man. You cannot imagine the joy I saw in the faces of mothers, wives, and children at the sight of their loved ones return. All because of your brother, Souichiro."

"You call what he did to those men, saving lives?" Souichiro hissed. "What about their families who have next to nothing left to burry?"

Rikuto shrugged. "They made their choice in this life. I made mine. I do not dwell on such things and neither should you."

"You cannot believe that such a method is sustainable," Kikyo said. "I witnessed Suikotsu's savagery. He does not discriminate friend from foe. He only wishes for blood, no matter the source. He nearly killed Sayo if not for the intervention of his kinder nature. How long until this viciousness turns against you and everyone in this village?"

"I have confidence and faith in the powers the Buddha has granted me priestess."

He has no guarantees then, Kikyo translated mentally. The same empty promises that had deceived her father and uncle. She glanced at Noboru as he returned and could only shake her head. How he expect her to forget the past when Rikuto seemed to intent on repeating it? "If that is your position," she said. "You cannot expect me to allow Kagome's marriage to you."

His smile dropped. He stood straighter in his seat, creating the illusion that he towered over his audience of two. "And why is that, Lady Kikyo?"

"Is it not obvious? Regardless of your claims of control, you cannot deny Suikotsu's savagery. All it would take is a single error from you or an external trigger and he would kill everyone in this village, including Kagome. Such a dangerous environment is ill-suited for a bride of any kind."

"You have already agreed to this arrangement Lady Kikyo."

"That much is true, however I did not have the full truth from you regarding the conditions of your dwelling. With what I have seen, I believe it is my duty to call for a new discussion of terms."

"Your duty?" Rikuto snorted. "You are but a priestess, you have no influence regarding this matter."

"You are mistaken. When you first brought this proposal to me, you informally granted me the status of matchmaker. As such, it is my duty to ensure a seamless union, which includes the safety of the bride."

The monk grit his teeth. "I will hire a true matchmaker then."

"Who will reach the same conclusion I have."

"I would not inform them of Suikotsu."

"No, but I shall."

Souichiro glanced between them as if watching an intense match of shogi. A slight breeze drifted in the temple causing the wind chimes to sing but other than that, silence prevailed as Rikuto ground his teeth and met Kikyo's gaze with dark eyes.

"What do you propose, Lady Kikyo?" he asked after several minutes.

"Withdraw your desire to marry Kagome," Kikyo replied.

"Absolutely not. She is key to our expansion. No priestess would give the Ikko-Ikki the legitimacy we seek like she can."

"She is an inexperienced priestess whose reputation is minimal at best," Kikyo said. "What clout could she provide you?"

"You underestimate your own sister, Lady Kikyo," Rikuto sneered. "As I told you before, Kagome suits my needs in many ways. I shall not withdraw."

"Then I will withdraw her. I am allowed as the matchmaker."

"If that is your choice. I will not stop you, however should you withdraw, Souichiro returns to his prison."

She saw the color leave Souichiro's face and felt a pang of guilt. "You cannot…." She began.

Rikuto raised a finger. "Ah, but I can. His release was reliant upon my marriage to Kagome. Withdraw that and our deal is forfeit."

"Lady Kikyo…." Souichiro whispered. "It is fine….I have endured in that cell. I will do so again."

"I will not have you return to that place," Kikyo said. Should he return, all she had endured for the sake of learning the truth of Hajime's death would be for naught.

The apothecary glared at Rikuto. "Your sister cannot marry this man."

"Your reply, Lady Kikyo?" the master said, a smug smile creeping on his face that filled Kikyo's stomach with a brimming fury.

"It would appear we are stalemated," she conceded.

"So it seems."

Kikyo shut her eyes and allowed herself a brief meditation. She had one more move. A risky one that might endanger others but if it were successful the information gained would be of great benefit. Still as a priestess, was it right of her to toy with the lives of Kagome and others in such a way? Was she not duty-bound to protect them not make choices for them to her benefit?

Sayaka's quivering voice entered her ears again and once more she realized there was no other alternative in the matter.

"I do have another counter proposal," she said slowly.

Rikuto raised his eyebrow and leaned forward.

"Your marriage to Kagome shall remain," she said, the words like acid on her tongue. "However in return, you are to release Suikotsu into the care of Souichiro. It will remove the source of danger and my apprehension, allowing you to expand as you desire."

"Done," Rikuto said without hesitation.

Kikyo blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"It is I said," the master replied with a smirk, sending waves of resentment down Kikyo's skin. "You drive a hard bargain, Lady Kikyo however, your points are sound. Suikotsu shall be returned to his brother who will be free to leave my lands. Agreed?"

She bored into him. That had been far too easy. There had to be some manner of trick or deception involved but to her frustration, she could not see it. Why would he value Kagome over Suikotsu, his self-professed secret weapon? It could not have been that her words reached him. Rikuto was far too stubborn and assured for that. It could not have been mere lust either. There were numerous young girls present in the compound he could have his way with at any time. In the end however, decoding Rikuto's intentions was not her purpose here. Whatever his grand stratagem, it would have to wait, for now.

"Agreed."

"Lord Hojo has truly sent for me, Lady Kikyo?" Dr. Suikotsu said as he mounted his horse a few days later. His wounds had been treated and his arm reset in a sling, giving him an awkward grip on his reins.

Souichiro glanced at her expectantly. He had not uttered a word since their departure was finalized. The doctor had resisted when she had approached him about being permitted to leave. He could not leave his patients, he had argued. Kikyo could not help but grimace. Rikuto had yet to inform him that his patients had been devoured by the demon. She had neither the heart nor the will to tell him. It was possible that such knowledge could awaken his brutal side out of despair.

"Yes, Dr. Suikotsu," she said mounting her mare. "The lord has been informed of your skills and wishes for you to serve his wounded at the castle. You will be accompanying Hideaki and the envoys on this journey." It was the fourth time she had repeated the lie. To her benefit, both Souichiro and the envoys were willing to play along. It took some pull and the observation that they would redeem themselves in Lord Hojo's eyes for their capture if they returned with a doctor of high quality.

"You will be well taken care of, Suikotsu," Hideaki said, glancing at Kikyo. "Lord Hojo treats his servants well."

"It will be difficult to leave the children," he said, looking out at the throng of villages who had crowded the gates to see him off.

Among them, Sayo shifted behind her mother's leg when the doctor's gaze fell upon her. Suikotsu gave a bright smile and waved. Sayo flinched at the motion and hid fully behind her mother, her face absent of color. "Then again….." the doctor muttered. "Perhaps not."

"She is a child Souich-…..Suikotsu," Souichiro said. "They are fickle."

"Such a strange turn though."

Rikuto emerged from the temple, Noboru in tow, and inclined his head towards Suikotsu. "I thank you for your service to my people, doctor. I am in your debt."

"No, master," he said. "You have done so much for me already. It is regrettable that I have been called somewhere else."

"There are various paths in this life, my friend. Some lead to the Pure Lands, while others lead us to serve a lord. Both end in some form of enlightenment."

"You are most wise master. I only wish I could learn more from you."

He placed his hand on Suikotsu's shoulder. "Rest assured my good man. I have learned a great many things from you. Knowing that, you may leave without regrets."

"Yes master."

The monk made his way towards Kikyo, a curious smirk on his face that made fresh bile bubble in her stomach. "How long before I see you with my new bride, Lady Kikyo?"

She held back a grimace. "At summer's end. Then and only then shall I return with Kagome."

"I look forward to it, Momiji."

Kikyo gripped her reins to prevent herself from striking the venerated master. "As do I," she said through gritted teeth.

"I wish all of you good fortune and safe travels on the road."

With one last flourish, Rikuto reentered his temple. Kikyo watched the gates close behind her and never before was she so glad to be back on the road.

As she looked over her shoulder, she imagined Rikuto's temple in flames.

It did not take long for Kikyo and Souichiro to reach the Hozion temple. Such a short distance away but she felt as if it had been years since she last saw it. Master In'ei still walked among the bodies of his injured men. It looked as if he had aged at least five years in the interim of her absence. Still, his face lit up when he saw her emerge from the bushes.

"Lady Kikyo!" he exclaimed. "I am glad to see you well."

"You as well, master," Kikyo said dismounting.

"Lady Kikyo, the body?" Souichiro asked.

"Inside," she said. All she wished to do was lie down for at least a moment. But there was still work to be done.

The apothecary nodded. He shouldered his sack of supplies and entered the temple without another word.

"Lady Kikyo," another voice said behind her.

"Yusei," she said with a brief bow.

"You were successful I take it?" he asked looking over her as if checking for any missing limbs or fingers.

"Yes. Souichiro is free. He inside examining Hajime. The envoys are free as well and are making their return to Lord Hojo as we speak."

Yusei let out a sigh. "Thank the gods. You have exceeded all expectations my lady."

"I merely try my best, Yusei," she replied.

"Lady Kikyo," In'ei said over her shoulder. "The other matter which we spoke of prior to your departure. Were you able to identify, Rikuto's secret demon?"

"I did," she said simply. "I managed to slay it."

"I see…." The monk said, disappointment dripping into his voice. "What manner of demon was it?"

"One unlike anything we have witnessed before."

"Hmm….I would have liked to see this strange new demon."

Kikyo brushed past him seeking a place to sit for a few minutes. "Be glad you did not."

She found a small clearing just a few paces away from the temple. A low hanging tree provided shade while a tuft of tall grass created the perfect resting place. A small sigh escaped her lips as she leaned her head against the trunk and set her bow and arrow aside. It felt as if she had removed a 10 ton weight off her shoulder. She shut her eyes and embraced the peace of the woods around her. Or perhaps it was fatigue. Regardless, she shut her eyes and didn't want to open them for the next two years.

However, two years shifted down to two hours. Before long, someone called for her. She wanted to groan. She wanted to snap at the voice and tell them to return for another day or two. Instead, she opened one eye and saw Souichiro standing before her. He was wiping his now bloodied hands in a cloth. The bottom hem of his robes was stained in blood, grime, and other substances she did not wish to identify.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I have finished my work."

Eagerness shook the fatigue out of her body. Finally, she would have answers. "What have you found?" she asked rising to her feet.

"Your information was accurate," he said. "Hajime was poisoned. With substance called arsenic."

"Arsenic?" Kikyo repeated. The word was foreign on her tongue.

"A terrible poison. Perhaps one of the worst," the apothecary said. "It is odorless and tasteless, making it very difficult to detect even after the victim has died. A high enough dosage can kill the strongest man in only a matter of hours. Perhaps less. Smaller dosages create symptoms similar to cholera. It is the perfect poison for….removing malcontents without suspicion."

"How were you able to find it if it is so untraceable?"

"All poisons leave some marking on the body, my lady. It is just a manner of knowing what to look for. Arsenic leaves behind a dark string of coloring on the hands, beneath the feet, and other areas of the skin. It takes a raindrop pattern. Moreover, I found traces of the poison underneath Hajime's fingernails and in what is what is left of his hair, which tells me that it has been quite some time since he has been exposed to it. Only arsenic leaves behind such signs."

Kikyo winced. Sayaka's worst fears had been realized. Her husband had been murdered. By his own lord. "I have never heard of such poison."

"It is rare here," Souichiro said, sitting across from her. "I am told it is prominent in the lands of Portugal and beyond. It is often the most expensive vial in any apothecary's storage. A common man could have done this. They would not have nearly enough money to buy it."

"It could have been stolen," she said.

"Perhaps, but to give him enough that no one suspected? That takes prior knowledge of arsenic, something that a commoner would not have. I am not sure which noble Hajime offended or what secret he was hiding, but it must have been significant enough that he did not wish to take any chances."

"Yes….I was afraid of that." She sighed. What had hoped for, she was not sure. Perhaps it would have been better if it were some manner of demon poison. At least then her options held clarity. Human wickedness continued to be a trait she found herself helpless against. Against Lord Hojo, provided he was the poisoner, there was little she could do in order to seek answers. But she had promised Sayaka and she would fulfill her word. "Are there others who have been poisoned by this substance? Perhaps a pattern can be found."

Souichiro shook his head. "Murder by poison is meant to be unknown my lady. You can search the archives of every castle and find only speculation and rumor regarding its victims. I know of only four victims where arsenic was the confirmed cause. My father made me study them."

"Why is that?"

"Because our ancestor 200 years ago started us on this path when his lord asked him to poison his daughter for dishonoring their clan."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. "And your forefather used arsenic?"

"He did," he said with a solemn nod. "According father's records she was always rather sickly, therefore no one truly suspected anything. It appeared that she succumbed to cholera. What happened to her son, however, is not recorded."

"Her son? She had child out of wedlock?"

"Worse my lady," Souichiro said. "She laid with a demon. It must have placed her under some spell or took human form. However it happened, the lord could not stand to see his blood and clan tainted in such a way."

Anger flushed Kikyo's cheeks. "Are half-demons truly so reprehensible, that he would deprive a child of his mother?"

Souichiro flinched at her tone. He could meet her gaze as he spoke. "I am only relying what I studied my lady. I was not even alive for this decision…."

"What was the name of this woman?" Kikyo asked. At the very least, she could recite a prayer to restore peace to her soul. To be felled by your own blood over this would torment any soul, human or demon.

"I believe her name was Izayoi, Lady Kikyo. Izayoi of Satsuma."

"Izayoi. I will remember that."

"What will you do now, my lady?"

"I believe it would be best to seek out Hajime's comrades. Perhaps they know something."

"I will be of help," Yusei said as he walked up the path. "Hajime and Souichiro were close with three men. Tsukasa, Riku, and Kaito. Finding them however, may be difficult."

"Why is that?"

"Not long after Hajime fell ill, I am told the three of them deserted the army. I last saw them speak with a monk named Miyatsu. Perhaps he knows where to find them."

Kikyo wanted to sigh but held it back. Another search. "And where might we find him?"

"I last heard that Lord Hojo granted him a task to slay a demon to the east. And I have heard talk of a large demon attack on Takeda castle. Perhaps you can begin your search there?"

"I will," Kikyo said. "Thank you both for all that you have done."

The two men bowed and returned to the temple, leaving Kikyo to her thoughts. She leaned once again against the tree and allowed the fatigue to overtake her.

Her mind drifted to woman named Izayoi and her sad fate.

And wondered if a half-demon could survive 200 years on their own.

AN: I am so very sorry for the extend delay. This chapter, proved to be surprisingly complicated. There were a number of ways Gatenmaru vs. Suikotsu was supposed to play out but each one pulled attention away from Kikyo and ultimately just did not go anywhere significant. I wanted to do an entire chapter on Suikotsu's full story but decided that would be better suited later, if he comes back at all. Resolving Kagome's engagement and the past and everything else was the hardest part. But all that is irrelevant.

To show my appreciation for your patience I decided to make this chapter extra-long. It's almost three chapters in one post. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope it was worth the wait. And before you ask, yes Kikyo is not aware Inuyasha's mom is named "Izayoi" because the few times he talks about her, he says "my mother this" and "my mother that" he never refers to her by name. At least so far….

Anyways, thank you so much for your patience and continued interest in this story. The next chapter will hopefully not take another 10 months to write. I hoping it will be ready by the end of next month. Hope to see you all then!


End file.
